Phoenix Rising
by wildkurofang
Summary: Mephisto and Amaimon reveal themselves to Rin days before the Kyoto trial that will decide his fate. Can he bring himself to trust them? Can he survive Amaimon's attentions? Verdict in hand, the Grigori are stopped by an old enemy of Mephisto before they pass judgement. With their souls on the line will Mephisto fight for what he loves? Can he, or will it be the death of him? MxRxA
1. In the Wake of the Sleeping Flame

**Well, hello there my amazing readers! Please don't kill me for uploading a entirely new story while still working on Resonance... But seriously? This plot bunny has been running around in my head since the very unfortunate several weeks long absence last year...I really need to publish it and show everyone the insane epic story my mind has conjured. Don't worry I too wince when I see the first chapter of my first story! **

**But this my friends is on a completely different level! You know the whole shubang! This story may or may not blow your socks off, but at least I gave a heartfelt try! Oh, and this takes place right after the Impure King and Kyoto Arc. Basically deals with what happens after Rin defeats the damn thing and the Vatican decides his fate for releasing his flames with his fight between Bon and his Dad. (and escaping prison, being _epic_ and slaying a demon no one else could; while saving all of _Kyoto_ in the process: practically _everyone's_ ass.)  
><strong>

**Summery: Talking swords, a sadistic guardian angel, a snobby bodyguard, several mother-hen ExWires, a paranoid and overly protective younger brother, his busty teacher and two long lost (idiot) perverted (and a bit sadistic) demon brothers while giving or taking a few blasts from the past and what is the youngest son of Satan to do? Why, show everyone he's the most kickass Exorcist that ever lived that's how! (While dodging all the morons above.)**

**Warning: Yaoi, MephistoxRinxAmaimon That's a three-way if you couldn't tell XFD, Blood, Gore, overly annoying canon characters (_talking_ swords and one or two of their owners) and an psychotic uncle.**

**I'll add or subtract depending on chapter...Now onward and in the name of Faust and Mephistopheles (That sexy beast.) "Tarry a while. Thou art so fair."**

******~Wild-Tama****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Hot—it was really hot._ My head, my face, ears, neck, chest, shoulders, hands, stomach, legs, tail, feet; sweltering heat throbbed everywhere, not a single drop of cold. There was just a hot, swirling inky blackness, a silent limbo all around me covering my body from all sides.

Then the screams began. Horrible, grisly, tortured wails that echoed off the black, inky backdrop of my subconscious. They invoked visions of turgid butchery, carnage, bloodbaths and massacre. I tried desperately to wake up, but I was trapped, caged inside a prison of my own making. My consciousness, when it could take no more, threw itself in blessed oblivion to the darkest depths of my mind.

I woke up eons later it seemed, heat pooling inside of me. It felt like I was swimming through lava while I fought to move my body or even open my eyes. At last, body feeling like it was made out of lead, I cracked open one of my eyelids. Then immediately slammed it shut.

A stab of pain ripped through my retina to my brain. I already had a headache; the extra dose of mind numbing light did not help much! Bracing myself for a second attempt; I opened both of my eyes slowly allowing them to adjust to the bright light shining down on me. Alright, it wasn't_ that_ bright, but I was like laid up or something, so have some mercy on a poor fella!

There was a purple canopy or something above the bed blocking out the light from above causing it to slant straight into my face. Everything level with my eyes was basically white, which hurt my eyes even more. White reflects light ya know; I'm not stupid per say, I just don't like studying much, but anyways, moving on.

White sheets spread across what I assumed to be a bed several sizes bigger than a King. I'm not kidding. It was like_ huge_ and fluffy to boot. I couldn't move much, but the numb, tingly feeling you get when you first wake up from a dream was beginning to fade. The sheets felt like they were made out of expensive silk or satin—though I'm no expert—I've never really felt that stuff before except on special occasions were Kusojijii would make us dress up—but that was another story. I could also tell the pillows that were against my cheek were light shade of purple, lavender I think they call it.

Everything I was sitting on, sorry, _lying_ on was soft as marshmallows. If I sunk any deeper into the bedding I wouldn't have been surprised if it suddenly came to life and tried to _eat _me! Blinking lazily, I tried to sit up to no avail. I couldn't even move a finger—no matter how hard I tried.

The dim, simmering heat rose up again when I forced my head to crane up higher on the pillow so I could look at something other than the bed. The beds' foot-board kept me from seeing anything in the front, but I could make out double doors painted white and purple over the top of them. Of course, seeing how I couldn't move I was stuck looking at only the left side of the room.

The endless white continued from there. Two huge white bookshelves rose from a dark, maroon-pink carpet to a lighter shade of purple-painted ceiling. In between them was a window just as high, covered by lavender, gossamer curtain with pink and white polka-dotted drapes. What really caught my attention however was what lay on the shelves: an assortment of stuffed animals, strange knick-knacks, twisted metal clocks, bottles of candy and other hodgepodge items which completely defied explanation.

Confused, I blinked looking past the shelves to the curtained window. Alas, I couldn't see out of them and I couldn't read the numbers on the clocks because they had too many hands—at the least four or five wonky shaped ones—there was no minute, second, and hour hand that I could distinguish.

Stuck not knowing what day it was, or what time and feeling like I had been put through a meat grinder then charbroiled, I was ready to scream in frustration. Though when I opened my mouth I felt like screaming for a whole different reason. My throat was dry as a desert; if I opened my mouth any wider I wouldn't have been surprised if_ sand _came spilling out!

So, to summarize: I felt like I was boiling like a _lobster_, I was basically paralyzed from the neck _down_, my throat was arid as the _Sahara_ and I had absolutely no freaking idea where I was and how I ended up here.

Just like any other day living the life of Okumura Rin, the son of Satan, the guy everyone lives to hate. Che, my life is a tragic and interest-fuck-ing _ soap opera. _I wonder if anyone would offer me a book deal—though knowing the dear stiffs working on the council they would probably label it to be heresy and ban—or burn—it, it being the book _or me_ _**or both.**_

I started giggling weakly—which, by the way hurt like hell—at the wacky image of the Pope dancing by a bonfire with me at the stake and Shura handing out popcorn to the other ExWires

.…

_My life's already morbid enough thank-you-very-much without getting depressed about being a demon! Turning emo isn't too high on my To-do-list. _The best I could do is laugh it off—and hope that I wasn't dying. _I'm _way _too young to die!_

Man, my throat was really dry…there may have been a glass behind me but seeing how I couldn't move…_Ha-ha, water, water everywhere, but not a drop to drink. _Everything was going blurry around the edges, and it was really hot_. Hot as a hamburger…or, or a hotdog!_

…

_O-my-gosh, I'm going insane! Someone any one, please, one cup of water wasn't too much to ask for is it? If you can hear me God, even a demon can get a last request, can't he?_

…

_Yes, no?_ I rolled my eyes. _Gahhh! That's it, I'm going back to sleep, everyone's a critic these days! I can't even make a decent joke without someone-someone-some-so-it's-really-hot. Why is everything so hot? And what's up with this room? Pink, purple, and white, are you serious? Really, why not blue or green? Che, who the hell picks pink as a color-_

I sucked air when the epiphany hit me. Only one person I knew was eccentric enough to wear pink, purple, and white—and that man was _**so**_ dead. _Wait!_ _Why the hell am I in his bedroom?_ _If I am injured or have a fever—which was more likely; after all that usually leaves you feeling as if you were melting from the inside out, right? __Why am I not_ _in the freakin' __hospital__?_ _And most importantly of all,_ _**where the hell are my clothes!**_

Glancing down at my hand that was underneath my chin I could see a long, dark-purple sleeve continuing down beneath the blankets. I would hazard to guess that I was wearing a loose-fitting yukuta. Loose, because it felt big, but otherwise it was cinched tight around my hips. What really bothered me was the fact that I could feel the blankets, I could feel the yukuta, what I couldn't feel was the familiar sensation of boxers around my waist.

_I'm going to kill that clown._ I really would do it too, if only I could move, I would grab Koumaken and—_**Koumaken! **__Where is it?_ _This is bad, really bad! Kusojijii told me to keep it with me! Damn it to hell, where did he put my sword?_

I tried to move to look behind me, seeing how it didn't look like it was on the left side of the room. But when I moved my head a little to the right, I felt a wave of heat hit me. Everything went blurry and I felt really dizzy all of a sudden. Closing my eyes, I breathed in and out several times till the searing wave past. By this time I was breathing normally again and was about to open my eyes.

Then, but what do I hear? A clicking of a lock and the almost imperceptible squeak of the door swinging open when someone walked through.

A devious idea hit me. And I mean_ really devious. _That stupid clown had a lot to answer for—and damn it to hell if I wasn't about to take advantage of the situation. He probably thought I was asleep and if he thought that…well, who was _I_ to change it?

Keeping my eyes closed, I softened my breathing while he neared the bed. There was a few seconds of silence before I heard the clinking of what I could only assume to be cutlery and cups. Though knowing the clown—who was fond of tea—it was probably teacups and such. Whatever he was doing with them though, I could only guess.

After the clinking stopped, there was the sound of water splashing in a bowl and then I felt him touch my forehead. Pushing my fringe back, he felt my forehead and "tsk'ing" took hold of my shoulder and gently eased me onto my back. Finally accomplishing that, he set an ice-cold rag down on my burning forehead.

I couldn't help but let a sigh pass my lips. _It feels so damn good!_

Hearing him chuckle and feeling him run his hand through my raven hair, I realized he hadn't said anything. _Probably still thought I was asleep_;_ which means he's done this before…and I made the same reaction in my_ sleep! _Che, damn clown, laughing at me while I'm sick! _I've had had about enough of this, so I placed my plan into action.

When he was about to pull away from smoothing down my unruly bed hair, I—with some difficulty, but not with the same hindrance I had when I first woke up—managed to move my head to the right. My face bumped into what I quickly found out to be his ungloved hand. Snickering mentally, I nuzzled my burning face into his cool, open hand, breathing out, _"__Mephisto~"_

_I wish I could see his face._ Really, I would have paid a fortune to capture the moment and record it on a DVD, just so I could rewind it over and over again. I struggled trying not to laugh, because I would probably end up hacking up blood and he would know I was just messin' with him.

I diligently kept the act up and keeping my eyes closed, I acted like it was just me talking in my sleep. What the man in white did when I said it though, I could actually pretty well guess; I heard a loud thump, rattling of utensils, and a muffled curse.

Which considering Mephisto, I've never heard him curse once, so this was quite an achievement for me. He must have stepped back and hit a table stand by the bed that was holding the silverware and knocked some of it on the floor.

This was the cue for me to "wake-up". Groaning softly,—by the way, my throat was still killing me, so I kept the melodramatic sounds to a minimum—I slowly opened my eyes blinking once or twice in what I hoped looked like I-just-woke-up-and-look-like-the-living-dead groggy stare. You know the one that most people have on when they first wake up after sleeping for a long time? Yeah, that_ one_.

I faithfully blinked a couple of times and yawned—even if it hurt my throat a bit, because once I commit to something I tend to go all out. I stared at the ceiling for all about three seconds before taking a slow survey of the rest of the room, now that I could see everything on the right side.

It basically was the same with two book cases and such, but where the window was on the left stood a door. Well, sort of, it was a sliding door with a purple mountain and cloud scene printed on it. If I could of, I would've shaken my head. _The clown certainly likes to mix and match._

The rest of the room was comprised of a sliding mirror door on the same wall that the bed was against; which, I would guess leads to the closet. And that means that the other could probably lead to the bathroom. Satisfied with knowing what the rest of the bedroom looked like, I turned my attention to the clown. By now, I could move my head somewhat while the heat was kept at bay by the cold rag on my forehead.

Dressed in his usual white suit with pink buttons, dark pink undershirt, pink and purple-polka dotted ascot, petticoat breaches, two-toned, pink-striped tights and dark maroon-pink boots—minus the flapping white and purple mantle and the matching top hat—he was standing by—guess what? A bed table.

And he did not look amused. No, not at all, it didn't help much to the fact that he was mopping up some spilled water with an extra rag in his hand, a frown marring his face.

Tempted to stick out my tongue and blow a raspberry, I decided I didn't want to die today and waited till he noticed that I was awake.

Finally, turning his head to look at me, he started seeing my eyes open. Clearing his throat and curly-cue twitching, he spoke quietly—like he was expecting me to die if he spoke too loud; which, considering the huge headache I was now sporting was a wise idea. "My! Rin… I did not expect you to wake so early. You had quite an…accident. You're lucky to be in such good shape as it is now!"

I raised an eyebrow in question. I tried to sit up even though I knew I couldn't, best to let him think I really had just woke up—plus, I wanted to see if I could, just for experimental sakes.

Seeing me trying to do this, he placed the rag back down on the table and rushed to my aid. _Che, as if I'm some damsel in distress. _"Really now, you shouldn't try to move much, you will just make the fever worse! Lie back down and _**don't**_ move."

I frowned and tried to tell him that I wasn't going to fall apart by just moving around a little. Of course when I tried to, another dizzy spell hit me and I went down—like the Titanic, coughing I might add.

His eyes widened and he raised me up into a sitting position causing the blankets and rag on my forehead to slide into my lap. Thumping me on the back a few times, I stopped choking on my own phlegm and still hacking a bit, tried to speak again.

Mephisto, noticing this, stopped me before I could force something out. "If you're so stubborn to try and speak—as well as sit up, at least drink this while you are at it. We don't want you to cough up a lung, now do we?"

Keeping one hand on my back, he reached over to the table behind him and brought back a teacup. It was a light purple with white filigree on its rim and was headed straight for my mouth.

Realizing that he wanted me to drink it, I hesitantly parted my lips. He helped me raise my other hand and cupping it, I swallowed the bitter brew.

Piping hot while it went down, I didn't care if it burned my tongue, because when it hit the back of my throat, I thought I had died and gone to heaven—figuratively speaking of course, I really don't know what my position on that is right now; you know, because I'm the demon child of the most badass demon god that's ever lived? Yeah, God may not particularly be too enamored with me.

The tea must have gone down faster then he would have liked, because he admonished me after I finished. "Please drink slower next time, you really must not over do it."

Throat mollified for now, I shot back half-heartedly, "Ya, whatever clown."

Less dizzy, I was able to move my limbs a bit. I rubbed the back of my head feeling a lot better than I had since I first woke up. The headache was still there, buzzing at the back of my mind, but it didn't really bother me.

The heat that had nearly roasted me alive earlier was simmering below the surface as well, but at least I could move and speak, not in the least bit dizzy at the moment. Tail wiggling uncomfortably under the blankets in embarrassment; I turned my head to the left so he couldn't see me blush. In the end, I ended up scratching my cheek, while saying, "But thanks anyway, I guess."

The clown in white shook his head disdainfully, while straightening up from supporting my back after he figured I didn't need any more assistance. He also stepped back and set the empty cup down on the table now that it was drained of its contents. "You really should not be sitting up; you've had a fever of forty-eight Celsius for the past three days straight. That's six degrees more than you're normal temperature—with that being five degrees more than a human's regular one's should be!"

I balked at his statement. Not because I had a high temperature but because I had been asleep for the past _three days!_

I froze, and then burst out loud I could,"_Three…Days? THREE DAYS? I've been asleep for three days? You said earlier I got into an accident, __**what kind of accident would leave me out cold for three days?**__"_

He winced at the volume of my voice, quickly stepped forward with palms raised gesturing for me to calm down. I looked down clenching my fists when a sharp stab of pain hit the area behind my eyes. _Che, calm down, what a joke! If this clown doesn't answer my question, God help him, I will take Kurikara and- __**KURIKARA!**_

I looked up, moving my head so fast that I heard several cricks from the bones in my neck. "_**Mephisto, where is my sword! Please tell me I didn't lose it?"**_

Said man, face palmed and sighed, "Do not worry, it is right here."

He leaned down and opening one of the drawers of the bed table, pulled out the familiar red bag and the sword I had come to view like a second additional appendage—the first being my tail. Blue cloth with the white glyph, silver metal work, dangling lime green tassel and string met my eyes. I sighed, relieved. I wouldn't have been able to get over the shame of losing Koumaken!

He placed the sword and bag back into the drawer and slid it shut. Standing up, he dusted off his immaculate white suit and turned to me, crossing his arms. "Now that this issued has been settled, you really must go back to sleep. You've been up long enough! Anymore messing around and you could hurt yourself."

I pursed my lips miffed, "I'm not a china doll Mephisto; I'm not going to break by just moving around a little! Besides you never answered my first question! How the hell did I get hurt? And while we are at it, _why am I here—in what I assume is your__** bedroom**__—instead of in the hospital? __**And most of all, where are my normal clothes?"**_

After I finished my tirade, he just blinked at me.

"_Well? I'm waiting?"_

If I had been standing up my foot would have been tapping the floor and my tail swishing angrily with my arms crossed impatiently. But I was sitting on the bed and my tail was trapped underneath not only the blankets, but the hem of the yukuta I realized must be one of his.

He uncrossed his right arm and rubbed his purple goatee thoughtfully.

Impatient, I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

He looked at me for a few seconds with his as usual, unreadable emerald eyes and then taking his right hand off of his chin, snapped his fingers while exclaiming, "Aha!"

He leaned down, left hand on hip and poked me in the nose with his right.

Swatting the offending finger away with my right hand, I rubbed my nose with my left. Eye twitching, I growled, "What was that for? You can't just go around poking people!"

He shook his head, chuckling at my reaction. Wagging the previous abuser he spoke, "Mah, mah you don't remember a thing do you? You haven't once mentioned or asked about the others."

Mephisto stood straight, still looking at me. "Which I can only assume means you have had a lapse in your memory—not that it really surprises me. Not after what happened to you…"

Beginning to pace back and forth by the bed, he placed his hands behind his back. "Usually by now, you would have been panicking, worrying about everyone else instead of yourself. The only reason your still in bed—behaving somewhat, is that you do not remember, is it not?"

My shoulders slumped down, my anger deflated in an instant with my eyes furrowed. I tried to figure out what he was hinting at, but could not. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, so I said so. "Teme! Stop speaking in riddles, just tell me what happened!"

His shoulders shook while he chortled. He turned one last time and crossing his arms in front of him, spoke calmly, "You were in Kyoto with the rest of your motley crew of ExWires. The incident with the Impure Kings' eyes? Do you remember at least that much?"

Eyes widening to platter size I tried to jump out of the bed. When I tried to do so, a wave of dizziness and heat from the fever almost made me fall.

Mephisto sprang forward, catching me before I could topple face first to the carpet.

Vision blurring, I grasped Mephisto's white suit; the only thing I could find in order to anchor myself against the spinning room. It was hot, so much that I whimpered in contentment when he touched my overheated skin, his ice cold hands leeching the heat away from where he held me even through my clothes. I didn't want to let go; eyes unfocused I clung to him.

He sighed, "You're always doing the exact opposite of what I say; if I tell you stay put, it would be best if you did. I'm not just saying it to hear myself speak, you know."

I felt him place his hands underneath my knees and taking me by the shoulders, he lifted me off the floor. The whole time I kept a tight grip on him when he moved me. Walking over to the bed—which was only a few centimeters away—he had gathered the hem of the yukuta around me and placed me on it, still supporting me so that I wouldn't topple over. Then he lifted the covers back and then laid me down all the way.

Eyes closed since then, I felt the room spinning, than solid, fluffy ground. I unclenched my iron grip on him with a few murmurs of assurance when he let me curl into a ball, the heat rushing back into the blessed, cool skin that his hands had left.

Mephisto must have felt some pity on me because he leaned down and wiped my lanky forelocks out of my face. Picking up another icy towel from the bed table, he placed it sideways on my head and pulled the covers over my shoulders.

I whimpered when I felt the cold rag touch my forehead. It felt great, but I couldn't help but reach for Mephisto again. One, he was far colder then the rag and two, I had regained enough of my scattered sense to ask what had caused me to get up in the first place. Cracking my eyes open, I weakly glared at him and tugged at the edge of his white sleeve I had grasped. "Mephisto—where is everyone…else, are they o-ok? What happened to them?"

He frowned in displeasure, shaking his head.

I saw this and started to panic.

He stopped shaking his head back and forth once he looked back at me. He grimaced running his hand through his violet hair as he sighed, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about little one. They are all safe and well. Right now they are in the hospital, resting—as you should be."

I sighed in relief. If they had been hurt…I shook my head in order to get rid of that particular train of thought, not regretting it for a second when the heat spiked fiercer. I bit my lip in order to keep from crying out. My limbs felt like they weighed a ton. But I still felt joy knowing that they were alright. The heat raced through my body while I finally relaxed.

Despite the fact I was losing consciousness fast and my eyes had slid shut, I whispered smiling, "That's…good. Really good."

The disembodied voice of Mephisto spoke in a withering tone, only a few words being caught by my falling awareness, "Humph, well-because-harebrained scheme-yours. Look at-, already fall-asleep. Well, good-suppose-when you-up-we-have to talk-behavior."

My mind was lost to the blackness once again and I knew no more.

* * *

><p>Woosh! That was for the most part, tiring Now all that's left is to here from you guys! Review if you please if at least to tell me I'm an idiot and shouldn't be writing two fic's at a time...But still I want to get this story out there so that no one else can publish a fanfic containing the most strangest idea (plot twist) so far! And believe me I came up with one of the strangest.<p>

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama

Edited: 6/26/12


	2. Trouble Brewing on the Horizon

**Well, here we go! the newest chapter to PR. Man this was epic to write and I manged to update right on schedule! I'm happy, thanks for all those that reviewed or read this. It makes me excited to share all the ideas bottled up inside~ Ok, enough talking!**

**Warning: Mephisto's dirty thoughts, Amaimon's adorable creepyness, cussing, gore (just a bit), holy water (beacuse that shits poison), Shura's violent tendencies, Angel (that's a warning in itself), gratious German and teasing Amaimon. Plus chewing gum. O.o**

**Ok, now that's out of the way!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own in no way shape or form these idiots, don't think I have enough responsibilty to keep them from blowing up the city, Assiah, or for that fact all of reality. Though the plots all mine~**

**** Here you go I'll stop yakking and let you enjoy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

[Mephisto]

_This child needs a spanking. Of all the nerve! If I had ever dared talk to Tou-san as he just did why—no, I don't even want to think of the consequences that would surely would have ensue. _Taking a few steps away from the bed I rubbed the bags under my eyes. _This child is a handful—more so then Amaimon ever was that's for sure._ I shook my head one last time and departed the room. Before I opened the door though, something made me hesitate and turn around. One last glance at the bed where my youngest brother slept unburied a memory long ago forgotten…

I abruptly turned and walked out the door brushing the intruding tightening of my chest aside like a spider-web and turning out the lights while I went. I had no time for such trivial things, first thing first, his safety and Amaimon's too. _What with the amazing way they seem to attract such undue trouble…_

I left the inky-blue haired child lying alone in my bedroom and made my way down the hall and into my office via the green door to the right of the usual red and black wooded entrance. A few steps forward and I now stood next to my desk. Walking around its edge I sat heavily down on the brown-cushioned and red-wooden-rimed rolling chair. I stippled my hands under my chin leaning against the top of the cherry-mahogany desk and waited.

I didn't have to for long. The lock on the red and black doors gave a solid "clu-chunk" when a key was inserted and the lock turned. It opened and in stepped the very demon I had sent for earlier.

Clad in a maroon jacket with stitched in golden-thread, crossbones on the left side, along with a gold and orange-striped tie around his neck, he also wore a cream vest around his midriff. A shirt of dark maroon was striped with light pink and lime colored lines under it. His pants were also the same color like his ragged jacket, but with a diamond patterned motif in golden miniature imprinted on them and a white belt with a matching upside-down golden skull, belt-buckle holding them up. Underneath all his clothes he wore green tights around his arms and the same color stockings upon his legs. His feet were clad in his maroon and golden-skulled Persian boots.

Amaimon strode in, closing the door behind him while he walked towards the window behind and to the left side of my desk. His appearance had recovered back to its usual paler-than-normal color and he had calm down somewhat in regards to his antics of late.

I was pleased, for just a few weeks or so ago he had been beaten pretty severely by dear Rin while he had been under the indigo flames rapture, causing him to turn into a hamster—a rather small green-furred one with purple eyes and his usual tell-tail spike. _Hmm, maybe I should have him turned into a hamster more often… _

While still eating a lot and getting on my nerves, essentially it was still Amaimon, except he was easier to manage and even easier entertained—_if a hamster-wheel can be called entertainment. _A small smirk made itself known on my face while I thought about him amusing himself for hours inside the tiny, see-through contraption.

My smirk melted a bit when I remembered how he had started to badger me more persistently after his human host body was destroyed. I was even forced to on several occasions to both toss a wad of hundred-yen notes at him and shove him out the door just so I could finish my paperwork. The somewhat watered down smirk completely disappeared when I recalled how on a few days even _that_ wasn't enough.

I licked my lips staring appreciably at the back of his lithe figure, eyes roving down to his hips and then to the delectable view of his backside. _Yes, I believe I've made more use of that tie of his then he has, what with the way he always squirms and tries to escape when I take him…Heh, if I didn't he would assuredly rip my sheets to pieces. When I don't, I usually have to order new ones from that boutique in Egypt._

I sniffed, miffed at the cost of linen these days with the economy being what it is. Remembering that there was work to do on that cue, I pulled my mind out of my thoughts and settled on the subject before me, a darling little brother that has been ignoring me for the past few days ever since the kidnapping in Kyoto.

He hadn't looked at me since he came in, but seemed intent to stare off into space, unusually not eating something when he came in like was his custom. He didn't bother to take off his jacket either; which normal etiquette usually dictated him to do so. Plus, it was just common curtsy, which I had already steadfastly taught him so long ago. To see him breaking such rules at this time must mean that he either was really ticked off or severely depressed and each one in its own right did not bode well for his health nor for that matter, of anyone who might manage to set him off._ His mood swings are absolutely unbearable._

I grimaced, feeling the makings of a migraine start to form while I sighed. I unclasped my hands and tilting my chair back a ways, turned to face him, cheek resting against my left hand. "Amaimon."

He didn't turn; instead he began rummaging in his jacket pocket and brought out a piece of chewing gum.

My eye twitched when he un-wrapped it's green wax wrapper and popped it into his mouth—Amaimon knew of all the candies in Assiah I completely_ loathed _chewing gum. So sticky and the _smacking__,_ my word!It was no better than smoking, snuff, drugs, or chewing tobacco in my book. Vile, improper, and downright rude the practice was, who ever made such ill-conceived a notion to chew gum should be hanged, taken down while still alive, quartered and have their tongues ripped out and burned.

I continued to stare at him while he flagrantly flouted my rules, right in front of me. How bold of him, he knows of what unspeakable horrors I could place on him for such an infraction! Yet, he—who so whole-heartedly tries to escape his punishments—does the very opposite of what would keep him out of trouble and thus causes heavier punishments to befall him!

Just when I was about to utter such a phrase that would—like always—have him shame-faced, he had the audacity to speak. With his mouth open—while he was still chewing—and smacking, _gum_. "You made it sound like it was the coming of the end times when you called me, Aniue."

What I heard from the multi-green headed Earth king was: "Yerg mag ert sonder liker weas ther comin ofher end terms where yerg carlled meh, Anua."

My curly-cue twitched along with my left-eye when my little brother talked with his mouth full. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him. "Amaimon…what—and I say this for about the seven hundredth and fifty-second time—have I told you about speaking with your mouth open?"

He finally turned towards me locking his teal-green eyes with my jade ones—with the gum still being chewed in his orifice—and blew a bubble. It popped and he deadpanned, "Not to."

I almost bent him over my desk then and there. By shear willpower—and I do mean _willpower, _because I was _**so**_ tempted to pound the insolence out of him—let the comment go like I didn't hear him and spoke again. "Amaimon spit that out this minute or I will make sure you won't be able to walk for a month. Do I make myself clear?"

His droopy eyes widened by several inches while he quickly swallowed the gum. He gulped somewhat nervously and snatched his eyes from mine, knowing full-good-and-well that he had just done something wrong. Clearing his throat in a hurry, he drew his eyes to the window again peeking back and forth at me in an uneasy way; his eyes were wide with only a slight frown on his face otherwise indicating he was nervous.

I continued to stare at him, the silence soon becoming unbearable. Looking everywhere, but at my flinty glare, he mumbled, "So what is it you want…Aniue?"

My eyes furrowed when he added the honorific hesitantly. I pursed my lips at the blank façade of his, always making it a pain to read his emotions. So I looked down at his fists. Usually if he is agitated, he would clench them so tight blood seeps out of the wounds inflicted by his sharp black nail that all demons have.

_Oh my, something certainly is causing him stress. _My expression did not change, but I knew that something was bothering him. After all if the angry looking fleshy tatters of his palm were to be of any indication, then that was certainly it. Something was defiantly wrong, the problem was finding out what was causing it.

_I don't have time for this. Rin will no doubt wake up again and next time he'll probably be able to walk and that could prove troublesome… _While I sat there quietly debating on what to do I could see Amaimon… grimacing, eyes creased in anger, out of my peripherals?

Surprised and little bit perturbed, I quickly make up my mind. _Amaimon almost never shows such blatant emotion, nor does he usually act like this in front of me… _

I immediately stood up.

This made Amaimon stiffen. I could almost see his expression twist from his earlier emotion to panic when no doubt, the thought "_Run"_ came to mind.

One look from me and he reluctantly stood his ground, body relaxing back to his normal slouch—once again, forgetting the "No slouching" rule—but I say reluctant, because of the uneasy emotion marring his face, pulling the side of his lips down a quarter of a fraction.

_So very unusual…one: he wasn't eating something when he came, two: he didn't take off his coat as per custom, three: he could have pulled anything out of his pockets if he wanted, but he chooses gum of all things to chew, and four: he is showing emotion around _**me **without prompt!_ No,_ _something isn't right at all. _I walked the few steps from my desk to the window he was staring out of every now and then, and I came straight up to him.

Tilting my head ever so slightly, I walked past him and came to a stop on his other side, peering at him at his own eye level. Pausing for a second, I stepped in front of him; circling him before coming to a stop right behind him once again.

"Amaimon," I reached out and grabbing his shoulders—which stiffened when I touched him, "It's come to your loving big brothers attention," —and squeezed them while I slowly tilted him back. "That _something_ seems to be, oh, I don't know,"I trailed my right hand down his shoulder to his arm and wrapped it around his stomach,_ "Bothering_ you." —while doing the same with my left, but around his neck. "Now, of course, you do know you can tell me _anything_." Ever so slightly, I rested my head on his left shoulder and using my left hand, moved his face next to mine.

The entire time he maintained the same stony attitude he gained when I started touching him with only his body's subtle actions giving away his true feelings. _Humph, you've learned how to control your emotions somewhat, but you still have much to learn. Sometimes you have to let go. Always blank and then suddenly lashing out at the tiniest barb…_

I too, kept a nonchalant expression upon my visage, but when Amaimon continued to keep his tongue I grew frustrated. _I have other things that need to be done. I can't stay here playing Twenty Questions with him._

Finally, I sighed and nipping him slyly at the neck let go of his person, causing him to stumble. I looked down at him when he almost fell on the floor. He scowled and narrowed his eyes not paying any attention to the slight bleeding wound on his neck. "Tsk'ing", I showed my displeasure and ignoring his eyes on me walked back to my desk ready to sit down.

But, by every demon in Gehenna, that's when my cell phone decided to ring. Fanfare filled the air while I dug inside my suit pocket for the pink contraption. Finding it, I whipped it out, the clangor of the charms creating a tinkle-like glass sound with the added sound affect of my ringtone going off.

Sliding it open, I spoke, {"Sir Mephisto Pheles~"}

{"MEPHISTO, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!"}

We both—Amaimon and I—winced as Kirigakure Shura's voice bellowed out of the tiny speaker of my phone. I glanced at it and smartly turned down the volume while another line of scathing sentiments came rushing through the wire.

{"WELL? IS IT MOVING?"}

I seized my chance to speak and asked, {"Whatever is this all about Shura-san?"}

Instead of more yelling the next voice that spoke—softly, because of the volume—I knew well, it was Okumura Rin's little human brother, Yukio. {"Come to the hospital. _Immediately_."}

{-"Please hang up or-"}

I once again glanced down at my phone, shaking my head in disbelief. _Every single one of them! _ Then I heard giggling. Turning slowly, what did I see? Empty space, so I looked up and there was Amaimon sitting on the rafters above snickering at the events that just unfurled.

Narrowing my eyes at him, he still continued to do so.

He even daring to add in his two cents, "My poor Aniue…they really don't seem to like you that much."

Disgusted with such blatant disrespectful behavior I snapped my fingers and out of a pink cloud—coupled with several bright colored, marshmallow stars—appeared my patched umbrella with its ice-cream coned handle. I pointed it at the rafters where my little brother sat. "Eins."

Amaimon stopped chuckling and recoiled as if he had been slapped.

"Zwei."

He scrambled away from the point that I was aiming at.

"Drei!"

He jumped and tumbled, holding his head while he hit the floor. Not feeling anything trying to attack him, he glanced up looking for one of my familiars. Not seeing any he sat straight up, blinking in confusion.

I strode toward him, away from the windows to the center of my office, where he had landed. Bending slightly at the waist, I tapped him three times on the head with my umbrella hard, causing him to wince. "Next time, I really will summon one of my familiars, so _behave_."

Wide-eyed, he nodded slowly in assent.

Smirking, I stood straight and walking to the door mantle waving behind me—I grabbed it while Amaimon wasn't looking, my top hat too—and placed my top hat on my head, pulling on my lavender gloves. Before opening the door, wagged my finger at the poor thing.

"Now, I have some business to attend to, you-" I pointed at him, "Will stay here and act like a good Nii-san and watch over dear Rin in the bedroom—that was originally why I had called you—" I gave him a glare almost pointed like that spike of his and finished, "While I'm away. No one is to come in or out of this office and_ he_ most certainly is not to get out of bed. If he wakes, then preoccupy him, but do not harm him. He is weak enough as is without being thrown around or hit. Do I make myself clear?"

I watched while his eyes seem to light up at the mention of Rin, but thought nothing of it except for the fact that Amaimon had started to enjoy Rin's presence. Seeing Amaimon nod quickly, I chuckled and pulling a two-pronged golden key with two snakes around a pole etched into its frame, out of my pocket, I placed it inside the door's lock and twisted it. The "clu-chunk" of the turning tumblers echoed throughout the room.

I swung the door open revealing an entirely different corridor then the one originally outside that particular entrance and saying my farewell left the room without looking back.

I closed it, locking the now white-painted, wooden entrance behind me with the same key, and I place it into my pocket. Making my way down the hall I whistled, umbrella in hand, swinging it around and around while I walked on to what I was sure to be an utter waste of my time.

[Amaimon]

When the door closed, I scowled. _So easily distracted Aniue, actually believing I would just meekly follow your orders. _I glanced at the green door to the left of me and the red double doors that had just closed in front of me. _Time for some fun_ _and if possible, _revenge_. _A vicious smile curled on my lips while I licked them in excitement.

I stood up only to abruptly sit back down due to the soreness of my body. That stupid brat went too far back in that courtroom. I was still feeling residual twinges of pain in my essence from his fire. Standing up again, I slowly dusted myself off and scowled once more. _Aniue was trying to make fun of me…I don't like being made fun of, at all. _I glanced around and decided to take off my jacket. After I did so, I tossed it onto the yellow arm-chair a few feet away from Aniue's desk.

Satisfied, I walked to the smaller, green, less-noticed door and opening it, I walked down the corridor connecting Aniue's office with his often unused bedroom. The last time I was in there it was because of the whole fiasco with those Exorcists in that stupid theater. I shivered slightly._ He told me to test Rin didn't he? Sheesh, so what if I make a little mess? Aniue has enough money to fix his stupid academy several times over…Besides I helped bring out Rin's power didn't I?_

I stopped at the double doors, leading into his bedroom_. _They were white and purple just like his wardrobe choice. I long ago became use to Aniue's fondness for pink and white, even if they weren't typical demon colors. Purple's ok, it's the color of royalty, both here in Assiah and Gehenna; though blue's used more often than purple like red and black are too.

While my mind began to wander I forgot that I was standing in front of the door, yet to open it. I often do that and Aniue gets on to me for not paying attention. I snapped out of my daze when I realized he would be coming back soon and if I was to have some fun before he got back, I would have to make it snappy. So, opening the left door I quietly entered the room. I didn't bother to turn on the lights, demons have stronger eyesight then humans; plus, the fact was that I could navigate Aniue's bedroom with my eyes closed. I shuddered slightly. I've had to do it before.

The only light in the room came from behind the curtains. The moon light in Assiah is dreadfully bright, so much so that it flittered through Aniue's flimsy curtains. I walked around the footboard to the visible side of the bed. There I saw my target sleeping on it.

He was curled up underneath the blankets, hands by his face and by the lumping together of the sheets I could tell he was sleeping like a cat, his face nuzzled into the pillow. He had a rag sitting on his head; I guess he had a fever or something. He breathed slowly, by the rise and falling of his chest I could tell he was alive. This was good. _I can't have fun with a dead person, now can I?_

_So naïve…he can't even feel me standing right next to him._ I huffed in amusement wondering what to do now; with my hands on my hips I looked around. I mean the kid was asleep, should I wake him up? If I did, what would I do? I've thought about doing many things to him, but now that I'm here my minds blank.

I sighed, pursing my lips in boredom. _I've come all this way for what, to watch someone sleep? Gahhh, I want to have some fun!_ Leaning down, I stooped over him watching his face for any sign that he was about to wake up.

Several seconds passed silently while the tick-tock of the clock and his breathing were the only thing I heard. I sunk to the floor, laying my head down on the bed in the process, a disgruntled frown slipping onto my face. _This is so mind-numbing! _I tried to imagine anything, anything at all that I could do to alleviate this humdrum task.

Then I heard it, the self-same hum that I heard back in the council chamber and Kyoto. A smile stretched out across my face. I sat back and reached for the drawer by the bed. I opened it to reveal the same sword Iheld back in the amusement park. I took it out leaving the red bag in there. Holding it up in the air with my right, I sneered._ Now this is something I can use!_ I began to bounce with excitement. Then I deflated. This stupid sword was also the thing that pierced me, during the second fight with the child, burning away my human host and leaving me with only my animal one, a hamster. My eyes twitched. _I really don't like this damn thing._

I debated on whether to break it or hide it somewhere. Just so I could watch him panic. But no, Aniue would skin me alive if I did that. Back to square one, I settled down, trying to figure out what to do now. _What to do, what to do?_ I couldn't throw it out the window. I can't break or jack it up. So, what _could_ I do? A light bulb flashed. I sneered, standing up while I then peeked at the still snoozing figure of my Otouto.

_Aniue did tell me to keep him in bed…If I woke him up and he tried to get out of bed, I could just say I was doing as I was told to do._ I scratched my chin, examining the blade carefully. I wondered if I unsheathed it, would it burst into blue flames like last time and wake him up or if I should just do it myself and then hit him with it?

Another thought unexpectedly came to mind, why could I not just _stab_ him with the damn thing? If I made the wound shallow enough and cleaned up the blood before Aniue came back he would never know. Along with the fact that Otouto probably wouldn't even wake up if I did it slowly…I snickered and climbed onto the bed. _Even if he _does_ wake up it is all fun to me~_

Grinning maliciously, I kneeled over him, pulling back the blanket revealing his small frame in the moonlight. He was wearing one of Aniue's yukuta's. I growled. _Aniue always let me wear his…_I bit my lip, a deep pang of jealousy swelling inside my chest cementing my resolve to go through with what I planned. I was going to teach the little upstart his place in the family.

Unsheathing the sword,—which didn't blaze with blue flames, so I guess when he is asleep or unconscious it wouldn't, go figure—I tossed the scabbard behind me, letting it clatter to the floor somewhere by the door.

Pulling back the yukuta's front, I exposed a pale square of his skin. I moved him to where he was lying on his back; limbs splayed leaving him wide open and vulnerable like a new-born kitten, the white rag on his head falling to the sheets. I shook my head at this. _He really is such kid; I can't understand why Tou-san and Aniue think he's so strong. He beat me by a fluke. Even the show he put on in Kyoto was nothing more than his desperate attempt to fight his way out of the corner that he got himself backed into. He is nothing, but a helpless, untrained child flailing around, cavorting with those idiotic humans. At least Aniue has a plan; this one just makes friends with them for no sake, but to be _friends_! It's appalling, in the greatest sense of the word. I'm going to show him who the real superior demon is here. He's the Otouto in the family and I'm the second youngest, there is no way he's stronger than me, it's just not right! He should be looking up to me! Not down!_

I placed the sword over his right shoulder while I sneered, giggling, _"Let's play a game, ne, __**Otouto**__?"_

I raised it slightly and pushed down.

[Mephisto]

I trounced down the hall, parasol swinging in tune to the nameless song I was whistling. My white, satin cloak fluttered behind me, while I made my way down the hall to Kirigakure Shura's hospital ward which was bound to be accommodating the other troublesome Exorcist demanding my presence. I shook my head in exasperation when I reached the entrance to the room.

I allowed myself a few seconds to examine the hospital interior decorations. _Really now, they have such bland décor here. Maybe I should order them to redo the entire hospital?_

I opened the door still musing at the idea when it swung inward, a pair of swords swinging towards my head. Of course, I disappeared in a pink cloud—accompanied by rainbow stars—and reappeared across the room when Angel's and Shura's sword stuck into the door's frame, when they encountered the thin air of my previous position with a solid "thwack". _Hmm, looks like she has more than just Yukio for company. _

I "tsk'ed" and wagging my finger at the culprit, winked. "Now Shura-san you really should not be standing up—or swinging multiple heavy swords around for that matter. You'll only hurt yourself."

An angry growl was the only answer while surprisingly, the ExWires, Suguro, who was in his light, navy- colored hospital attire and Shima, dressed in his street clothes, held the fuming vermillion and flaxen-haired female in hand. "Asshole! What are you playing at? Where's the kid! Ya better answer me dammit; if anything happens to him I'll-"

I held up my gloved hand stopping the graciously—thank the lower ninth circle of hell—clothed in hospital pajamas Shura, in mid-sentence. Using my umbrella, I then took off my top hat, wasting no time in twirling it around and rapping it with its top three times at its brim. "Eins, Zwei, Drei!"

Confetti and streamers spewed out while several photographs popped out. Flourishing them to the crowd of fuming Exorcists, nervous ExWires and the scowling Paladin, I showed them the serene sleeping face of Okumura Rin, well, of course, sleeping.

Shura stopped struggling in the boys grasp and everyone blinked.

Then I felt the barrel of a gun touch the side of my head when the half-dressed in hospital-dress and street-outfitted Okumura Yukio cocked his gun. "And WHY, pray tell, do you have pictures of _my _Ani sleeping?"

I flicked the photos into the air letting them fall back into my upended hat. Rolling the said adornment back onto my head I addressed him, the tip of my parasol acting like a cane when I leaned on it sideways casually. _Oh my, is that a blood vessel I see?_ "Why? Because one, I figured you would cause an uproar about his safety and two, I really couldn't resist, he just looked so cute sleeping-"

The sound of a second pistol being cocked and two blades being brandished interrupted me. _I really do not like being interrupted._

I raised my right eyebrow in amusement when the white-wearing Angel joined the fray with his sword Caliburn—recently retrieved from the wooden door frame, with Shura now hefting hers too. The two ExWires must have released her due to the little bit of shock they went through after seeing the cute pictures of my sleeping Otouto. _Ah, who can blame them~_

"_That is not the __**issue**__! _The real problem here is that you have conspired against the Vatican for the **last **time **demon**! Let the Grigori council decide your fate. For now they wish to know where the demon spawn Okumura Rin is!"

The eternal grin that I showed up with, widened even more so with his words. _Foolish man, does he ever learn?_

Both the younger Okumura and Shura added their two cents in too. Yukio, shifting his stance, still aiming at me, began, "You will tell us where you are keeping my Ani and as much as you've helped us since the beginning there is some credit to his words, Sir Pheles. You've always been ready to jump into the fray just at the most opportune times. Shaping things to suit your purpose as it has been; what excuse do you have for that demon showing up when he did, saving my Ani, when he had previously tried to kill him? And where were you when the fighting broke out? You just conveniently appeared to stop the Earth King from going on a rampage. Then you just up and disappear with Ani and him both. We want answers. And we want them _now_."

Shura equally stood her ground, tightening her grip on her sword, adding, "No excuses this time around Mephisto, we want the truth. The_ whole_ truth or you're not leaving this room with your head on your shoulders, understand?"

I looked in between the three still entertained by the turn of events. _They want the truth? Hmmm, let us see if they can handle it._ Eyes flashing, I stood tall while dramatically flourishing my gloved hands. "By all that is unholy, must you three be so tactless?" I wagged my finger at them. Smiling wide, I enjoyed their taken aback faces. "You had to ambush me just to find out that I'm acting on orders that come directly from the leader of us all, the Pope?"

Silence pervaded the room while Angel and the other two balked in amazement at my statement. The others also froze in incredulity as the silence stretched on. My Cheshire grin only broadened, letting my sharp teeth showcase my delight at their reactions by its wide proportions. _Humans are so fun to tease._ I raised my umbrella in my right hand to point at Angel in particular. "Now that I have answered your questions, may I return to the work I have lying in my office? They are of pressing concerns and must be dealt with immediately. I came here expecting something urgent, not an ambush! Or are you going to keep me here at sword and gun point harassing me without cause?"

"_**Bullshit!"**_

My head turned to face the child Suguro, the son of the _Most_ High Priest of the Cursed Temple and also the young man that was with Rin when the events unfolded into the undesirable path. I lowered my umbrella again and cocked my head, jade eyes narrowing to slits. "Yes, Suguro-san? Did I not make myself clear? I am under orders from the Pope to keep dear Okumura Rin safe. It would be for the best if we leave it at that and speak no more of it."

Before he could retaliate my phone decided to go off—_again_. Slightly aggravated, I dug it out while it trumpeted its usual fanfare and with charms clinking together, slid it open. Seeing all I needed to I closed it and put it away directing my attention again to the people in the room. "Gomen, I'm afraid something has come up, I must get back to my work. I'll see you all later. ~"

I bowed, my sly smile sharp when I turned progressing towards the door; I did not bother to even give the weapons trained on me a second glance. I made it to the doorway when a female voice spoke up.

I glanced behind me briefly to see young Moriyama-san addressing me. I raised my eyebrow slightly, bidding her to speak, a bit impatient from the message I had received.

"Is Ri-Rin okay? I mean h-he isn't hurt too badly or a-anything like that?"

My smile transformed into one of congeniality and speaking calmly, "No, he will be fine Moriyama-san. I'll pass on your regards when he wakes." I twisted my head back around waving my left hand bid them farewell. "Ja mate ne!"

"Wait, just one minute **demon**! It does not matter what excuse you have for your actions I'm detaining you and the demon child for question-"

I turned around fully and advanced towards Angel. _I really am done playing around._ I looked him straight in the eye awhile I leaned forward and poked him in the chest, _hard_. Now, the man was taller than me, but just barely. I announced for all the room to hear me, "_I_. Am. Going. Back. To. Work. Detain me any _further _and I'm afraid you will see a something very unpleasant. _Understand_? And my name is Sir _Mephistopheles_, _Arthur_. _Auguste_. _Angel_."

Not waiting for an answer, I was out of the room in seconds and striding halfway down the hall before anyone in the room began to react. Not that I cared. Someone had entered my office—without my permission. When I was past that hallway leading to Shura's room I quickened my pace hoping that nothing bad had happened._ Knowing those two, something most definitely happened. Something always does._

[Rin]

I thought I was having another nightmare. You know the ones were you know it's a dream, but you can't wake up? At least that's what I thought it was when I saw the same demon from the Mephy Land and the forest above me, holding in his left hand my flaming blue sword pointing directly at me.

My eyes widened when one blade became two and a sharp searing pain hit my right shoulder. I cried out, and I instinctively rolled away from the weapons, knowing this was without a doubt _not_ a dream.

The demon on top of me was caught by surprise and rolled with me. I landed on my back a few feet away from where the swords struck the bed.

My eyes wide, I stared at the spot where I had almost been impaled and noticed that beside my sword was a very familiar grey compass sticking out of the mattress. Then I noticed the previous demon and recognized him to be Amaimon, the Earth King, who was above me, crouching on top of my body, his eyes wide like mine in surprise.

He looked at the second weapon sticking out of the bed. His face turned to mine and our eyes met for a second. Sapphire and topaz clashed for a moment before I slammed mine shut and screamed in pain.

[Amaimon]

I saw his eyes flutter open and I struck. Or I meant to, his eyes widened looking at me and before I knew it we were rolling across the bed, the sword which had burst into flames when his eyes opened lodged into the mattress making me miss my target.

Although, I soon realized that I wasn't the only one aiming for him. Another weapon struck the surface of the bed while we rolled away causing me to lose my grip on his sword. In shock, I twisted back to my Otouto and met his eyes. _Why..._

He looked back at me with those cobalt orbs shining in the light of his lurid flames consuming the bed sheets. They were filled with a questioning distress while he searched my face for answers. He was obviously afraid. Before anything else could happen he suddenly shut them, face scrunching up in anguish and then he screamed.

His wailing echoed about the room, a loud shout of pain while he began to thrash under me.

I wondered off-handedly if I had hurt him. I quickly pinned him down so he would stop moving erratically—and cause me to fall off the side of the bed—I became aware of the blood beginning to stain the yukuta he was wearing.

The purple changed to dark crimson and the sweet scent of his blood mixed with the burning vapors from his sword eating the o-zone and the linen. I was so startled I immediately searched for the cause of it.

Then I smelt the odor of burning skin and slowly lifting the torn fabric over his bicep, saw the large gaping wound in his pale skin. I almost ripped the sheets under my fingers, seeing red. _The skin…it's being eaten! _I growled. _That means…_ _"Holy water!"_

He finally stopped writhing under me and whimpered. He clung to my arms while the accursed, blessed water ate away at his body's flesh. Blood was beginning to seep from his injured arm into the bedspread, staining it. _"Rin?" _

I was shell-shocked. I wanted him to answer me. I needed for him to answer me.

He cracked open his eyes and tears fell down his face. That one look he gave me nearly sent me off the edge. It spoke volumes. But it was the agony in his voice while he cried out my name that finally made me snap. _"Amaimon…"_

The blood, his pathetic whining, the stench of burning flesh, it was too much. All too much. I ripped the sheets under my hands completely. I bared my teeth in rage. It was but a few seconds since the original impact and I could feel the presence of the attacker in the room. I whipped around still crouching over my Otouto when I caught sight of the assassin.

My breath caught when I recognized the perpetrator. The human crouched but a few feet away quickly hurried to his feet while he regained his senses when he realized he had missed us.

He lunged for his weapon still stuck in the bed under us. My turquoise eyes narrowed into furious slits when I snarled, _**"Neuhaus!"**_

_I'm going to rip his head off and feed it to my Behemoth!_

I leapt; my claws extended, reaching out for his face. He managed to tug his large drafting compass out of the blackened and charred material knocking my Otouto's sword away onto the floor. The flames surrounding it were only simmering on the surface of its blade.

"_Ah!"_

I knocked into him, sending him sprawling on the floor. When I stabbed down aiming for his throat he kicked me in the stomach and I hit the bed jarringly.

""_Go to hell!"_

I snarled in anger, rolling across the carpeted floor while his makeshift blade made to impale me. It sunk into the mattress and I regained my footing immediately pivoting, smashing my heel into his back.

He collapsed onto the floor and I snickered maliciously while grabbing his Exorcist coat collar and spinning him around tried to punch his face into the ground. _"Why don't _you_ go to hell?"_

He brought up his weapon, managing to tug it out of the bed and used it to parry my strike. The sound of metal bending under pressure filled the room while he held me back. I could see the hate in his cold steel-blue eye. He struggled to keep me at bay but it was obvious that we were on two completely different levels.

Sneering, I pushed harder till little by little the metal began to twist and warp, crumbling inwards on itself._ I should have disposed of him as soon as Aniue told me about him. I knew that he was a bad idea. Humans are just too stubborn; most of them don't even believe we exist! Well, too late now…He has chosen his fate. _ The eye-patched man looked pained when I, snarky and with a demented grin on my face added, "I wonder...how long will you be able to hang on to your pitiful life with your guts hanging out for the entire world to see?"

That must have frightened him because a bead of sweat trickled down his face, but he growled out in return, with an almost unheard of show of bravado, "And I wonder how long you'll scream before the holy water I'm going to pour down your throat kills you!"

I blinked, not impressed at his threat, wondering if he was even fully aware of how strong I was. Compared to me he was nothing but a cockroach; one, which was particularly annoying and that never seemed to die no matter how many times you tried to squash it. In my mind he was already dead and gone, nothing but a faint memory. Now only if he would stop talking. Dead people can't talk. They're not allowed to; _Tou-san's_ said so.

I had calmed down a bit, my rage sliding back to bored detachment when I realized he was not even going to be a challenge. He just got lucky, sneaking up on me because I was too busy playing with my Otouto.

While I was thinking, his weak grip began to falter and I, taking it as a sign that he was tiring, stopped pushing with my full strength. Deciding instead of slaughtering him quickly, I wanted to kill him at my leisure now. _After all if Aniue comes in and sees me disposing of someone who was trying to kill Otouto he'll be so proud! He might even give me candy~_

I wasn't expecting him to trick me by suddenly lashing out. He hit me with the edge of his drafting tool in my side then kicked me backwards with his boot-clad feet in the stomach.

I landed a few feet away with an "oomph" and flipped over hitting the floor on my belly.

I heard him slip to his feet and twisting backwards managed to cartwheel out of the path of his sharp weapon, landing almost back against the wall at the entrance to Aniue's bathroom. The man stood facing me, staring me down, with his own back to the sliding glass doors that lead to the closet of my Aniue.

"Give up. I'm not going to stop trying to kill you even if you end up killing me. You're going to die either way, little monster!"

I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck and hear it break. _How dare him! This idiot comes in trying to kill _**us**_? We're demons and he is nothing but a feeble human. Who does he think he is! Impudent, good-for-nothing servant!_ My teeth gritted while my infuriation with him began to spike again and I could feel the puncture marks from my claws when they dug into my palms in fury while I quickly became livid. _He even dared to try and touch our Otouto, if Tou-san knew…_

"After I finished with you I'm going to rid this world of the other two devil spawn starting with that-" he lifted his weapon out of the floor where it had stabbed down into the carpet and pointed towards the ruined bed. "Disgusting brat!"

All I could concentrate on was his insolence. He had cut me off. With his blather. Going on and on about trying to kill _my _brothers. My patience snapped; my body and mouth acted before my mind did. "Only _we're_ allowed to touch him, revolting bastard!"

My fist connected with his sternum sending him flying into the glass behind him with a loud "crunch". He slid to the floor with a satisfying "thud" and I watched overjoyed when I saw the tiny slivers of the reflective material poking out of his skin.

The Exorcist moved to get up, cursing when his hands were sliced open due to the sharp mirror pieces under him. Glass fell to the floor when he tried to stand up with the help of his drafting compass turned sword.

I watched this with a sick amusement and began to advance towards him bending at the waist to pick up a large piece of still intact mirror from the floor.

The scent of blood was in the air and it, along with a strange mix of anger, excitement, resentment, and protectiveness fueled my bloodlust.

I was going to have his head.

"Don't think so highly of yourself demon spawn! You are nothing but a weakling compared to the hate and misery that your father has left me. Every single second of every single day I mourn the loss of my family. You and him," He gestured back to the bed. "As well as Mephisto will pay for that. Even if I take my revenge with the last of my breath I'll destroy you. I swore it on that day."

I had stalked closer till I was standing above him. I sneered down at his pathetic human-self relishing in his despondency. I wasn't listening to what he was saying so I didn't catch what he was implying, I just wanted to make him suffer and see him beg, broken and bloodstained.

"Is that so? Hmmm, well, I could care less. I bet Tou-san enjoyed himself as he burned everything you held dear. He did, didn't he? He was laughing, using your own hands to slaughter what you loved~" I bent down, sniggering when I saw the rage in his eye's—whoops, I mean eye. I continued musing out loud, "Too bad he was trying to rescue that human otherwise he would probably have gone on a rampage in Assiah killing every," I caressed the shard of glass across his neck.

"Last," It left a line of blood.

"One," He met my sadistic teal gaze with his own ashy-cobalt, loathing-filled stare.

"Of," I taunted him with my wide sharp-toothed grin.

"You," He gritted his teeth when I tipped the gleaming shank against his Adam's apple. Heh, his desperate gasping for air when I cut his throat would be satisfying as sin.

"Fucking," My eyes wide and pupils dilated in ecstasy I dug it into his flesh.

"Exorcists!"

He moved, knocking the glass out of my hand and sent it spinning in the air finally imbedding itself into the floor a ways away. I screeched turning back to face him in irritation. I didn't expect him to grab a handful of shards of glass and chunk them at my face. _"Gahhh!"_

Before I knew it I was on sitting on glass debris, his scarred left-hand twisted in my hunter and forest-green hair.

I yelped in pain when he tugged on the locks causing tears to form at the corner of my eyes. I glared at him through the pain and snarled, "Dumbass, that _**hurts**_, let go!"

He sneered and tugged, frowning when I clawed at his gloved hand, scratching crimson, bleeding wounds down his arm. He yanked harder, a few strands tearing out of my head and bent it back, neck exposed. He then stabbed his compass into my leg eliciting a whine of pain from me when I clenched my teeth. It went straight through and stuck in the carpet.

My blood was pooling around me soaking into the floor. I tightened my grip on his arm while I choked in distress feeling the burn of the metal when I comprehended that it must have been made with holy silver along with being dipped in that poisonous holy water.

"Why? Here I thought you demons liked pain? Just sit still while I kill you."

Letting go of his weapon, he dug inside of his Exorcist coat bringing out a white canister with black writing on it.

I stared confused, till he snapped off a pin from the top and I realized with stark understanding that it was one of the many holy water grenades Exorcist carried around with them. I remembered what he had said earlier and cerulean eyes wide in panic, I swiped my hand across his chest in an attempt to break his grip on me before he could make good on his threat. My sharp claws raking across his chest left gory grooves in it; while the blood seeping out from his skin stained his shirt in a dark, cardinal, blood-spattered mess.

"Ugh!"

When he let go of me in shock, I tore the metal contraption out of my leg and dove to the left near the bed in a struggle to get far away from the ready-to-explode grenade. The said weapon had tumbled to the floor near the double doors and with a loud hiss and with a sound of implosion it soaked the nearby area with the acidic water. I let out a sigh I hadn't recognize that I was holding in and with a grimace made to stand up.

Though, when I went to do so my hand slid on top of something that was smooth and warm. Glancing down, I noticed the sword, Kurikara laying half-under the bed with its hilt peeking out. This is what I had touched and after I had, my mind cleared. Where it once was clouded by rage, pain, and a small dose of fright it now was replaced with a calm state of mind.

Understanding that I needed to take care of the threat in front of me, I immediately stood. The leg that had been punctured was almost healed all the way. Seeing how I was more powerful then my Otouto I could regenerate faster than he could. Though it still throbbed with pain because I wasn't anywhere near immune to the sanctified liquid like my half-brother was, I still stalked toward the bent figure of the Polish Exorcist gritting my teeth against the pain.

When I neared him, he stood up, staggering backwards away from me. He was holding his stomach tight, standing hunched over near the double doors leading out of the room.

He wasn't going to escape. I was finished playing and all I wanted now was to get rid of the annoyance bleeding all over Aniue's carpet soon as possible. "Enough. Just lie down and die."

The man dropped to the floor on his knees trying to stanch the blood flowing out of his abdomen. His abhorrent-filled gaze met my bored one while I stepped in front of his kneeling form. In my hands was the Koumaken that had been knocked on the floor and under the bed due to our brawl.

His eyes widened when he came to the conclusion of what I was planning to do. The eye-patch wearing Exorcist desperately snapped out, raising his blood-stained, gloved hand, "Then He called His twelve disciples together and gave them power and authority over all demons, and to cure-"

I raised the blue flame-swathed sword above my head. I intended to kill him in one blow. "Oh, _shut up_."

But just when I brought it down and before he could finish his silly "Fatal Verse" chant, an object collided with the back of my head. "Wha-?"

I twisted around slowly, glaring at the mass of fluff that had hit me and then turned my head to face the bed. There to my amusement/irritation was my Otouto, hand out stretched from throwing the pillow, with a grim pout on his baby face. "Why…don't you pick on someone…your own size?"

I blinked and lowered his sword staring at him till I finally let out a sardonic laugh/huff when the navy-haired child collapsed heavily onto the ruined bed. He tried to sit up again, but it looked like he was too weak to do so. I raised my eyebrow and snickered flabbergasted, "Hmm? You mean a pipsqueak like you? I've seen kittens that are more ferocious then you, Otouto~ just lay there and be quiet. I'll play with you in a minute." I pointed to the bloody mess of man behind me, "I just have to take care of this trash right here."

His indigo eyes widened and he gripped the sheets wincing from the nearly healed wound on his arm. "Who the hell…are you calling a pipsqueak…you stupid piece of broccoli?"

My playful grinned dropped and I glowered at him. He didn't flinch when I snarled softly, "What…did you just call me?"

He smiled daringly and managed to push himself up onto his haunches leaning forward and panting heavily. His left hand wrapped around the tear in the yukuta covering the still-healing abrasion and stuck his tongue out at me teasing, "You heard me; Broccoli~ forgot vegetables can't hear real well, can they?"

I stared daggers at the rude little brat and moved to make him take it back.

But I saw his eyes enlarge in horror at something behind me. I whipped around just when he shouted, "Watch out!"

There above me was Neuhaus, who held his drafting tool pointed at me.

I flinched, waiting for the blow to strike me. It never did. For in that instant, the double doors swung open with a bang.

"_**Eins, Zwei, Drei!"**_

A giant cloud made of pink and multi-colored confetti burst out of the opening with a loud boom.

"_**LAKRITZE KETTE!"**_

The smoke soon settled and I lowered the hands I had put up in defense to see the human with the eye-patch tangled up in a thick lattice of red and black stings of…_licorice?_

I stared up at the figure that walked through the door and he in turn swiveled his head from the floor to the bed and then at me. Emerald met topaz and with a feral grin he tipped the brim of his pink and purple striped white top hat up and sneered, "I can't leave you two alone for a second, now can I?"

* * *

><p>Oh, nooo's~ I cliff-hanger! Du, du, duhhhh~<p>

Don't worry things are only getting started. Please review and critic I would like to know if anything is misspelled or stuff like that. I enjoy indepth reviews just as much as small ones, love'em just the same!

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama

P.S

I've been reviewing anomously as of late and would like to apologize for my lazyness. It's just so hard to log in on a small mobile device these days!

P.S.S

Resonance may take a bit longer to update. Just saying.

Edited: 6/24/12


	3. A Man on A Mission

**One Month Later: And I'm back~ With a lovely update to you and you and you! Sorry, a bit too enthusiastic? too bad this baby's more then 12k long! Possible the longest chapter I've ever written. O.o Anyways...Thank all you lovely people who have taken the time to review! I'm using the word lovely a lot because after puking my guts out four times I'm finally feeling better! Three days later of course... ;-; Anyway enough of my blabbing here you go!  
><strong>

****Warnings: Angel's annoying habit of putting the gloom and doom over _everything,_ Shura's OOC serious vibe, overprotective Yukio and If I said a little bit of naughty talk would you be sad? Mephisto's dark side, Amaimon's temper tantrums, Rin's adorableness, Igor WTF, and of course just general, plain shenanigans.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

[Angel]

"When I get my hand on that damn demon I'm going to-I'm going to…"

"Rip him into several large pieces and toss him in a vat of holy water?"

"Yeah!"

I sighed, sliding Caliburn home into her brown, leather scabbard. Crossing my arms, I glowered at the door that the conniving demon left from and staring hard, tried to devise a way to accomplish my mission. I had been assigned to escort the son of Satan as well as Sir _Mephistopheles_ to the Grigori council after word came that he had lost control of his flames yet again in Kyoto. It was a simple assignment. Should have gone by the book, but no, Mephisto just had to interfere. I would bet my left arm that it was he who organized the jail break._ I swear that demon is just bidding his time till the Grigori let's their guard down…_

My glance moved from the door way to the rest of the occupants of the room. They were all crowded around the bed of my female rival and were talking relatively loud. I raised my eyebrow when I saw Shura chug half a bottle of her favorite beer. _Where did she?_ I shook my head in disdain. _Must be from her summoning tattoo…Really, she's hospitalized and she's drinking liquor._

I grit my teeth while I silently watched the ExWires and the other two Exorcists go on and on about what had just happened. I shrugged my shoulders stalking over to the bed fixing to reprimand Shura for drinking in an _obvious_ non-liquor zone when I noticed just what they had switched the subject to.

"Right, Yukio! Ok, so you'll barge in guns blazing, hic, and the rest of ya will-"

"Do nothing."

They all turned their head to stare at me. I had the feeling that they all had forgotten I was there. I sighed again explaining, "As in, all of you will do nothing. Shura, you will go back to bed and the ExWires," I swept my hand in an ark towards them. "Will either go back to their dorms or in Suguro Ryuuji's case, back to his own hospital ward. Okumura-sensei, I order you to stand down and report back to your room as well. I will confront Mephisto at his office. This is my mission and no one is to interfere."

The young ExWire, Suguro "harrumphed" in objection, centering his chocolate eyes on me and growled out, "Tch, Why don't you just go report to your bosses and leave us alone? Better yet just leave! We don't have time for you."

I sneered back, "Excuse me? You are a child and might I add, just an ExWire. This mission is of the highest importance to the Vatican and it may concern the safely of Exorcists everywhere, but I was sent to do the job." I pointed at myself, right hand on my hip. "I am the Paladin of the True Cross Order and I do not need the "help" of anyone else in order to complete it."

A beer can soared through the air on a path straight for my head when I finished. Slightly moving my head to the side, it missed me by a fraction of an inch and hit the wall behind me next to the cracked door with a dull "clank" when the thin metal collided with the sturdy white-washed construct.

I narrowed my eyes at the slightly-less-sober-then-a-few-minutes-ago Exorcist who sat with her legs crossed on the messy bed. "Shura, I don't remember being a trash can or a recycle bin. Please refrain from littering."

She leered; neon-purple eyes half-lidded with drink. "So wat'cha doing here Baldy? It looks, hic, like you wer looking fer some help~"

I saw how she had become tipsy from too much to drink, so I lightly refuted my subordinate asserting my authority over the situation. "Why I came here? I had at first come to question you about what had happened in Kyoto. Though when I saw how all the witnesses in that fiasco were here I decided to glean some information while I was at it. When you summoned Mephisto I took it as a sign of luck and did as I saw fit."

The two-toned haired Upper First Class Exorcist pouted and blew a raspberry in my direction.

I smiled seeing how she was just being influence by the booze and good-naturally scolded her. _Why can't she just behave like a proper woman?_ "And really Shura, you shouldn't drink while you're in the hospital. You're a young lady with many more years. Surely, you don't want to die because of poisoned kidneys?"

She seemed to start, than she stuck her tongue out with a middle finger lifted up in retort, "I have two yer know; besides I could always get an organ transplant! I think it would be pretty useless though seeing how I'm gonna end up dying young anyway, hic, what with the way these," she pointed to everyone in the room. "Idiots manage ter attract the biggest and baddest demons around."

I simply shook my head at my colleague's drunken logic and moved to smooth over the obviously intoxicated women.

That's when the blonde-striped teenager interrupted yet again. "Who ya calling idiots? It's not _us_ who cause trouble!"

Another ExWire, whose hair was the color of plum that was standing by the window to my left, answered snootily, "Humph, the _brute_ has a point, if anything the trouble seems to follow _your_ older brother Okumura-sensei. I doubt we would be in half the shenanigans we have been in if not for him."

Suguro nodded, shooting a disgusted look at her for the defamatory comment and sat down on the side of the bed.

Shura kicked him in the side, stating loudly, "Watch out, you just sat on the remote!"

The Exorcist-in-training grimaced and moved over causing her to huff.

Ignoring them in the meanwhile, the platinum blonde that earlier brazened out a question to the wine-colored demon was quick to defend the devil child, "But! That's not-isn't Rin's fault! Besides even when we've been in trouble he-he's always stood up for us. I mean he's always protected us even when we found out that he was a demon! He still wanted us to be safe. When I went in to rescue him he…he didn't want to be rescued because he thought he really would hurt us. He was willing to die—for _us_. So that we could be safe. I-I believe that even though bad things happen around him, I think that in the end as his friends we should support him no matter what."

Everyone was listening to her and watching with attentive eyes.

I snorted, moving to interrupt her. She than glanced at me with her jade, steel-like eyes.

I paused, surprised.

The young brunette teacher with glasses smiled, cutting in, "Thank you for defending Ani, Shiemi, but Kamiki-san has a point. My Ani _does_ tend to attract trouble, he doesn't mean to, but really, it's as if it's drawn to him. He after all, always has had a peculiar case of bad luck his whole life. He's pretty hapless."

The fair-haired blonde girl nodded in agreement at his statement with a sad little smile on her visage. "True, but he would never do anything that might end up hurting us."

She glanced around the room her poignant stare quieting any further interruptions. "We have to show him. We all do. That we believe in him. And that we-that we will stand by him. We won't forsake him and that…that he is someone precious to us! Because he believes that we are precious to him! Can't you see? That day he saved us. Everyone in this room and everyone in Kyoto. That has to mean something? I thought, I thought that everyone had already gotten passed those sorts of feelings…"

She stopped, her shoulders slumped and they all stared at her in amazement. She breathed in deeply after having rushed out the last sentence with a "whoosh".

I surveyed the room in disbelief after hearing the younger Okumura let out a breathless, "Shiemi…", due to her speech.

She looked at them one by one—even me—with her emerald eyes and with her hands folded in front of her chest and she held them like they contained something priceless. She looked down and with a flush on her cheeks a tear slid down her face.

I was shocked. That demon had managed to ingrain himself into these innocent children's hearts so deeply and so easily. I stifled my repugnance so I would not make a scene, fully understanding how far this farce had taken root. _The devil's offspring is just as dangerous as him himself…_

I silently despaired at what the Grigori had done by allowing that _thing_ to live—even on a time limit with no hope of passing the Meister Exam in a few months the damage he could wreck was unfathomable. The proof was right here in front of my eyes.

Oblivious to my disgruntled revelation the girl, who I know recognized as the other ExWire Tamer named Moriyama Shiemi, persistently spoke again, "When I went to rescue him he-the look I saw in his eyes, it made me realize that ever since the forest that I was being selfish, that I was pushing him away. When all he had ever tried to do was protect _us_. He kept his heritage a secret because he didn't want to hurt _us_. In the end we did get hurt but for all the wrong reasons. And Rin-he was hurt as well. Terribly, he was wounded; I saw that in his eyes that day that he was losing himself. He-he was crying…And if he hadn't been rescued that day…I don't think he would even be here, alive. Seeing him cry…it wasn't the Rin we know. It wasn't the fun, loving, caring person we had all come to admire in the first place. Because of our actions Rin was losing his faith in himself. And ultimately he would have lost himself to those flames. I took a chance when I tried to rescue him and it paid off. He, in the end, could not, would not hurt me! I think that speaks louder than any words I could ever hope to express."

She looked up again, a kind smile stretching across her face after she wiped away at her salt stained cheek. Then she suddenly glared directly at the only other female ExWire and she said with conviction, "Even if we hate him, even if we despise him and push him away, he will always care about us—even if in the end he loses himself in the process. So…_**so**_ don't you dare say that it's Rin's fault! It's just as much as ours!"

Everyone was silent; not a word was uttered till at last the other designated Tamer spluttered out, "I wasn't-I mean he isn't! I wasn't trying to blame him! Sure he's an idiot, but I know that it wasn't-isn't his fault. No one said we were blaming him. It's just a fact! I mean we didn't run away after the Impure King Incident! Didn't we all go on vacation together? Besides, if anything the only people who are to blame for something like that are the ones who run away from their problems instead of facing them! Rin…that _idiot_ does just the opposite of that and more! He takes everything on his shoulders and others crucify him for it!"

I scrutinized the young ExWire while she spouted the nonsense that had consumed the entire group.

"Besides don't yell at me for blaming him! You-you _**hypocrite**_! I was the only one who still treated him the same after we all learned the truth, so don't go saying that sort of stuff out loud if you didn't feel that way to begin with!"

Her answer resounded throughout the hospital ward while she crossed her arms in front of her.

A few seconds later I heard Shura let out a sharp whistle, "Man~ Caaaaaat fight! Why don't we all just agree that the kid's an idiot, he wants ter protect the people he cares about, and leave that sappy shit at home?"

No one could argue with that and I sweat dropped—because of her language.

Shura than with a smirk—who seemed more-or-less sober again—leaned back and turned up the volume on the TV ignoring the rest of the people in the room. She caught me staring at her and glared while sniffing, "What? My back was hurting and ya dummies are loud. Don't make me kick ya out!"

The ExWires and the young teacher shrugged.

I simply raised my eyebrow when the monk sighed glancing at me, "Well, that settles it then. We're not letting ya do as ya please. Okumura's our friend and we ain't gonna sit around and watch ya drag that dumbass unconscious to the higher-ups!"

"Actually, it would be better if we just let it alone." Noticeably wary, Okumura-sensei spoke calmly.

The boy and the others blurted out an indigent, "What?"

His glasses glinted off the bright florescent lights while stating, "Angel is the Paladin of the Vatican. He has authority over every single one of us here. If we interfere he could have us _jailed_. Seeing how that wouldn't help Ani one bit I suggest-"

The brunet across from him suddenly stood up, grabbing his collar shouting, "So ya just gonna let him do whatever the hell he wants? He's your brother for Christ's sakes; doesn't he mean something to ya? He's being put on trial for my mistakes!"

He let go and Okumura-sensei stumbled back, hand on his glasses and the other dusting off his front, a bemused expression on his face.

"I…if it weren't for me yelling at Pops, Rin wouldn't be…he wouldn't have released his flames. He wouldn't be having to go through all this shit."

His teacher after a second, nodded in agreement. "Maybe, but that doesn't matter now."

Another one of the ExWire's butt in, "Ma, ma don't beat yourself up about it Bon. I mean we did end up saying we were sorry and it's not like he didn't have a choice. He chose to intervene. Besides what would have happened if he hadn't? Think about it; you may never have made up with your Pops if Rin didn't and then we would have never gone looking for him. Shiemi-chan and Izumo-chan wouldn't have been there to get him to the medical team and he probably would have died. After all, in the end he even saved all of Kyoto as Shiemi-chan said. He even cured our family of the toxic miasma from the Impure King. If we tell the Grigori that, maybe they'll think twice about not executing him. He is our friend after all, we got ta stand up for him. After all, if he ends up dead we can't tease him about being Satan's son anymore, ne?"

I saw Suguro pause, then he deflated, head hanging low as he stared off to the side.

The pink-haired boy who had spoke patted him on the shoulder while a smaller male with a bald head and glasses reassured him, "Shima-kun's right Bon. And so is Okumura-sensei. The only thing we can do now is hope Okumura-kun will succeed and do everything that's possible to make that happen. Also your wounded Bon. Aren't your ribs still broken from the attack from Toudou Saburouta? I mean, should you be walking around with that injury?"

The Exorcist-in-training, Shima Renzou, then whimpered off to the side,

"Oi, Koneko-san, you didn't show that much worry when I had hurt ribs!"

The smallest monk with the bald-head sweat-dropped and apologized rubbing his head.

Suguro "huffed" and looked away, mumbling out, "I'm perfectly fine. I don't need fully healed ribs to hit that moron up-side the head."

He suddenly turned to the youngest Okumura and nodded his head calmly, "I don't like it. But I understand what you mean. If there is any way to help, not hinder, I'll go along with it."

Their sensei then dipped his head in agreement, smiling while fixing his glasses. "Yes, if we want to help Ani then it is best if we don't obstruct the investigation. The Grigori council will likely want to interview the witnesses and we can't very well defend Ani if we are in jail; can we? That's why we will leave this up to Angel."

He locked his cerulean eyes with my own dark slate ones and said with finality, "I'm sure the Grigori can't do anything to Ani as long as he is unconscious. Find out where he is being held and what his condition is and report back to your superiors. Anything more and," his hand twitched to the guns he held in his waistband. "I won't hesitate to fight for my twin."

I raised my eyebrow at his blunt threat and his demanding attitude and sneered, "I shall do as I must in order to follow my orders. If they order the elimination of a threat_ I_ shall not hesitate to do so."

I turned, ready to exit the room. I had seen all I needed to and was going to march up to Mephisto's office to interrogate him, but before I made it out the door Shura spoke up, "Well, seeing how the party's over, why don't you kiddies skedaddle? I want to talk to the Baldy," She jerked her thumb at me.

I twisted to face her, a raised eyebrow moved upwards in questioning confusion.

"About some private stuff, got it?"

I observed them, they seemed almost reluctant to leave her alone. Though why, I could not in the least bit imagine. _Hmm, what is it that she could possible wish to talk about?_ I raised another eyebrow, a bit peeved that she wanted to chatter while I had two demons to find. _Possibly a third if he's hiding the Earth King, Amaimon._ "Shura, what could you possible-"

"_**Stuff."**_

The ExWires jumped at her forced statement and quickly moved toward the door complaining about ferocious teachers.

Okumura-sensei said nothing, merely nodding his head and with a controlled stride, he too, disappeared out the door. When at last they were gone with a few sighed "Farewells", "Get better soon's", and "Goodbyes", we were left alone.

A silence engulfed the room as we continued to stare at one another till at last Shura looked away at the TV as I opened my mouth to ask her what it is she wanted to talk about without the ExWires listening in to our conversation.

She finally spoke, cutting me off before I even had a chance to speak, "Yer leaders, huh? If you don't remember Baldy, supposedly the freakin' Pope is on Mephisto's side."

The crimson and golden-haired Exorcist glanced back at me from the hospital bed and raised her left eyebrow, meeting my eyes in a challenging stare.

I stoically met hers.

"Unless, of course, you believe he was lying."

I sneered, unable to believe my ears. I quickly stated with a steadfast certainty, "What are you implying Shura? The very thought that the Pope would be in league with a demon is pure heresy."

She quirked her lip and crossed her arms, chuckling mirthlessly as if the thought that him _not_ being in association with a demon was laughable. "Really? We both know that when push comes ta shove Mephisto _always_ comes out on top. No matter how deep or dirty the original scuffle was. I wouldn't be the _least_ surprised if he was telling the truth. I mean, come on! When has he ever been caught in a lie? He's _too_ good. And me and ya and everyone else know it. You are just a diehard who refuses to back down from a challenge, even when it's your own _skin_ on the line. Why just a few minutes ago, you could have seriously died. But nooooo sireee! ~ You stood your ground and kept at it, even when everyone else knew to let things be for the time being. No, I _know_ he's telling the truth. And that's what scares me the most."

I couldn't have been more surprised if she said her real hair color was brown. I frowned, taking in her sober demeanor while she changed to her less colloquial type of talking—which was something she only did when she was dead serious.

Huffing from a lack of response on my part, she looked away towards the TV again.

My full attention was on the cardinal and fair-haired Exorcist. I've only ever seen Shura this solemn a few times before. In the period I had known her there was but a few instances when she was completely focused. This time was one of those few occurrences. I saw her furrow her eyes at the TV, still as somber as a grave. _She really thinks Mephisto has managed to corrupt the most holy man in the world._

I shook my head in wonder, smiling with a sad countenance. "Shura, you're talking about the Pope! I cannot consider for a moment that Mephisto would have been able to influence him. After all, when was the last time any of us has seen him even _leave_ the Academy? Even with his "magic keys" the time it would take for him to have a serious partnership," I twisted my mouth into revolted sneer. "With the Pope would have defiantly notified someone. No, you are wrong. That demon couldn't possibly have done such a thing. There is, in no uncertain terms, no way I could ever believe such a thing."

Still shaking my head in derision, I turned again making for the door. _I have wasted enough time as is._ _The sooner I find those two demons and the trial is finished, the better. _

That's when she called out, "Well, they say seeing is believing don't they, ne, Angel? You may want to have a look at this."

I whipped around inwardly groaning in agitation, but when I caught the use of my real name, I knew she wasn't playing around. _I have work I have…to…do…_

I saw her sitting on the bed, hand pointing towards the small LCD screen of the typical in-ward television mounted on the wall.

I watched, stunned at the headlines that scrolled across the screen in big yellow letters under the newscaster.

{Breaking News}

The short black-haired reporter spoke and the close caption began typing itself under her, I suppressed my dismay.

{We come to you here in the heart of Tokyo to announce the arrival of the 265th Pope of the Papal States; who has decided on a spur of last minute decisions to visit Tokyo's own Catholic True Cross Academy owned by the illustrious Johann Faust the V. We have yet to receive a official declaration as to exactly why Pope Benedict the XVI has come to Japan but our informal sources close to the Vatican have disclosed that it is merely a friendly reuniting between the two, who have both been busy with the affairs of the world and the running of the school. They now wish to reconnect and renew the bond of Catholicism in between each other and their establishments. We shall keep you posted as the details continue to come in. As of this moment, he has already touchdown in the Italian charter airline, Alitalia plane, "Shepherd One" here at Tokyo Narita and we are waiting as security has yet to let any of the press through.}

The screen flickered to a middle-aged man with light-brunet hair and a charcoal grey suit on who held a stack of white paper; presumably his notes.

{Thank you, Ima-chan for that bit of global news. That's quite a surprise to have the Pope himself here in Japan, but it bears good fortune for the True Cross Academy. As a first rate private school it ranks as one of the best of Japan's private religious academies and one of the few that is world renowned for its record of keeping the strict doctrine of the Vatican and Catholic church well in its curriculum. On that note, today at the last moment the U.N has decided to push for the-}

"It doesn't get any more real then that Angel."

I could not believe my eyes. I tore them from the now black TV to Shura who held the power button on the remote.

She was grave for a moment then made a shooing motion, her lips pursed. "Don't just stand there like an idiot with their mouth open. A "I told ya so" doesn't really cut it this time around. They may not know why he's here but I would bet my right boob that he is not here to consecrate little babies."

I found my voice as she finished, shaking my head in astonishment, "It can't be. The very notion is absolutely ridiculous there has to be-"

"Another way? I don't think so, not this time around Baldy. Besides when has Mephisto ever truly been dead serious? This is a game to him and I would say he's beating the pants right off of us. His best player has just been revealed on the freakin' news!" She whipped her right hand toward the TV. "I mean, seriously? Doesn't the Pope usually plan his trips far in advance? It's pretty strange that he would all of a sudden decide he wants to travel to Tokyo, Japan of all places right when there is about to be the trial of a life time here at the Academy with Rin's life on the line."

Shura shrugged her shoulders, rubbing her left shoulder blade which she peeked out of the window where the moon shone bright in the sky. "Nope, here is where I can truly say if the Pope really is in the bag then anything can happen now. Maybe he always has been and Mephisto's never had to resort to using the Wild Pope card…"

I gripped the handle of Caliburn with ire. I hadn't wanted to believe he was capable of such things but it would seem that he might have been able to do it and I was left desperately wishing that it wasn't true still holding on to the hope that this was just one big coincidence, but if it was, then I would be forced to deal with the implications. _If this is all true…then the entire Vatican could be compromised... Could he have been in control the entire time? _

[Mephisto]

I pushed open the door to my office searching for any signs of an intruder and immediately noticed how quiet it was and that Amaimon wasn't there. I glanced around once again, then tapping into the spells I placed onto the entire area, mentally searched for the ones that had been tripped. _The door was forced open, human entity entered unauthorized, Amaimon's signature entered into the bedroom and then the human's aura followed him in. There is also...an enchantment I didn't cast on the doors! _I grimaced, hurriedly heading to the door connecting my office to one of my many bedrooms that were scattered about the mansion, my cloak flapping behind me.

Before I could take hold of the handle, I noticed the door was already slightly ajar. Fearing the worse, I rushed to the end of the corridor to the white and purple-painted double doors to find them sealed shut as my original prediction came true. _An upper level barrier spell…and a complex one at that._ Aware of the fact that whoever was in that room was also with my two Otouto, I quickly reached for my magic to smash the doors open. _If I find one hair out of place on their heads I will slaughter them_. One silly spell or human would not stand in my way of protecting my brothers. _Not this time._

I brandished my parasol, pointing its top directly to the seam of the doors. _**"Eins! Zwei! Drei!"**_

My magic rendered the spell placed upon the doors null and void while at the same time blowing them wide open. Pink smoke filled both the hallway and much of the bedroom as I barely even stopped to glance at the damage I had done to the doors. My sensitive nose was met with the overwhelming smell of blood and scorched air as I entered the room. Burnt ozone and the heavy tinge of seared linen seeped into my senses as I assessed the situation while being near blind because of the smokescreen.

My magic induced smoke began slowly to clear, so I was immediately able to survey the chaotic shambles that my room had met its end as. I offhandedly noticed the disproportional damage that had been done to the room._ Humph, it's like a funhouse mirror, one side is perfectly normal and the other ones disfigured beyond repair…_

Meanwhile, while I mused, I had located both of my Otouto by their unique soul's characteristics—Amaimons' fresh mint essence with Rins' dry, icy, cold quintessence. The somewhat hazy figures in the smoke became clear as day to me even though a slight haze drifted in the room.

My teeth ground against each other when I suddenly recognized the somewhat familiar third person's presence—a sharp, pungent shot of metallic spirit that now held a current of hot resurgent righteousness, only a few inches from my second sibling with a clear homicidal goal in mind—and in a heartbeat I reacted swiftly. _**"**__**LAKRITZE KETTE!"**_

I summoned one of my familiars to take care of the nuisance besmirching my bedroom and then turned, quickly dragging my eyes to the bed. I found a half-blackened mess and the other half, blood stained. I restrained myself from moving towards it at the sight of bright cobalt eyes filled with pain meeting my own which I observed how Rin—who was covered with soft, blue flames—sat on his rump, near the footboard, legs by his sides holding his bloodied right arm with his left, covering up the ripped and blood-spattered fabric of the once priceless yukuta he was wearing.

The grip I held on my umbrella tightened. I grinned, maddened at his state of being. Disconnecting with his astounded gaze, I moved to glance at my other troublesome brother.

He seemed to have fared better if the small healing scratches on his face were anything to go by. Then I saw the bloody tear in his left pants leg. The smell of holy water finally hit me and I tipped my hat upward feeling my rage spike.

I locked eyes with Amaimon's stunned ones and spoke, "I can't leave you two alone for a second, now can I?"

He seemed to start, dropping Rin's burning sword—if I wasn't feeling murderous right now I would have raised an eyebrow in confusion as to why he had it. I chuckled cynically when he took a step back and looked away from me with a guilty expression on his face. I reluctantly turned away from his slightly pink countenance and my eyes found the struggling bundle of red and black licorice bound intruder that was bleeding all over my carpet from the wounds on his stomach.

I could feel my blood boil when we met each other sights. Jade against Hope diamond, the grin on my face strained. I almost growled with rage. "So it has come to this…I expected better of you, Neuhaus. I had such high hopes for you…"

I stood over him pushing my parasol under his chin harshly and yanking it up. A dead silence spread till I at last, spoke again, "I give you an opportunity of becoming an Exorcist and let you have a job here at the Academy. And what do you do?" Swinging my right hand in the direction of the bed, I indicated my littlest brother sitting on the bed bleeding, before pointing accusingly at the eye-patch wearing man. "You try to murder dear Rin."

I bent down sneering, "You attacked him without permission and when that wasn't enough I find you here in my _smoldering,_" I stood straight, glancing at Rin causing him to shrink back a little, his uncomfortable appearance darkening and he winced when I met his eyes, "Bedroom trying to off both of them," I pointed at my two Otouto. "While I'm away and think you can get away with it?" I placed my right hand on my hip leering down at him. "Before I kill you, what excuse could you _possibly _have to explain yourself?"

I snapped my fingers and the small, crimson, bunny-like familiar sitting atop Neuhaus's head grinned. With its razor teeth dripping a black, gooey substance all over the floor, it clapped its hands, x-crossed, black eyes glowing in malice and the gag of candy covering his mouth unwound itself—as well as the rest of the chains to where his hands were the only appendage chained together—back into a open cavity in its stomach region. He knelt on the floor and after I gave a particularly hard jab to his neck he closed his eye. Teeth locked together, his limp brunet locks moving slightly at every other prod I gave him, he once again opened his single uncovered eye and I paused, letting him meet my scornful gaze.

I almost laughed at the sheer animosity I saw there.

While I was musing on this fact, Igor took his time answering my earlier questions. He continued with his fierce look that warped his face into an ugly mask of dislike. Gritting his teeth together, he finally bit out, "Mephisto…Pheles or should I say _the _Mephistopheles; the eldest son of _**Satan**_."

I didn't show an outward change to my features but inside, I was suddenly cold, while at the same time, I heard a quiet gasp off to my right. …_It would seem that the cat is, how do they say, out of the bag?_ I gulped silently in bitter exhilaration, goose bumps rising up and down my body as I dug the metal tip of my umbrella into his throat with a bit more force then was necessary. "How…how do you happen to know _that?_"

I immediately curbed my outward feelings becoming calm—though still a bit chilled, when he simply sneered, seeming to enjoy my discomfiture almost like he could feel it, even though I made sure he could not see it. "**So it is true.** To think I followed you around like a loyal _lapdog_ doing your dirty work…You must have been laughing at me the entire time…the poor, ignorant _human_ who wants revenge against _**Satan**_. You probably thought it was funny, someone like me working for _**his**_ _**bastard**_ _**son!**_"

He turned his head to the right and spit in disgust.

I felt my left eye twitch. I smiled sweetly, jabbing the cold steel hard enough for a trickle of blood to run down his neck. That seemed to grab his attention again. I tilted my head to the side, lilac-gloved index finger wagging, "Quite the contrary, Igor. I have only ever told the absolute truth. I wish to bring down Tou-san. By _any_ means necessary. Even if that means using people like _you_ to further my plans."

I pointed towards him with the utmost dignity. "Acting as the catalyst to dear Rin's powers, such as it was, you have been most helpful. But I believe… your _usefulness_ has come to an end. Can't have lose ends running around spouting nonsense, _nein?_"

I shrugged with a laugh, eyes still locked with his single hostile gunmetal-blue one. "Before I release you from your duties, tell me. _**Who**_ was it who told you about of our…_inheritance?_"

He glared at me with absolute contempt. In the end, the only words he let slip from his mouth were, "I don't have to tell you a single thing. What does it matter? One way or another they will _destroy _both you and the rest of _his_ spawn. My revenge may not be completed by _my_ hands but your ends are assured. So, _go to Hell _and stay there!"

I clenched my jaw, the same smirk on my face growing wide enough for my sharp fangs to poke through. I tilted my top hat at him, still seething, incense at his behavior but resigning myself to the fact that he would have to disappear. No police investigation, questions or body to be found. I would have to erase him permanently. The secret he now knew could cause me great grief in the times to come. _First, I'll find out how he knows about us then track down the one who informed him. Then both bodies will have to be disposed of…maybe if I feed the remains to Behemoth? _

I stood straight, my facial features neutral while I intoned, "Very well. You have no one but yourself to blame for your fate. I would have _**maybe**_ killed you swiftly without pain, but we shall do this the hard way. For attempting to kill my Otouto, destroying this room—which by the way, I spent a lot of time perfecting—and refusing me the name I wish to know, I banish you for however long I deem it to be necessary to limbo till you either have a mental breakdown or the torture makes your tongue looser."

I lifted my parasol into the air away from his neck letting his blood drip from the tip. Twirling it thrice, I spoke with firmness, "Eins."

"_Zwei."_

"_**Drei!"**_

"_**ZEITLOSES UHRMEISTERWERK!"**_

Out of my usual fog of pink and 3-D confetti stars appeared a giant see-through, glass, fob watch. In laid with golden-leaf glyphs around its edges, it snapped open with a "bang". In the middle where the face of the clock was suppose to be was a swirling vortex of black and amethyst-colored tendrils of a smoky, thick substance that began to leaked from its interior.

Normally, I would have summoned a food covered or made-out-of-an-editable-material familiar, but for this man…I would get serious. "You should be honored. Not many have seen my serious side. _Bye, bye! ~"_

I waved, whilst some of the wisps suddenly hardened to arrows at their tips. They shot out; piercing the flesh of Neuhaus's left shoulder and right hip with a sickening "snick", splashing even more of his cardinal liquid onto the carpet.

He grunted, clenching his teeth while he tried not to scream. I saw him glare at me one last time before he passed out from the blood loss. He was yanked into the eddy and the top of the pocket watch slammed shut with a "boom".

It suddenly shrunk to the normal size of a watch. It tumbled to the ground, and I whipped my top hat off my head with my right hand and let it fall into the black hole of a head adornment.

I sighed wistfully once again. I had been anticipating this day for many years ever since I first joined the True Cross Order. And it would seem as if that time had come. Not that it hindered any of my plans of course. Oh, no. I had anticipated such a thing at every step of the road. It would not stop me in the slightest. This game of chess will continue to play out its course till the final curtain. _With the prick of my thumbs,_ _something wicked this way comes_…

With a contemplative smile, I turned to face Amaimon, only to find him missing. I narrowed my eyes in exasperation and snapped my free, left-hands fingers together—I had done away with my cloak, top hat, and umbrella when Neuhaus disappeared.

The double doors behind me hit the wall with a "slam" as they closed harshly.

Looking at the entrance, I caught Amaimon recoiling when they suddenly trapped him in the room.

An ominous "clu-chunk" sounded as they magically locked themselves from the outside.

"Amaimon…"

His shoulders slumped when he realized it was futile to run. He slowly turned around not looking at me in the eye.

I neither-the-less pointed at the trashed bed and commanded, _"Sit."_

He gulped, scuffing his maroon-colored Persian boots against the floor, hands fiddling with his gold and orange-striped tie while staring at the ground and whined, still looking at me, "But _Aniue-_"

"_**Now."**_

As usual he still didn't do as he was told and he even had the gall to look up and glare at me, hands now clenched at his sides.

_Still as defiant as ever…_ I smiled pleasantly.

This caused him to blink in confusion.

I closed the gap between us in an instant and slapped him.

His head snapped to the right from the force of the blow but he managed to stay on his feet.

I clicked my tongue, a hard look in my jade eyes.

He slowly rose up his right hand to touch the reddening skin of his cheek, eyes wide in surprise. His bottom lip began to tremble before he bit it, tears welled up in the corners of his cerulean eyes. He glared fiercely at the floor trying to keep himself from crying in front of me, his left arm gripping the side of his right; while he cradled his injured face.

Hearing him sniffle, I stared at him, and then I turned away and motioned towards the bed. "Sit."

I didn't have to look to know he had done as he was told to do. I heard the mattress spring's slowly compress and the sound of fabric shuffling while I made my way to the still on-fire blade that laid on the floor of the ruined carpet; which was little by little eating away at the woolen textile.

I shook my head and scooped it up, glancing about to find the scabbard for the blasted thing. Not seeing hide nor hair of it I just rubbed the bridge of my nose in derision and snapped my fingers once again.

Without pause the sword was sheathed with its scabbard that appeared out of the blue, covering it once more.

I carried it back to the right side of the bed and saw Amaimon curled up against the headboard near the edge of it.

He was staring off into space with a barely suppressed, miserable expression on his half-buried face that rested in the crook of his crossed arms sitting atop his knees with his ankles crossed.

My eyes narrowed when I saw his dirty shoes on the sheets but merely shrugged realizing that the sheets were already ruined beyond repair; the extra dirt was nothing more than a scratch compared to the destruction the bed and left side of the room had received.

I looked away from him to find my other Otouto, who like I thought, was trying to crawl away from the both of us, but now thankfully no longer on fire. He even had made a decent attempt at escaping being only a few more inches from the edge. _If he would even have been able to get off the bed without toppling to the ground that is._

Sighing—for the umpteenth time today—and rubbing my face in vexation, I reached across the mattress and grabbed the back part of the dark purple and white obi that held the yukuta closed.

With a yank and a very unmanly squeak on Rin's part, he tumbled backwards landing against my chest.

He opened his eyes and I saw them blink in confusion then with a streak of fright flashing across them, he struggled to get out of my grasp.

I "tsk'ed" and feeling Amaimon's eyes on me, cooed gently, "Now behave. I'm won't bite. Much. Though I may if you don't settle down."

If the blush on his flustered face and the heat rolling off of him in waves was not an indication, then the glazed quality of his dark navy eyes told me that his fever of beforehand was back with a vengeance.

Clucking irritably, I placed Koumaken down near the footboard and spun him around gently, grabbing his chin and his left shoulder tightly so he could not jerk away. Looking him in the eye I stated, "I will say this once and once only. I do not really care what you have just seen or heard. You will calm down and stop struggling. Low on blood and energy, with no food in your body for the past couple of days and a fever from exhaustion will only make everything worse. Anymore resistance and you will collapse again. Sit still, let me bind your wound, and maybe later I will answer a question or two of yours. Maybe."

He just stared up at me, a dejected look on his features before his eyes flickered daringly to his sword then back at me. Gulping with trepidation, he nodded his head slowly.

I allowed myself to smile at him, hoping to calm him down some. Kneeling, I, at a snail's pace, began to peel the torn fabric away from his pale skin in order to make sure none of it tore because of the dried blood coating his body; also because he was trembling slightly from the blood loss and fever. Or it could have been because of me. I could only guess as to which it was while I focused on his injury.

Seeing the wound first hand, my smile became sharp. I tried not to hurt Rin when my grip tightened on his shoulder. He still let out a slight whimper and hissed at the cool air hit the now slightly scabbed and pinkish scar tissue of his upper right arm. The entire appendage was coated with dried, brownish, flaking liquid.

I frowned, taking in the black discoloring around the abrasion that was not covered by dried out blood, noting how the holy water inside of the gash was slowly burning away at the muscles underneath. _If this continues then the muscles will atrophy, then they will have to regenerate themselves several times over…But if I…_

I leaned back thinking for a moment then commanded, "If I leave this like it is the holy water will gradually disperse due to the resistance you have being a half-demon and all. That means that it will take possibly a few hours for this to heal, though it will weaken you considerably. If I were to, on the other hand, let the poison out then it would mend in seconds without any ill consequences. Being in the predicament we are in I'm going to resort to the latter. Please hold still. I don't want you to lose anymore blood then what's required."

He blinked and knit his brow together in uncertainty.

I simply held his right arm up after taking off my gloves with my teeth and let them fall to the floor. I tried to not let the spark of hunger invade my eyes that I knew was bound to be there when I tasted his blood.

I allowed my normal, human looking, soft-pink nails to grow longer and harder turning black. _Just like Amaimons._

Flexing my right hand for a second, I then placed my sharp, talon-like fingernails lightly on his skin above the wounded area. I felt him stiffen and glanced up, for I was kneeling on the floor and my eyes were at least a half-inch below his. Seeing the mild alarm in his darkening indigo eyes, I smiled tenderly and cautioned, "This will hurt a bit."

Then I raked my claws across his skin watching in morbid fascination at the way his blood immediately pooled and leaked out of the slashes of the pink, agitated flesh covering and wetting the already vast amount of skin that was covered previously by the blood he had already lost.

I unconsciously licked my lips, the fresh smell of him hitting my senses. A nice, reminiscent, mango-like, saliva-inducing scent filled the air that I was sure I would be able to smell even more deeply if I could just press my nose up against his hair or taste if I were to kiss him.

I felt him jerk back after I slashed him and heard him let out a sharp whimper of pain which caused me to snap out of my bloodlust and realize that I was supposed to be cleaning his wound.

I let out a dry chuckle almost slapping myself in the forehead and leaned forward. _Why, I can get a taste right now if I so choose…_ I hesitated but for a second, then flicking out my tongue, leisurely lapped at the drops of ruby spilling down his creamy skin. I shuddered, unable to suppress a light purr at the sheer taste of him clouding my senses and I let my eyes fall closed whilst I savored his particular essence.

Then the biting, bitter tang of blessed water crept up on me and I pulled away, regretfully spitting out the mouthful of his tasty blood onto the floor in disgust. I felt the inside of my mouth tingle from where the consecrated liquid had tried to burn me.

I noticed with a light revulsion how it had gone from its beautiful, liquid, crimson color to a disgusting, oily black that was coagulating into several wet lumps. I concealed a cold shiver that went up my spine.

Then I heard a retch. Wiping my mouth with my hand, I peered up at Rin's face. I saw him holding his mouth with his left hand and looking away from me. I grimaced in sympathy seeing his reaction to what I had just spat out. If I was less of a gentleman I would have done the same thing at the taste of it.

"Tha-that was _ins-inside _me?"

I chuckled mirthlessly and explained, a bit relieved and impressed he was still able to talk to me without being kowtowed. Or throwing up.

"Yes. It was. That is what happens to us when we are hit with holy water. Holy silver cuts and burns our skin. But holy _water?_ It eats away at a demons' spirit till there is nothing left, especially when it gets into our blood stream. The holy water, when it comes into contact with miasma, surrounds it and literately devours it, breaking it apart. This is bad because when miasma enters a body upon possession it immediately begins changing it. First, it runs through the blood. It enters the blood cells and feeds on the DNA that makes the body that of a human and then afterwards takes whatever is left and melds it with its own characteristics. Holy water just basically eradicates the miasma in turn, burning and destroying the cells and-"

"Leaving that?" Rin interrupted my speech pointing at the glob of black blood, a horrified look upon his features.

I raised an eyebrow and then nodded my head towards it shrugging my shoulders. "Yes, just a pile of burnt, decayed organic matter or ash. It depends."

"That's gross. You actually had that in your mouth?"

I snorted at his understatement and shook my head in dull amusement. I was ready to point out that it was necessary and he would know that if had been paying attention earlier when I told him what I was going to do.

He beat me to the punch though, eyes furrowed in confusion, and then he glanced at me raking his eyes up and down before changing the subject, abruptly asking, "So you're using someone else's body?"

I blinked at the rapid switch of the topic and spoke carefully, "Yes. Keep in mind that demons are able to take control of someone who already has the affinity to become a demon. The thing is, when a demon possesses a human body they flood it and the hosts' soul with miasma. That's as the blood is being transformed. The second stage is when the bodily organs begin to rearrange, the features transform, bones reshape, hair, eyes and skin pigment mutate. That sort of stuff. Their bodies change to suit and accommodate the possessor. Like taking a mannequin and dressing it up in someone's clothes."

_They are just simple puppets, mounds of flesh that we can place our soul in and control at will._ I didn't say it out loud because it surely would have enraged him; even if it was _true_ about most humans. _They really are just a waste of space…_ I continued on, not pausing."After all in Gehenna, we are nothing but essence with no physical body to speak of. This is why we can't cross over to Assiah without possessing someone."_ At least that's what Amaimon and I have to do now…_ "The materialism would cut us to shreds, seeing how spiritual and physical energies don't mix well." _We weren't always like that…_

I let go of that train of thought fast, shoving it to the back of my mind and locking it deep inside, were it should be. _I'm having these thoughts more often now…_

I had glanced to the side away from him and when I finally managed to rein my thoughts back in I couldn't help but snicker at the sight I be-held. He was redder then a ripe tomato. _My, I didn't even know one could turn that shade of red!_

"_Wha-what did you? You-you just! With your tongue! A few seconds-"_

I clapped a hand over his mouth, a genuine bubble of laughter assaulting me. He had changed his focus yet again. This time the absolute mortified look upon his face coupled with the scarlet tint in his cheeks just made him look the part of the naïve, innocent, little brother that he was. "Why yes. Yes, I did. What did you think I was going to do? Bite you like some common animal? I'm not a vampire. On the other hand, your reaction is a bit late though, is it not?"

I let him go and he seemed to squirm even more at that, glancing away from me and then darting his eyes back in unadulterated bewilderment. His current predicament didn't help at all, what with his disheveled frame making his entire figure lewd.

I chuckled, leaning forward, lips grazing his blazing cheeks to whisper sensually in his ear. I couldn't resist teasing him.

He jumped at the sudden contact.

"My, my, hair out of place, clothes half off, blushing like a virgin schoolgirl…you should see how indecent you look."

He immediately tried to push me away squeaking in an almost embarrassing way. His weak pushes against my chest though, did absolutely nothing with his strength being next to nil due to his fever.

I smirked, entertained, but pulled back, grudgingly complying with his painfully obvious uncomfortable rebuffs because I didn't wish for him to panic so much that he would faint again. _Goodness knows I don't need _that _at the moment._

Still holding his arm, I checked it for any leftover poison in his system and satisfied with the rapidly healing wound, released it.

Soon after I did so, he quickly drew back away from me and toward his sword.

My eyes widened and I snatched the katana before he could and held it away from him. I wagged my finger with a stern eyebrow raised. "Uh, uh, no sword for you right now. Not till I say you can have it back. I'm not going to risk having it pointed it at me in my sleep, hmm?"

He balked, an angry look crossing his visage but when he saw the look in my eyes he pouted with a pitiful expression, peeking at the raised sword before him.

_Probably thinking if he jumps he could grab it from me…_ True to my thoughts he shifted into a pouncing posture but before he could do anything, I poked his nose, causing him to rub it in disdain.

I stood up from the carpet. Using the time in which he was distracted, I "poofed" the Koumaken away into one of my handy-dandy dimensional pockets and left it there.

He blinked, turning his eyes back to me, but not seeing his sword there anymore he narrowed them in resentment. _**"Clo-"**_

I placed my right hand over his mouth again before he could whine. Making the "shushing" motion over my lips with my left-hand I shook his head from side to side squishing his cheeks a little harder then what was called for to get the idea across that what I wanted was what I was going to get.

"Now what did I say earlier? Do as I say and you won't get punished. But if you don't…"

I let the statement hang, hoping he would not argue and cause any problems. Seeing his eyes enlarge, I smiled; pleased at the hesitant nod I was given. Though a bit mystified as to why he was being so compliant. _Not that I'm complaining. Usually, if his behavior trends were anything to go by, he would have already have jumped up thirty minutes ago and started screaming at the top of his lungs, demanding answers. _I let go and grabbed his sleeve that I had pulled off his shoulder beforehand and replaced it, covering his pearl white skin once again from my prying eyes.

Smirking and licking my lips from the phantom taste upon my lips of his blood, I let out a soft order, "Good. Why don't you lie down for a moment while I treat your brothers' wounds? Wouldn't want you falling off the bed, now would we? ~"

I winked, but the action was lost on him as soon as I uttered the word "brother".

He seemed to, at that moment, remember the other occupant of the room and his head snapped up from the spot he was glaring at in the sheets after I let his face go. He looked to me, then at the other male sitting on the bed a few feet away from him in alarm. It only lasted a second before he frowned, mumbling something even I couldn't hear with my strong demonic senses and then turned his face to the left, scooting as far as he could against the footboard curling in on himself in the process. He peeked over his knees towards Amaimon and didn't make a move to go anywhere else.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his childish manners reminding myself that he was exactly that—a child. A child that was confused and disoriented with reality at the moment due to the various tumultuous happenings that just happened to be attracted to our kin.

Eyes narrowed in exasperation, I turned to the green-haired sibling of ours and found him locked in a life-or-death staring contest with Rin—who responded in kind with a slightly weaker glare.

I wanted so badly to smack my palm against my forehead but refrained from doing so. _The stupidity I encounter is astounding…_ Instead, eye twitching in annoyance; I snapped my fingers in front of the second oldest siblings' face in order to grab his attention. _"Amaimon…"_

Hearing the voice infliction in my tone, he immediately gave me his undivided interest. _If _that_ is even worth anything… _"Come here."

It was an order; not a request. I was pleasantly surprised when he did as he was told the first time around. Usually, as stated earlier, I had to drag him kicking and screaming into compliance. Amaimon crawled towards me on his hands and knees then plopped himself down in front of me. He even placed his hands in his lap like a good boy.

The bruise on my chartreuse-haired siblings' cheek was barely a shadow, it healing rapidly due to his demonic abilities. I stifled the urge to smack him again. He only acted like this when **a**) he wanted to impress me or **b**) he wanted to mock me. I knew in this case he was going with the latter. _Blatantly disrespectful his behavior is. He should be lucky that I'm being so lenient with him._

I smirked with disdain in my emerald eyes letting him know that I knew exactly what he was playing at. They also silently conveyed that he was in deep trouble later.

Not that it seemed to deter him.

He looked up at me with a small, almost imperceptible smirk on his face mirroring mine all except for the amusement that danced in his teal eyes. My eye twitched seeing how he had become even more daring and insolent since Rin had appeared onto the playing field.

I felt my anger rise but stayed my hand in the understanding that if I did anything too rough with Amaimon that Rin would be set even more on edge then he already was. I could not cause any more of a commotion then beforehand with the teen being in the dark as to my usual way of handling discipline problems. Though I would make sure to rectify that soon.

I wanted to sigh but knew that it would only spark a sense of victory in the younger male before me; so, instead I reached forward, grabbed his left ankle and yanked. He went tumbling backwards hitting the mattress with an "oomph". I snickered silently, watching his surprised face transform to one of snubbed pride. I then, without pause, stripped him of his shoes, throwing them haphazardly over my shoulder and hitched his left pants leg up to his upper thigh.

He let out an undignified yelp and tried yanking his pine-colored stocking clad foot away from me while at the same trying to sit up. In the position that I had him in he was not able to and that seem to incite a sense of outrage towards me while I callously probed the wound in his upper thigh.

It seems to have been a clean thrust. It had gone straight through the material of his clothes and flesh but never touched the bone and only tore a few parts of the muscles. Besides the obvious burning from the holy water it had healed much like Rin's. If a little more red and agitated-looking then his. _It must be stinging pretty intense by now. Amaimon's skin is just uselessly re-healing itself over and over again just to be burned away. _I wasn't too enthusiastic about having to lick up his blood mixed with the burning fluid, but knew I really had no choice if I was to save my Otouto from several long and painful hours of regeneration.

Then the thought struck me to do just that. After all his impudence was beginning to wear on my last nerve and the punishment did seem to fit the crime. After all I wasn't stupid. One just had to put the pieces together to figure out that he had tried to use Rin and his sword for his "playtime" and ended up fighting Neuhaus when he suddenly arrived on the scene to kill them both. The testament to that were the two different types of puncture marks in the mattress and the fact that only Amaimon could have sensed where I stowed away Rin's Koumaken.

I immediately dismissed the idea. As much as I wanted to, even I wasn't _that_ heartless. So as an alternative I left myself a mental memo to later punish him extra harshly. Preferably in such a way that would leave him a sobbing, needy, and hot mess on my bed sheets whilst I took him till he passed out from exhaustion. Yes, _that _was indeed a worthier chastisement. Plans in place while I tended to his leg's injury carefully just like Rin's, I asked out loud while scoring his flesh, "Just so we are clear Amaimon don't even bother telling me any stories I don't want to hear a single lie out of your mouth. You will tell me the truth and nothing more or less. No whining or pointing the finger at anyone else. I am not in the mood for your juvenile antics, do I make myself clear? If I find out you did…"

Glancing up to hear his answer all I was given was a pouting face and downcast eyes that spoke of stubbornness. When I didn't receive a proper answer in an acceptable time I leaned down to the wound I was supposed to be treating and taking in the pool of blood that had begun to form over the skin and the caked, dried up blood embedding the clothing, I licked ruthlessly at it making sure to drag my tongue as much as possible against the rifts in his skin.

I felt him jerk and heard his feeble cut-off mewl in protest to the unsympathetic cleaning I was giving him. I turned him a bit to the side to lap at the bottom of his thigh where the weapon had exited.

Since he was able to heal faster than Rin and he had come into contact with a lot more holy water then him I had to open up his wound again and again. After each washing I would spit out most of the acidic, black and lumpy substance onto the floor. _I hope there is not much more of this. My tongues starting to go numb from all this holy water._

I noticed throughout that Amaimon's blood was still sweet as ever; only that when it became mixed with holy water it was left without a single pleasant taste. I silently cursed Neuhaus to hell and back for daring to even think about touching my Otouto. _Later I'll make sure he feels my displeasure._

I caught the image of Amaimon biting his lip trying not to jerk while my tongue rubbed against the furrows in his wane skin. I slowed down licking with a little bit more of a gentle streak and when I at last saw that the black had disappeared from both sides of his thigh beneath his flesh I let go of his thigh—where my hand had slid to after tugging his ankle—pulling his pants' leg back down covering his dark green stockings.

Spitting out the last of his desecrated blood I leaned back onto my haunches and then stretching, stood up to tower over the two on the bed. I glowered at my verdant and navy-haired siblings. "Now that you're both on the mend, mind telling me why I come back and find you together on the battleground once called my bedroom?"

[Amaimon]

My thoughts were a bit muddled after Aniue's "washing". I had assumed he was going to be rough so I obviously didn't expect him to be gentle. It then hit me that he was trying not to seem cruel like he usually was because of Rin. I couldn't help but be a bit jealous, my chest constricting in a nasty way at the thought of Aniue favoring him over me. _I'm the second oldest he should pay attention to me!_

I was going to say something after he finished, but he then spoke to the both of us, "Now that you're both on the mend, mind telling me why I come back and find you together in a battleground once called my bedroom?"

I froze at his words and immediately glanced at my Otouto in a threatening manner. If he so much as tattled on me I was going to make the rest of his life wretched.

I met his cobalt eyes with my own celeste ones and tried my hardest to get the message across because if Aniue found out I was trying to stab him…the shiver that went down my spine was colder then ice. I can't even think of what would happen if that were the case.

The gaze he sent back was challenging and ripe with awkwardness. When he opened his mouth looking towards Aniue I was fixing to pounce on him. Then he abruptly shut it and looked at the mangled sheets, mumbling, "I don't know…ask him."

The ball was in my court now and I gulped, nervousness wiping a smug smile of triumph away while I frowned, anxiously thought about what I was going to say. I twiddled my thumbs, biting my bottom lip looking anywhere but at _him_. When the silence became unbearable I glanced up and finally stuttered out, "Umm…well I…wanted to play soooo…I tried to wake him up?"

I winced at my halting words but kept my gaze on my Aniue and tried to appear innocent and nonchalant like I usually appeared to be. _Well, maybe not the innocent part…_

It didn't work in the slightest.

"So you're telling me that you didn't try to knife Rin in the shoulder?"

My eyes widened in dread at his statement that hit the nail on the head and flustered, I glanced away focusing on the burnt covers of the bed I had unconsciously started to pick at. They were nothing but shreds now. Hearing a cough, I straight away peeked up at Aniue and saw his stoic face looking down at me in complete scorn. My bottom lip trembled as my body became like jelly. I could feel my tail that was wrapped around my hips tighten—surely leaving bruises—and my heart contracted with an emotion I could not place. _I…I…Aniue…why? Why do you have to look at me like that?_

I didn't want him looking at me like that. Cold and ridiculing. _I hate when people look down on me!_ "No!"

I jumped up on my knees, my hands clenched at my sides in anger. But seeing his reaction to my outburst I bit my lip hard enough that it started to bleed and studied the floor, my hands suddenly preoccupied with fiddling with my tie. "I mean…no Aniue…"

I hated this. I was just a simpering kid compared to Aniue. My voice trailed off while I meekly raised my eyes to meet his. His face was completely blank and his emerald gaze indecipherable except for a raised eyebrow. I gulped, looking to my left away from him and muttered out,

"I only wanted to play…he cheated last time! I know he did. So…I was just gonna get him back…to be fair! Then that human came in and tried to kill us and he hit Rin and then I got mad and-and…I destroyed your bedroom…"

I couldn't look at him. I was mad. At Rin, at that stupid worthless human for ruining everything, at Aniue for looking at me like that…and at myself for these strange feelings inside my chest making me weak. I was too busy moping to hear Aniue move. I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head then next a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my torso. I stiffened and stammered out a few seconds later, "An…iue?"

Uncomfortable, I, feeling the throb of the likely bruise that I was going to be sporting on the top of my head, winced. A murmur in my left ear made me unintentionally melt against the warm and cinnamon-like smell of my Aniue's chest, my tail twitching lazily under my clothes.

"Shush now. Good boy."

I heard him chuckle and dimly realized he was laughing at me. I only managed out a sleepy, "Don't laugh at me…" before I nuzzled my face into his neck, feeling secure in his inviting embrace. I felt how the cloth was wet and disgruntled; I made a face into his shoulder. _How did? Ah…_ My face was wet. But I couldn't understand why.

Then Aniue began to rub my back in slow circles making my eyes droop in pleasure and I couldn't have cared less. But a traitorous voice inside my head had another goal in mind. It whispered tauntingly, _He never does this. Not to you. Not to anyone else. So why? Hmm? Aniue's changed. He's not himself anymore. And you know why? Because of these humans. Assiah's made him soft._

Nice.

_**Weak.**_

_Okumura Rin's appearance has made it even worse. Everyone's so obsessed with him. Everyone wants him. No one wants you. He's just doing this to impress _him_. Wants to seem caring to the little upstart. The little runt wants to take Aniue away from you._

I stopped cuddling into his arms. The voice was right. Aniue had never hesitated before. If someone did something he did not like he immediately showed them otherwise. Even me. He's never wavered like this before. He's always been possessive, dominating, decisive, merciless and cruel. My Aniue. A true demon. Not some weak, lovely-dovey…person…_thing_.

I growled pulling away to give him a piece of my mind only to find I couldn't. While I tugged against Aniue's arms he kept them in place trapping me with his iron grip.

Then I heard him speak softly into my ear, "Don't think that you're going to get away with this though. A few days of being confined to the bed should wipe away that disrespectful attitude."

The deadly whisper reshuffled my thoughts and priorities making me realize he was just playing around. Like he always was. This was nothing but another game to him. Of course he was acting like this. It was just to make everyone lower their guard. If I hadn't thought about it some more I would have thought he really was getting weak. _Aniue always does get onto me for jumping straight to a conclusion before thinking about it…_

But no, only _my_ Aniue could be this malicious. He knows I can't sit still in any single place at a time without something to preoccupy me. A piece of candy or a game would do fine for a least a few minutes to alleviate the boredom of such a thing. But that was the torture of the punishment. Being confined to the—I gulped and trembled in his arms—_bed _meant I was not allowed to do anything. For days on end I would be forced to sit or lie on a bed in a sealed off room with nothing to do. It would drive me insane.

I grudgingly had to admit it would get the job done though. I wouldn't act up for weeks after that. I tried my best to glare at him, but after I stiffened up again he let go of me and I lost my balance toppling to the ruined mattress in a humiliating heap. I would have snarled in argument if he hadn't all of a sudden spoke, "Well, I suppose you owe little Rin an apology. Why don't you give him kiss and make it better?"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the nice cliffhanger because it only gets better. Yep, there is so going to be lemons in the next chapter...at the cost of course this months Resonance...ya I'm a slacker. But hey, this story is ten times better then my first...kinda. That's just sad. Maybe I'll revamp the total thing... hmmmm I'll think about it...anyway please people, review! It keeps my soul alive. And of course waters lemon trees...<p>

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama

Edited: 6/24/12


	4. Just So We Are Clear, Come Again?

_**Wahhh! I've done it! Muhahahaha! Kinda...ok so I lied this chapter doesn't have lemons in it but don't worry there is a lime at the end! Haha! Ok, enough of the excalmation points. Seriously, and to tell the truth this chapter hit the 10,000 word mark before I could get to the smut. But no worries, the next chapter will have good ol' lemons, two of them to be precise. I just can't seem to write lemons without a plot, those damn blot bunnies...  
><strong>_

_**Alas, despite my luck, I have the next chapter half-way done already~ Huzzah.  
><strong>_

_**A special shout out to Jules Mordecai ! You rule! Thanks for that uplifting comment!  
><strong>_

_**So for those lovely reviewers out there, you know who you are! Leave a nice long review, I like hearing your critque or just plain enthuisam. It warms my soul. and bakes lemon squares~ So, I'm done taking so let's get to it.  
><strong>_

_**This chapter just Rin's POV so enjoy!  
><strong>_

_**(I lied, again. More exclamation points!)  
><strong>_

_**Warning(s):Mephisto and all his creeper glory, Amaimon's adorableness, umm, Rin's molestation? LIME  
><strong>_

_**_**Because that deserves a warning for all those who don't like smut! Why are you even reading something titled Yaoi?**_  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_

[Rin]

I was confused. So very confused. One minute I'm almost impaled by my own sword because of Amaimon, and then I end up screaming bloody murder as my flesh was being eaten by holy water. Next I find myself teasing the broccoli-headed Earth King in order to save the dumbass Neuhaus-_sensei _who is trying to kill us both. Yeah, I know, I wasn't in my right mind at the time.

Of course, Mephisto decided at the exact same time to waltz in like a boss only to save Amaimon then turn around and threaten eye-patch guy, locking him up in a man-eating clock.

Any and all words uttered between then and now are a complete blur. The only thing I dutifully registered was the whole, _"Mephisto…Pheles or should I say the Mephistopheles; the eldest son of Satan." _Ya, I was still trying to wrap my mind around _that _one.

At the moment I felt like throwing up, from nerves or the fire eating through whatever strength I had left—literally and figuratively because my sword had been unsheathed, and I'm pretty sure the fever I had earlier was back to kick my ass.

Though time stops for no one, especially not for me and I was forced to watch the two demons—for I now realized that Mephisto was, in fact, a demon, leaving me with such an feeling of idiocy due to the fact that he had pointed ears and teeth yet I _still _could not see that he was one while warily gazing at them in suspicion.

When I saw Amaimon make for the exit I jumped at the loud "slam" of the double doors as they closed and locked themselves, effectively shutting us inside.

I gulped, realizing not only was I injured and in no condition to fight, I was also trapped in a sealed room with two powerful demons. Who, by the way, could quite possibly be my demon half-brothers. Joy.

There had always been this odd feeling I would get when I was around the clown. Like there was always just something that wasn't being said. Ever since I met him it felt like he was—I dunno—a little _too_ touchy-feely and he would get _way _too close for comfort. I guess this only goes to show I should trust my instincts more often. As for Amaimon, now that I thought about he had said something in the amusement park, "Mephy Land" along the lines of him being, "…something similar to [my] older brother."

Besides my study of the two, I was well aware of the position I was in. So as anyone would do in my situation, I tried to high-tail it out of there. I'm not a coward, but I knew that I was out-matched. _I really hope they don't notice me…_

I made for the ruined right-side of the bed hoping that they would be so engrossed in whatever they were arguing about that they wouldn't look at the bed. I had no hope what-so-ever that I would be able to get out, I mean come on. If Amaimon could not, what hope did I have?

That didn't mean that I couldn't lock myself in the bathroom. If it even had one. Lock, I mean. But hey, I was willing to take that chance if it got me away from _those_ two. And at least I could hyperventilate to my heart's content without feeling like a complete wimp. Plus, I had a feeling if I had anything in my stomach I would most likely be hurling it at any moment. _A toilet would be much appreciated right about now._

As soon as I had managed to make it towards the end of the mattress I felt the bed dip behind me to my right. I gulped squeezing my eyes shut, hoping I could at least get off the bed before they could grab me. I didn't even know if I would be able to walk, but I had to do something! I wasn't just going sit there and wait for that olive-haired freak to "play" with me again! So I didn't look back.

It was at that moment though that my flames decided to vanish, leaving me dizzy and really light-headed. I figured Mephisto—or whoever the hell he was, I wasn't too sure anymore—had sheathed my Kurikara and would be looking for me any second now.

I really didn't want to leave Koumaken with the clown but what else could I do? Despite how childish the white-wearing man—sorry, _demon_—was, I knew that he was probably the most dangerous guy I had ever met, even more so then that jackass Angel, the new Paladin. I couldn't help but remember the way shudders of fright had crept down my spine when I first met his emerald gaze that day I was standing in the rain by Kusojijii's grave. My grief was stronger than my fear though and I was able to ignore his prying eyes. But now…those eyes? They made me feel as if he could see everything and he was just…I don't know! Looking through every one of your thoughts and that everything I had done was laid bare before him for his judgment. _Or his amusement._

Just thinking about it gave me the chills. By then I had almost reached the very edge of the large mattress, praying that my legs would be able to support my weight. I wobbled, then gripped the bed sheets as the room spun a bit due to a sudden bout of faintness I experienced and the last hope of even being able to walk straight fled my mind.

Did I ever mention my luck was as good as a burning building? It just got worse over time.

Not to say that I wasn't still surprised when I was grabbed from behind. I felt a strong tug on the back of the obi that was cinched below my hips and was pulled backwards. I let out a small squeak—I mean, yell—and tumbled back, hitting a very _solid_, very _male_ torso.

I didn't want to look at who had grabbed me. I actually hoped it was Amaimon, simply for the reason that I didn't think I would be able to punch Mephisto. Don't ask me why; I just knew I wouldn't be able to. A strange pull in my stomach though, made me tip my head up anyway, tilting it as far as it would go and I blinked in confusion at the upside down image presented to me. Then recognition hit me and I tried to squirm away as fast as possible. Only to find his grip on my right shoulder and the obi around my waist to be as strong as steel.

I heard a "tsk'ed" next to my right ear and then his low, husky—I mean, deep—voice assaulted my hearing calmly,

"Now behave. I won't bite. Much. Though I may if you don't settle down."

I could feel an extra dose of heat make itself home in my cheeks as my head spun at the implication. _He…he wouldn't really bite me…would he? I don't want to be eaten! _

I snapped out of my inner spazzing to hear him making a "clucking" sound in the back of his throat. I saw him shift, placing down Kurikara right next to me. Before I could even_ twitch_ towards my weapon I was spun around, my chin and left-arm were now being held by his iron grip. He tilted my chin up forcing me to look at him straight in the eye.

I almost didn't hear what he said next because a total feeling of…of…well, helplessness welling up inside of me, blocked my throat and tied my tongue into silence as my limbs turned to jelly in his hold.

"I will say this once and once only. I do not really care what you have just seen or heard. You will calm down and stop struggling. Low on blood and energy, with no food in your body for the past couple of days and a fever from exhaustion will only make everything worse. Anymore resistance and you will collapse again. Sit still, let me bind your wound, and maybe later I will answer a question or two of yours. Maybe."

I stared up at him, my cobalt gaze meeting his jade and I wondered if I could possibly make it to my sword in time. One second later and I found myself actually shying away from such an idea. Heck, I think if he had ordered me to snog him I would have done it in that moment. The feeling quickly passed as I got angry. My head hurt, I was completely filthy, tired and I wanted answers. Not in a few hours, but right this minute. I knew I couldn't say that out loud though, so I simply did the only thing I could in my situation. I played along. _That and because I really don't want to get eaten… _

I nodded after debating with myself and the creepy-ass grin that suddenly expanded on his face gave me a glimpse at his sharp fangs. _How the hell did I not notice those before? _I wondered if it wasn't too late to take the being eaten option. _If I'm already dead it wouldn't be so bad, but if I was still alive…_

A gust of hot air hit my chest as he immediately pulled the yukuta's right side off my damaged shoulder slowly. Letting the cloth fall to the bed, he clamped his hand onto my left shoulder holding me still as I shivered, gripping the destroyed sheets of the bed.

I couldn't hold back the displeased noise in the back of my throat as the cold air hit my healing injury. Mephisto also tightened his grip on me. _That…might leave bruises. Must be his demonic strength._ It really did dawn on me that looking at his features he did—in a uncanny sort of way—look little a bit like that psycho vegetable, Amaimon and if I had to say it…I could also see a resemblance in the features of our faces that could easily mean we were related as well. Straight, sharp, white teeth, pointed ears, high cheek bones, a sort of slanted nose, strange hair color—trust me, many people have asked me if I dye it blackish-blue. _Dye? This is just the way my hair looks! It's not my damn fault that I couldn't just have regular brown hair like Yukio!_

Really, I should have been able to tell that something was up when he told me about hiding my demonic traits that very first day of Cram school.

I would have smacked my forehead if I could have moved my hand for how foolish I must have appeared. _He was probably laughing behind everyone's back acting like a human, but in reality he was just like me! _Then the thoughts of how everyone had persecuted me when they found out about my true father made me calm down and I let go of my anger. I hadn't wanted anyone to know that I was the spawn of Satan so it's only understandable that he would want to hide it as well…right?

While all this was going on, I could hear Mephisto talking again, but I only caught the last of what he said,

"…lose anymore blood then what's required."

It took a second to understand he was trying to tell me something and I frowned, confused as to what he had said. _Heh? Lose more blood? What?_

I watched as he slipped his light purple-colored gloves off with his teeth, dropping them to the floor. The violet-haired demon then raised my right arm up.

I wanted to ask what he was talking about, but the question caught in my windpipe as I saw his regular looking, pink nails turn black as they began to grow out.

I froze. The light reflected off the wicked looking edges of his now razor-sharp claws that reminded me vaguely of the crazy Demon King's claws. A sudden horrible thought crossed my mind. He could easily slit my throat with those things. This was right before he raised them, placing them on top of the gash in my arm. I let out a silent sigh, seeing how they weren't anywhere near my neck. _At least not yet… _Though I didn't calm down completely, he still had them pointed at me.

Before I could say anything or jerk away he looked up at me—seeing how he was about a half-inch lower than me because he was kneeling on the floor in front of me as he examined my wound. He smiled this time without teeth, but I hated this one most of all.

"This will hurt a bit."

I didn't have time to argue with him or even ask why he had said "will" and not "might"? I was soon given my answer. His pointed nails bit into my skin and the pain caused black spots to dance in my vision.

As my blood leaked out of my new wounds the pain blossomed around my right arm till it encased the entire appendage. A yelp of pain left my mouth and the nerves in my arm burned after he had raked his talons across my flesh. I could tell that I was losing a lot of blood. Blood, which I probably really needed at the moment. _Ahh, so this is what he meant by, _"…lose anymore blood then what's required." _I really should stop…blanking out…_

I shut my eyes as bolts of agony shot up my arm causing the world to spin. I felt a warm cloth scrape across my skin and bit my lip to stop myself from whimpering every time it pressed against the bloody furrows he himself had created. If I wasn't in so much pain I would be yelling my ass off at him for doing that. But I didn't open my eyes for fear of seeing all my blood seeping out of me.

The smell of blood and burnt sheets made me sick to my stomach in such a way I was surprised I hadn't already hurled. I felt Mephisto pull away and opened my eyes. Only to see him spit out a big, black glob onto the floor. My eyes widened and my abdomen clenched as I placed my left hand over my mouth, retching a little. Before I knew it, I was gasping out,

"Tha-that was _ins-inside _me?"

I heard him chuckle then he launched into an entire explanation—half of which I blocked out because I didn't understand what he was saying. I only caught holy water plus demon miasma equals the ugly, black, blob-thing now currently…_steaming_ on the ground. The other, because I was too busy thinking about how dangerous holy water really is. I was quick to ask about that, my curiosity prompting me to talk for the second time around,

"Leaving that?"

I was still none-too-thrilled at it even once, being inside me. Mephisto, on the other hand, looked pretty nonchalant about the whole thing. He even shrugged. If he was surprised about me talking to him he didn't show it.

"Yes, just a pile of burnt, decayed organic matter or ash. It depends."

I made a face. _That's just disgusting._ I made sure to say that out loud.

"That's just gross. You actually had that in your mouth?"

He frowned, snorting and he shook his head as if it was nothing. I had to give the guy props. I almost tossed cookies when I just _saw_ it. To have it in your mouth, though? That's takes a considerable amount of guts as well as a non-existent gag-reflex. The very thought of it had me queasy all over again.

Then out of the blue I remembered a snatch of conversation he had mentioned earlier, _"…feeds on the DNA that makes the body that of a human."_ I didn't think that I had been listening, but obviously, I caught that small fact. It took me a moment, but my thoughts caught up to the words he uttered and I, in a brilliant display of deduction—which I was sure would have given Yukio a heart attack—comprehended that Mephisto was a demon; therefore, he was also possessing someone here in Assiah. I don't know why my mind suddenly decided to give me such incite but I was already rolling with it. I frowned, looking him up and down in confusion and before I could stop myself, I blurted out,

"So you're using someone else's body?"

The older man blinked, but seemingly unfazed at the rapid switch of the topic, seamlessly answered,

"Yes. Keep in mind that demons are able to take control of someone who already has the affinity to become a demon."

The clown kept talking, but my mind was elsewhere running through what he had said. He, in truth, was possessing someone. He had just openly admitted it, kinda. And he seemed very flippant about it. A part of me told myself that his attitude and words should have made me mad, disgusted even. Hell, I should have been creeped out! But as I sat there, that strange, disconcerting feeling came back, the same as when I looked him in the eye and it's…it's like I didn't give a rat's ass about such a thing.

Normally, I would have immediately confronted someone about such a thing and chewed their head straight off, trying to tell them how _wrong_ it was. But not here, not _now_. It's like I didn't even mind the fact that he had basically just told me he was using someone else's body, practically stealing it for his own use.

I should have been horrified. And I tried to be, but it's like one of those days where you just feel too damn tired that you can't even keep your pencil up long enough to write down notes—not that I ever take notes.

A thick molasses covered my body—kinda like an out-of-body experience, except I was still in it. I could barely move my limbs and really? I didn't care at this point if someone lost their body to him. I just wanted to sleep. Heck, if I my mind wasn't so muddled at the moment I would have suspected Mephisto of slipping me a drug…or something like that.

I mean I _should_ have felt _some _sort of outrage! Some sort of repulsion. I should have wanted to jump right up and yell at him. Even the feeling of wanting to run as far away from him as possible and tell _someone_ should have been on my brain!

And...I should have wanted to exorcise him.

Of course, a cynical voice in my head appeared to cut those thoughts right out of my head straight away.

_Exorcise? Exorcise what? You're a demon too, the only reason you do not have to possess someone is because you were born with a human body; it's just _you_ who are the monster. A monster pretending to be a man._

"Their bodies change to suit and accommodate the possessor. Like taking a mannequin and dressing it up in someone's clothes."

I really should have been scared.

But I wasn't. And for some reason he didn't scare me the way he should have. The testament to that fact was that I was still sitting here. Quietly. Like a good boy. Doing everything he told me to do. Everything this _demon_—who was now supposedly to be magically—with a just a few words from the guy who was trying to kill me and Amaimon earlier_—_rendered as my older _brother_—wanted.

I really just couldn't bring myself to even feel panicked. It felt natural, even comfortable to be this close to him. Sure, he was a bit of a creeper. But that's to be expected when you're related to the baddest guy around, Satan.

"After all in Gehenna, we are nothing but essence with no physical body to speak of. This is why we can't cross over to Assiah without possessing someone. The materialism would cut us to shreds, seeing how spiritual and physical energies don't mix well."

Mephisto turned his head away from me and I had a chance to study his face for a few seconds. He looked a bit…_stressed?_ At the moment that was my only worry. I should have been worried about myself, but here I was sitting worrying about the very guy who was keeping me trapped in a room with another demon, him being a demon himself.

_That _is what should have really worried me. A tiny part of me was fighting the sinking feeling inside and it wasn't winning. I furrowed my eyebrows looking for something that would spark an interest in me that could wipe away the heavy sensation that was sitting on top of my chest. I glanced around, disinterested with even the sight of the zany, jade-haired Amaimon who was sulking at the other end of the bed.

My gaze moved to myself and I studied the gash in my arm. The blood had been wiped from it and the wound—sorry wounds, because of Mephisto "help"—were already healed. The only thing left was a patch of pink skin that had a light reddish tint to it. Even that would be gone in mere minutes. I continued to look over the entire appendage and that's when I found that it was covered in a sticky, clear substance. I blinked, my tail flickering under my yukuta as I recognized it to be spit. Like some dog had just come up and licked me with its slobbery tongue. The mental image alone was funny, but not enough to distract me from my new-found apathy._ Heh, as if there is a dog big enough to leave a trail of salvia…that… big._

The image of Mephisto transforming into the tiny, white schnauzer that he usually uses to walk around the academy unseen, came to mind. My eye twitched and that's when my melancholy broke as my eyes widened and a blush came to my cheeks. I whipped around to face him and spluttered, indigent,

"_Wha-what did you? You-you just! With your tongue! A few seconds-"_

Of course, the most logical action in finding out that someone had just _licked_ you was to, of course, freak out. It was just expected. So I did. Quite embarrassed as to the fact that one, I was such a spaz, and in truth, two, that he had just used his tongue to clean the blood off my arm and wound instead of like a normal person—say Yukio who would use rubbing alcohol and a regular wash cloth!

A hand was quickly laid over my mouth as Mephisto let out a bark off laughter. His stupid, clownish smirk caused me to blush profusely, completely mortified.

"Why yes. Yes, I did. What did you think I was going to do? Bite you like some common animal? I'm not a vampire. On the other hand, your reaction is a bit late though, is it not?"

His hand disappeared and I immediately wished I had bitten him. I couldn't look him in the face and I really wanted to tell him where to shove it, but my mouth was glued shut due to my mortification. His idiotic laughter didn't help my self-confidence either.

It was then he leaned in, getting way too damn_ close_ to me that I felt like hyperventilating in embarrassment. I could feel his breath and the faint brush of his lips against my skin as he whispered in my ear, causing me to jump in surprised disbelief.

"My, my, hair out of place, clothes half off, blushing like a virgin schoolgirl…you should see how indecent you look."

I wasted no time in trying to pull away with all my strength, squeaking a bit as I tried to put some distance between us. Just to add, men don't _squeak_. They uh, just um, _yell _in a very manly way. Yep, yell. I totally_ yelled _in a very _manly _way. I always do. But I digress.

I don't know if God actually decided to help me for once, but as suddenly as he was there he was gone. Instead of teasing me some more, he drew back, holding my arm up and out for inspection—which, I may add, still had spittle all over it thanks to said man—that cocky, flirtatious grin spread across his face as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Next thing I knew he had released it.

I didn't dilly-dally, my head was starting to kill me and all the blood rushing to my face was making me light-headed. Having Koumaken just in reach wasn't enough, I wanted to check and see if it had been damaged because of it being man-handled so much. And without it by my side—and I do mean right next to me as in touching my skin—I was feeling jumpy and frazzled.

I didn't make it. Mephisto grabbed it before I did and held it up to where I couldn't reach it. He wagged his finger, a stern expression on his devilish face.

"Uh, uh, no sword for you right now. Not till I say you can have it back. I'm not going to risk having it pointed it at me in my sleep, hmm?"

I balked, getting angry at the very idea of _him _saying that to _me_! Then I made the mistake to look him in the eye. My body stopped like last time, limbs locking up for a few seconds. I held his emerald-colored eyes with my own sapphire and I could swear that for a second they had flashed gold.

Then the glint of metal snapped me out of my daze and I immediately cursed him. _He's too damn tall! How the hell am I gonna grab Kurikara if he's holding it up that high!_ I pouted. The idea of standing up on the bed didn't appeal to me seeing how one, the bed probably wouldn't like it so much and it might decide to collapse—it was already in shambles and would creak ominously every now and then as if to say that it was indeed in danger of breaking, so that option was off my list. And two, I really didn't believe I would be able to stand if my earlier actions were to be any indication. So, I settled for the pouncing option.

It was then I was inhumanly attacked. I grabbed my nose, rubbing the victim of the vicious assault while trying to muster a ferocious glare in the plum-haired demon's direction. I noticed in that instant that my katana was nowhere to be seen.

I was dead tired and when I reached for my sword only to have it snatched away from me it is perfectly _understandable_, and I was totally _justified_ in my _righteous _anger, to yell at him. Now? Well, the proper action in this case—or _revenge_—would be strangling the damn clown but I knew I wouldn't be able to do _that,_ so I settled for yelling at him.

I grit my teeth and muttered—actually my throat was feeling a bit dry so I didn't really _yell_, I just darkly ground out,

"_**Clo-"**_

Once more my mouth was covered by his hand. He brought his index finger up to his mouth and made the "shush" gesture. I growled and spluttered; the noises muted under his hand. _How dare him! He can't tell me to shut up! That-that-gahhh! That bastard!_ I was going to give him a piece of my mind, but his fingers—along with his black talons—bit into my cheeks and he shook my head to the right and left.

"Now what did I say earlier? Do as I say and you won't get punished. But if you don't…"

He stopped, letting his veiled threat hang in the air. Maybe a few days ago I would have scoffed and ignored his warning, but the events of the last few minutes had taken their toll on me and I nodded not really thinking about it before I did so, his impatient face giving the answer a sense of emergency. Clearly, my subconscious even knew better then to get on his bad side.

The older male smiled, flashing his fangs as he let go of me and without delay he fixed my sleeve, bringing the torn and ripped fabric back up to cover my shoulder as well as the rest of my chest. He then smirked and swiped his tongue over his lips. The bit of fang that showed once again made a shudder go down my spine and a blush to appear on my face as I remembered his lips brushing my skin as he had whispered in my ear earlier.

"Good. Why don't you lie down for a moment while I treat your brothers' wounds? Wouldn't want you falling off the bed, now would we? ~"

I would have mumbled out something like, "Don't tell me what to do clown.", if he hadn't said, "brother."

My head snapped towards the clowns face from the hole I had been glaring into the burnt sheets, and zeroed in on the end of the bed where I had previously seen the Earth King. The fact that I hadn't noticed the feeling of his eyes burning into me this entire time didn't escape my notice. The look of pure dislike on his pale face was enough to tell me everything I needed to know. Still, the hate in his topaz eyes made me curl my toes, feeling like a kicked puppy for an odd reason.

I looked away, all too happy to focus back on the destroyed bed and break eyesight with the crazy broccoli-headed demon.

"How could I be related to that?"

I muttered my comment under my breath frowning, really not wishing to have my bones snapped and my flesh eaten. He looked like he would do it. I had taken into account the incident in the forest about how he had snapped, going psycho just because Shima laughed at the mistake Konekomaru had made by sending—quite accidently—a fire cracker into his toxic green hair causing it to mushroom into a piece of broccoli.

I crawled to the footboard and sat against it, knees to my chest and I resumed my earlier peek at the Demon King, though making sure not to make eye contact this time. But that didn't seem to be an option as my eyes found his again of their own accord anyway. I would have flinched, but something told me if I backed down or showed any weakness he would win whateverthis _was_ going on between the two of us. So I sucked it up and glared right back at him

Mephisto must not have liked that because he interrupted our grudge match by snapping his fingers right in front of his face to grab his attention.

"Amaimon."

This tactic seemed to successfully pull his gaze from mine, leaving me the temporary winner of our hate match. Not having anything else to do, I observed the two men—I mean, demons—before me; meanwhile ignoring their conversation in favor of studying how they both acted towards each other.

The first thought that popped into my head is that I was becoming a second Yukio and the second was that Amaimon seemed to be oddly tense around the dark lavender-haired demon. _Amaimon, the Earth King, one of the eight Demon Kings of Gehenna and another supposed son of Satan…and Johann Faust the Fifth aka Mephisto Pheles or now known as Mephistopheles the eldest son of Satan. So…that would make Amaimon the second eldest…and me the youngest. _Great._ Just _wonderful_._

Just for starters, I, at first, had thought nothing of the oddly dressed man with strange actions—which I merely chalked up to his otokuness—that had appeared in a light pink limo that day I left for the True Cross Academy. Sure, there was the incident in the graveyard, but I had pushed it into the back of mind, determined to deal with it later after I figured out all my other muddled thoughts due to my confusion and grief back in those days.

Now though? I knew there was definitely something more sinister about his playfulness. It seemed to be a genuine facet of his personality, but it also seemed to hide a deeper, darker part of him that he was hiding. To what extent? I wouldn't know and I kinda hope I never do. It's probably something that would leave me scarred for the rest of my life if I did. And Amaimon was the same. Just with a little bit more of his psycho showing, that's all.

As to the fact that Mephisto was Yukio's and my guardian…I really couldn't understand that Kusojijii could be as dense as me in regard to Mephisto's demon—well—_ness_. He was the damn Paladin for crying out loud! He would have surely noticed—the fact that he would have, left me to believe that Yukio and Shura and even the newest Paladin, Angel defiantly knew it. It would explain why they were always so tense whenever he showed up. Well, maybe not Angel, that could just be his general attitude of having a pole stuck so far up his-sorry. Anyway. He was now declared the son of Satan as well, not only by Neuhaus accusations, but he himself agreed that he was.

This brought up another whole slew of questions. Kusojijii had said that Mephisto was his friend. If he knew that Mephisto was a demon, does that mean he is a good one? _After all, Kuro's a good demon so that has to mean there can be others…_ Surely, he wouldn't have been friends with him if he was evil? And if he did…did he know about Mephisto's origins? Was he ever told? Did he figure it out himself? So far I haven't seen anything that would point to the clown being like me besides his words. There was no definite proof. At least not the kind of evidence that was I was made to sport. Blue flames being the sign of the devil or so everyone says.

It was just so confusing. Could I trust him? He hadn't told me about our…relation. Did he wish to keep it a secret? Did he not trust me? Or is he up to something? Was he ever planning on telling me? If so, I guess now would be the best of times. He himself stated that later he might answer a question or two and these concerns would defiantly be one of them. My mind told me he was up to something and he should be stopped as soon as possible, but…my heart told me something was amiss and I wasn't getting the bigger picture. I just didn't know what was missing yet.

It kinda hurt too. To think all this time that he was just…_there_ but he never said anything. I knew I really shouldn't take it so personally. After all I could only speculate as of right now. But somehow? It still hurt. Like when Yukio turned his guns on me and told me to turn myself in. _Or just die…_

Despite my feelings, I had to deal with the cards I was dealt here and now, so I focused on what I thought he wanted. The clown was childish and I felt that he was always just running circles around everyone. Playing with them. Toying with their minds. I don't know if they had noticed, but every word out of his mouth sounded sweet and joking…but I could always tell the hidden barbs inside of them. As if even the most sincere "Good luck" or "Have a nice day." Or even a simple "Please?" and "Thank you.", was not only a hilarious and amusing thought but that he was also somehow laughing at them, and that his words also conveyed and carried a darker connotation.

It felt like this was all just a game. I wouldn't put it past him. As said earlier, they—Mephisto and Amaimon—both seemed to have some screws loose. Despite my musings I knew that if anything, Mephisto would do what he had to win. If this really was a game to him, he would be whatever sort of person he needed to in order to come out on top. It just seemed like him. I mean, why else would he be here? At True Cross, masquerading as an Exorcist if he was truly like me? I said I wanted to become an Exorcist because I wanted to kick Satan's ass. What was he after? To usurp him? To fight him? Or probably the most chilling thought of all. Did _he _send Mephisto to infiltrate the True Cross and take it down from the inside? And what about Amaimon?

I didn't know and I didn't get to think any further on the subject because just then Mephisto asked a question to the both of us, starting me out of my reverie.

"Now that you're both on the mend, mind telling me why I come back and find you together on the battleground once called my bedroom?"

And it would seem as if my questions would have to wait. It took me a few seconds to slog through the thinking process in mind—for once—it was occupied with a dozen and more questions. I racked my head thinking about how I ended up in this mess and the lone picture that came to my brain was the memory of Amaimon on top of me with my sword in his hands as he brought it down upon me. I immediately looked towards him and wished I hadn't. He caught my gaze and the look in his eyes told me what I needed to know.

If I so much as slipped a single word incriminating him out of my mouth he would, quite literally, kill me. The question was: would I risk it?

And there was another issue. His eyes, despite the hate I saw in them the fear was even more apparent.

He was afraid of Mephisto. Deathly afraid. Or of whatever he would do to him. I wasn't sure, but I knew that if I spoke the truth I would regret it in more ways than one.

A part of me said let the bastard burn. He got into this situation on his own. I was under no obligation to help him; especially not after he tried to kill my friends in the forest or just an hour or so ago, _me_. I even turned to say the words that would have sunk him into hot water. Besides Mephisto wouldn't, like, kill him…would he? I was no expert on his behavior, hell, I barely knew the guy! Situation, case and point.

But, of course, my conscious would not allow me to do such a thing. Even though I didn't like him very much—scratch that, I kinda hated him too—I knew that Kusojijii's teaching about forgiveness would never allow me to act in such a way. Revenge was a sin, at least the kind that is unbidden. _Amaimon after all kinda did save me… _

I blinked, scrunching up my eyebrows in confusion. When had Amaimon ever saved me? I don't know why I thought that but it was irrelevant, I guess. I wasn't going to tattle on the idiot. Mephisto probably already knew what had happened anyway, let him lie all he wants, he'll still get into trouble.

He really did look like he was getting sentenced to death though…

I sighed inaudibly, knowing if I looked Mephisto in the eye that he would be able to tell I was lying in an instant—or that is at least what my instincts told me and I wasn't going to deny them, so I kept my head down, a frown on my face and muttered as convincing as possible,

"I don't know…ask him."

I peeked back at Mephisto only to see him glaring at Amaimon in front of me.

The bottle green-haired creep had appeared positively murderous earlier…but now? He looked like a pathetic teenager getting grounded. An absolute wreck. He bit his lip and flinched, his eyes flickering everywhere but at the taller male.

In the end, he finally got the courage to stutter out,

"Umm…well I…wanted to play soooo…I tried to wake him up?"

I thought the guy was a complete monster when I first met him. Now though…I wondered why I had been afraid of him in the first place. I guess even badass, homicidal demons get chewed out every now and then…

"So you're telling me that you didn't try to knife Rin in the shoulder?"

"No!"

And argue back._ Geez...now that I think about it, they probably grew up in Gehenna…with _**Tou-san**_. Wait, umm, wouldn't he like give him a pat on the back for doing that? I mean at least he would say good job…_

The very idea of Satan giving a lecture to either of them brought a maniacal giggle to my throat. I really didn't want to interrupt their discussion so I bit it back. Besides the look the clown gave the piece of broccoli made me cringe back against the footboard and I made double sure I wasn't going to spontaneously laugh out loud. _I really don't want to be him right now…_

"I mean…no Aniue…"

He fidgeted, suddenly talking really fast,

"I only wanted to play…he cheated last time!"

I blinked, hearing the accusation that I guess was pointed at me. He kept talking, an almost desperate whine in his voice.

"I know he did. So…I was just gonna get him back…to be fair!"

I raised my eyebrow. _So…knifing me in the shoulder…was fair? Seriously? Where is he getting his ideas from? The voices in his head?_

"Then that human came in and tried to kill us and he hit Rin and then I got mad and-and…I destroyed your bedroom…"

Despite my severe—very severe—dislike of the forest green-haired demon I couldn't bring myself to hate him. He was just too…too child-like. Like his head wasn't all there. _I guess…this is what they call being insane?_

Then I heard a slap and Mephisto must have moved faster than I could see because the next thing I saw was him hugging the Demon King and petting his head. Which, one, that sentence was disturbing; two, he must have slapped him upside the head; three, Amaimon looked a bit shell shocked and four; I would never have pegged either for the type that liked to cuddle. My eyebrow arched again in disbelief as a sweat drop made its way down the side of my face._ Umm, bipolar much? Are demons even able understand the concept of snuggling?_

My shock was pretty understandable. Everything that had happened in the course of the last hour or two—I could no longer distinguish how long it had been since I woke up, or if I even was awake to begin with and this was all just some crazy nightmare—was just on a whole other plain of crazy._ Oh God, I hope this is just a dream!_

Mephisto had most definitely stated he was related to me in the sibling category and I couldn't ignore all the other comments that led me to believe Amaimon was also the same. Gaining two new brothers could throw anyone for a loop. Especially if they were crazy, sadistic, otuku-ish, mentally insane, demons born of the un-holist blood to the evilest guy that's ever lived.

Not that I could judge. I was only slightly sane, and had the flames of the devil himself. _We're all winners here, right?_ Ya, so seeing this family-like sentiment from those two was way creepy. I'm just glad they had at least _some_ notion of human affection. It's nice to know even demons can have feelings similar to humans. God knows how much I've been mentally freakin' out every since I became one. I thought for sure one day I would turn out like Amaimon. Or that Astaroth guy…Ugh, just thinking about it gave me an upset stomach.

On the flip side, I had never seen Mephisto touch someone before. The few times in the last day or so didn't count. This though, most certainly did. It was obvious they were actually really close if the way the clown was rubbing his head and comforting him could be anything to the fact.

Unless I'm hallucinating that is. _I really, really hope so._

Once again the resemblance was eerie. The almost neon color of their hair at least should have tipped me off…I've only seen Shura and Izumo with hair like that…_Maybe all demons have that sort of strange hair…Ha, Shura and Eyebrows are kinda like she-devils…pffff!_

I bit my lip again to stop from laughing like an idiot and spoil their moment—or make them remember I was still here. But really their hair was just too weird. I mean my hair ain't nothin' to crow about either. Hell, even my teachers have gotten on to me about dying my hair. As said earlier, I've never touched the stuff! Even if I _did_, I wouldn't know how to use it! _The color of my hair is completely natural…sort of. I just don't brush my hair often, that's all! _That one teacher that got on to my case saying that my hair looked like—and I do quote—"someone had just fucked me silly.", was completely untrue. Heh, once Kusojijii found out—only since Yukio had heard about it and told him—he marched straight up to the school and demanded a personal apology from the teacher—while dragging me, unwillingly, with him. That was probably the most embarrassing day of my life. No, wait. That day was the very next one, when everyone was gossiping about how the idiot had come up to the school like a fire-breathing dragon. Once everyone found out that my Chichi was a priest, the merciless teasing began. A few more snide remarks about Catholic priests and their "hobbies" landed a couple of so called "tough" guys in the infirmary as well. If only I could still complain about being embarrassing by him.

Seriously, I wouldn't mind a few more childish ruffles of my hair or Kusojijii telling me to brush my teeth or comb my hair…Yukio wasn't the most huggable person in the world. Though, I would be damned before I would admit such a thing. Only a second chance would make me go that far to throw away my pride. _Such a deadly sin after all. Pride, that is._

And I wonder, is everything just as simple as demons and humans? If there are demons, there must be angels. And if there is a Gehenna there must be a heaven or whatever it's called by its inhabitants. And if so…Kusojijii would defiantly be there. And Yukio would most certainly go as well as everyone else in the Cram school. Well, maybe not Shura, she seems the type to find such a peaceful place—or so they tell you—pretty boring. But me? There wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that I would go. It's funny. People had always called me a demon and told me to go to hell. In the end, that's where I'm gonna end up going anyway… Irony sucks balls.

All my moping was unexpectedly interrupted when Mephisto finally decided "family hug time" was over and that he wanted to say stupid things again.

"Well, I suppose you owe little Rin an apology. Why don't you give him kiss and make it better?"

The sound of my head whipping upward to face the two was like a whip—I had buried my head in my knees once I started thinking about Kusojijii, and no, I wasn't _crying_, jeez…I'm not a girl!

"_**Clown-say-what?"**_

I was sure I hadn't heard correctly. Really sure. Both turned to face me. Amaimon was laying sprawled on the ruined mattress with an annoyed expression on his face for some reason and Mephisto was standing a ways back from the bed.

He then smiled like a shark, edging forward predatorily. He leaned down and instantaneously got way too close into my personal bubble, _again_. He tilted his head like a curious child eying a toy and I gulped, wishing I hadn't said anything.

"I said…for him to give you a kiss and make it better. That's what brothers do, don't they? They make things better?"

My eye twitched as I leaned as far away as possible in hope that I wouldn't catch his psycho.

"I don't know where you get your information from clown but that is not how you make things-"

He grabbed me around my middle, successfully immobilizing me. I panicked.

"Hey! Let go! I ain't kissing no one!"

He wouldn't listen of course. He just slid me closer, holding me still by grabbing my arms and he sat on the bed forcing me to sit between his thighs. I struggled as much as physically was possible, but he had a grip of steel. Eventually I ran out of breath and I hit my head against his shoulder. That had to at least bruise the asshole.

Amaimon looked between the two of us puzzled, before Mephisto nuzzled his face into my neck and said,

"Well? What are you waiting for Amaimon? Are you not going to apologize?"

My azure eyes widened, flicking between the two demons. I tried another tactic to escape.

"Wait! You're not seriously gonna do this! You're joking right?"

Mephisto frowned into my skin and nipped the junction between my neck and shoulder I shivered, sending a glare at him getting angrier by the second.

"Amaimon…I don't have all day. Do as your told or else."

The Earth king just pouted looking disinterested with this new turn of events. I, seeing that he was hesitating to go through with the violet-haired demon's request, started thrashing again.

"Let. Me. Go!"

I panted, glaring at the man who was holding me against him. He licked a stripe down my skin and I froze. It finally hit me like a sack of bricks. He wasn't teasing. He really was telling Amaimon to kiss me and if the way he was touching me was any warning, then I knew he was up to something else. Something a bit more into the molestation category. At first I was in disbelief thinking he was just messing around. But he obviously wasn't, not with the way he was licking my neck.

I felt the bed dip near my legs and shot a glance at the maroon-wearing demon that was now right next to me on his hands and knees. His face was blank as a clean chalk board as he parted my legs and sat right between them. He obviously didn't want to do this, but was going to anyway. I stopped moving, horrified when I realized that I had no say in this. The fact that this was really happening seized hold of my mind and I could only think about how these two went from a nice brother bonding moment—no matter how creepy it was to witness—to now openly participating in molesting me! _This is technically _rape _bastards! Why the hell are they doing this to me? And why the hell is Amaimon listening?_

The broccoli-headed demon grabbed my chin, tilting it up, while cupping the other side of my face and just like in the forest with Shiemi; he opened his mouth with his tongue sticking out to kiss me. I started to shake. I can't explain why. I just did. My eyes started to water so I squeezed them shut and pursed my lips hoping that he wasn't going to do anything else beside a quick kiss. Heh, if only I had know that a kiss to Amaimon isn't a kiss unless there is tons of biting and tongue.

I felt his wet tongue first swipe over my top lip then his chapped mouth connected with mine and he bit my bottom one with his sharp fangs. I hissed under my breath but didn't open my mouth, my cheeks stained scarlet. _There is no way in hell I'm going to make this easy for you!_

Mephisto rubbed his thumbs against my wrists and I attempted to kick Amaimon as I scooted back. When I still wouldn't open up, he threaded his hands that had been on my cheeks holding my face, into my hair and pulled. That got the desired effect as I gasped in pain allowing him to enter. I pulled at Mephisto's grip on my wrists but they just tightened and the clown himself licked the tip of my ear, sucking on my ear lobe and I felt his hands shift till both of mine were only being held by one and his left rested on my tight hip.

Amaimon's tongue meanwhile, looped itself around mine and sucked after rubbing against the walls of my mouth. I couldn't suppress the moan that came out. It seemed to excite him, making him forget about his earlier reluctance because he then tugged on my hair again and parted from my face only to push me against Mephisto's chest and rub against me as he devoured my mouth again with his giant tongue all the while nipping and biting at my tongue and lips. I could feel a trail of saliva running down the right side of my face and I could barely breath, squeezed between the two—who were surprisingly heavy—and with Amaimon's assault on my lips, I was gasping and panting for air.

I was feeling really hot and the weird feeling of Amaimon's hot, wet and rough-textured tongue felt surprisingly good against my own. The press of their bodies against mine was surprisingly soft, causing a pulse of heat to ripple down my spine making my tail curl in and out of itself.

I was confused. Despite knowing I didn't like guys, I didn't want this, I hell as sure didn't want any of this from my freakin' brothers demons or not, I couldn't help…but feel the familiar swell of arousal between my legs, its pressure against the tip of my nose, the saliva pooling in and down my lips and the tears at the corners of my eyes that had nothing to do with how much I was disturbed by their actions. I could barely breathe, the air rushing in and out of my lungs coming in pants and gasps every time he disconnected to nip or lick my lips. Everything was worse when I realized how turned on I was by them. Mephisto's hands rubbing soothing circles into my hip bone didn't help the case any.

I tried to move away from the demon in front of me to hide the obvious tent in my clothes only to run back into Mephisto even more. I pulled and tugged, but to no avail. I felt like screaming. I didn't want to do this! I didn't…But it felt so good.

"It's ok. Just breathe. Let it go little one."

So warm, his voice was so nice in my ear, the feel of their hands on me was so comfortable, to feel Amaimon's mouth on mine, to submit to his actions, to feel Mephisto's hand against my skin, around my erection teas-

_**NO!**_

I burst into azure flames. My eyes clenched tightly in shame. I clutched the yukuta; which was now missing its obi—no doubt because of Mephisto—shut and hugged myself close. I felt a hand on my back and without thinking I flung out my flames hitting them. They shouted out in pain and that snapped me back into reality.

I glanced up, unshed tears threatening to fall. Mephisto clutched his right hand, a rueful smile on his face and we met eyes. He blinked, his smile turning into a somewhat sad one, than he laughed. I clenched my teeth, flinging myself at him; I grabbed him by his stupid polka-dotted ascot and pushed him against the headboard.

"What the hell? What do you think you're doing? Huh? You can't-you!"

I pulled him forward and then hit him hard against the wood behind him. His smile morphed into a smirk and then he grabbed my wrists stilling me. My eyes narrowed and I tried to pull away, hissing at him like a threatened cat.

"Now, now. There is no need to get angry little one. It was just a kiss-"

My tail hit him in the face causing him to close his eyes and the force of the blow turned his head to the side. I grinned viciously. _That should teach you to-_

My smug attitude didn't last long. Mephisto opened his eyes and I knew for certain my imagination wasn't acting up this time around. His eyes were shining a deep gold, the pupils slitted like a cat's. A low growl rumbled from his throat and his eyes narrowed dangerously, the smirk on his face shifting to a wicked leer. I gulped, tugging against his grip but I already knew I was fucked.

I was pushed backwards, my wrists pinned to the tattered bed. The now untied yukuta lay open, revealing my nude body—did I forget to mention that I wasn't wearing underwear still? I blushed squeezing my legs closed and used my tail to cover myself. Mephisto wasn't focusing on that though. He glared at me, moving to whisper in my ear dangerously,

"Now you've done it. I was being lenient on you, seeing how you were injured and all. I was going to wait…but it would seem as if you need a small lesson in obedience right this minute or we will get nothing done."

The breath in my throat froze at his no-nonsense tone and when he licked his lips, eyeing my body, I panicked.

"LET GO PERVERT! I DON'T EVEN LIKE GUYS!"

He stilled and raised an eyebrow as I panted underneath him, a vicious blush burnt across my face. He blinked and then let out a laugh that could rival the one he performed in the graveyard. My face was colored several different shades by the time he finished. _What the hell is he laughing at?_ He let go of my right wrist to wipe the tears of mirth from his eyes, but I didn't move, too busy glaring a hole in his stupid, perverted head.

"You…you think this has anything to do with human's misplaced preconception on gender? Little one, you hit me in the face. I'm your older brother, you should show some respect."

He tightened his grip on my hand on "respect". I flinched as he shook his head and tilted it once again, wagging his finger at me like I was a bad dog. I grit my fangs, snarling,

"It's not funny! And of course I hit you in the face! Anyone being freakin' molested by some old dude would do that! Be lucky I didn't hit you in the nuts!"

"He's quite disrespectful, isn't he Aniue?"

Amaimon popped his head over the side of the mattress, a nonchalant expression on his face as he leaned on the bed, his face propped up on his right palm. I swear I saw the clowns' antenna twitch. As well as his eyes—which, by the way, were completely green again? _What's up with the freaky eye-color change?_

"I don't need help from the peanut gallery. Especially from one who is even bigger trouble. And get off the floor. It's dirty."

He made a disgruntled noise at Mephisto's snarled reply, but hefted himself back on the mattress anyway and scooted over to me, biting his thumb nail. Instead of going to pieces, I kept my head and asked the question that was currently on my brain.

"Why were you on the floor? Weren't you, I don't know, attempting to rape me?"

I said it as relaxed as I could given the current situation and the sarcasm in my voice flew right over his head as he frowned responding,

"Because your flames threw me off the bed."

I blinked; sweat dropping at his dead panned answer. My exasperation was cut short by Mephisto huffing,

"And we weren't trying to rape you."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, pulling at his hand on my left wrist that was still pinned to the bed.

"Right~ because in your dictionary, rape means something completely different, like if a person actually said yes or something silly like that."

He didn't look amused. _Too bad, I thought it was pretty funny._ He rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head scowling at me—may I remind you that he still had me _pinned_ to the bed. Against my will. With my clothes open. I may have been snarky on the outside. But inside I was mentally panicking hoping he would just drop it and that this was just some sort of psychological mind-fuck to get me to behave. With my luck he was probably a closet pervert who fucked his brother. Oh, if only I had known.

"Technically, it's not rape if you like it. And by your little problem down here I would say you enjoyed it a lot more than you're willing to admit, little one."

"Stop calling me that! I don't care what you say, let go of me!"

I lashed out rolling on my stomach as I felt him move his unhindered hand down the smooth skin of it. I heard a chuckle then I felt the cloth around my thighs move as my tail squirmed in an effort to hit him again, damn the consequences; I was getting molested here!

"Really now, settle down. It's perfectly normal .You're a young demon, not to mention a teenager. Just enjoy this."

My eyes widen as he twisted my wrist and he pushed me face-first into the mattress. I could feel his breath on my left shoulder. I gasped into the sheets when his slender fingers suddenly wrapped themselves around my member. I heard faintly, Amaimon whining,

"Aniue~ can I touch him?"

I heard a sharp "No.", as his finger dipped into my slit and I clawed the sheets with my free hand. The earlier heat was back as sparks of pleasure shot up my spine and my tail twitched in erratic patterns as he jerked me roughly, teasing the head of my cock.

"Stop-haaaa~ Let-Nnnn~, go!"

I bit my lip, moaning into the piece of fabric my face was pressed against. A throb in my groin caused me to arch my back and the breath in my lungs startled as he pressed his thumb against the opening in my member. My thighs trembled as he whispered hotly into my pointed ear,

"You like that? You like it when I touch you? Go on, let me hear your voice little one, I wanna hear you scream as you cum."

I opened my eyes, tears in them as I gripped the sheets again. It was too much. The pulse of heat in my fingers and the friction in such a delicate place had me shivering, panting as the coils of heat tightened in my stomach. His fingers were warm, stroking me sharply and forcefully as I quivered underneath him, on my knees and face pushed into the sheets. I felt another shudder of pleasure arch up my spine and I fell.

"I-haaa, Mephi-ahh! I'm-Nnnn~"

I came; blue rippled over my sight and then it was over, the aftershocks of pleasure causing my eyelids to droop. I panted into the sheets, both of my hands free as they limply clenched and unclenched the blankets. As my vision darkened and my breathing settled, I felt his hands stroking my back as he turned me over and the feeling of his lips brushing against my forehead made my tail wag. I blinked sleepily; purring in contentment as the rest of the heat lazily swirled through my body. A melodic voice drifted around me,

"Sleep, little one. When you wake, I'm sure you'll be burning with beautiful ire."

So I did.

* * *

><p>Soooooo~ Yahhh, food for thought: has anyone else noticed that we're basically writing porn-gay porn-about the devils incestious sons? Just saying~ I feel kinda...dirty.<p>

Ah, well! Review please and I may update early~

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama

Edited: 6/24/12


	5. Just the Beginning, my Dear Boy

**So glad everyone liked this so much. So without needless talking here you go! I would love to give a shout out to all my readers and that very special someone who encouraged me to take my writing to the next level!  
><strong>

****Warning: MephistoxAmaimon. 'Nuff said. Don't like lemon? Back space button right there.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

[Amaimon]

I lay dazed, spread-eagle out on the floor while I gazed at the ceiling above me. The force of my Otouto's flames had sent me tumbling head over heels off the mattress and painfully onto the ground. I was too busy marveling at the strength and the warmth of the non-burning heat that had thrown me several feet back and into the position that I was currently in to do anything else.

The feel of his lips and mouth left me entranced. I moved my hand to touch my chapped lips in reverence. When Aniue had told me to kiss him in apology I had almost refused. I didn't want to show any sort of attention to the little brat. He hadn't told on me, but that doesn't mean that this whole mess wasn't still his fault to begin with.

I only had agreed to kiss him because I knew I was going to have to do it either way and I didn't want to be punished even more. So I did. And I thought he was strangely warm. And soft. He was really soft, so squishy and fragile. I could have ripped his face off in a second. So…helpless. I liked it.

For once he wasn't acting all high and mighty. He was completely at my mercy. Not that he hadn't been before, but this was a different type of submission. Battles on the battle field and the ones in the bed were in two completely different categories. The only thing I had to lose on the battlefield was my life—even then not even that, after all, demons live for all eternity, we only get sent back to Gehenna if our host here in Assiah gets killed and we can't find another one quick enough.

On the other hand, the battle in the bedroom determined everything else; because really, I submitted to no one. No one besides Tou-san and Aniue that is. They were the only ones that I considered worthy of such a thing.

Then this little cat comes slinking in, stealing all the attention and I've tried so hard to beat him, to put him in his place, where he belongs in the family. Under me.

I had to admit he was strong. And stubborn—much like me, I hate to admit—but I was still iffy on whether I would accept him to be a true part of the family. I had been going back and forth on that and really? I was fixing to call it a day and just jump the brat to see if he had anything, anything at all that I could use to alleviate my boredom.

Oh, we had plenty of "siblings" that I could play with, but they were usually too busy torturing or pillaging or just plain lounging around in Gehenna to bother with me. They were the ones that belonged to other sires but were non-the-less connected to Tou-son.

Only Aniue and I were considered his true children; which made it pretty dull in Gehenna when Aniue left because he was the only one besides Tou-san that really paid any attention to me.

But this kid appears and has his flames, his true blood like we do, and I knew sooner or later one of them—my Aniue or Tou-san—would make me mark him to be one of us. After they did, of course.

I wasn't stupid. I knew that Tou-san wanted the brat—bad—if his temper tantrum after he got back from trying to kidnap him was any indicator of his interest.

I haven't missed the glint of lust Aniue directed at the oversized feline, Okumura Rin either.

Really, it was only a matter of time before they got their hands on him And if that is what it is going to come to I rather end up on top and at least be able to show him that he isn't any better than me, that he should know his place, being the youngest and all.

Knowing that, I knew that going against those flames—be it his or Tou-san's—was practically suicide, I only ever fought him in that state because I was extraordinarily mad. And pissed at his high a mighty attitude. There was no way he was stronger than me. He was only fifteen years old! I had centuries more worth of experience. Even so, those flames of his made all the difference. So, if fighting him didn't work, then I would most definitely make him submit to me during mating.

But, back to where I was laying on the floor. The faint linger of his taste on my tongue caused me to swipe my tongue over my lips and narrow my eyes in lust. It may have sounded strange but I was completed addicted. _That brat…he tastes like my favorite lollipop._

I pouted. It wasn't fair. I didn't want to feel the thrum of heat in my body when I thought of that scrawny half-demon. I know Aniue has plans to make him into a full one by removing the spell on his sword one day or something like that, but still. It's the thought that counts.

That didn't mean that I would deny that—right at this moment—I wanted to take him. The lust rippling through me at even the hint at his smell a few steps away had me inhaling deeply, my eyes flickering from teal to gold.

He was so soft, but I knew any injury I could inflict on him would heal. Any mark. I wanted to exhaust him. Break him, bend him into submission by my hands. Make him beg. I really, really wanted him. But I knew Aniue wouldn't let me till he was done with him. I sighed, sulking again while I licked my lips, imagining the sweet, yet tangy flavor of my Otouto's mouth and saliva.

I rolled over and moved back to the bed.

Only to hear Rin whining.

Leaning over it, I sneered, playing cool, while resting my head on the palm of my right palm. "He's quite disrespectful, isn't he Aniue?"

It was true. The puffed-up cat had no manners what-so-ever.

I knew Aniue agreed with me, but he just acted annoyed. "I don't need help from the peanut gallery. Especially from one who is even bigger trouble. And get off the floor. It's dirty."

I moped, clambering back onto the bed at his request happily—for once—moving closer to Rin. Of course, he was completely defenseless and I was busy eating up the image of him laid across the bed completely open for the world to see, flushed and beat red.

He had his tail covering him, but everything else was just waiting to be touched.

My palms began to itch and I bit my thumbnail in hopes to keep myself from playing with his inviting, pink nipples.

"Why were you on the floor? Weren't you, I don't know, attempting to rape me?"

I yanked my eyes from his body to his face and noticed it was a wonderfully shameful red. I grinned mentally, snorting at how he was the one in trouble. I had heard his tail hit Aniue and while I wanted to be offended at someone hitting him, I actually thought it was pretty funny. I would have snickered if Aniue wouldn't have yanked my tail in retribution if I did.

So I dead panned, "Because your flames threw me off the bed."

Aniue immediately added, "And we weren't trying to rape you."

He raised an eyebrow, tugging at Aniue's grip on his wrist.

I just knew he was going to say something smartass-like.

"Right~ because in your dictionary, rape means something completely different, like if a person actually said yes or something silly like that."

Aniue just rubbed his nose and shook his head in exasperation retorting, "Technically, it's not rape if you like it. And by your little problem down here, I would say you enjoyed it a lot more than you're willing to admit, little one."

"Stop calling me that! I don't care what you say, let go of me!"

He obviously didn't like hearing the truth.

In the few moments before he burst into flames I had felt him harden, but chose not to say anything in favor of kissing him senseless.

At the moment he looked like a panicked cat that was backed into a corner much like he had been in Kyoto and he rolled onto his stomach, his tail flicking wildly like an enraged and fluffed-up kitten.

He really was pretty small compared to Aniue and me.

Aniue chuckled at his antics.

While I couldn't help but get a glimpse at the arousing sight of his bare thighs and just the slightest hint of the curve of his behind. _Ohhhh, I want to feel him…_

"Really now, settle down. It's perfectly normal .You're a young demon, not to mention a teenager. Just enjoy this."

I remembered hearing Aniue say almost the exact same thing to me when he first took me that one night in Gehenna. I couldn't help the slight blush that moved across my face. I knew how it felt to be pinned underneath Aniue, unable to move and feeling his hands mercilessly teasing my skin, completely at his mercy while he ravished me again and again.

I clenched my thighs, the earlier heat coming back to pool between them, making me hard. It was embarrassing. I was getting turned on just by watching Aniue talk dirty and molest our Otouto. I didn't just want to sit there.

So I, a bit breathless, asked, "Aniue~ can I touch him?"

A sharp "No." from him was my answer.

I huffed, crossing my arms, forced to just sit there and watch.

He played with the inky-blue-haired, half-demon's erection, teasing him.

The younger's tail twitched and spasmed while he moaned feebly into the torn blankets on the ruined bed, "Stop-haaaa~ Let-Nnnn~, go!"

His cute mewling had me biting my lips squishing my thighs tighter when I hardened further. I really wanted to touch him, at least kiss him or have Aniue kiss me, anything to relieve the feeling in my groin. I whimpered, about to touch myself.

That was when I heard him shout one last time and he arched coming into Aniue's hand.

I was jealous. He was allowed to finish while I was still left with a very noticeable hard-on that Aniue would no doubt tease me about before "helping" me. But it looked like Rin didn't have a lot of stamina. He was definitely a virgin. That simple thought left me biting my lip in need.

When Aniue finished licking his fingers clean of Otouto's cum, it was no surprise that he turned his neon green eyes on me.

I shivered, clutching my thighs shut in humiliation, with a blush spreading across my face like wildfire.

I looked down at the sheets ignoring his all-knowing eyes—sometimes it really did seem like he was reading my mind.

Well, we did sometimes communicate telepathically…but I usually had mental barriers up against that, so unless he can access my mind without my knowledge he really was just guessing blindly.

A giggle, then my chin was raised by his index finger, his claw pricking the skin there slightly. "Now Amaimon, what's the problem? You appear to be…distressed? ~"

He leered, his flirtatious grin wide on his face and his bright eyes noticing every detail of my shame while he moved closer to me, cupping my cheek, making me turn to face him while he stroked my hair soothingly.

With his warmth spreading in me, my eyes relaxed and I leaned into his hand, subconsciously purring while the heat stoked the flames burning in my stomach higher.

He came closer, his arms twining around my hips while he gave me a chaste kiss.

I wanted more and moved to wind my hands into his amethyst hair.

That's when he lifted me off the bed and tossed me over his shoulder like I was nothing but a pillow.

My cerulean eyes widened comically and I immediately started to squirm trying to get off his shoulder. "Aniue~ please put me down!"

He only snickered wrapping his arms through my thrashing thighs and squeezed my tail through my pants.

I let out a feminine mewl accidently when he fondled the large tuft that I hid in between my upper thighs, making me relax in his arms resembling a limp noodle. "Ahhh~ Nnnno~"

My back arched; my arousal from earlier coming to the fore-front of my mind while my hands scrabbled at his back.

He hopped off the bed with me in tow.

"Please-haaa, Aniue~"

He "tsk'ed" switching hands to keep me still while he picked up our Otouto from the bed, cradling him in the crook of his left arm. He also kept pushing and petting me through my pants.

Seeing how my tail was dangerously close to my erection the fur rubbed against it sending jolts of pleasure up my spine from both appendages being tortured.

"Hmmm, no~ I think it's time to get to administer your punishment before the little one wakes again in a few hours."

I completely stilled, my body actually stiffening in fear. I grabbed Aniue's white shirt jacket trembling.

He brought up his fingers to snap, "Eins, Zwei, Drei!"

We were temporally surrounded by smoke and confetti, but when it cleared I was tossed to the floor hitting something that was oddly fluffily. I bounced, then the material billowed out leaving me sitting on an overly puffed up futon. I blinked, confused and consumed, patting the pristine white fabric stuffed with down feathers.

I glanced up to see what Aniue was doing.

He laid our youngest brother down as well as tying his obi closed around his waist again keeping his yukuta shut; he then dusted off his hands and turned to me, his left hand on his hip. He stared down at me his nose in the air and imperil-like, his emerald eyes surveyed me.

I ducked my head momentarily cowed, then rose it again, a pout on my lips when I told myself I was getting punished anyway; so I should be stubborn however much I wanted to be at this point.

Then he smirked.

I quickly mended my thoughts while looking like a kicked dog.

Aniue wouldn't have it any other way. He nodded, turning on his heel—which I vaguely noticed were no longer clad in his favorite Persian, dark fuchsia boots.

He walked to the sliding doors to our right—seeing how the futon was larger than a king-sized mattress and centered in the middle of the room—and opened it revealing the washroom. "Come."

His tone left no room for argument.

I—in a very rare show of submission—meekly followed, getting up from the marshmallow-like bed under me. I sent a baleful glare at Rin's sleeping form swathed in the torn rags of one of Aniue's precious yukuta's. I was probably going to get a spanking later for _that_ as well. Earlier enchantment disillusioned, I felt the hate start to build up again towards the stupid cat.

I kept moving, padding across the soft tatami mats in my stockings and reached the entrance of the door to the washroom. I hesitated for a second before moving forward and let the cold, emerald marble meet my warm feet.

I glanced around and noticed the frosted glass-doors of the shower hinged with gold, the dark maroon, shag rug that sat at its base, and the large white tub in the right-hand corner that connected to the sink area that was made of marble too. Two cream-colored, porcelain sinks were inside it, lined by gold filigree and a large mirror sat on the dark pink wall that stretched to both ends and were it connected to the door I had just come through.

My eyes though, were only focused on the reflection of my Aniue so that I wouldn't have to look him in the eye. I saw him move, tapping his foot on the floor. I thought it was a relatively ridiculous action seeing how it was really only formable with shoes on, but I kept my tongue.

I knew he was watching me and I began to fidget. I had stopped in the middle of the room and stayed there. I really didn't want to do this, but I knew that he was mad. Really mad. I could feel his magic twisting in the air almost suffocating me.

"Strip."

I tried not to flinch but did so anyway. I bit my lip and before he could get exceedingly madder, I started to undo my tie. It slipped to the ground and my vest followed, leaving me in my dark green and small lime stripped, with big light maroon stripes, dress shirt. I slowly unbuckled my upside-down, golden-skull belt buckle and threaded my white belt through my pant loops. I then tugged the tight green fabric off my arms and bent to place them all on the ground.

Aniue interrupted me. "Give your belt to me."

I halted, meeting his emotionless eyes. _Hmph, how could I ever think Aniue was getting soft?_ I quietly handed them over—for obvious reasons which would most assuredly leave me with rubbed raw wrists—and I retreated back a few steps trying not to step on my clothes and without thinking, unbuttoned and tugged my long, diamond patterned, capri-like pants off in a single moment and let them pool around my feet.

My long, but thin dark green tail flicked and unraveled from where I had it wrapped around my upper thighs and the tip, larger then what most demons had, twitched restlessly. If I hadn't been trying to keep calm it would have been wagging all over the place showcasing my panic. I moved to unbutton my shirt and tug off my stockings along with the small, dark green garter belt that held them up around my hips. When I was done and at last completely nude, I blushed.

His jaded eyes roamed and studied my body.

He had seen it countless times before, yet every single time I would be embarrassed by his shameless gaze.

"Very well. Bathe."

He pointed at the tub and walked over to the sink area and sat upon it, crossing his legs while he examined his nails.

I remained were I was, stunned into actually twisting my face in shock. You could not blame me. _He-I-wha-! What? _He had just told me to get undressed! _What does he think his doing? _He was supposed to come up to me and _punish_ me not sit down nonchalantly picking at his _nails_!

I snapped my jaw shut, almost snarling, my tail swishing in agitation behind me. I clenched my palms feeling even more humiliated that he had just ignored not only me, but he had also looked at me like I wasn't even worth his time! He just calmly disregarded me! _Me!_ The Earth king!

My eyes narrowed when I was about to say something, but instead, I stomped over to the bath passing him by, making sure to whack his leg with my tail. He didn't move or even acknowledge me. He just continued to sit there while I fiddled with the water, my back to him. He didn't even sneak a peek at me!

I was furious. He couldn't ignore me! _Who does he think he is! Some sort of- _I stilled. I suddenly knew exactly what he was doing. I slowly lowered myself into the water, my back still facing him while I bit my lip, a dozen thoughts whirling through my head.

He had touched me in the other bedroom, and then ordered me to strip, yet since then he hadn't touched me or even tried to do anything remotely like he usually did during my past punishments. Except for that one time…

I knew what I had to do. I hadn't before, but Aniue had been so "kind" to "show" me what exactly he expected of me. I shivered despite the boiling water I had dunked myself in. I really didn't like that punishment; I hadn't been able to move for almost an entire day afterward._ But I really don't have a choice, do I? It's either that or binding myself to his will for however long he deemed suitable as a substitute._

The whole hierarchy of demons was based on power and subordination. By going against Aniue's direct order to _"behave"_ earlier—not only once but twice—I had affronted and challenged his authority. He had only once before called me on this and I could remember that day vividly. From then on I made sure—despite whatever mood I was in—to never, _ever_ kill anyone he told me not to.

By disrespecting him and basically ignoring his status—being the second most powerful demon in all Gehenna—I had really fucked up. There really was only two ways to act in such a scenario after doing that. Well, really three, but I didn't want to or even think that I could ever be capable of killing Aniue. The other ways were to either ask for forgiveness or have the offended take it by force.

Aniue had used the latter, thus teaching me forcibly what he expected if I were to ever get in such trouble again. He had told me that he would make me regret it if I did.

My skin felt clammy and my hands felt heavy while I washed myself off, watching the suds float around the tub. I moved to wash my thighs only to find that they were shaking uncontrollable, my tail twisted around my right thigh tightly while it trembled. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Hurry up Amaimon. I don't have all day."

I almost dropped the bar of soap I was mangling in my hands. I bit my lip and wished that this bath could last for all eternity. But the water was no longer steaming and there was finally nothing left to wash. I tried to take a few deep breaths and failed. I knew he was expecting me to act immediately after I was out. I tried to stand up but almost slipped, and while I was berating myself for being such an idiot, it hit me.

One of the most devilish, wicked schemes I had ever concocted came to mind and I had to stop myself from clenching my hand too tight so that I wouldn't bleed. At least not yet. I couldn't let my façade slip. Oh, I would ask Aniue for forgiveness all right. Just on my own terms.

I was, by no means, afraid of having kinky, dirty sex with Aniue. We were demons; it was just a sort of natural activity that we had gravitated toward. Being blood brothers amplified that desire. It was only when he used sex for a punishment that I got worried. I would heal, I would mend. But my pride would be the one to take the fall.

But not this time. This time I would wrap him around my finger and keep it that way. He may have been older and stronger than me but I wasn't going to lose. I was just as good as him and Tou-san. I guess a bit of jealousy towards the navy-haired feline in the other room may have played a part in what happened next, but I could have cared less at the time. I had a plan and I was going to go through with it. Consequences be damned.

I slinked out of the tub and sensuously swayed over to Aniue making sure to look contrite. _Pffft! As if._ I stopped when I reached his legs. Taking a bold step forward I laid my hands on his knees and leaned into him making sure to wag my tail, a blush spreading across my face.

I knew Aniue had a fetish for blushing _and_ tails. It wasn't often another demon would willing show their tail to another—Rin didn't count, that idiot just kept his out whining on how uncomfortable it is to keep it hidden. What was even rarer was for a demon to offer their tail to another. Showing ones tail was an act of trust, enticement, or was just like plainly saying "fuck you", to an opponent.

To keep it simple, I was both rubbing his knees and pressing my wet skin against the thin dark and light maroon-pink tights he was wearing on his legs to show that I wasn't trying to offend him. My tail was lowered onto his lap, the tuft wagging gently in offering. I only hoped he would take the bait.

[Mephisto]

Right after I had thrown Amaimon onto the futon, I immediately wished I hadn't. _Now I'm going to have to dry-clean it. And lay out another one after the bathe. _I sighed gently, allowing a small smile to grace my features while I admired the room I most painstakingly had prepared not too long ago for when Amaimon next misbehaved.

The sliding doors in the traditional-looking room were filled with colorful—if a bit muted—water color and sumi-e-painted images on their silk screens. The panels of wood that were visible between the doors were a dark, cherry mahogany and the floor was made of the finest tatami money could buy. It's tatamiomote was from hemp made in Hiroshima, bound by golden straw and weaved twice with silver thread for durability and softness. The heri, or pattern around its edge, was Koraiberi, befitting my status—the eldest prince of Gehenna—and it was laid cross-wise in shugijiki-style for comfort and looks. Seeing how the room was quite large, the mats were also of rukujo size.

Ahhh~ and the bed. The futon was a fine item as well. Stuffed with down-feathers from the softest birds and several layers thick so that when you laid upon it you felt as if you were sinking into a cloud~

Pure white with several long and equally fine pillows piled at one end made it out to be a really beautiful futon. It was the blanket though, that was the truest master piece in the room. Bright, blood-red satin stretched across black silk edges with deep blackish-blue swirls whirling upwards to the edges of it. It was large, it was comfortable, it was warm and most of all it was expensive as hell. _I'm glad I subconsciously made sure to drop Amaimon on the futon and not on the folded blanket lying right next to it. _

Letting him recover, I bent to lay down dear Rin a little ways next to him while wrapping the rags once known as one of my priceless yukuta's around his body, tying the obi in place so he wouldn't get a cold and stood up wiggling my toes. A single glance at his adorable, sleeping face and I moved to glare at Amaimon. _Hmm, looks like I will have to withhold his candy allowance to pay for a replacement._

I twirled on my feet, walking towards the bathroom, an idea for Amaimon's punishment forming in my mind.

I told him to come and passing through the entrance that I had left opened for him to enter, I smiled viciously. I knew exactly what I was going to make him do to atone for his many instances of disobediences in the last day or so.

I turned to face him and ordered him to strip, all the while enjoying his delightfully red face and flushed flesh; I acted nonchalant though, and let him squirm under my fake emotionless façade. When he undid his belt another thought came to mind and I asked for it.

His sweet confused face made an appearance and I almost started to tease him. Then I remembered I was supposed to be acting mad at him and once he was done, standing awkwardly in front of me without any clothes on, I, disheartened, dismissed him telling him to take a bath while I sat on the sink's edge, acting bored.

I didn't react when his tail took a swipe at my leg, actually finding it cute that he was getting so riled up while he stomped toward the bath like a child during a temper tantrum.

I forced myself not to look when he bent over to turn the water on, revealing his beautiful backside to me. I like-wise kept my eyes on my nails till I could take it no longer. He had his back to me so all I could see over the edge of the tub was his hair when he got in. I pouted, sad that I couldn't watch him wash himself. I vowed to get a lower tub next time preferably one that was sunk into the ground.

To distract myself from such thoughts I told him to hurry up. The way he fumbled with the soap in his hand when I spoke almost made me burst into laughter. Almost. I choked it in my throat and enjoyed the view of his pointed ears and the back of his neck glowing red with shame.

He quickly finished up and I could tell he had an idea of what I wanted from him, but of course, I wasn't going to give him any hints. He would either take the imitative or I would upgrade the level of trouble that he was in if I had to show him how, yet again, what happens to those that disrespect me.

He seemed to calm himself and he slipped out of the tub with his usual—if not even more so—graceful movements.

I looked away, finally able to see the image of a wet and dripping Amaimon. I had to keep myself from having a nosebleed at just how endearing the flush across his features—body or otherwise—was exciting.

I felt his hands on my knees and stopped myself from shivering at the lukewarm water that was soaking through my tights. Yelling at him for getting my clothes wet would have the opposite effect I craved, so I kept quiet, acting like he wasn't even there. I didn't even glance at him. But that didn't mean I didn't catch the sight of his wagging tail. _Oh? ~ Playing this game I see~_

He rubbed his palms over my knee caps, trailing his claws teasingly down my skin in what he must have thought was a very enticing display. He thought right. I wanted to feel his talons scraping across my back, drawing bloody lines down it.

I also felt the soft touch of his tail in my lap and almost turned to face him but at the last moment decided to see what he would do next.

I wasn't disappointed.

When he decided that I wasn't going to take his offering, he huffed silently and narrowed his eyes but just let his expression melt back into the simpering one he had on earlier and then he pushed his hands higher, massaging my thighs.

I decided to give him a little break and still ignoring him, I uncrossed my legs, swinging them back and forth.

If he was annoyed at the tiny impact of them against his stomach he didn't show it. Instead, he pressed higher and in a very surprising display he nudged my thighs apart.

If anyone else would have done that—beside Rin, he really was like a kitten, all fluff and tiny claws but no threat—I would have ripped their throat out. I wanted to see what his next step was. So, thinking about how to act nonchalant I was caught off guard—which was quite the accomplishment, I must say—when he slid himself onto my lap.

My breath caught in my throat. I looked at him, pinning him with a cautioning eyebrow—while I made sure to keep my face calmly blank—as if saying, "Is this the best you can do?"

He seemed to get the message because his tail was suddenly in my face, the silky fur covering the thin limb softer then satin. The small scent wafting from it made me think of peppermint candy and ice tea which was when I really knew that he wasn't just trying to appease me, he was also trying to seduce me so that I would be lenient on him.

_Hmph, as if. Nice try though._ I lowered my eyes making him think he was winning before I dashed his hopes when I bit into the sensitive tail right below the giant tuft.

His eyes widened and the hands he had on my thighs dug into my rhinegraves leaving small rifts behind while the fabric tore.

But that wasn't even on my mind when he let out a high keen, his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. "Ahhhh~haaa~ Ani-Anihaaaa!"

He came, his thighs clenching around mine while he lowered his head, resting it against my shoulder, biting into his lip to keep himself from making any more noise while his body shuddered due to his fierce orgasm.

_We can't have that can we?_ I sardonically bit deeper into the trapped tail, licking the underside of it while I nibbled on the end.

He sighed meekly when he came down from the unexpected orgasm I forced him into. He relaxed against me and I let go of his tail opting to grip his wet hip and tilt his chin up with my right hands index finger. "If you want to apologize, do it the correct way or I might just have to accept the fact that you are not taking this seriously."

[Amaimon]

I felt my face being lifted up and I was caught in Aniue's sight, unable to look away. His heat was soaking into my body and my tail twisted while the last twinges of pleasure ran through me like tremors. I didn't think my face could possibly turn any redder then the deep ruby shade it was already sporting.

Aniue's threat made me feel even more ashamed because my plan had failed. I was stuck back at square one again, more over; he was even madder at me this time. Plus, I was dirty again, I was cold despite the heat clinging to him because I was wet and my soaked tail was throbbing painfully. I felt my lip tremble but held back the water threatening to fall from my eyes due to my failure.

I nodded my head slightly, sniffling, "Hai…Aniue."

I didn't try anything else; I just wrapped my tail around his hand and placed the tuft in his open palm that had been holding my chin up. Not breaking eye contact, I leaned closer letting my hands go limp and then tilted my head up, exposing my throat to him.

When I saw the spark of approval in his eyes I closed mine, not bothering to hold myself back from trembling when I felt his hot breath against the skin there.

His hand moved from my hip and it pressed into my flesh groping its way to where his entire arm was wrapped around me at the small of my back, latching onto my other hip.

A wave of goose bumps moved down my skin and I had to bite my lip again to stop myself from jumping off his lap and running away.

I felt him scoot back, his spine against the mirror. He made me open my thighs wider, straddling not his knees but his crotch. I didn't want to think about the scolding I was going to get later due to the mess I made of all his clothes.

His velvety lips grazed my jugular and I felt the slight scrape of fangs against the vulnerable flesh and veins.

I gulped and I could feel the faint rumble of a purr coming from Aniue's vocal cords.

He licked a trail straight up my neck and sucked against my Adam's apple. When he was done, I felt his hand closing around my tail and the delicate stroke of the fur there. "Good boy."

Then he sunk his fangs into skin.

The pain was indescribable while it had me weeping those strange, salty trails down my face.

His teeth went deep almost till they punctured my windpipe.

One false move and my human host would be mute for hours. Or have their lungs full of blood. Which I didn't want. It had taken me forever to find another suitable host that I liked after Otouto smoked my other one. So I kept still and let Aniue suck at the blood that was pouring out of my neck.

He had a tight clamp over my jugular, but he could have easily ripped out my throat or drained me of my blood.

Of course, that may be the punishment he wanted to give me for my insubordination. If so, there really wasn't anything I could do about it. Through this, I couldn't help but feel the fervor in which he was devouring my blood. The suckling and slurping sounds along with the feeling of his teeth, tongue, and lips against my flesh sent off another undulation throughout me, dredging up pleasure through the pain-filled haze in my mind.

Sharing blood was an extremely intimate exercise among demons, when done voluntarily. Our blood held our magic—which holds true for humans too—and giving it away was also the same thing like supplying energy to another. They don't call it the essence of life for nothing.

Because of such, I felt the special connection between us appear when he began to lap at it, allowing me to actually feel his magic inside of me and my blood coursing in his body. After a certain amount that link broadened and I was tossed into the sea of his magic. Because Aniue was an elemental demon, he had mastery over all elements. Water, ice, fire, sand, metal, earth, you name it and Aniue could control it; which, at this moment, meant he could use that over me.

He expanded the earth magic already in his grasp and used it to widen the bond that held us together, forcing me into submission with my own element, which was humiliating to say the least. I was supposed to be theEarth _**King **_after all.

The pleasurable tingles I had experienced earlier were nothing compared to what I was felling at the moment.

He mixed fire into the tie and I couldn't breathe at the overwhelming power and heat thrumming between us, fueling this carnal act.

I couldn't say anything due to the fangs near my airway but I wrapped my arms around Aniue's neck and laced my fingers into his wonderfully, velvety hair, tugging at his lilac locks to bring him closer while he continued to drink my life blood.

His hands roamed where the willed while the fog in my mind kept me in his grasp.

I don't know how long he kept me like that but it was either a second or an eternity later when he released me, pulling his fangs out and licking at the puncture marks in my neck all the while humming a soothing melody under his breath interwoven with his sated purrs while he, at the same time rubbed my sides up and down.

He detached my hands in his tresses to kiss the wrist of each, then he drew me in closer, placing kisses on me left and right till I was blushing softly again. He bit my lip between his teeth and let go.

I, dizzy from blood loss, gulped and breathlessly whispered, "Aniue, sumimasen I-"

He cut me off short, cupping my ass with his warm palms and placed a kiss on the top of my forehead. "Hmmm~ I accept you apology for now. So give me a kiss."

[Angel]

I was livid. Absolutely infuriated. Not only had the Pope requested an audience with _Mephistopheles_, but he had asked for a private one! Over dinner!

Words could not begin to describe how much I wanted to smack that smug grin off his face—Mephisto, not the Pope's. I just knew once I told him the news he would have one on it—for not a messenger had been sent to tell him, but the Pope made _me_ go! Me, the Paladin! I had better things to do then give someone's dinner invitation to a demon, dammit!

Of course, I didn't say that to him. He was still the leader of the leader of the Catholic Church and the Holy See. I would obey his orders, but that didn't mean I had to like it! The trial had also been postponed to the day after tomorrow and I just knew Mephisto would gloat.

I stomped my way to the damn demons' office face calm despite my rage, at the same time hoping while I was there, his neck would somehow magically wring itself.

[Mephisto]

My fingers stretched and rubbed his walls, looking for the one spot that would have my lovely, little Otouto writhing under me. Already two inside of him and he was whimpering like a female dog in heat. _Ha, he's so honest in bed._

When at last I added a third, he pulled against his restraints which I held down. His white belt and gold-buckle were wrapped around his wrists keeping him from moving his hands unnecessarily. Curling all three digits I pushed into his walls, searching till at last I felt a different texture inside of him and Amaimon curled his toes, shutting his eyes and let out a loud keen when I found his prostate.

I removed my fingers causing him to whimper in need, using my hands instead to push his left thigh up, opening him further. I had discarded my clothes earlier and while I licked my lips, inhaling my brothers wonderfully fresh scent I placed myself at his entrance. But not before I skimmed my wet fingers against his prominent erection teasing the pink head of it. "Do you want me inside Amaimon? Do you want your Aniue to pound you senseless?"

He growled, his pupils dilating and his teal irises flashing gold. He moved against me tugging at his bonds till he huffed and whined, "Just-just do it!"

I 'tsk'ed" leaning down to lick a trail across his skin dipping my long tongue into his belly button making him moan, unable to release himself but also too prideful to beg for it. _At least he is right now, later he'll be screaming for it~ _"Amaimon~ Ask me nicely~"

He threw his head back trying to remove me from in between his thighs—probably so he could get back on my lap and do it himself.

When he almost kicked me in the shin I snarled and gripped his thighs hard enough for my claws to bite into them causing them to bleed. I moved my hands and licked at the wounds, eyes pinning him down.

His bottom lip trembled and so did his tail while he rolled his head back calming down when he cried softly, "Aniue~ Please? Just fuck me!"

I smirked and bit his lower, quivering thigh, making him arch again when I entered him suddenly in one smooth thrust to the hilt. Amaimon's tight heat around me made me growl at how hot and wet he was, how accepting his flesh gave to my advances.

I closed my eyes, relishing the way he clenched around me sucking me deeper. He was on his back writhing under me, his head hanging off the sink's counter. I didn't mind though. It gave me the ability to tilt his head back while I moved upwards, sucking and nipping at his skin when I began moving inside him. It made him dizzy while all the blood rushed to head making him clench tighter around me in desperation when I began to thrust even more harshly into him, setting a bruising pace not allowing him to adjust to my girth.

"Haaaa-aaaahhh~ An-nnnnnghh~"

I had his legs spread wide so that he was completely open for the taking. I didn't hesitate to push harder on his thighs—his right joined up in the air with his left—with the palms of my hands opening them even further while I pulled out to the tip, then rammed it back hard enough to make him scream and while at the same time making sure to angle and hit his prostate as much as possible.

"Nnnnnooo! ~ Ahhhh! Not ther-aaahhh~"

The delectable warmth around my member had me groaning into his neck while I continued to push into him. My tail wrapped around his cock, the thick but shorter limb giving him an impromptu hand-job—well, and tail-job I suppose.

The medium-sized tuft at the end of the amethyst-furred tail curled and tugged at his erection while his own appendage was bound around my leg, encasing it while it twitched, squeezed and loosened periodically every time his ass clenched around me.

I unrelentingly plunged into his flesh and he let out breathy moans and mewls and every time I moved against his prostate he screamed some mangled tongue expressing his need.

When I kissed him, nipping at his lips, he twined his bound hands up and over my neck bending himself forward and thus caused me to drive into him deeper at the new position. We licked and sucked at each other eagerly and it wasn't long before Amaimon tightened around me and came again.

"Aniueeeee! ~"

He broke contacted and arched against me while I continued to plunge into him, savoring the feel of his flesh clinging to me while I neared my own release. I let go of his thighs placing his legs over my shoulders and I gripped his hips, stilling them when I reached deep inside of him, spilling my essence within. "Amai-ha-mon…"

I nuzzled my lips into his exposed neck and bit down leaving several bleeding puncture marks in him till I lapped up the blood, letting his skin heal over in seconds.

He in turn, tightened his hold around my neck and tugged at my hair, earning a soft snarly from while he brought his bloodstained lips—for he had bit them in attempt to keep his voice from echoing throughout the bathroom—against mine, smashing them together while we hungrily kissed each other till we settled down from the high caused by our mutual orgasms.

"Aniue I-hah want more~ Onegai?"

We had disconnected, leaving a trail of saliva between us. I glanced down at my little brother.

He squirmed against me, eyes pleading and pants wantonly showcasing his fangs gleaming in the bright light of the overhead lights. The delicious blush on his face and the clouded look in his eyes told me he was indeed willing to do anything to connect with his dearest brother again.

How could I refuse?

He moved under me, my member hardened back to life while he tightened for I had not pulled out of him. Not that I planned to. But since he was begging so nicely… "Haha~ More? Didn't I tell you earlier? I'm not letting you go till I've fully exhausted you~"

I bent down, tugging at his tail to make him roll over onto his stomach after I pulled out.

He obliged quite readily and before he could move further I grabbed him around his middle, while at the same time cupping his ass and lifted him up. I then slammed him against the glass face first, pinning him against the cold, reflective surface while I yanked his tail, making him whimper in pain. I made sure not to hit the glass too hard. After all, I didn't want to have to replace it; especially after I had just bought it.

Amaimon turned to glare at me, eyes shiny with unshed tears, but I pressed against him on my knees. I locked them between his thighs forcing him to lean back on me for purchase seeing how he would have fallen if I hadn't been there to help. I swiftly thrust back inside of him starting another round that he had oh-so-desperately asked for.

His black-clawed hands suddenly grappled at the unblemished surface of the mirror when he slid further down onto my length because of gravity, which caused me to sink deeper than I could before into his tight heat.

He hissed at the forced assumption stretching him wider to the point of painful pleasure and bared his teeth, cheek pressed against the glass, his pants leaving clouds of moisture on the unforgiving material. "Ani-haaa, stoppp~!"

"Hmmmm, no~"

I could tell the cold substance was turning him on because he constricted around my cock and his tail was wagging feebly, wrapping itself around my wrist in anguish. Which, I promptly tugged.

In turn eliciting a despairing moan, "Aniue?~ Hnnn~ Stop teasing!"

If there was one thing Amaimon truly hated about our sexual interactions I would have to say it was my teasing. He absolutely hated being made fun of and somewhere in his candy-idled mind that went the same for any nonsense during sex aimed at making him resemble a pile of putty in my hands.

Too bad that I absolutely adored such acts. I slid my hands up to his sides scratching my equally sharp nails against his sides leaving red welts in their wake.

My darling, obedient, little brother arched his back mewling feebly into the hard surface he was shoved against, tossing his head back to my shoulder, whimpering, "Aniue~ Ha-just-Nnnn~ Fuck me!"

I rubbed my nose against the back of his neck and the front of his throat and enjoyed his torturous moans while he pleaded for satisfaction. Which, I wasn't going to give him until I had had my fun.

I smirked into his skin, lightly pinching the flesh there with my fangs. I snaked my right hand between him and the glass and grabbed him immediately teasing the slit that was wet with pre-cum.

"Haahhhh~ No! No morehhhh! Teasingahhh!"

I bit into the back of his neck causing him to arch and thrust into my hand.

He went limp, a small sniffle escaping him while he whined pitifully, features crimson with embarrassment while his eyes still retained their droopy appearance.

I stroked him up and down harshly. He was soon reaching his limit again like I was and I roughly picked up the slow, torturous pace I had set.

His tail contracted around my wrist almost acting like a tourniquet at my actions.

Which had me stilling; instead of continuing, I pulled out keeping myself at his opening and undid his tail around my wrist, while nevertheless my other hand kept moving, tormenting his member with long languid caresses.

Unable to utter a single word due to my hold on the skin of his neck he substituted them for bitten off whines, mewls and ragged pants.

It was clear he did _not _like me stopping to tease him further while denying him his release.

When I had finally removed his tail from my wrist, I moved it to the front of Amaimon's stomach and in quick succession wrapped it around his length causing him to choke when it instantly surrounded his erection, clenching when it came alive with a mind of its own, starting were I had left off: teasing his cock. It did an excellent job of it too, for Amaimon was clawing at the mirror, a small trail of saliva slipping down his chin and a brilliant blush across his features.

Strangled moans and chocked mewls told me that he was enjoying the delicious torture I was inflicting upon him.

I moved my hands to hold his so that he would not leave deep furrows in the pane of the reflective material I had so painstakingly picked out for this bathroom.

Reflective material, which I used to leer at the erotic sight of my sweet Otouto's pleasured countenance and wondered vaguely if Rin would be just as expressive as my little Earth King was in bed. Or pushed against the wall to be ravished, maybe even taken on his stomach on my desk.

These thoughts had me finally pushing back into the whimpering mess known to be my second youngest sibling's heat, my length stretching him yet again for his demonic healing abilities made it a pain during sex to have to re-stretch him after he had already healed in seconds. Not that I did most of the time. He would deny it but I knew deep down he loved being taken unprepared. He was always a glutton for punishment.

The heat of our encounter was fogging up the glass and I'm quite sure we were smearing it with plenty of sweat, pre-cum and salvia too. _Ah, nothing a little clean-up won't handle. Hmmm, as pleasant as his little noises are, I want to hear him scream…_

I removed my teeth from his neck and licked the deep wound while Amaimon found his voice. I didn't stop moving inside of him; in fact I escalated my pace fascinated by how many ways Amaimon could find to say more after he finally gave into my desire to ravish him senseless.

"Nnnn~ so big-ahhhaaa Aniue don't-ah-stop!"

I complied, whispering in his ear when I hit his prostate triggering him to compress his walls around my member extracting a few moans from my own mouth. "Aahhaaha~ you are so tight Amai-ah-mon~ hmmm, do you like the way I'm reaching deep ha-inside you? Well, answer me-ah Otouto. Or do you want me to-nnn~ Stop?"

He met my thrusts with his own for my hands weren't holding his hips still. I took that to be his answer and it wasn't long before I felt him narrowing on all sides of me. But I wasn't anywhere near done with him and my tail—which had been waging back and forth madly—wrapped itself on his own tail covering his length and forcing it tight so that he could not cum.

"Nahhaa-no! Ani-haaaa-ue?"

I licked the shell of his ear while I pressed into his tightened entrance due to his withheld orgasm.

He clenched his hands into mine; while panting erratically at the dizzying wave of denied pleasure I had pushed him to. Just because I had stopped him from cumming didn't mean I wasn't still goading his cock into a hardness that must have been painful to say the least. "Hmmmm, you cum when I say you can. Not before-ha or after, under…stand?"

I rubbed my nose and mouth against his sweaty shoulder blade leaving kisses to and fro while I unceasingly—and quite roughly, I might add—plundered his oh-so-willing flesh. My own orgasm was fast approaching and I quickly removed my hands from his in favor of pulling out of him to tear him away from the messy mirror and place him in my lap without delay. This made him engulf my hard length within him once more.

I moaned appreciably and not wasting anytime I coiled my soiled tail with his and using my right hand with my left against his hip in a vase-like hold, I began to roughly jerk his cock while I fucked him hard enough for him to be seeing stars. Because he was sitting face to face with me I licked his lips and began to devour the trembling, younger male on my lap without so much a thought to how our teeth clacked against each other and how the burn of tugged fur was even more of a turn on then anything else in the world.

His skin rubbed against mine, slicked with a layer of sweat and his hands once again found their way into my hair. My vision narrowed to Amaimon and Amaimon only when I heard him groan into my mouth, "Ahhhh! Mephisto! I'm ha-cum-hnnnn~"

I pumped him faster, bringing him over the edge when he tensed up, constricting around me while stroking my own length into orgasm inside of him. "Ahhhh-haha Amaimon!"

I'm sure we made quite the picture when dear Rin decided to fling open the sliding door, yelling, "Aha! I've found you, you damn clown! I'm gonna skin you-a…live?"

The marginally annoyed look I shot him was nothing compared to the look of righteous fury barely contained by him, seeing how a little of his blue flames were dancing merrily across his body in flashes of color.

Though when his eyes landed on the both of us. Sitting on the counter. Necked. In the middle of our separate orgasms, his face drained to pale white and his big, doe-like, cobalt eyes widened in astonishment and then his face filled with so much blood the steam coming from it would have surely been enough to make a smoke stack jealous.

His open mouth wobbled like he was going to scream and he took a step back, tripping slightly over the hem of the oversized yukuta, but the shock must have been too much for he then promptly crumbled to the ground in a dead faint.

If I hadn't been in the throes of a well deserved release I would have caught him, but alas, I was and I had Amaimon in my lap who had just cum over both his stomach and mine.

He leaned his sweat-soaked head on my shoulder still shuddering from his post-orgasm high, but I knew he had heard and seen Rin bust in, for he dryly and somewhat sarcastically, deadpanned breathlessly, "Aniue…I think he overheated."

I would have face-palmed if I had relished cleaning his cum off my face. My eye twitched when I pushed Amaimon off my lap, the counter and into the leftover bath water he hadn't drained.

"OW!"

The water went everywhere and I sneered, "I'm not finished with you yet, Amaimon-pon."

_Not nearly finished._

* * *

><p><em>My fingers hurt from my manic typing. I'm done. See you later, peeps! Review please and tell me if you like this new style!<br>_

_Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama  
><em>

__Oh, and really since Mephisto's old like, old-old and so is Amaimon...would them sexing up Rin be considered Shota?_  
><em>

__Edited: 7/19/12


	6. We All Have Skeletons In Our Closets

**So~ I'm glad the last chapter was such a big hit! Yikes! You all made me very happy! That being said this chapter doesn't contain any lemony lovin'. Sorry. But it does give quite a bit of flesh to the skeleton bones of this fic. Just some musing and revealing of the plot that's all.**

**So, quick note: I have used the real name and title of the current Pope but I will not you know, do anything that would harm his image or somethin' like that. He's a good guy in this fic and he will play an instrumental role in the plot. Not to mention he's someone to look up to in the real world. At least I respect him and all, that's it.  
><strong>

**Ahh, plus don't worry I ain't turning this into some religious fic. I just needed to add some context for what I'm going to pull in the next few chapter. After all we've seen demons, we've seen Satan. I think the other team needs some lovin'. Haha, foreshadowing to the extreme.  
><strong>

**So~  
><strong>

**Warnings: Hmmm, Angel's big mouth. Unnecessary foreshadowing. Takara. Cause really? He's kinda crazy. Oh, and Yukio angst. He's_ full_ of it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

[Angel]

I stormed into Mephisto's office, not bothering to knock due to my fury at the damn demon.

"Mephisto! I demand that you-"

Only to realize he wasn't even there. My eye twitched at the way everything was going in the last couple of days. _Downhill, to say the least._

I curled my fingers into a fist, hitting the door I had just opened in frustration. There were no other words for it. Mephisto was dancing one step ahead of everyone else and they refused to see it. Everyone but Shura, that is. But she was entangled too by her lack of sense. She refused to see the truth about Okumura Rin, the Satan's spawn, so she was of no use. She, as well as the newest class of ExWires, were already enthralled by him and thus could not be trusted.

This left only me to figure out Mephisto's plan and make sure that the demon child be executed as soon as possible. _Even better if Mephisto too, should fall into the trap._ The Vatican had no need for a demon to be masquerading as an Exorcist. It was just asking for trouble and could without a doubt, open the Order up for attack, while discord was already leaking through the ranks.

Why else would so many people—especially after the Blue Night—come to the aid of the very monster's child who had caused such pain and misery! He was the enemy as all demons were. Even familiars that Tamer's train should be kept under close scrutiny and treated for what they were—demons, monsters and abominations in God's eyes—not pets and trusted companions!

This was all completely ridicules, but I had my orders and I would follow them to the letter. But nothing would stop me from keeping the True Cross Order from being made safe and secure. This was my home, and many lives, no, many souls, depended on the Church for their safety. If one or two demons wanted to upset that balance then I would surely see them to death's door. No matter what it would take.

Calmed down and in control once more, I surveyed the office, staring in contempt at the oh-so-homey feel of the place. The fact that it looked like a very warm and welcoming office at an adoption agency or even one of the offices that might litter a lawyers firm had me sneering in distaste.

The childish toys lying upon the desk as well as the purple, patch-worked lamp beside them made me snort in derision. As much as the demon annoyed me to no end, even I could recognize that he was a bit more childish then what most of us would have considered a demon to be. But, of course, deep down, he was vicious and a complete fiend. He had to be.

I have seen the glints of tell-tail warning in his eyes for quite some time. It was only a matter of time before he lost his temper and everyone would see he was a threat to the Order. And when that time comes I would be then one to end his life.

Having seen all I wanted to, I turned to sit, preparing to wait till he would appear so that I could ambush him. He wouldn't be able to deflect my questions then. If I had to, I would use force and I was just itching to use Caliburn on him. I stroked the sword handle lazily, eyeing the giant, yellow arm-chairs in disgust before I caught a glimpse at what was tossed over the side of one of the arm-rests.

I froze my still and calm features having returned while I thought, morphing to confused surprise. My mouth then curled into a triumphant smirk. I stalked over to it and held up the torn and ripped fabric to the light, seeing everything I needed to. A glance at the door and a plan in motion, I sat, fingering the worn cloth, just waiting to pounce on my unsuspecting prey when he arrived.

_Mephistopheles, you just made your first major mistake._

[Takara]

I watched the cars go by on the road below, soaking up the scenery of the world while it constantly moved. People walked, talked, bought and sought, any and all forms of pleasure. An entire world based on sin. But it also had its good points I suppose, despite its blatant heresy.

Everyone was like children. Little kids all the way to grow-ups. All so very mature, but when things went wrong, just as helpless like toddlers. But that was a good thing. Children after all could learn from their mistakes. Could be absolved from their crimes. Have their sins wiped away by the all merciful and loving God.

I have seen firsthand what the loving hand of our Lord could do. And these children, these people were just like the rest of us, but for one major difference. Free will.

The ExWire classmates of mine had seen fit to take out of their own lives, as small as they were, to see one of our sensei yesterday evening. Little acts like that intrigued me. They could have just have easily spent that time studying eating or playing. Instead they chose to enter that sterile, uncaring place to see another.

No one had come to see me. Not as I lay in a coma for years on end. Even my family had stopped. So I sat and slumbered waiting for the day the doctors would finally say that I was a hassle, a waste of space and resources. So I waited for the day when they would finally pull the plug on my life-support.

In retrospect, I kind of wish they had. I was stuck here. Watching life go by without really anything to look forward to. To me this kind of existence was worst then hell itself.

Except for maybe that kid. The one who was loud and boisterous. The one without a care in the world and yet the entire worlds care on his shoulders. With a stigma that could never be erased, not even by his own hands.

My past was easy to erase, simply because nothing had ever threatened it or had found it of interest. Still that boy continued to struggle to survive and I couldn't help but wonder, why? Why would he do so much for the very people who despised him? I would have let them burn. It would serve them right, for everything they have done. Those filthy sinners.

But I wasn't a judge. I was only the messenger. A median with only one purpose. Maybe when I finally did fulfill it then I would be able to at last, find some peace in this hypocritical world. At last be able to live my own life like I once dreamed of doing as a child.

All I had to do was repay Mephistopheles for this life I owed him.

[Mephisto]

I was a bit tired. All the "attention" I had lavished upon Amaimon had left him conked out, sleeping as sound as a baby. Rin, on the other hand, was still unconscious from his discovery earlier and I would have to check up on him later to see if he was awake. If he was, I would make him bathe and eat seeing how he was still filthy from before. But I doubt he would be waking up anytime soon.

Laying Amaimon out on top of my precious scarlet blanket, I moved his bangs out of the way of his eyes and made sure his tail was tucked under the brilliant crimson yukuta I had just recently bought for him. I wanted to withhold any lavish gifts from him, but I knew that I would both have to discipline him and also keep him marginally happy so that he would behave and not cause Rin any undue stress.

It was bad enough the attack had happened, the accidental show just an hour ago most likely had scarred him for life. It would be even harder for us to gain his trust if he was antsy the entire time. Though I suppose I could speed things along and mark him before the trial so that he wouldn't act out.

I sighed, patting Amaimon's head one more time at the very human feelings that were welling up inside me. It was hard to maintain a clear mindset with such emotion clouding the way. _I wonder how humans are able to even process anything with such a hubbub of conflicting thoughts bouncing around in their heads._

After making sure Rin wasn't smothering himself in the overstuffed futon's padding—which I had laid him back on before continuing my ravage of Amaimon, I wasn't as heartless to leave him unconscious on the floor_—_I departed the sealed room that resided in my black-hole of a top hat and made my way to my office.

With a dark purple yukuta and a pink polka-dot patterned obi with white trim sliding against my skin, I opened the green door that I had previously entered that lead to my ruined bedroom to my office_. _I strode towards my desk admiring the setting of the sun that cast its orange glow across the purple sky and settling nicely into my rolling chair I absent-mindedly mused about the past few days' events. I also mentally checked to see if Neuhaus was still alive and that he hadn't bleed to death in my own personal limbo.

I didn't have a chance to react to what I found for when I snapped out of my examination I locked gazes with a certain platinum-haired, white-dressed man sitting in one of my arm-chairs.

He was staring at me, a very nonplused frown on his angelic visage.

He was quite lucky I didn't immediately throw a fireball at him. It's also a good thing that I checked his energy signature before acting, otherwise the Vatican would have needed a new Paladin and I would have needed a new arm-chair… _Plus the extra paperwork would have set me back for_ days_…_

I scrunched my nose up in annoyance, pouting that I would have to deal with this self-righteous imbecile till he decided to go away. I sighed again, rubbing the bags under my eye while I spoke, "Unless I'm dreaming, which I sure hope I am not, you have something to say if I'm correct, about yesterday's impromptu interrogation?"

If he was surprised that I barely batted an eyelash at his sudden appearance in my office he didn't show it. He just sneered, slate-grey eyes narrowing in disgust while he said, "Mephisto, it would seem you…take for granted the True Cross Orders hospitality. You certainly have been making a habit of placing your tail where it doesn't belong."

I raised my eyebrow, acting nonchalant while I made my tail wrap around my right thigh. I had forgotten about that, thinking I was alone and since I had no wish to let him see it, I made sure it was hidden somewhere even if something were to happen, that he would not. No need to give the pompous ass more fodder for his demon-hating views. "Angel, I'm a gentleman. So, if you please, stop mentioning such crude things. I believe this is the second time in some months you've commented on such improper things. And I do believe this is not a social call. State your business, and then please leave. I do have work to do, believe it or not, so if you please?" I ended my remark with the waging of a finger at the white-wearing Exorcist.

He quirked his lips, an ugly leer distorting his features that made it quite possible to believe the man before me was quite a vile individual. "Humph, what work? All your documents and reports have already been signed and done with. You're merely stalling."

He stood up, a superior and haughty blaze in his eyes while he strode toward my desk and towered over it.

I was not exaggerating by any stretch of the imagination. I may have been tall, but Angel was taller—by at least three inches—quite a feat for such a man who had the attention span of a flea, I may add.

I simply arched an eyebrow elegantly and ushered him to go on.

Which he did, obviously not catching the annoyance and bland boredom I was not even bothering to hide from him this time around.

"I know you are up to something Mephistopheles. Don't think that you can get away with it either. This trial will show just how much you have been sneaking around; hiding things from the Vatican…and you will suffer the consequences for it."

I simply smirked at him, thinking he had no idea of the mischief I had been up to. _And he will never be able to prove a single instance of it. _

He saw it and sneered, a new glint to his eyes before he leaned closer over the desk invading my space into what I guess some humans would say to be their personal bubble.

"And your right by the way, this is not a social call. I merely came to tell you that the trial itself has been moved to the day after tomorrow. And…the Pope would like you to attend…with him at his dinner tonight. I'm sure you know the way. As all good dogs do."

My eyes flashed at that and I almost growled but stopped myself seeing how it would only serve to add to his delusions. I forced a placating smiling onto my face before waving him away, stating,

"Hmmm, at least I'm a well-bred one. After all, I don't run away with my tail between my legs when I get into a tussle. Or act like one that's in a rut all the time."

Oh, if he had thought for one moment he could degrade me then he was completely wrong. I had heard enough about his sexual escapades from the many gossipers within the Order. It seems he wasn't as angelic as he proclaimed to be, at least in regard to the bed. Or that he had any opposition to either sex, I might also add.

His face darkened at my insinuation and his left hand that rested on my desk with fingers splayed, curled inwards while I saw him grit his teeth. His eyes narrowed, and then suddenly he was all calm and haughty once again. A man, which believed he was always in the right.

No matter how wrong he was. Pride always did blind the strong to their misdeeds.

"And what exactly do you mean by that? I think your being a bit hypocritical. Especially for someone who proclaims to hate such things. I mean, you surely wouldn't be sitting here in the first place as an honorary knight if you hadn't _entertained_ for a few of the Order's-"

My hand was dangerous close from crushing his wind pipe. His back was against the far wall next to my double doors. I tried my hardest not to strangle him. I could care less about propriety in this moment, not even hesitating to use my full demonic abilities to have moved as fast as I did. _Of all the nerve! How dare he insinuate that I, Mephistopheles! Would ever….for those dirty old-Gahhh! The very thought sickens me! _

I tightened my grip on his skin making sure to leave a scratch or two while his eyes narrowed in fury. I leaned in close, close enough to rip out his throat if I so chose to. But I didn't. I met his gaze with my head tilted back a bit to do so and whispered dangerously,

"Unless you wish for your life to end here. I suggest you remove yourself from my office this instant."

I let him go, not bothering to turn around. I marched toward my desk fuming and a little bit redder in the face then what I would have liked to have been.

While it is true that the Order was not squeaky clean I had never stooped to such a level. The mere inkling of such a thought left me almost trembling in utmost disgust.

I shook my head trying to calm myself down. I had started to get even more easily agitated in the last couple of months since Rin had appeared in my life. I wasn't so foolish as to disregard the effect he had on other people. And it was quite a dangerous one. I had to remain calm no matter what or nothing would get done. Level-headed once again, I resumed my calm façade, turning to address Angel and—despite my all too human feelings of rage towards the man—moved to apologize to him.

That was when a hand grabbed the back of my obi and yanked me back into the previous position I had occupied, but only in reverse. Angel's hands wrapped around my wrists and a leg was forced between my thighs while he pressed me into the wall. I became quite conscious of the smooth, leather-like texture of Caliburns scabbard rubbing against the exposed part of my skin.

It was the first time Angel had ever dared touch me. _Heh, he sure is growing bold, maybe I should knock this half-wit down a few pegs. Just to show him his place, of course._

[Angel]

When his hand had clutched around my throat I was ready to unsheathe Caliburn but as soon as the threat was there it was gone, leaving a few scratches and the whisper of cloth while he retreated to the other side of the room. I wasn't to be deterred. _How dare he think he could threaten me without reprisal!_

It was only a few seconds till I had him pinned against the wall, thoughtlessly musing on how small he really was without his blustering to puff him up. He may have been a demon but I had spent almost my entire life training and fighting off said abominations. My strength was almost on par with a Demon Kings'. I easily kept him from moving away.

His eyes narrowed in anger.

I didn't even hesitate to squeeze his wrists harshly. "What you can't handle the truth, oh, Prince of Promises? Don't think I can't see you off back to hell without breaking a sweat. You're just a lower level demon flitting around in the shadows trying to reap any reward he can lay his hands on. You disgust me. You should be chained and fettered like all the other demons the Vatican uses. They should have tried to tame you when you first appeared, yet you're allowed to run around causing all sorts of havoc…maybe I should do the Vatican a favor and domesticate you now?"

He simply glowered at me when I began to talk but by the end his eyes were downcast and I finally thought I had damaged at least some of his pride when I felt him tremble.

Then he began to giggle. And then it turned into an all out boisterous laugh.

I blinked in surprise.

He had ripped one of his hands away from my grip and slapped the other away. Glancing up at me, finger pointed at my chest and bright jade eyes flashing what I thought to be gold for a second, he laughed out almost hysterically, "Without breaking a sweat, _you_? Lower level demon, _me_? Chained? _Fettered?_ _**Tame?**_ I am not a pet Angel! Nor am I a weak, pleading demon! Don't think for one moment that you can lay a hand on me and get away with it. I'll rip you to shreds, I swear I will. My name is Mephistopheles, and I am the Prince of Princes. I'm stronger than all the Demon Kings_ combined_, do not forget it. Be thankful I rather not have to fill out more useless pieces of paper, or I would be signing your death warrant as we speak. Oh, and did it ever occur to you that I may be proficient in the art of the sword? _**Get out.**_ And if you ever dare touch me with your dirty hands again I will make sure you quickly lose the ability to use them."

The entire time he jabbed his clawed finger into my chest forcing me to back up when he used a bit more strength then I thought he possessed to actually push me away.

I finally came to a stop, hitting the side of his desk at the end of his tirade. I maintained calm features, undeterred by his pointless bluffing. Not once had there ever been a record of Mephisto using any magic or showcasing any talent above the Demon King level.

Not only that but the Demon King, Amaimon, had snuck into the Academy to cause trouble and I had seen him not even raise a hand to stop him. He had let the devil's spawn handle it. It was obvious he was in no position to say such things.

I calmly pulled out the piece of fabric I had swiped from the room earlier and shoved it under his noise, a satisfied grin on my face when his triumphant and glinting-with-rage eyes drained of their color. "Then why and how, may I ask, is this in your office? Hmm? If you are what you say you are then I suppose that means you are the one who allowed Amaimon into the school grounds and let him cause all the trouble he did? After all if you're oh-so-powerful, there should have been no way he could have snuck into the Academy the way he did."

I was completely surprised when he ripped the cloak away from me and tossed it on his desk without a second glance. He then leaned back, crossing his arms with a rueful smirk on his face with a hint of his fangs showing. He grinned, chuckling, "Really now? And is there any evidence of this? I dare say, I never thought you would be one to just openly say such things without even a shred of proof."

His cocky demeanor had me boiling and I pointed to the ripped and torn maroon jacket that lay on his desk in my anger. "Evidence? I need no more evidence then that Mephistopheles! When the Vatican hears of your treachery-"

He sighed, rolling his eyes while he examined his nails, moving to sit back in his chair and survey the outside world through the window, speaking right in the middle of my speech. "Angel? Did it never occur to you to actually use the brain your precious God gave you?"

He pierced me with his emerald eyes that seemed to glow in the fast fading light of the sun in the sky.

I spluttered momentarily breaking my cool exterior and grit my teeth ready to retort.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, wagging his ungloved hand at me, once again interrupting. "If you wish to know, I've had the entire situation already firmly in hand. I know who let him into the Academy and why."

I sneered, sarcastically, unfazed leaning on the dark wood of his desk with my open palm. "Really? Do tell."

I said it as if I already knew what he was going to say. Which I did. Because I didn't believe him for a second. He was merely trying to deflect the blame onto someone else like always. It was just going to be his usual excuse as always.

He simply cocked a thin eyebrow at my tone and snorted, "Neuhaus Igor. As you may well know he was one of the few teachers I entrusted with looking over the Academy seeing how I can't be everywhere at once."

He smiled, a amused note seeping into his tone, previous actions all but forgotten when he vaguely referred to the rumors that had been spawned by the faculty of both the Academy and the Vatican due to his annoying habit of popping up at the most strangest of times, then immediately showing up somewhere else creating senseless confusion for newer members of the Order. It also made it almost nearly impossible to pin any blame on him for his mischief because he always had a rock solid alibi.

I just scowled and narrowed my eyes at his accusation. I don't know why he felt the need to tell me this. I already knew he was lying. Everyone knew the fact of Neuhaus's hatred for the son of Satan. So if he was fixing to tell me he did it all in a scheme to kill him I was going to seriously hurt him.

"Of course, we all saw the damage Amaimon inflicted that day as well as the subsequent battle that ensued between him and Okumura Rin."

Here it came, the old excuse again. My other hand that was on the desk reached to grab the hilt of Caliburn just waiting for him to spew the lines I already knew he had rehearsed for the Vatican's and Grigori's ears.

"This would lead to the first answer you wished to know. Neuhaus, while his hatred for the son of Satan is quite fearsome indeed, it would seem he didn't like the idea of me hiding him that much. Not that I can blame him. I suppose, after all, he did not only lose his family on the Blue Night but also his right eye. So I guess the idea that he suddenly decided he wanted me dead should not come as a great shock to you or anyone else."

_Damn him. To the farthest depths of hell and the smoking pit. _I had thought he would continue with his spiel but he had added a new quirk to his already complex game. As much as Igor Neuhaus's hatred for Satan was concerned to be wide spread knowledge, it was also said that the eye-patched man was extremely loyal to Mephisto. If what he was saying was true—which, was stretching the imagination a bit too far for my liking—then it was quite the plausible answer as to why the whole mess had been started. It would also explain the sudden disappearance of Neuhaus. After all, trying to murder Mephisto was a bold stroke to pull. That is, if it was true.

Highly suspicious of the demon sitting leisurely before me I considered calling bullshit to his outright lies. But I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere and even as the Paladin there was a niggling intuition in the back of my mind saying that he was a bit more powerful then what he let on despite my say so to the contrary earlier. There was no need to alert him to the fact that I already had doubted his true abilities. Let him believe I thought him weak. He would slip up, underestimating my knowledge and then I would strike.

But, it was of course, only a matter of time till that too was revealed to everyone. Sooner or later he would be cornered in his own web of lies and I would be waiting to see him fall.

It still didn't help matters when he locked his bright eyes with mine and turned from completely serious to joking in a matter of second.

"Oh, and before I forget-" he held up the ragged jacket in his hands that I had seen in some photos to belong to the Earth King Amaimon and snickered out, "This is, by the way Amaimon's, if you are curious. And no, I am not hiding him in my top hat or in my closet for the matter. Nor am I letting him run about free. You being an Exorcist for as long as you have, have surely heard of Demon territories before, yes?"

I leaned back, hand still resting on Caliburn's hilt and nodded stiffly still analyzing him for a slip of the tongue.

"Then you should know that all of True Cross Town is under my domain. Any demon, be it someone of Amaimon's caliber or a simple hobgoblin, must have my permission to step foot on these ground. That goes double for the Academy."

I shrugged my shoulders, wondering where he was going with this newest lie, but did not interrupt him due to my own curiosity. I had heard of demons creating a circumference around areas which they deemed to be theirs, that they regularly feed and terrorized, same goes for even higher level demons. I had just never applied that to Mephisto before. And he usually never pointed out his demonic traits so matter-of-factly like he was doing so at this moment. _Where is he going with this?_

The amethyst-haired demon continued in his explanation, "He violated that when Neuhaus let him in, knowing full good and well that this territory belonged to me, an exile of Gehenna. He broke several demon laws—that I have no reason to tell you the gist of—but suffice to say, for his impertinence I'm having him watch over Okumura Rin as repentance for his blatant disrespect. It was either that or I would have had to kill him and I doubt the Vatican would have liked for any attention to be attracted to the True Cross Order as of now, what with everything going on. We wouldn't want another Blue Night to happen should Satan decide to, as they say, crash the party again this time around, ne?"

The sheer audacity of this demon was astounding! He was stating he was keeping the Earth King alive and inside of the Academy so he could protect the Order! I shook my head and nearly snarled out when he finished, "Don't think for one second I bought that, demon! I doubt the Vatican will see your actions in such a way especially after what happened the last time you were on trial!"

He only grinned playfully, saying in a childish, sing-song voice, "We shall see~ After all, the Vatican, as much as you would like to believe that they see things the same way you do, know full well that I'm the only one who can keep this Academy safe and sound from demonic attack. Not only that, but I've given them almost two-hundred years of impeccable service as not only an Exorcist but as the Head Master of this school."

He fixed me with his determined and confident sneer leaning his head on top of his folded hands, "I doubt they will take your word as it is without even looking at mine. As much as you think that I am up to something, I'm not. I merely am trying to serve the Vatican, my staff, and students as much as possible."

His eyes narrowed, "You may not think it Angel…but I take great care to protect my dependents, I'm not so easily swayed. I hope you think about that."

He finally ended his blathering.

I scoffed, while turning partially away from his desk. _If he thinks a few pretty words wrapped in sincerity would hide the rottenness of his words that are at the core of his lies, would be able to sway me, he is dead mistaken._ I had had enough. I was tired of dealing with the fiend leaning back in his chair with all the smugness in the world and decided that my questioning would have to wait till the trial.

That didn't mean I wouldn't ask the other question on my mind before I walked away. "Well, you seem to have an answer for everything, mind telling me where you are hiding Okumura Rin?"

He arched an eyebrow almost carelessly, waving his hand with a simple flourish, "Oh, around. But he's sleeping. The poor things completely tuckered out." He chuckled devilishly, "But I assure you he'll be up and ready for the trail when the time comes."

I just snorted, a permanent scowl etched onto my face at his side-stepping. I turned fully, walking briskly to the door and yanked it open without care.

Before I left though, I turned to pin the rogue demon with the coldest glare I could muster, "If you think I'll let you get away with your games Mephistopheles, you are wrong. Tomorrow is the last day you will be allowed to walk where you will. The day after your fate will be sealed. I knew sooner or later you would slip up and once you did it would be my extreme pleasure to make your life becomes as painful as possible. And if I ever get my hands on those two as well…well, they say misery loves company."

I meant to walk out then, but the temperature dropped suddenly, so much so I could see my breath in front of me and a giant killing intent hit me right in the chest. Eyes wide, I locked my own dark-slate ones with his burning gold. _Since when did he-?_

He had the most devious smile on his face, his fangs gleaming in the dying sun's light with the outline of his chair casting dark shadows over his figure. His eyes were at half-mast but slitted like a snakes and he swiped his tongue over his lips that were twisted into a fearful leer. _**"If you value your life and soul, Angel…That day will never come…"**_

And then the door slammed shut thrusting me out into the hall so unexpectedly I nearly fell on my face. But what had me frozen in place staring at the door in horror?

For a split second, I swear I could have seen a tiny, blue flame flare on his shoulder.

[Yukio]

My sea-foam eyes were trained on the dying sun outside my hospital window. I sat on the edge of my temporary bed, stripping off the hospital-issued clothes that I would no longer need while I changed back into my Exorcist uniform. I had been discharged today and was ready to head home.

Except I knew that when I arrived back at the dorm tonight it would be empty of any other human being. Only a meowing cat sidhe and an imp-like kitchen familiar to greet me asking in words I could not hear about the location of their fellow demon. My Nii-san.

I was in no mood to face the empty and hollow corridors of the dorm and the dark, double room in which we shared. Not without Nii-san there to brighten the night. _Brighten…ha; it would seem I'm still completely dependent on Nii-san no matter what I do._

I must seem ridicules. To think a demon, the son of _Satan_, could actually make me feel better about the creeping darkness that was swallowing the True Cross Town whole tonight. The shadows that had begun to fray at my mind and heart while I had sat in this room thinking and thinking about the events in Kyoto.

My own harsh words and my sinful hate for what Nii-san had become. My jealousy towards him and the one painful fact that I was still not strong enough to protect him. _Has everything I've done up till now been in vain? Nii-san's going to be executed for sure by the Vatican now. _

I sighed, pulling the last silver button into its hole signaling I was finished dressing, yet still I sat. Bullets at my waist and guns in their holsters at my side, dressed for battle but no idea where the front line started.

A missing Ani and a conniving demon that was hiding him from me.

The words of a former Exorcist, turned-demon in his jealousy towards his family and lust for power, circling around and around in my head.

I unhooked one of my guns and sat there on the edge of the hospital bed, finger on its trigger.

_What was it that Tou-san said about demons? That they live within the human heart?_ If so, then I firmly believed I was the monster here. Rin…my Nii-san…the ever happy to serve, always barreling ahead into danger in order to keep everyone safe, using his own body for a shield, rash, idiotic, illogical Nii-san couldn't possibly be more of a demon then me.

He may look like one but we all know what they say about the wolf in sheep's clothing… _Nii-san's a sheep being lead to the slaughter…and…I'm hardly innocent. I have more blood on my hands then he does, that's for sure._

That's what I tried to tell myself. Been trying to tell myself since the day I found out about our heritage. But every time I look at his smile all I can see are his fangs. Every time he turns his head to speak to me I can see the distinct point to his ears. Every time he yells at me for something I see that infernal tail of his puffed up behind him like an angry cats'. Every single damn time I try to see Nii-san, the loving human being, all I am met with is constant reminders that he's a demon. _I have to constantly remind myself in those moments that yes; it is Nii-san and not some imposter. Not some demon trying to kill me or make mischief for its own pleasure._

Every time I have to tell myself that my Nii-san, despite his appearance is still the same brash, loving, child-like brother that I swore to protect so long ago, not some monster that should be killed.

But every time I tried—and I tried so hard—all I could remember was the blood covering the floor and Tou-san lying cold and unmoving, never to come back again. And that it was all Nii-san's fault. Him and those cursed blue flames…

The last of the rays from the sun were fading and I was left with a choice. I could just forget about everything and pretend Kyoto never happened. That all the words Toudou spoke were never uttered and that Nii-san wasn't about to face another trial for his execution in a few days because he couldn't control those damnable flames of his.

That once again that hellfire would take away yet another loved one from me.

My eyes lingered on the cold steel in my hands. I ran a finger down its barrel hopelessly wondering what to do. I loved Nii-san. I may not show it sometimes. But I really did love him; he was the only thing I had left.

But I was afraid. Afraid of him, afraid of his flames, afraid that I would lose him, afraid that I already had… _I'm really such a coward…_

My other choice in this was to confront Nii-san. Confront Rin. Tell him everything I was feeling and hope that somehow, some way I could finally get the fact across that I was just trying to protect him from himself and that he needed to stop acting on his own. He needed to stop using that blasted fire of his and strive to achieve works by his own hand. That he didn't have to rely on those demonic powers that could consume him any minute and take him away from me forever. _That he can rely on me and me alone…_

I had tried being logical. People have said I am a genius. Not so much. All this time I had be approaching the problem the wrong way.

Nii-san—for once—was right. He was a practical person. Emotional too. I would never get through to him if I tried to logically tell him anything. If I was going to confront him I would have to do it point blank. Nothing hidden and everything completely blunt as much as I could put it for it was the only way I would ever be able to get through to him.

I placed my gun back in its holster, thinking back to when Shura had said I was bottling up my emotions. I knew that. I knew.

But it wasn't till Kyoto that I realized to what point I had actually allowed myself to become clouded by my anger and hatred for Nii-san. Or how much I had already allowed myself to become afraid of his flames and of him. _How long have I actually despised him? Since he was a child? Since I was told about the circumstances of our birth? All this time? How far have I allowed this jealously to grow? _

I became an Exorcist to fight my fears. All my fears big or small. To become strong enough in a way that I could protect Ani from all the dangers of this world. I thought I was doing well.

I thought wrong.

I had been so busy basking in the glow of being the youngest Exorcist alive. I had let my pride take over and my fear to grow through my cowardice while I continued to build up walls and shut myself away from Nii-san, never realizing I was pushing him away. Not realizing that I was slowly but surely breeding a staunch contempt towards him and his ignorance.

_No._

_That's a lie. I knew what I was doing plain and simple. I was being childish, selfishly looking down at Nii-san for being what he was, not even knowing such a plain and simple fact that was right in front of his face the entire time and yet he could never see it. I had taken his ignorance for granted. I had lost sight of the reason that I became an Exorcist in the first place. I was truly selfish._

I clasped my hands in front of me, gun in their hold, leaning on my knees, head resting against the weapon I had spent most of my life training to perfect.

This was not the time to act like a spoiled child. I had to be better than that. I wasn't Nii-san. I was the grown-up, the mature one, the smart one. I had to stop acting like a child and behave like someone befitting my status. It had been wrong for me to keep everything locked away. I was no better than a sulking child waiting to strike vindictively when I had the chance. _I'm_ _more like my brother then I had thought._

Not that he could help it. He really was innocent in such a way I doubt anyone else could ever be.

I had to let my emotions go and stop bottling things up. Otherwise, I really would turn into a demon and if that happened then how would I be able to protect Nii-san?

He was naïve and child-like. He may have been born first but that didn't make him the older one. He needed someone by his side to keep him safe. And I was the only one fit for the job. He was my twin and thus he was my responsibility. Forget what Toudou said, had I not taken up the mantle of being Rin's protector when Tou-san died? Had I not agreed to become an Exorcist so that I could protect Ani? What would have happened if I hadn't? I surely would have regretted watching Nii-san be crushed by his loneliness.

I stood up, my black coat swirling behind me in the purple-tinted room. I made these choices and I would stick by them. For if I didn't, who would? His so-called friends had disserted him once…it was only a matter of time before they did so again. Not that I blamed them. They had no real stake in this. He wasn't their brother. He wasn't their only remaining family. Their only remaining link to sanity.

And when Ani falls, I would be the one to catch him. He is the only thing I have left in this world. It was not his fault he was cursed to be a demon and he should not be the only one to shoulder that burden. If Tou-san or I had told him sooner, than Nii-san might have never become a one in the first place. It is just as much as my fault for what has happened and I won't let Nii-san down.

That would truly be an act of a demon._ I cannot stand by and watch my Ani, my Nii-san be punished for something that could have been avoided. If only I hadn't ignored him; if only I hadn't walked away from that cell! If only I hadn't let myself be bothered by Toudou words then maybe Nii-san wouldn't have felt the need to prove himself and he might have never broken out or even have been sentenced to death in the first place. _

I gave one last glance out the window at the cloudy night sky. Nii-san always had like to watch the stars… _He was always there for me when I was a kid. Now it's my turn to protect him. I'm only returning the favor. I'm not sacrificing my future needlessly. Nii-san would surely be left alone if I turned my back on him. I won't do that. I won't abandon him. Not to the horrors of this world. He's too fragile, despite his satanic powers; Rin's always been strong of body but weak of mind. People would easily be able to take advantage of him and I can't let that happen. I can't. I rather die than let Nii-san take the blame. We're twins. We'll share this burden together._

I looked down at the town below the hospital. The lights gleamed in the dark night with no moon visible because of the rain clouds above. There would be no stars tonight. And none tomorrow. Or the next day. Not if Rin was executed in a few days' time.

I wouldn't let his last time here on Assiah be without stars.

Even if it was the last thing I could do for my Nii-san, I would gladly give my life for him.

The door swung shut behind me, the knob clicking back into place while I rounded the brown-stoned corridor of the True Cross Order, tucking my keys back into my pocket.

I had a demon named Mephisto to find.

[Mephisto]

I sat on top of a desk that was not my own, in an office that was far removed from the one I owned at True Cross Academy and that was in no way as elegant as mine. Or as cheerfully lit.

The atmosphere inside of the candle-lit office was quite oppressive to say the least. _Hmm, maybe I should give the newly incumbent Pope some décor tips…He sure could use them. This place is as gloomy as Tou-san's study…_

Of course, I hadn't been here long. I had a habit of sticking around when I didn't need to and disappearing when I was most needed.

I was quite sure some of my Faculty was brandishing pitchforks for having left them during a meeting at the mercy of one of Tsubaki's lectures on the correct way to proceed during a fire drill. Not that it wasn't needed. Some had a habit of using their keys during the drills whilst among the regular student body. How was I suppose to curb the incredulous rumors going around about walking out a door in Tokyo, Japan only to end up in the middle of America?

No, they needed that lecture and they had no need of _me_, so I quietly—and discreetly—snuck out using my own keys.

I smiled, twirling my patched umbrella round and round when I heard the muffled sound of footsteps on the Persian rug lining the halls outside. My smile morphed to a devilish grin and re-crossing my legs in the opposite direction, I smoothed down my hair. I had a Pope to woo.

The door knob shuddered, and then twisted, the image of a white-haired man that could pass off as someone's kind grandfather, passed the threshold of the office. He held a candelabrum in his left hand and a midnight snack in the other.

I licked my lips realizing he hadn't even noticed me.

He strode forward, deftly belying his age and placed the candle holder down on a mini-table by the door frame. He turned and that's when he dropped his caramel apple to the floor.

In an instant he was holding a crucifix with a small but sharp blade protruding from its tip. _Ahhh, so straight to business, ne?_

I skillfully twirled my parasol and knocked it out of his surprisingly strong grip, letting it spin till it hit the opposite wall to my left, imbedding itself into the marble there. Without wasting a second I bowed still facing him with my Cheshire grin at full force, fangs and all. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh, Benedict the XVI, or should I sayJoseph Aloisius Ratzinger?"

The old man simply inclined his head then turned to look at the make-shift knife wobbling at its impact with the stone wall. The first words he uttered in my presence were, "Young man…I do believe you owe me a caramel apple."

I blinked in surprise. Biting my lip, I straightened up, a light blush upon my face at his almost wistful tone. I snapped out of it long enough to sigh and smile gentile-like, "Of course, of course! Don't let my visit ruin your appetite, here!"

I snapped my fingers leaning to the side on my umbrella when another apple appeared, it being sufficiently coated with the delectable brown syrup in his hand to replace the one I accidently ruined.

He looked for all the world, unperturbed by its appearance and the fact that I was standing in his office at half-past midnight on a Sunday morning.

I added with a wink and my tongue sticking out, "And the names Sir Johann the V but the Order knows me as Sir Mephistopheles. I believe you may not have heard of me yet?"

My name seemed to break him of his late night stupor for he immediately straightened up and his striking grey eyes locked with mine. They beheld an instant image of the man before me. His eyes held immense intelligence and yet a soft, but remarkable edge could be seen within the amber flecks inside of them. He wasn't a man to be trifled with. Nor one to be lied to or made a fool out of.

Perfect. _Only men of his caliber could truly understand the proposition I am to lay out before him._

"Mephisto…Pheles. Yes, I have heard of your name. Whispered in the dark, muttered about here and there in chapels and holy meetings. You have quite a reputation, young man."

My smile dropped from my face and a studious look came to my features. I stepped closer and tilted my head curiously. This old man was calm and somewhat quiet. No sense of surprise or even the hint of an emotionless mask. What he was feeling I was being shown, with nothing to hide, nothing. A curious mortal indeed.

"If you're wondering if I'm hiding something, I'm not. I speak of what I know, nothing more, nothing less. But, of course, that is in the eye of the beholder. Tell me Mephistopheles. Are you really a demon as they say?"

I blinked, watching the old man circle around me like I was but nothing more than another faceless human that was in his way of getting to his chair.

I turned with his movements, studying how he slowly, yet gently lowered himself down into his cushy chair and settled right in without seemingly a care in the world. Or to any mind that he was, in fact, in the same room housing a demon.

I was impressed to say the least.

I smiled again, softer this time and hopped onto his desk without permission. I laid my umbrella in my lap and once more continued my observation of the old man in front of me. I took my time answering him till at last I giggled, "Demon? Hardly~ People may think what they will. I am far removed from your everyday demon, Joseph."

He raised a bushy white eyebrow at that, calm eyes still gazing at me with patience.

I blinked at the silence enveloping the room, wondering briefly if this was how the rest of the meeting was going to go.

That's when he sighed and placed the snack onto a napkin, leaving it untouched.

Not that I blamed him, anyone could alter food with poison or anything else without disturbing it in a way that the naked eye could detect. No, I applauded his cautiousness and the almost polite way he went about it.

"Mephistopheles…it is the middle of the night and I am an old man."

I moved to tell him he didn't look that old.

He merely raised a hand saying, "Please, I do not wish to start a battle of wit this late at night. Maybe if it was morning and if I had slept… But pray tell, why have you come seeking me out tonight, alone in my study? If this was a mere social visit, you could have waited till at least the sun rose. Unless, of course, my reign as Pope is to be cut short this evening?"

I balked, my emerald eyes widening, a pout coming to my visage at his almost _hopeful_ tone. I nearly laughed but only ended up sniffing indignantly, "Cut short? Joseph, if I wished you _dead_, you would not be alive at this very minute. Please, have _some_ faith! I am an ally to the Order and I have no intention of assassinating anyone. Besides, if I did, I wouldn't dirty my own hands unless absolutely necessary, but that is beside the point! I have heard of you as well. Very good things, I might add. And that is why I am here. This is not a social visit but it is one of most importance."

The old man nodded after a time and his shoulders leaned against the back of the chair a bit more relaxed than at first.

I crinkled my eyes, my sharp smile present again while I suddenly pulled out a browned, tattered and worn rolled-up piece of parchment from my inner coat pocket. I laid it on the desk and tossed a black-feathered quill with it. It unrolled to its full length, showing the brilliant crimson ink at the bottom that was filled with many signatures. The top portion had rolling onyx Latin script across it, indecipherable to everyone but the most scholastic of people.

I observed his face while he read the title, his hands gently brushing its edges daring not to brush the old thing too harshly should, in fear, it crumble to ashes at his very fingertips.

I covered the middle portion with my right gloved hand suddenly.

He didn't expect me to, for he looked at me in question, his eyes trained on mine. They tried to decipher what they saw there.

But I knew they wouldn't be able to. I was too good at my masks. _The only way for him to understand is if he knows, even then, true acknowledgement must come from a soul that is willing to learn… _

I smiled somewhat wistfully, whispering calmly, "In order for you to understand, in order for this visit to come to a success…I must tell you a story. You can decline to hear it, but I don't suggest you do so. You may not believe it, but I urge you to. I can see the curiosity in your eyes and from them, your soul. You yearn to know the truths of this world. Have no fears, no matter what happens tonight, rest assured I only mean to help not harm."

He glanced back at the parchment solemnly and then leaned back holding up his hand. "This is the most strangest of meetings I have ever had. You don't exactly speak in riddles like most demons do, but you are hiding something. Are you afraid to speak your mind? And if I may ask, this looks an awfully lot like a contract. If you wish to lure me into signing away my soul, then please do let me go to sleep. I have no intention of doing such a thing." He said it politely and in a gentle but gruff voice while making to stand.

I held up my hands in surrender, while chuckling mirthlessly, "You have me. It is a contract. But not one that ends up with your soul being taken, I can assure you. At least, not if you follow the conditions. And I am not afraid to speak for that is the exact reason why I am here."

He frowned gently at my enigmatic tone and sat down again with a certain spark in his eyes telling me that I knew he was even more intrigued.

If there was one thing I knew about Joseph Aloisius Ratzinger, it was that when he was a young man within the clergy he had a certain appetite for mystery. And finding out the truth which he still held to this day if my sources are to be correct. _That is my advantage here._

"Conditions you say? I hardly believe that. I don't think you're the type to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so may I ask, because I am curious: what story do you wish to tell?"

I grinned, hopping off the desk and moved to stand by the window of his office that showed the city gleaming in the night while swinging my umbrella lazily. "Of Angels and Demons. The truth about the Fall and…how I came to live. Why I fled to Assiah. Why I sought out the Order, how I became an Exorcist… And the reason I did all these things and more. A story about my life, one could say. For I am no ordinary demon. I was not an angel…but neither was I a human. Curious?" I smiled back at him, an equally lazy grin coming to posses my face.

I could hear the disbelief in his voice when he uttered, "Curious? Even more so. Why tell me this? A story about your life? Why would someone like you give someone like me such a thing? Knowledge has power, even more so when it is about specific people. And the Fall you say? The Bible tells me all I need to know about that. Please do elaborate."

I turned back to the window and touched the glass marveling at how the stars seemed to glow so bright, but I still listened and answered back, "You are correct. Knowledge does have power. That is why ignorance is Death itself. It's also why you shouldn't believe everything you hear, see, or read at your first meeting with it. After all, humans have worked for near two millennia trying to decipher the words of that holy book and yet to this day you squabble amongst yourself trying to impose your own ideals upon it without coming any closer to the truth. The same goes for all other forms of religion that have appeared in this world. It just so happens that the Bible tells the almost complete picture. But of course only it's true meaning can be deciphered by those that wish to believe."

I turned back to him, eyes on the contract in front of him. "That's why I wish for an exchange."

The Pope raised an eyebrow again, sounding wary but at the same time inquisitive, "An exchange? What could I possible give you what you could not gain yourself? You say all these things… Besides you can't expect me to take the word of a demon on what really happened. Even if an angel were to appear right now, in front of me, I would not believe him either. I must say, you are a very odd demon Mephistopheles."

Another amused-ridden smile graced my mouth. "Hai, I am indeed. And I applaud your cautiousness. It is very easy to fool a man, even easier to fool a wise one. I'm glad I chose you. For what I want is something that cannot be taken. Not in the position I am in. But you can give it to me. For a price."

The old man smiled and chuckled at that. "A price? To pay you for something you want? Is that not backwards?"

I shook my head hands flourishing, "Nein, My story, my continued loyalty to the Order of the True Cross, and the truth. Those are what I am willing to pay for your name upon that contract."

He peeked at the still lying parchment upon his desk and turned back to me, quirking both eyebrows in astonishment. "Just for my name? What could be in this contract to have you so riled up, may I ask?" He moved to look at it.

But I was already there, hand covering the writing scratched upon it painstakingly. If he was surprised by my speed he didn't show it. "Something I hold most dear. I will allow you to read it, but only after you hear my story."

He looked confused but after a few seconds of deliberation he waved his hand. "Very well, tell me what you wish. I will listen. I always strive to see the truth in things. Because your truth may very well come from Satan's own lying lips; whatever you tell me I will take with a grain of salt in order to know the true state of things."

I smiled keeping myself from snickering at his choice of words for they were quite true and stated, "Good. But I warn you now, what I tell you can never be untold. Nor can it ever be uttered to another living soul without my permission. I trust you shall keep this information as my confidant?"

He nodded a bit eagerly, wanting to hear what I had been skirting around for the past thirty-minutes or so. "Yes, your story is safe with me, that I promise."

I, too, nodded my head and twisting back to the face the window I walked away from him and began, "Well, I suppose all things started with that day. The day that the Morningstar fell…"

My eyes snapped open, and I tried to steady my breathing. The lights of True Cross glinted below along with the rest of Tokyo in the distance. My eyes closed again, causing me to rub the already huge bags under my eyes. I was tired; more so then I had been in ages.

I normally only slept for an hour a day but of late, I had taken to nodding off at the most inappropriate moments. Like just a few seconds ago. I had booted Angel out of my office and tried to check back up on the concerning situation of a certain missing eye-patched Exorcist traitor I had captured. And it would seem as if in the middle of my work I just dozed off. _How disgraceful…_

I stretched, yawning and then jumped from my chair, spinning to find a clock to see what time it was. _Oh dear, I hope I didn't miss dinner with Joseph!_

It was about nine-thirty and I'm sure he was waiting for me patiently. I would deal with the Neuhaus situation later. He wouldn't have gotten far or been able to do much with his wounds. Whoever helped him was most likely the one who blabbed to him in the first place about our existence. He was a fool. This fool-hardy rescue would lead straight to the other perpetrator.

Once that was decided ,I wasted no time in changing my clothes with a snap and quickly stuffed Amaimon's coat into my top hat to give to him later while I hurried off to my nighttime meeting. _I really do hope I make it back in time to see Rin wake up._

I sighed; feeling rushed and pulled out a key. This time it was just a plain gold key with the exception of having a blood red ruby imbedded into its hilt. While I unlocked the door with it I tried my best to smile.

_Ahhh, that old man is going to yell at me again for making his dinosaur bones come all this way to Japan~ Haha, I can't wait to tell him that it may be time! ~_

* * *

><p><em>So~ How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Too much Yukio angst? Well?<br>_

_Don't be afraid to point out something you liked or disliked.  
><em>

_On that note, I edited Chapter 5.  
><em>

_Trivia: Did you know some books that are on the list to be published have as many as twenty editors?  
><em>

_Beta's across the world, I bow to you. Self-editing writers? You are the definition of work-a-holics.  
><em>

_Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama  
><em>


	7. The Puppets of Fate, Are We

**Yo, sorry this is late. If your like me, one: time passes by fast and...your life gets in the way sometimes but your not here to read excuses your here to read Phoenix Rising! Woot.  
><strong>

**Sorry, no lemons. But...maybe next chapter. (Hint, hint. Wink, wink.)  
><strong>

**So anyway...thank SuperiorDimwit for this chapter. Or at least for it getting out as fast as it did. Was going to post this two days ago but FanFiction was being moody again...  
><strong>

**So...on to the show! For those of you who were wondering why the hell do they keep on talking about events that haven't happened, I'll finally explain!  
><strong>

**Warnings: None, really. Maybe...creepy Takara?...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

[Yukio]

It was after 10 o'clock. I was on my way to Mephisto's office, brooding on how I was going to make him let me see my Ani. He had kept him from us for far too long. I needed to talk to him before the trial.

I needed to tell him how much he meant to me. I wanted to hug him and never let go. I would protect him from whatever came our way. We were twins; I would help him get through this together. It was only when I was stopped by one of the Cram School students that I snapped out of my thoughts finally.

Sandy hair and a neutral expression on his face, Takara appeared in front of me. He just stood there in the middle of the hallway in his school uniform.

I fixed my glasses and came to a stop, a pleasant expression on my features while I greeted him casually, but inside I was telling myself not to whip out my guns and demand he move out of my way. "Hello Takara-san. I'm sorry but I have to talk about something important with Sir Pheles; so, if you could kindly-"

He raised his right hand, cutting me off.

It was then I noticed that he wasn't wearing his rabbit puppet on said hand. It was strange, but I thought nothing more of it. I made to speak again. "Taka-"

He cut me off again but this time he spoke, "Don't. There is nothing you can do."

I paused unsure, when I heard the tone in his voice and its tone itself served to startle me. I had been so use to his vulgar comments via the squeaky voice that came out of the so-called "ventriloquists'" puppets' mouth that when I heard the soft and almost melodic words I raised an eyebrow, not really paying attention to his strange words. Of all the Exorcist's and others who went to Kyoto they were all still tired, so I attributed his strange actions to fatigue and ignored his rambling. "Wow. That is the first time I actually heard you speak. But I have to go." I smiled again and made to move past him, but he blocked my way.

"I said don't. Do not interfere in which you have no business. It is far too late anyway." Takara had his arms up blocking my path and he opened his eyes, staring me down with his honey-gold eyes.

I actually stepped back at the sheer power that lay beyond those orbs, but I gathered my wits and stood tall pushing my way past him finally. "I'm sorry; I have no idea what you are talking about. It is almost curfew time. You should go back to the dorms before you're caught out and about."

I didn't look back but I knew he was looking at me for I could feel an almost burning sensation on the back of neck. I continued walking, nether less.

His voice was louder this time and it echoed throughout the hall we occupied and the lights flickered ominously. "If I cannot stop you, then know that he is already lost. He will never be human again. This is his fate. The Lord will not allow the Advisory to gain the upper hand; Rin will succumb and be born anew along with the other two. It is the Lord's wish and his blessing. Let him go, or you will only suffer more."

I whipped around growling, fixing to reprimand him for saying such things but he was nowhere to be seen. I gazed for a few more seconds at his previous position and letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, turned back around.

He was right there in front of me.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't jump and let out a little yelp, hands twitching towards my guns. "Oh, God!" I glared at the kid. "Enough! Go to your dorm! I don't know what you are saying, but I won't hesitate to give you detention if you keep harassing me like so!"

His look was one of…pity? He tilted his head and clapped his tiny hand on my shoulder, squeezing it tight enough to bruise. "Very well. But do not say that I did not warn you later when you must say good bye."

He let go and walked down the hall without a second glance.

I watched him go, fury boiling below the surface at his comments, but I just pushed my glasses up and sucked in a great amount of air to cool my temper while I counted to ten. It worked, but his last words I heard made me narrow my eyes in anger again.

"Oh, and Mephistopheles is currently in a meeting with the Pope. He will not be back till tomorrow. You will find nothing in his office."

Then the dirty-blonde-haired child was gone around the corridor leaving me to gnash my teeth in anger. But the vibration of my cell phone had me rubbing the bridge of my nose while I pulled it out in frustration. I clicked the answer button reluctantly at the sight of Kirigakure Shura's name and number that appeared on my phones' screen. {"Moshi, moshi. Okumura Yukio, here."}

{"About time! I've been trying to call yer for the last two minutes or so! Ya weren't ignoring me were ya scaredy-cat four eyes?!"}

I sighed again and rubbed the skin under my eyes while I looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. I checked the screen and indeed there was, in little black, digital numbers, her attempts at reaching me. {"No, I wasn't Shura-_san_. My phone is working perfectly fine, now what is it you want?"}

I heard a huff at the other end of the line and rolled my eyes standing in the middle of the hall.

{"What I want? Nothin' much, just yer ass at the Cram School first thing in the mornin'. Because of Kyoto, the ExWires are excused from classes for the next couple o'days so I already told them to meet me. It's just ya who doesn't know. And before you ask, it's ta rack our brains and come up with what were gonna tell the Grigori when they question us about the Kyoto Incident."}

I nodded my head in agreement and voiced it over the wire. {"Very well, that is a good idea, thank you Shura-san. I'll be sure to come, but right now I'm in the middle of something."}

{"Somethin'?! You ain't lookin' fer Mephisto are ya? 'Cause right now he's in a meeting with the Pope or I guess you could say…havin' dinner with the man?"}

I froze, almost dropping my phone in surprise. I immediately got a hold of myself and practically yelled into the phone speaker, {"How?! How did you know that Shura?!"}

She chuckled and I just knew she was grinning like a cat that caught the canary. {"How? Well, I'm just that good, of course! Nyaa~ Just kiddin'! ~ I tracked down that bastard Angel after I was released from the hospital and made him spill his guts. Turns out the Pope_ is_ connected to Mephisto. Ahhh, things were much easier when I didn't have to second-guess my superiors, ya know? Besides, I thought you might want to know that after tomorrow is when they scheduled the trial. One day, then everything is up in the air."}

I grimaced at how we had so little time till then and I fervently hoped I would be able to talk to Ani before it began. The Pope suddenly becoming involved also raised the stacks but I was hit with a bout of astonishment, causing me to file that question away for later while I suddenly asked, {"Shura? Did you tell any of the ExWire's about Mephisto being in a meeting?"} I hoped she had.

I could tell she was sneering in confusion over then line when she replied, {"ExWire's? No, why? They didn't need to know."}

{"Just curious. Good bye, Shura."} I was already walking the back the way I had come when I hung up on her abruptly. It wasn't that I had placed any trust in what Takara had said, but even Shura had confirmed it and a small wiggling doubt in the back of my mind asked me how he had known that without Shura telling him? It was suspicious to say the least. He shouldn't have known that Mephisto wasn't in his office unless Shura had told him. And she hadn't.

I clutched my phone tighter, the plastic squeaking in reply. I headed home seeing how it was too late to go interrogate Takara. But tomorrow I would make him talk. He may have had more information involving Mephisto. And I was willing to take whatever I could find. My Nii-san's life depended on it.

[Shiemi]

I poured the green tea out of its ceramic pot into one of my favorite tea mugs. Steam waft out of the tiny cup and I watched wistfully at the way it curled into the air, vanishing in the span of a few seconds into oblivion.

Nii-chan played in his plate of water. The pea-sized Greenman splashed around in the clear liquid without a care in the world.

The store was quiet for it was the middle of the night and I doubted that anyone would visit Futsumaya, our families Exorcist supply shop. But Okaa-san had insisted…so here I was tending the shop on my lonesome after the sun was finally extinguished and the sky clouded with rain. A rumble of thunder was heard and I was sure my Obaa-san's garden would receive a great deal of watering during the night.

I smiled at that thought, glancing down at my familiar while I picked up my tea and shifted onto my other leg, smoothing down my lily-patterned, green kimono with white and gold-belted obi while I sat behind the dark-wooded counter, blowing on my tea.

My mind traveled to the other beloved people that I had come to recognize to be my second family. Izumo-chan, the brave and smart Tamer that I really wished to be friends with had finally come to acknowledge me in Kyoto. That memory made me smile even wider and a rosy hue to come to my cheeks; while I resisted the urge to giggle madly and push my fist into the air screaming, "Yata!" I wouldn't want to wake Okaa-san anytime soon; she had just gone to sleep after all.

Still blushing, I pushed a finger into the water Nii-san was occupying, swirling it round and round causing ripples to crash over the mini-Greenman.

He looked up at me squeaking happily, "Nii!" He then proceeded to spin around and around dancing with my finger like it was his waltzing partner.

I smiled even more, whispering out, "Nii-chan…we did good in Kyoto…didn't we? You were amazing too, Nii-chan! Just like everyone else!"

He "Nii'ed" again and went back to playing after shaking his head up and down rapidly.

I chuckled and thought of the Kyoto Trio, Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru-kun. They had fought bravely and Bon had gone with Rin to fight off the Impure King leaving Izumo-chan and I to tend to his Otou-san. Really they had such determination… _I'm glad that we were able to save his Otou-san… Really, I'm glad._

And Yuki-chan and Rin had done so much too! Really everyone was amazing. Kyoto was saved and no one was hurt. It really was a blessing.

I lifted my finger up and stroked the rim of my tea cup in musing thought, eyes at half-mast while I stared into the burning tea. _Yuki-chan…and Rin, they both…I hope the both of them can be happy. I really do. I don't want to see either one of them sad. It doesn't suit them. Being sad. Especially not Rin, his smile is really beautiful. He should never be sad. I don't want to see him cry again…_

"Nii-chan…no matter what happens we have to give it our all. We have to be strong. I-I wish to protect my precious people as well, really-I want to help. So from n-now on will you help me Nii-chan?! To be _strong_?!"

The miniscule, but resilient Greenman glanced up at me, mouth open at my words and then he did the strangest thing. He grew to the size of my tea cup and saluted me squealing, _**"Nii!"**_

I burst out laughing and picked him up rubbing my nose against his soft, mossy belly. "Thank you Nii-chan! We will get strong! I just know it! We can't let them down, not now, not ever! I too will help Rin and Yuki-chan!"

I didn't notice the crack in my tea cup till the next morning.

[Izumo]

I dragged the white towel through my hair, collecting the water droplets that were falling down my face and neck. Opening the plain, wooden-door to Paku and I's dorm room, I walked in smiling at my best friend.

"Izumo-chan! Did you have a good bath?"

I nodded and sat down on my bed picking up my purple brush, thinning the water even more out my hair and into the soft towel on my shoulders while watching the growling clouds outside begin to spew thunder. "Hai, what are you working on?"

The brunet turned around and showed me an essay for one of her regular classes. "You are lucky Izumo-chan; you were excused from school for an entire week! And you don't have to do any make-up work either…"

I sighed and gave her my best smirk. "Of course not! We had a major battle in Kyoto, I almost died!"

My friend giggled at my exasperated and haughty tone, putting down her homework and turned around in her chair to face me fully. "You never did tell me what happened. Would you mind…?"

My eyes widened and I nodded eagerly puffing out my chest, "Why not? But you would have known if you had stayed!"

Paku just rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and gripped the edge of her black pajama shorts, crinkling them while looking down at her lap. "Izumo-chan…I really am not cut out to be an Exorcist. Just the thought of you risking your life on the battlefield makes my stomach twist anxiously…"

My eyes softened and moved off the bed in order to grab my friends' shoulders in a comforting hold. "It's ok, Paku! Really! No one was hurt really anyway. Everything turned out okay. Well, that idiot Okumura did get kidnapped but that was after the battle so it really doesn't count…"

"Kidnapped?! Izumo-chan what happened?! Is he ok?! What-?!" Paku's eyes widened while she stood up suddenly and was the one holding my shoulders this time around.

I startled, a blush coming to my cheeks while I tried to calm her down enough to stop her from panicking. "It's fine! The idiot's fine! Sheesh, that moron Okumura Rin was just taken for an hour or so and then we caught the man responsible! No harm, no foul."

I didn't tell her that he had lost a great amount of blood, was on the edge of severe exhaustion and ended up disappearing for a few days, then finally the head master had told us he was perfectly fine. _Really, why is she so upset?!_

"Really? Oh, I'm glad. Is his twin okay too?" She said it innocently enough. _Too_ innocently.

I spluttered, narrowing my eyes at her in suspicion. "Paku…are you…crushing on the Okumura's?"

She squeaked and held up her hands in embarrassment, a red cloud descending onto her cheeks while she stuttered out, "I well-I Izumo-chan they are kinda…c-cute?"

I blinked and grumbled out, "Nani?! Cute?! Paku, you!"

"I just…I think they are really nice and their kinda cute that's all! I mean Izumo-chan they did save us, didn't they? When that Ghoul attacked in the bath? So I just-well I…I think they're really good people, like you Izumo-chan! I wouldn't want them to get hurt and I can tell that Izumo-chan really cares for them as well. You're always talking about the Cram School and everyone in it…so that must mean Izumo-chan was worried about them too? You can tell me. After all, what are best friends for?"

It was my turn to blush and choke out, "What?! That's! That's preposterous! Don't-don't say embarrassing things!" I turned away from her in shame, mumbling out to no one in particular, "Care? Those idiots are just too much to deal with unless I give it my all. I can't half-ass something that important you know? Besides it would be too meddlesome if I had to ignore them. Especially that shameless girl!"

_And those troublesome Okumura twins… Really, they cause the most trouble out of all of them, even that idiot pervert and that damn Gorilla!_

[Bon]

I dropped my mechanical pencil, head "thunking" down to the table that was covered with Exorcism books and arcane sutras that were illuminated by my desks lamp light. I had tried to pass the night with studying, but I just couldn't bring my mind off that damn over-sized cat. _Fuck you Okumura! Why couldn't you just get kidnapped and sentenced to death later?!_

"Ahhhh, Bon? Why did you hit your head on the desk and why are you shaking your fist at the air?"

Konekomaru's voice floated past me while he set down his glasses rubbing his eyes in fatigue.

Shima, the pink-haired monk that sat on top of my bed had decided to, instead of going back to his own dorm room, to crash in our room till the next day.

And he decided at this time to also question my sanity.

By hitting the exact reason why I was subconsciously—or not so much—shaking my hand at the sky.

"It's about Rin-kun isn't it, Bon? You're worried about him, right?"

I gasped at Shima and I knew that Konekomaru was too. "H-how? What the hell Shima?!"

He shrugged and gave us one of his signature goofy smiles while rubbing the back of his head while he sat up from under my blankets with his "literature" in his lap. "Well, you seemed pretty worried about him since yesterday. And I guess, I would be lying if I said wasn't either; in fact, my stomach hurts just thinking about it. But there _is _nothing we can do at this point. It's the middle of the night and tomorrow is the day before the trial. If you want to worry, do it then. That's when we have to come up with a plan for the trial. There's no use in stressing yourself out right now, you'll only make it harder to concentrate on the plan in class. Shura-sensei said that we would have all day to come up with one and we need you well rested and able to say something relatively smart. I sure as hell know that I don't have anything! It's up to you and the rest of the brainiacs. Me and Konekomaru will just play support and provide comedic relief, ok?"

Silence descended onto to the room while I stared at the monk before me holding onto a porn magazine in my bed.

I'm sure Konekomaru was doing the same.

"Shima…" I reached forward for my prayer beads and the closest book I could get my hands on. And then I threw it at him. The book, not my beads.

"Ouch! Itai! What was that for! Sheesh, this is the last time I try to cheer you up, you ungrateful manic!"

I shook my head in suspicion. "Who are you and what have you done with Shima…? There's no way he could ever say somethin' good like that. His brains too perverted. Don't make me Exorcise you!"

Konekomaru sighed in disappointment, "Bon…"

Shima started crying about how life was so unfair and that Konekomaru didn't even bother to ask if he was okay.

My mind was already back to my thoughts while I stared down at the floor palms gripping my knees tightly. _Okumura-kun…you better not die. Not till I repay you for everything you did. The Myou Dhai Sect owes you everything! And you better not croak till we defeat Satan! I'll never forgive you for that you damn cat!_ "You better not die…"

The sky outside seemed to agree with a loud crash of thunder.

[Rin]

I was positively vibrating. Shima's news about how we were allowed tomorrow off for a vacation was making me bounce up and down in happiness. _Finally, I can see the Kyoto Tower! With everyone too!_ My tail, under my ryokan-issued yukuta, was wagging madly in unabashed excitement.

It had been but only a few minutes since I had taken off from the Head Clerk office in search of Bon. I had wanted to ask him if he wanted to come to see the sights of Kyoto with me. I had also hoped that I could perhaps lure him down to where the rest of the ExWire's were and maybe draw up a battle plan to make sure we could see everything in Kyoto in the limited time we had.

It was super hot even at night here in Kyoto so I tracked down the first vending machine I saw before I went off searching to quench my thirst. I grabbed a soda and when I turned around to my surprise Yukio was snoozing in the wooden chair in the room right behind me. "Oh! Yukio!" It was a bit awkward to say the least. After all he had punched me in the face the other day.

He seemed to be completely out of it though, barely even glancing at me with his half-open eyes.

I found it bit strange that he was still in his uniform and I said so, "What's with those clothes? Don't tell me you've been awake since yesterday?!"

He mumbled out a grouchy, "Yeah." Then he closed his eyes again.

I huffed, taking a swig out of my can and groused out, "Go sleep in your bed!" All I got was silence in return and I grumbled out in response, "Jeez, you sure can be slack in your own way…"

He snored silently.

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance feeling like he shouldn't try so hard because he was burning himself out. I was the big brother; I should be the one getting all tired out. I even said it out loud, "You get tired because you always try to do too much for everybody. Just rest a while."

I looked at his conked-out face and unresponsive body that was tensed even in his sleep. I sipped my soda and patted his head thoughtfully, "I have something to tell you also."

"Don't run away." I left him his precious mineral water that I got for him and sat it by his chair. With that I trudged down the hall hoping he would seriously relax. We were only kids after all. I drank the rest of my drink and recycled it. Still in my thoughts I walked through the halls of the ryokan not noticing were I was going.

It didn't take long for me to realize I had gotten myself lost while I thought about Yukio. "Gahhh, this place! It's far too big! I'm lost…"

I hung my head in shame on my hands and knees while I sulked in depression. My tail laid curled across the floor in despondency at my pitiful situation. _I…really am no-good at this sort of thing am I? Shura would be laughing her ass off if she knew. And Yukio! _"Gahhhhhhhhhhh! This isn't fair!" I could just imagine his glasses glinted in the light while he fixed them saying something smug like, "Lost already Nii-san? That's a new record." Or, "Maybe before running off you should have asked for directions instead of barreling ahead without a clue."

I grit my teeth, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, sitting straight up, tail puffed like a thistle brush while it "thumped" the floor in agitation. My mind conjured up all sorts of rants my younger brother would say in such a situation oh-so-matter-a-factually. "Damn four-eyes, taunting me even when he's not here!"

"Who's taunting you that's not here?"

I screamed, and if I had been a real cat I would have been hanging upside down on the ceiling with my claws stuck. Bust since I wasn't… I had just hit the wall opposite of the source of the wall and screamed—manly, I might add. "Don't eat me, Ghost-san!"

A pair of dark coffee eyes stared at me in confusion with an eyebrow quirked in amusement. Equally dark hair stood up on his head making him resemble a porcupine just a little bit shorter then what Yukio's hairstyle resembled. It was during my survey of his face that I realized that it was no ghost who had come to devour me—thank God—and that I was looking at Shima Juuzou, Shima's oldest living brother.

I immediately blushed and put my hands down, rubbing the back of my head while coughing in embarrassment. "Ahhh, sorry. My bad. I didn't mean to scream. Sorry if I woke you up or interrupted something. Sorry."

"You interrupted all right, but that's ok. I really should wait till I tell…" His voice trailed away, a blush coming to his face.

I tilted my hand in confusion not batting an eye when a second face came into view behind the sliding door that Juuzou had appeared from, with a white, medical eye-patch on the right side of her face.

Her hair was white, cut in hime-style and she no longer had that strange snake tattoo under her right eye that was there the last time I had seen her. I tried to recall her name but came up blank. All I could remember was that she had been fighting in the medical bay with the very guy she was clinging to at the moment. It was weird but I decided it was none of my business, so I didn't say anything except, "Ahhh, umm, sorry to interrupt but can you tell me where I can find Bon? I wanted to talk to him…"

He looked up in surprise, a grin on his face but eyes calm, no longer blushing like he was earlier. He nodded his head and gave me a thumbs-up. "Sure! I recognize your face. You're Renzou's friend, right? The one who defeated the Impure King? Anything for Kyoto's hero!" He stood from where he had been sitting and hauled me up easily along with the girl he had by his side.

I, meanwhile, was blushing again at his words of praise and succeeded in mumbling out, "It was umm, nothin'?"

He obviously wasn't listening because he was introducing me to the girl beside him. "Mamushi~ This is Okumura Rin. He's the guy who took down the Impure King, you know, the son of Satan? Okumura-kun this is Houjou Mamushi. I've known her since I was little."

It was evident from the pained look in her one visible green eye that she was incredibly uncomfortable and the fact that she wouldn't look me in the face said it all.

I felt my heart plummet a little and I took a step back from the door, ready to high-tail it out of there. I knew from the look on her face that she was one of those people that weren't too fond of me. It was understandable, so I tried to go as soon as possible. She looked kind of sick and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with heated words. Not so soon after just having Bon and everyone else acknowledge me. "Umm, it's ok I can just go ask someone else, I really shouldn't have bothered-"

I was cut off suddenly and unexpectedly.

Mamushi had flung herself at me.

I had expected a fist to the face but instead was enveloped in a soft but fierce hug.

Her face appeared far too close to mine, a trail of tears leaking from her one good eye and she tightened her arms around my neck while sobbing out, "Th-thank you! Thank you so much Okumura-san! I-I'm so sorry! I should have never have-I mean, it was all my fault! Thank you for saving everyone! I was t-too quick to judge! Really, you are a good person! Demon or n-not!"

I blinked in confusion trying not to fall over when she practically leaped on top of me. I must have been about to fall over when she was suddenly removed from my neck.

"Mamushi! It's ok, please stop crying! Especially on Okumura-kun! You almost knocked him over!"

Her only retort was to grab Juuzou's clothes and cry into his shoulder while punching him in the stomach, sniffing out, "Stupid monkey, don't tell me what to do! I'll cry, hic, where I want!"

She let another burst of tears practically drowning us with the overflow.

I cringed at the noise but was glad that she hadn't been making that face because she hated me but because she was actually ashamed at thinking bad about me. I started giggling and then burst out laughing, slapping my knee at her silly reaction. "Oi, ne, it's ok! Really, it's fine! Besides I'm glad everyone's safe too! And really it wasn't just me. Everyone was fighting to keep Kyoto safe; they were trying really, really hard. I'm happy that everyone was able to work together to defeat the Impure King! I couldn't have done it alone!"

I gave her my best smile and a thumbs-up to express my confidence with my other hand on my hip but it seemed to have the opposite effect of calming her down.

She stopped wailing for a second then she resumed even harder, throwing herself at me again. "Okumura-sannnnnnnnnnn!"

Juuzou had to pry her off me again and after a few more seconds of crying she "hiccupped" and demanded to be put down. This time instead of jumping me, she just thrust out her left hand, squeaking out in her hoarse voice, "Thank you. I hope that you have a-a nice and happy life. I'm sorry for causing all of this trouble…if I hadn't listened to Toudou then all of this mess-" She continued babbling, red in the face.

I hugged her while shaking her hand. Then I pulled away at her stunned expression smiling gently while saying, "The past is the past. Everyone's safe and that's all that matters. Thank _you_."

She looked like she was going to start crying again but she simply nodded her head and wiped her face. Nodding still, she bowed, a small smile on her flushed face.

Juuzou laughed heartedly and spoke in a booming voice, carefree just like a certain pink-haired Shima, "Well! That's nice, forgive Mamushi's enthusiasm. She's was tricked by Toudou into helping him grab the Right Eye of the Impure King…then he tried to kill her. If Ossama hadn't saved her I don't think she would have made it…"

The girl, Mamushi, glanced at the floor her hand clenching the side of her yukuta in anger. She bit out, "That bastard, Toudou…I hope he goes to hell. He hurt so many people and I helped him to do it…"

I wasn't too sure what to say to that so I tried to be supportive. "Well, it's over right? And everyone's safe, so it doesn't matter anymore. Try to look at the bright side. The Impure King's gone forever and Kyoto's safe. Everyone's happy right?" I smiled large and shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal. I realized that she was just like Shiemi. She blamed herself for what happened, even if she was tricked. Right now she needed encouragement, not disapproving looks and harsh words.

She seemed to light up a bit and the smile finally reached her eyes while she bowed again, a wide but thin grin on her face. "Right. Thank you Okumura-san. I owe you everything."

Once again I blushed and raised my hands in surrender. "Ok. But, ahhh, do either of you happen to know where I can find Bon's room? I'm kinda lost." I laughed nervously, my tail curling in on itself in embarrassment when I admitted that I had gotten turned around so easily.

She nodded and began walking down the hall. "Yeah, just follow me. I'll show you. As thanks. It's the least I can do."

Juuzou didn't seem to like that very much though. "Wahh?! Wait, Mamushi! I'll show him! Go back to bed! You're still injured and sick! You need rest!"

She scowled and retorted, "Damn monkey, I'm not weak! Besides I think I can handle showing someone around! It's not like I'm going to be doing handstands on the ro-" In that instant she bent over, leaning on the wall while she began coughing violently. "Gak ugk! Juuz-"cough"-ou?!"

When she lowered her fist from her mouth blood was covering it. She then fell to the floor in a heap, coughing like mad.

Juuzou was immediately at her side picking her up and holding her head at an angle so she wouldn't choke on her own blood. "MAMUSHI?! Are you ok?! I told you, _dammit_! Don't worry I'll get you to the medical bay!" He turned to me and barked out, "Come! Help me get Mamushi to one of the Doctor's!"

I had frozen when I saw the blood staining her hands. It was tinged with black clumps and looked darker then what I thought normal blood should look like but I snapped to it when Juuzou yelled at me. "H-HAI!"

He raced down the hall and took a number of turns without breaking a sweat, holding Mamushi bride-style.

I followed obediently, running to keep up with him. How I could help was beyond me but I did what he told me to. I was worried about the girl too.

It wasn't long before he kicked open the door to the medical bay.

I recognized it to be the room we had been assigned to from the first day we arrived here.

Per usual it was holding a few sick people inside. The smell of sterilized medical equipment and sickness as well as the sound of coughing reached my nose and ears and I knew we were in the right place.

The dark-haired monk raced over to one of the Doctor Meister's and called out to him. "Doctor, help! It's Mamushi, she's coughing up blood!"

A few head's turned, following what happened next. The woman that had answered Juuzou's frantic plea was none other than one of the Exorcist that had come from Tokyo with us. One Kinoshita-san, I recall.

"Blood? Oh my, set her down right here on this empty futon! I need to check her! Hurry!" The blonde woman went straight to work, not fazed by the sight of blood staining Mamushi's white yukuta at all. It wasn't long before she nodded her head grimly, face set in a grimace while she worked, checking the girl with her equipment.

Juuzou was smoothing down Mamushi's hair, whispering to her.

She continued to cough up blood. It was less severe but she was still losing blood. She wheezed and another round of blood splattered out onto the cloth that the Doctor had given to Juuzou to hold to Mamushi's mouth to catch the blood.

I just stood there, watching the scene unfold before me. There was too much blood. Even I could tell she wasn't supposed to be losing that much. A sad, heavy feeling weighed down the atmosphere of the room.

Kinoshita-san continued to work franticly to find out what had caused her to start hacking blood. She leaned back wiping her face free of the thin layer of sweat that had formed there. "I'm…sorry. It's a mashou. A deadly one. It originated behind her right eye and spread to her capitularies around her brain stem. From there it got into the blood stream. It's in her lungs now. Wreaking all sorts of havoc. Maybe…maybe if it had been caught earlier… I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do now."

The Exorcist hung her head and stood, placing a hand on Juuzou's shoulder. She squeezed it and spoke softly, "She'll succumb in a few more minutes. Say good bye while you can. I'll call her family." She took off ordering a few of the surrounding Exorcist's to get ready for the ensuing death.

I watched stunned by the sight of the man before me.

His face crumbled and he grabbed Mamushi's hand. He leaned his head against the girl's forehead and a tear slid down his face silently. He tried to choke out a few words but could not. Juuzou then grabbed her by the shoulders and buried his face into her yukuta, the words spilling out of his terrified mouth muffled by the fabric, "Mamu-nooo! _Mamushi!_ No! You can't. You can't die, not here! You survived the Impure King so you can't die now! I won't let you!"

While this was happening, Mamushi continued to regurgitate the black-tinted blood. She raised a hand to the head of the man before her and patted it. She managed to splutter past the blood filling her mouth, "Juu…zou! Stupid mon-monkey. Stop b-bawl…ing like a ba-baby!"

Juuzou raised his head and kissed her forehead. "I'm not! You! You can't go! I haven't even told you I'm going to marry you yet!"

Her eye widened, while her face paled from its already waxing pallor at his whispered declaration. She mumbled out, "Mar-marry?! You! W-who would want to…to marry a dumb m-monkey like you?!"

Her words were like a slap to the man before her for he raised back an angry scowl across his thunderous face. "MAMUSHI! This isn't the time for jokes! Your-your _dying!_"

"Big sis is what!"

"No, you're lying you damn Shima!"

My head turned and I saw two girls standing behind us hanging onto each other equally scared looks on their faces.

"Nishiki…Ao…" Mamushi struggled to sit up past Juuzou but managed only to hunch over spitting out blood like a fountain again.

"BIG SIS!"

"Mamushi! The Doctor-!"

Another person appeared behind them. He had a bald head and a large snake tattoo on his head. Seeing his daughter curled up in the futon he raced over and kneeled by her side a pained crease between his eyes and his teeth clenched. "How? Who-what is going on! You!" He rounded on Juuzou.

Who was still holding Mamushi's hand in his own with a death grip and the same agonized look in his eyes.

"How did this happen?! She was fine yesterday! Explain!"

"I-I don't…the Doctor, she-!"

"It's internal bleeding. The blood is already in her lungs. They be shutting down any second now and she will suffocate."

We all whirled around to face Kinoshita-san. Her lips were but a thin slash and her grim eyes stared straight into the man hovering over his daughter.

"In-internal bleeding? She was fine! The mashou she sustained from holding the Right Eye of the Impure King was substantial but she was _fine_!"

The blonde-haired woman shook her head. "I'm sorry Houjou-san. Your daughter _was_ fine. But the mashou was slowly spreading undetected into her body from her eye. It's in her blood. If she doesn't die from lack of air, she'll die as her body's organs and brain shuts down from the mashou. I'm sorry. There is nothing I or anyone else can do now. The only thing that could save her is if all the miasma inside her blood were to vanish. As it is we can't-"

"Vanish?" Juuzou spoke up, Mamushi's hand still in his while he glanced up with a small glint of hope in his dark eyes. "If it were to, could she live?!"

The Exorcist was taken aback but nodded her head hesitantly spluttering, "Yes! But we have no way to-"

"Yes, we do. As long as there is a shred of hope we have to try!" He shouted out at the Doctor and whipped his head to Mamushi. "Mamushi, you have trust me. Ok? I can save you!"

She blinked in disbelief then sighed breathlessly, "Juuzou…It's too late I-"

"No!" The bald man, Houjou-san too shouted and he nodded his head at the eldest Shima. "If you can save her, please! I'm begging you. Please save my daughter." He then bowed placing his hands on the floor beseeching Juuzou.

He froze then nodded determined. "Hai! But it's not up to me. It's all up to _him_." His finger pointed at the only one that could save Houjou Mamushi's life.

It pointed at me.

The words rushed out before I could stop them while the room went silent, "Me! Me?! I can't- What?! I'm not a doctor! I don't-" I raised my hands in front of my face waving them in panic. I didn't know what they were thinking. I couldn't do a thing. I wish I could, but it was just that a wish. _These guys…I can't save people!_

Of course, they begged to differ.

The old man, Houjou-san's eyes widened, then he was right in front of me grabbing my hands in his with surprising strength. "You! Of course! You're a genius Juuzou-san!" His eyes locked with my own and he spoke as if he's words were his dying wish. "Please, Okumura-san! Save my daughter! With your flames they can burn away the impurities in her blood just like you did on the Kongou-Shinzan! It's the same miasma that the Impure King released so you should be able to!"

I gaped. He wasn't serious! He couldn't be! _Is he for real, asking me to light her up like a candle?! No-no way! _My tail bristled around the edges and I yanked my hands from his. "Are-are you crazy?! You're seriously asking me to catch her on fire! The mountain was a fluke!" I pouted, greeting my teeth while I glared at the tatami mats on the floor. "I-I was just barely in control! I hate to admit it but I don't think I can- I don't think I'm anywhere near being able to-I mean safely-I've never burned anyone but my flames they-"

Another hand was laid on my shoulder. I glanced up and saw Juuzou towering above me.

"Please. It can't hurt to try. _Please._ You're our only hope. She's _dying_. So…Please. She means the world to me."

The air was heavy and it was unbearable. _Can I really…save? Can I save her?_ My thoughts danced in my head, remembering how I lost control on the mountain. It was such a dangerous thing to do. These people were just staring at me, waiting for my answer.

Then two voices spoke over the silence.

"Please…."

"Please save our sister…"

My eyes snapped to the two girls still hugging each other. They had tears in their eyes.

Something broke inside at that sight and before I knew it I was kneeling on the tatami mats by Mamushi's futon, yukuta's sleeves rolled up. I made eye contact with the father and nodded, "It never hurts to try."

What happened next was a blur of activity when the Doctor barked out a few orders for blood transfusion as well as for everyone to stand back and such.

I barely heard her and everyone else moving about. I was zoned out, eyes closed in concentration.

_Like a candle. Just like a candle. Not too hot. Just enough, just enough. To light. Like a wick on the candle. Just a light, then snuff it out. _I opened my eyes and saw the white-haired girl sitting right in front of me.

A pained but hopeful spark was in her eye. Her lips were set into a frown and she was shaking. From the sickness or fear I didn't know. But if it was from fear I wouldn't blame her. She was about to be set on fire by the very flames that had ravaged her home only fifteen years ago. But If I didn't do this she really would die.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and tried to think back to the way I had lit the candle wick reappeared from behind my eyelids but this time instead of seeing the faces of the Exorcist in front of me the world had blacked out leaving me alone in a void.

I felt calm, and the usual seething of the fire that dwelled in my soul smoldered without fear of burning everything to ashes. There was nothing around me but the ink of my mind. I, reaching out, suddenly felt another presence besides my own. Moving towards what I realized to be a small ball of light that sat in front of me, my flames swirled out into a small blaze, like how a person would try to hold out their hand in greeting. Call it instinct but I felt my flames connect with the other light and as soon as I had, black tendrils appeared skulking away from the greeting while they crept along its outside trying to devour what I could only realize to be Mamushi's soul.

It was beautiful. All crystal light and shining water. When I flared my flames in an attempt to get closer more small orbs appeared but they were ignored even though some of them also had tiny sprouts of the evil- feeling miasma on them. I had, after all, only directed my flames to one of them. And that was the soul that was dying in front of me. So I focused back onto Mamushi and tried steering my flames to the creeping disease that was trying to devour her from the inside out.

It didn't take long. The fire reached the black vines and they caught aflame. Leaving the small, whitish presence unscathed, the black was gone within seconds leaving Mamushi's—for I could feel that it was really her like one would just casually comment on a taste or smell—soul clean without blemish.

The void faded and I opened my eyes for real only to see the flushed face of said owner of the soul gaping at me with her one wide, glossy green eye.

There was low murmuring around me then I felt someone clap me on the back, hard. The calm haze around me took a few seconds to dissipate though. Mamushi's family glomped her like maniacs and people were surrounding me clamoring about how amazing my flames were, that I hadn't left a single burn mark and that my devilish, azure fire was like lukewarm water. Warm enough to enjoy without getting burned.

It was surprising and I could feel a sense of utter joy coming to me. It started slowly but quickly built up momentum. My cheeks were even burning from all the praise that they were lavishing on me.

I can't say I didn't enjoy it.

All too soon though, a sort of nausea started to creep up on me while everyone blessed the heavens that Mamushi had been saved. It soon became worse and it was then that I began to sway on the spot even though I was still seating down. It was also then that I noticed the world seemed muffled and everything was out of focus.

Mamushi herself was the one to bring my condition to attention. "Yes, yes I'm fine! Stupid monkey…I'm sorry Okumura-san I- Are you ok? You don't look good…Okumura-san? Okumura-san?!"

I yanked my eyes from the floor—which was spinning—and I could literally feel the weight behind my eyelids. Black spots danced in my vision while I tried to answer her. "Nahhh, I'm finnnneee-ugh…"

I hit the floor hard and my eyes slid shut. The painful tugging in my stomach and the feeling of fire rippling through me traveled with me till I saw and heard no more.

I woke up slightly feeling numb. At first I didn't realize where I was but then I saw the acid-green hair of my half-brother, Amaimon and knew that I had been dreaming. _So…my memories are returning…_

My eyelids were getting heavy again and I yawned, stretching out like a cat while I did so. _Maybe I'll get up later… _I snuggled back into the fluffy futon and was back asleep before I even reached full consciousness.

[Omake]

I sat back staring at the form of my little brother while he talked in his sleep. Tilting my head I wondered blandly if this "Sukiyaki" he kept mumbling about tasted any good. _If it had chocolate sauce and sprinkles and strawberries as well as yogurt and chocolate chips on the side it would be delicious…_

My mouth started to water in anticipation of eating something sweet again and I waited for him to sleep-talk more about this "Sukiyaki" he was whispering so reverently about.

"Sukiyaki, umm sukiyaki… so good…meat…"

I blinked. _I didn't know that meat tasted good on dessert…_

* * *

><p><em>Soooooo, how'ed ya like it? Just kiddin'. Hope you did because I might take a itsy bitsy break to finish up Resonance for all those poor fans, then get back on this. I would like to finish it by the end of the year and I seriously think there is only two, and at the most three chapters left to it...<br>_

_But anyway, next time Rin finally confronts hie older brothers! And what does Mephisto have planned? And Takara? What mystery lies behind his face?  
><em>


	8. War on the Horizon

**Well, hello there. It has been awhile hasn't it? So sorry. I could give a list of reasons as to why but I doubt you would want to read them all.  
><strong>

**so, onto important things, you may all thank SuperiorDimwit for this update once again. Without their lovely story urging me on I very much doubt I would be updating today.  
><strong>

**That being said I would also like to thank bloody attraction for their concern. Have no fear, everything is being taken account for.**

**Moving on,**

**[Warnings!: Mephisto's messing with Amaimon, again. Ur-the Pope?]  
><strong>

**Now, if you will all direct your attention to the next chapter?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

[Mephisto]

It was close to one-thirty when I came back from my the late dinner with Joseph. Things had gone well and I was able to rest assured that I would easily be able to finish everything in a way that would please me. I had little to worry about. Even the wild cards that had been thrown at me had been seamlessly sown into the fabric of my plans.

_Ah, what joy such pursuits bring me! In the darkest nights and the evanescence days to come I hope to see the outcome bring forth its fortuitous fruits to bear. Otherwise, I could only hope they be spared yet another gruesome tragedy. _I giggled at my own grandiose prose while I stepped through the door leading to the room in which my siblings rested.

Upon the sight of their sleeping, cherubic faces I sighed in light contentment. Really, I truly did enjoy my fun but the pounding of this wretched heart I had discovered in this fragile—if not immortal—body drove me to insanity.

If one had ever told me that I would be here on my own facing the most thrilling of terrors then I would have scoffed in their face and turned without a second thought. For what ludicrous weaver of tales would have ever brought about ideas of treachery towards _him_. Our Tou-san. Really, the very words spoken out loud would have once upon a time brought peals of laughter issuing forth from my lips.

But now that I stand here on the precipice of truth I find within myself an un-erring determination. If it was to be then I would follow through with the well-laid plans of the Almightily. Or should I say my own? It was a somewhat vague notion, but I—long ago—had come to the conclusion that everyone truly did have a role to play in the grand scheme of things. The only tool that could possibly guide me true though, was free will.

The only path thus I could take without regret was one of complete choice. I would do what I pleased when I pleased and think nothing of the consequences. Whatever ends, my decisions brought me, I would enjoy them neither-the-less. What had I to lose? They had taken everything from me. Everything but my free-will.

Bring pain or pleasure I would not give in and allow myself to be used a pawn. Even as a Castle or a Rook, nor Bishop or Knight; most certainly not the Queen and most definitely not the King either.

I wished to waltz upon the board as myself. I wished to play whatever role I deemed amusing. I wished that I could dedicate myself to one but never be allowed to play it for longer then I wished. Black and white made little difference to me. I was easily suited to play either. But so long as I could play I would be content. There was no more doubt. I was to do as I liked and for better or ill I would stand just as tall and proud like I did at this moment.

_But for that to happen everything must fall into place. _I wouldn't and couldn't tolerate anything less than such.

For that purpose, I thought back to the memories of dinner and Joseph's reaction to everything I had purposed.

[Earlier inside of the Shin Marunouchi Building or Shin Mirubiru in Chiyoda, Tokyo with the Pope at 10:03]

I waited in the building's elevator in complete confidence as if I owned the place—which I didn't, at least not yet—on my way to the _Kurayamizaka Miyashita_ which I had privately rented out on the 36th floor overlooking the Kanda and Ueno Districts of Tokyo. With my umbrella still sitting in my office with top hat and mantel too, I was dressed in Western clothes for our meeting completely unarmed to tell the truth of at least my more immediate weapons.

The soft "swish" of fabric of the white trousers I wore caught my perceptive ears and for the umpteenth time I wished that Japanese fashion hadn't evolved into such a constrictive mimic of the West. I tugged at my white overcoat that I usually wore for audiences with the Vatican and sighed.

I was so much more comfortable in the traditional garb of this old culture. Not to say anything about Germany's as well! The other half of the hemisphere didn't know what they were missing.

Pouting about Western culture and its many, _many_ indiscretions I came to a stop at the set of innocuous doors of the restaurant. Not wasting anytime in heading in, I was greeted by the staff that were obeisance in ceremonial bow.

The black-clothed manger himself spoke, "Welcome Sir Johann Faust V. It is a pleasure to be serving you tonight. May we show you to your table?" I nodded my head in assent and a young man broke off from the line of bowing waiters and motioned for me to follow.

I would have chuckled at the formality of their greeting but decided to let them play their game of impressing me.

Besides, if I had refused I would have been assumed rude. And I didn't want to seem uncouth in front of Joseph. Respect is a very endearing quality in the eyes of elders.

I stifled another ripple of humor that was ripe to tear through me when I heard the quiet murmur of the staff behind me when they went back to their work stations. A specific feminine voice spoke of how handsome I was. I nearly died from trying to keep my grin in good-humor, instead of raucous laughter. I doubted my guest would have viewed _that_ in good taste.

My seat was pulled out and I nodded my head in thanks while I surveyed the man before me while sitting down.

I waved my hand when the host asked if we would like to start dinner or wait. "No, no. Later will be fine, if you please."

He ducked his head and walked away leaving me and Pope Benedict XVI alone.

I glanced away to the dark-wood chess-board and its simple yet majestic, glass pieces that sat in the middle of the equally dark table we were hosted at. _An allegory for our meeting if I ever saw one._ Joseph was the first to speak and I raised my eyes from the pieces to meet his steel, bluish-gray eyes._  
><em>

_"Guten Abend, Mephistopheles. _Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen. I hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut?" __["Good evening, Mephistopheles. It is nice to see you again. I hope that you have been well?"]

My grin intensified while I looked at the man before me dressed in the pale cream, rich gold and bright crimson robes of his office. Answering back I replied, _"_Mir geht es gut. Danke der Nachfrage. Und Ihnen?_"_ ["I am for your interest. And you?"]

He smiled and answered in Japanese, "A bit of a difficult one myself. After all, tracking half-way across the world at a phone call because some youngster is misbehaving isn't good on my old bones, you see." He sat on the other side of the wooden table looking for all the world as if he wasn't dining with a demon. More like a grandfather ready to lecture on moral responsibility.

May I add the restaurant had a wonderful view? Which I promptly glanced at when I heard the tone of the old man who sat as the head of the Catholic Church in front of me. It had been a while since I last had such a stern talking to from someone I actually respected. "Ah, yes that is…unfortunate. I will see if I can get my physician to visit later? And maybe a good therapeutic massage? I am sure that will work the weariness right out of those tired bones of yours? ~"

I waited for his response with a raised eyebrow wondering if he would forgive me. Which was an almost strange experience in itself but among humans this old I tended to be a bit more careful with my behavior. Especially ones that didn't think twice about trying to box my ears. I almost raised my hand to rub my elfin appendages in remembrance of one of our first meetings together.

He finally broke out into a smattering of chuckles and held out his hand.

I let out a small sigh of relief and carefully took his hand, dipping my head in tender respect to kiss the ring on his finger.

I saw him shake his head indulgingly at my theatrics.

When I was done I leaned back in my chair asking with a joyful smirk, "So besides your obvious state of discomfiture, how have you been Joseph?"

"Been? Well, I suppose I am fine, at least in regards to my health. It has been an almost turbulent time in the world I would dare say; many changes have occurred. And yet the world is still turning round and round, people are still sinning, still coming to Mass and still are no closer to salvation... In fact, things have really not changed at all, no matter what I try to do."

He sighed gently and took a drink of water from the glass that was already set on the table. "I am starting to wonder if it's just the hat everyone sees in the chair and not the bag of bones that it is sitting on top of or if what they hear is going in one ear and out the other." The wizened visage of the Pope crinkled into a small but weary smile.

I chuckled. Swiveling so that I could see both the great night-time vista of the Tokyo skyline and him at the same time, I crossed my legs over each other.

"Is that so? It would seem as if there has been nothing but change... As well as action, suspense, and drama here. Not that I'm complaining, of course. We are at court in a manner of speaking." I grinned, smiling wolfishly while I rested my chin on my up-turned left fist. With my right, I reached toward the board and fiddled with the gold-tipped white and glass-blown Pawn that sat on my side of the board.

He merely raised an eyebrow and settled his wise eyes upon my face and meeting them with mine scoffed, "A Jester all the same, eh? Just as well, I suppose. After all, I would confess that if I could but give my crown to another I would do it simply to gain my retirement. Even if it was spent for all of eternity in a musty, old crypt."

The old man took a second to admire the dark world outside the glass. "But alas, it would seem as if I am still needed in this world for some reason or another. I'll skip the polite conversation this time around Mephistopheles. I would like to get to the point before I fall to dust and blow away. I fear from what I have heard recently, you do not have as much time as you had hoped when you first embarked on this endeavor." He turned back from the city aglow outside and settled for the view and discussion inside of the stone walls that surrounded us.

I felt a shiver of excitement ripple down my spine at his words. I moved the Pawn in my hand forward two steps to e4. Our game had begun.

He continued, "And we both know that this is not just a casual vacation on my part. How long will this match last? Is it not yet time for this to end?"

"_Will you not be sated with the fact that you are alive?" _ was the question that went unspoken between us.

My eyes thinned to slits. "Time? Last? End? Who said the game was even in intermission? Let alone the finale!?~ My dear Joseph... Do you not trust me? Have I asked too much of you? The contract we agreed upon is neither null nor void. Not till you've done all that you can. And not till I get what I want. And what I want will benefit us both. We have no need for false idols, yes?"

He seemed to deflate. Rubbing a varicose, veined-hand between his tired eyes he then took his gold-tipped, black Pawn and moved it two squares to e5. The male simply stated, "You are as much a tease as a contortionist with that sterling silver tongue of yours Mephistopheles."

I allowed myself to take pleasure in the fact that I had riled him for but a moment. The man got in way too many shots for my healthy ego. "Now, now that's defeatist talk! When have I ever steered you astray? Just because the masses won't listen doesn't mean that you are any less wrong, Joseph." I wagged my finger towards him, a sweet smile on my face.

"Or that the prattle running through the council is worth the ink and paper they use to circulate it. Or that the ears and lips that hold and repeat it are nothing less than a giant circle of fools playing Telephone." I finished, leaning back in my seat after moving another Pawn forward two steps to f4 in a King's Gambit.

He gave me an endearing smile like one would to his naughty grandson and with King's Gambit Accepted, snatched f4 from my Pawn with his own, while placing it aside. "Even so, I grow tired. I wasn't a part of this world before you showed me the light and I believe I don't have much longer for it. All I've ever wanted was to retire… Then I am trussed like a turkey, placed in these _robes _and handed the second Edition of the Bible! Sitting here with you I can only vaguely remember what normal once meant."

His smile turned sad and he gazed at me imploring, "I suppose what matters now is not myth but fact and I do believe you Mephistopheles, I do. I have no love for those that seek glory on the shoulders of those they have grievously wronged. I only wish that it needn't be so. I haven't known you for long but you've grown on me. I have no desire to see you consumed by your thirst for retribution. That being said, will you not humor me? I believe we are here for a reason, yes?"

I pouted, significantly un-amused by his insinuations that he was almost ready to depart this world and the apparent worry for the events of the future he was expressing.

Despite my desire to argue the point, I let it fade. We both knew I would not cease nor desist in my plan but he had always been nothing but a gracious host to me, so, in the end I obliged to move forward despite our differing opinions upon the matter. _Silver, you say? Humph, you yourself should watch where you are pointing that thing called your tongue my dear friend..._

I performed the Bishop's Gambit, moving my Bishop from f1 to c4, before I started. _You always have managed to instill some humanity in me where there has not been any for nigh seven centuries..._

"Oh, very well. If you are that impatient. I will tell you. Though when your bones are cracking and your skin sloughing off, you'll wish that you had battled a bit more with me in this game of wit." I smirked, seeing the layout of the board and his amused grimace.

The old male inclined his head, laying his hand onto his chest while he nodded genially. He had gracefully checked my white King with the movement of his Queen from d8 to h4, forcing my hand.

I sighed, sulking and getting to the point of this meeting, I moved my King to e1. "I hardly have to tell you what has happened in the last few months. Fujimoto Shirou, the late Paladin, was ushered to his grave by the blue flames of Satan. His young charges, the Okumura twins, Rin and Yukio were transferred into my custody as per his will."

Here Joseph narrowed his eyes, a thoughtful frown coming to his face."Yes, I remember hearing of the unfortunate passing of Mr. Fujimoto from you. As well as the nature of his young, adopted sons. You sent a communiqué discussing this but not at great length. The Grigori have also kept me informed somewhat to these developments."

Joseph then took a long drink of water, wetting his palette before picking up again, "You should already know what I have to say on the matter. I trust you to know best in regards to their lives. I have no feud with innocent children. Let bad blood be bad blood for adults."

The white-haired man waved his wrinkled hand in the air as if the very idea could be blown away with just his words. He then settled for moving his Pawn at b7 to b5.

_A Bryan Counter-Gambit by the looks of it..._

"And let children forge for themselves their own destiny. What else will guide their steps but that of free-will, their own hearts, and God? They would have not lived this long if the Lord held ill-will towards them. Much like you my friend."

I raised an eyebrow graciously, a grin stretching across my face but saying nothing, I moved my Bishop to b5 from c4 to capture his Pawn. It was placed aside. _Good will? Ha! If only…_

"Or if it be they will play a more sinister part in the future I simply hope that it be by the grace of the Almighty that all ends well. I trust in him, even if he gave me this office against my will. Everyone has their part to play; why else would God have led you to me?"

He gave a rueful grin and placed his Knight from g8 to f6.

I giggled consolingly, taking my Knight from g1 to f3; in affect attacking his Queen while keeping him from developing his side. "Well! ~ I suppose if you truly wish to let bygones be bygones... I am glad then that I have your approval."

He snorted suddenly. "A bit late for anything else is it not? Did my letter regarding this matter even reach you? I'm quite sure I have already expressed my thoughts on this." He moved his own Queen back from h4 to h6.

I arched an eyebrow elegantly. "I'm afraid if what you say is true then it never did. I have received nothing from you in months." I simply moved one of my Pawn's to d3 in response. That...is most unfortunate. I wonder...

A bit surprised, he expressed with a grim and gruff manner, while moving his Knight to h5 from f6, which threatened a check of my King while at the same time protecting his Pawn at f4, "Hmm, little wonder our contact has been waning. I simply thought you busy and then all of a sudden I am asked by you to come to Japan. I thought it strange, thus I rushed here to Tokyo and the True Cross Academy thinking you were in dire trouble."

I too, grimaced at this knowledge while moving my Knight to h4. _He must have been the one behind it… Toudou, whatever shall your next move be? _I watched the board carefully seeing many advantageous moves laying themselves out before me. "Really? That is troublesome. I thought nothing of your silence thinking simply you were drowned in a quagmire of foreign disputes. But...if I did not receive that letter then it is most likely someone has filched it."

A soft sigh accompanied my declaration and he shifted in his seat, placing his Queen at g5 so that my Knight could not take it from its previous position of h6. "If so, you do not happen to have an idea who could be behind it? As you know, I am not as privy to the information that the Grigori Council obtains as you are unless I specifically ask for it. I simply manage the affairs of the mortal church that serves the mundane branch of believers. I would have to know something of the matter before I know what to ask, and I'm not always given the truth. You do have many enemies Mephisto."

He glanced quickly up and then back down. "And not all of them are a part of the Vatican."

My grimace switched to a sharp-toothed sneer. "No need to tell me that."

Glimpsing the shake of his head, I continued, "I realize that many are against me. Why would they not be? People are told what to fear, and what they themselves do not understand, seek to destroy with a burning zeal. Even when it would go against all previous reason to do the opposite. Humans, in this respect, are slaves to their passions…and to the cold, unforgiving steel of their mind-made shackles."

Suddenly with a wicked grin, I moved my Knight from its space at h4, the edge of the board, to h5. This opened an entire column of moves that could wipe out his most powerful pieces if he attacked my piece. "But if you please? ~"

Joseph dipped his head. "Very well, all I only know of the mayhem that erupted in Kyoto is the fact a high-level rot demon, the Impure King was set loose and that before the event an order to excommunicate Toudou, a revocation of his Exorcist License and a warrant was issued for his arrest. I had to sign those personally. Really, I was given only the most basic of knowledge in the Grigori's emergency report."  
>The white-haired man leaned forward and placed a Pawn at c6 without fuss, essentially ignoring my lure. It also placed a direct attack on my Bishop at b5 directly across the board.<p>

"Then let it be known that the man behind stealing the Left and Right Eye of the Impure King was indeed the traitor, Toudou Saburouta, former warden of the Deep Keep. And that the Impure King was resurrected upon Kongou-Shinzan in Kyoto where later he was exorcised by Okumura Rin. Who, at the time, was under an execution order by the Grigori for his minor flare-up. I believe he got into a brawl with one of his ExWire friends. Nothing major, but they had stipulated that he control his flames or else..."

I smirked, shaking my head while analyzing the board. "He can be a bit of a hothead. But I believe Kyoto would be a ghost town full of the dead and dying if he hadn't broke out of prison to fight the Impure King. Reminds me of Fujimoto-kun when he was younger.~"

Across from me my friend took up a crease on his head and frowned. "I was not told that it was by a son of Satan's hand that the Impure King was defeated. Though, I suppose I know now. But your new charge sounds like he is quite a handful. A younger version of the late Paladin? What a scary thought indeed. But what about Toudou? Where is he? Are they still tracking him?"

I grinned, twirling my Pawn into place at g4 as a sacrifice. If only he would bite... "He has quite unfortunately disappeared underground. But that hardly matters. He is just a minor character in all of this. There is something else brewing. He, I believe, is only the beginning." _At least for the moment. He'll be back and will be ready to try and take another swipe at those phoenix flames... Not that I'll let him, kuku~_

Joseph placed his Knight at f6 from its original spot of g8 and consequently into the midst of the action threatening my two Pawns at e4 and g4. "The beginning of what? What else could possibly appear?" He glanced up at me.

I captured his eye and moved my Rook for the first time to g1. He only had to take out my Pawn at g4 to allow me a direct line of capture. "You told me to get to the point. So I'm getting there. Remember the first morning we met Mr. Ratzinger? The day that you signed my contract?"

He shifted his eyes away from the game board where he had swiped my Bishop from b5 and bore his calm, slate irises to mine. "...Yes."

I smiled wide, eyes moving to linger on the board. I finally engaged his Queen with my Pawn that I moved to h4. "Do you recall what I told you? Have you forgotten Gehenna is not the only world Assiah has to worry about? Really, Pope Benedict the XVI, you would think after all my warnings you would at least try to think outside the box... Or should I say at it? We are at war. A Cold War no less. And the show is rolling ever forward, everyone is stepping up their pace. All factions are gearing up for conflict. Readying themselves to strike with speed. Let no one tell you that history does _not_ repeat itself."_Time is but an endless loop set on replay after all…_

Joseph sat quietly mulling over what I had revealed to him. At last he reached over and positioned his Queen at g6.

I responded with a simple push of my Pawn to h5.

"Then they are finally stirring? No wonder you called me... I suppose you wish for me to uphold my side of the contract now?" He set his Queen back to g5.

I smirked, folding my hands in front of my face after I deposited my own Queen on f3. It would be amusing to see where he would take this. "Not yet. I told you didn't I? There are even more forces at work then the original two I mentioned in our first chat. This world is an ever constant changing place. One cannot be too careful when dealing with loose ends." _No, one can be too careful..._

And speaking of loose end...I could take his Pawn at f4 with my Bishop forcing his Queen to defend herself by running. Or I could move my Pawn to e5 and challenge his Knight for the space... I even could wait and move my own Queen to secure the seat of his vulnerable Rook.

"Things are about to get serious and I doubt that everyone will come out of this intact." _Some will not live to see the next day if I have my way._

"It really is up to the people themselves. Allow themselves to be kowtowed into submission or fight against the chains that bind them into this twisted structure? It really is up to their own free will." _And how far they are willing to go to break the status quo. Possibilities, possibilities..._

Yes, it was only a matter of time, and that—for me—was hardly a problem.  
>"That being said, I have every confidence that all will end well. I will have what I have craved for so long and the Church will be secure. Were you not earlier wishing for an end? You play your part and our deal shall be upheld and the contract shall be complete. Everyone wins." I spread my arms wide, palms upward. <em>And I can focus on what really matters once this infernal game of cat-and-mouse ends once and for all.<em>

I then laid my emerald eyes on the calm face of the man I had known for the last five years to be a competent and sagely leader. "I assure you Joseph, when all is said and done the Church shall never be the same again. And all shall know it is not to be trifled with."

Sneering, I narrowed my eyes in excitement, "The oath I have exchanged for the Church's cooperation in this matter for the past two hundred years since Pope Pius VII time will be solidified. My safe guarding of the Order of the True Cross finally will come to fruitation and The Order itself will have an ally in the war against Gehenna. It is as simple as Eins, Zwei, and...Drei."

Snapping my fingers, a waiter immediately appeared at our table holding a notepad in his hand.

"Would you like to order now Sir?"  
>I grinned suddenly and sang joyously, "Why yes, I would like my usual, Tokyo style ramen~ Everything on it and add some extra eggs and pork, if you please~"<p>

The waiter nodded and asked my companion what he would like to eat as well.  
>A surprised eyebrow raised at me, he shook his head in dry amusement and answered resigned, "I would like the same, without the kamaboko and spinach if I may."<p>

The man jotted down our order and then bowed. "Our professional chefs will have your food ready within a few minutes. Is there anything else I can interest you gentlemen with? Perhaps a bottle of our finest sake? Maybe wine?"

I shook my head for both my friend and I and he departed with our order straight to the kitchen.

The old man that sat before me smiled gently in good humor. "Hungry, were you?"

I smiled and gestured innocently with a hand on my front. "Me? No. I just believed that since it was getting late I shouldn't keep you up for much longer. It is a quarter past eleven, and I know how much the elderly need their sleep~"

He snorted, and looked back to the chessboard and tapping his finger on his chin, entreated, "Mephistopheles... I will do what I can to aid you to end this. And God bless you, but for everyone's sake and your own, _please_, don't do anything reckless." He then laid his Knight on g8 ending his turn.

I chuckled at his worried and yet still aggravated report. He sounded as if he was just getting in the scolding ahead of time. "Awww, do you have such little faith in me? I'll behave, if they do." _Hmm, if that's even possible..._

On the board I saw my threat to his Knight disposed at his action but knew that he had been forced to remove it lest he lose his piece. At the moment besides his Queen, I had an almost free run of the board.

Joseph merely sighed across from me after I finally acquired f4, ridding him of one of his Pawn's. "Why do I bother? At the very least don't go dying on me. It's bad for this old man's health you see. Especially when you do something like taunt the Vatican. Your luck is going to run out one day."

I snickered, enjoying his troubled appearance. "Well, how about you don't worry and I won't die? Sound like a good deal? Besides~ I have eternally good luck. Though, is it not a bit ironic for you to be saying that? The devil is in the details. And you know just how much I like the fine _details_."

The pious man picked up his Queen and placed her on f6. "You, young man, are going to drive me into an early grave one day. If I don't do it _myself_."

Tittering whole-heartedly, I enjoyed the banter between us. _I haven't had this sort of fun since Shirou last visited me~ _"Young man? I'm older then you _thrice_ fold. As old as time even, hehe~. Maybe I should get you a pair of glasses. Your vision isn't up to par." I quickly followed his turn with movement of my Knight to c3.

He responded in kind with a Bishop at c5 which endangered my Rook at g1. "Oh? My vision's going, eh? Well, I just thought it was the senility I had caught from you but if you say so..."

I pretended to be offended by his words, pouting with a sniff. "How rude! One shouldn't disrespect ones elders, young man."

I licked my bottom lip and counter-attacked with my previous Knight, moving it to d5. This also happened to imperil his Queen at f6.

My partner let out a discreet chuckle and assailed me, "Well, then I suppose I should call a hearse. No need in getting a paramedici involved, no? After all, if you keep laughing like that you'll have a heart attack."

I tried not to snicker. _If I take his Queen, his King will also be checked via f6... If I don't and move to c7 that will check his King! Either way it's check.~_

Letting my mock outrage show upon my face, I turned as if greatly affronted. "Why I never! Maybe I should have your hearing checked! If I don't recall, that rattling I heard earlier was quite loud. I do believe the funeral home wants its bones back."

It was his turn to feel slighted and he took to it with much gusto. Moving his Queen to b2 he gained my Pawn and in the process was one move away from taking my Rook at a1 and acquiring a check. "Unheard of! Never before have I been so grievously insulted! As a Pope I am entombed within a crypt! My bones themselves are not up for public display! Now who is being senile?"

I nearly lost it; I only managed to reign in my chortles at the very the last second though, and I placed my Bishop at d6. The next move would decide the outcome of the entire board. My material was being put up for the taking. But he too, was vulnerable.

This was turning out to be a splendid game indeed~

"Oh, ho~ Touché. One at this table may be senile but I can assure you in reference to _age_, while many may still see me as a child I most certainly am not. But neither does that mean that I am old enough to start acting like I have been _deaf _and _blind_ for the last decade or so." I waved my left hand in the air, dismissing most of the playful atmosphere with my action.

I sniffed, becoming lost in my immediate thoughts upon my statement. I glanced sideways and peeked out into the night. My thoughts have always been a tumbling mess but recently it had begun to pick up speed. It would seem this lifetime was reaching a turning point.

I mused on how a few centuries under my belt meant nothing to those who had lived for a millennia or more. But it wasn't as if any of them had an inkling as to the circumstances of my "birth," though; so unfortunately to the "Elders" I was nothing more than a naughty child. Regardless of the fact that time was mine and mine alone, what they knew was the only thing that mattered. I was and will always be, a child in their eyes.

My foe murmured to me while he thought about his next move, "Hmm, a child? If I remember correctly you never did like being referred to as such." He himself captured g1 with his Bishop after his assertion.

I shook myself out of my ether-like thoughts and turned back to smile at him fondly. "Hmm~? Quite right, but I suppose since it is getting late and the food is almost ready I should stop beating around the bush." _And as much as I like playing around I should end this._

Lost in the continuous jumble of my multiple train of thoughts, I took my turn carefully. Which ended with me moving my Pawn to e5, leading to the sacrifice of my Rook for a possible check by Knight and a checkmate by Bishop.

The clack of Joseph removing my Rook at a1 with his Queen placing me in check, pulled me back from the abyss of increasingly darkening thoughts of mine.  
>"And pray tell, what was the bush being beaten around? I seem to have forgotten." The white-haired man cracked a smile, a certain glint in his eye that would have looked more at home in my own.<p>

Chuckling, I focused on his roundabout barb with amusement. "Well, maybe it _is_ getting late old man. Should I walk you across the street like a good citizen and call you a cab?"

I sat my King at e2, escaping his check while I teased him.

He shook his head and staring at the board came back up with a bemused expression on his face. He at last sighed, "Hmm, quite right. I suppose we should stop and get to it before I fall asleep."

The man stationed his Knight on a6 avoiding my machinations and ended his turn.

Snorting, I replied, "Well, I have already told you of what has happened, so I shall get down to the specifics of the trial. Have you been notified by the Grigori yet by chance?"

My Knight gained g7, taking his black Pawn from the board and engaging him in check.

In reply, the Catholic calmly nodded his head, answering, "Yes, they have. They made it quite clear what they thought of the whole mess. They want answers Mephisto. And I am set to pass jury on what is reveal by the trial... Ha!"

I snapped my eyes from where they had wandered to the window reflecting the outside world back to him.

He grinned and moved his King to stand at d8. "They rarely tell me of the developments of the Order of the True Cross and yet they expect such a thing! If I hadn't nominated part of the Council myself I would accuse them of attempted Obstruction of Justice. But it is as it is I suppose and that the influence of the old Grigori still has its intolerant roots seeded in our foundation. What with Melchior's place as a Supreme Advisor of the Order of the True Cross still."

Shaking his head he muttered at first, "I never did understand the need for that ridiculously long and pompous title..." He finished, "But I suppose it is better for everyone involved that Casper and Balthaser are more tolerant than their predecessors."

I nodded my head, smiling in indication of my agreement while I positioned my Queen at f6 checking my opponent again. "They most certainly are a boon in times like ours. Especially Casper, for he understands that in order to move forward some traditions are best left behind. Balthaser too, is a moderate man and balances the three of them perfectly. I believe their appointments were a grand idea."

My dining partner chuckled, dipping his head in acknowledgement of my circler praise. He then acquired my Knight by Queen at f6.

"As it is though, prepare yourself Mephistopheles. An execution order is nothing to scoff at. A young life is residing in your hands. While you may enjoy all the gambles of Life please do remember, not all of us are as accepting of Death's hand." Joseph placed his own in his lap, content to wait for the death blow.

I smiled, satisfied and finally moving in for the kill, delivered my Bishop to c7.  
>I declared in a soft tone, "Checkmate."<p>

And knocked his King off his perch. The black and gold piece of glass tumbled to lay on its side on the board, splayed across the white and black marble squares.  
>I didn't look up from my attention on the board, but I neither-the-less answered him thus, "You Reap what you Sow. Death is but another lifetime. And I have lived through many, many lifetimes my old friend."<p>

I paused. My attention wavered with a flash of memory and then I giggled. Raising my forest-green eyes to the Pope's, I leered, "Have no fear~ I wish to see no harm befall my lovely, little Rin. Big brothers should do no less, am I right? So nothing will. The glinting edge of Death's scythe does not fall where Time stands still after all."

The warm, slate-gray irises of my colleague shifted to the board for a second before he smiled wryly. "Indeed. Quite an Immortal Game you play Mephistopheles."

I really couldn't contain my gales of laughter this time around.  
>Bent inward, I held my sides and choked on my tears of mirth while my friend looked on in dismay.<p>

Joseph just shook his head in remorse. "Honestly, I have to say I find myself in an awkward position."

I bit my lip trying to reign in my hearty guffaws. Through my gasps for air I sniggered, "And-ahaha why is-kahaha-that?!~ Hehe~"

He frowned and dead-panned, "The fact that where ever a son of Satan goes, mischief always seems to follow. And you my devilish confidant, are most certainly a walking disaster in high-heels."

I didn't bother to muffle my wails of jovial cackles.

It took a few minutes, several sighs from dear Benedict, and numerous drinks of water but I finally settled down long enough for a brave waiter to come over and ask if everything was fine.

Supplied with a both a hoarse and weary affirmative, he brought out dinner a moment later and we immediately dug in while the night dragged on.

Banter and small details about the trial a day away—for it was already past midnight—came and went while we ate.

While enjoyable, happy moments do not last forever—I was all too familiar with such a fact—and when the clock finally struck one we parted ways, the check paid and our stomachs full. The highlights of the night were our plans that we had drawn for the upcoming battle in court and the jokes we had exchanged. Not to mention it really was quite an enjoyable dinner.

"Goodnight, dear Mephistopheles. Do keep those Hobgoblins from biting if you please."

I chuckled at Mr. Ratzinger's last-ditch effort to keep the light and amicable mood of our meeting to the bitter end. "Yes, yes. And try not to expire in your sleep. It would bad if I couldn't find an alibi in time."

He just gave me an admonishing look and spoke softly, "God help all of us if that were to happen." Not looking back with one last shake of his head and a small wave, he glided out the doors of the restaurant with his personal attendant in tow.

I stood by the exit for a few minutes or so before I walked towards the windows that showed a sleeping, yet still thriving Tokyo steeped in darkness but radiant with human aspiration that lit the night.

With one last look at the city laid out before me I grinned wide and cast an eye towards the game Joseph and I had finished. _Well, well, it would seem as if this will be even more interesting then I originally planned. Joseph...what will you do? Especially once everything is all said and done?_

I turned and striding to the table we were previously seated at, plucked the toppled black King from Benedict's ruined forces.

"To depose a King...it but takes the right Pawns. To dethrone a God?" I tossed the glass piece into the air. "It need only cost a soul."

I caught it, closing my fingers around the small shard of glass and when I opened them it was gone.

Without looking back, I swiveled, walking out of the closed restaurant and made my way home at a leisurely pace.

Why rush?

I did after all, have all the time in the world.

[Back at Home]

Blinking back to the present, I smirked at the soft snores of my siblings and calmly noticed the small, yet wonderfully distractive features that lined their faces.

_Ah, I cannot wait till it all comes to an end with a crashing crescendo~_

Licking my lips, I snapped my finger and my western-style cloths disappeared within pink smoke—with minimal special effects, my dear little Otouto were still sleeping after all.

My outfit was replaced with a light, rose-colored yukuta, patterned with a hot pink star-design and a dark burgundy obi to match. One of my best from Okinawa~  
>I stepped further into the traditional Japanese room and paused, taking in the minute details of the room itself. And what I found did not please me. I moved purposely to look at the sleeping figures of the other two occupants in the room.<p>

Narrowing my eyes, I scowled and "Tsk'ed" while grinding my teeth together. I wasted no time in advancing towards the large futon on the floor.

I stopped right by my target and without pomp lifted him up by his torn yukuta.

I ignored the shiver of disgust at touching something that wasn't absolutely pristine and focused on enjoying the squeak of surprise that accompanied my action and the inevitable battle to come between my siblings and me.

In my grasp, he gave up playing possum and wiggled, his hands shooting up to wrap around my wrist to steady himself.

I winced and shook him a little just to get the point across. He needed a bath right at the moment but it could wait till I thoroughly chewed them both out.

"I can't leave you two alone for a minute! And I know you are awake!" I leveled this at Amaimon behind me.

I saw him open his eyes, gulp hard and shift a little bit away from me out of the corner of my eye.

I focused my attention back on the youngest male in the room. "I don't suppose there is anything you wish to say Rin? Any incidents you would like to tell me about?

Maybe why it is I am gone for less than six hours and I come back to find you even more banged then before? Or why my futon has BLOOD stains on it?!" My eye was twitching while I glared at the back of his navy-blue covered head.

The ruffled and matted hair of the child I held fluttered when he slowly looked up and back at me. A terrified smile graced his face with a hint of worry in his cobalt eyes while he trembled out, "Umm, I- I don't, I mean uh...he and I, we weren't you see-eh-surprise?" And he then raised his hands in "opps-oh-well" gesture.

I raised an eyebrow, not amused with his stuttering and rambling. So I flicked his nose.

He released my hand in favor of grabbing the often abused facial feature and with watery eyes growled out—mind you, it was awfully muffled due to his hands covering his face—while glaring at me looking for all the world as hellfire incarnate, "Stop doing that!"

I stared at him stoically for a few seconds more watching his face wobble between in-decision and defiance.

He eventually cracked, sinking into himself while blushing a pretty shade of pink and warbled out in a strained and petulant tone, "Fuck this, he was molesting me!"

Without prompt, he then pointed an accusing finger at the mound of red fabric that was Amaimon before crossing his arms over his chest with a "huff."

I heard a low growl come from behind me and turned a little to shoot the originator an aspirated glower.

The green-haired brother of mine bit his lip and looked away, hands clenched in anger at being tattled on.

I dropped Rin to the futon brusquely and without looking at him—for I was staring Amaimon down—inquired, "I see... May I ask how it happened?"  
>Before he could let out another tumble of words out though, I changed my mind and smirked, "Better yet, why don't I kill two birds with one stone?"<p>

With little to no flourish, I swiped at Rin and had him under my arm within seconds while I trotted over to the sliding door that led to the bathroom.

Of course, he had something to say about that. "Wah?! Hey! Put me down you-"

Opening said door to the washroom I tossed him in without a second thought and slammed it shut. I made sure to place a bit of magic on it so my other trouble-making brother could not open it nor hear through it.

Whirling around to bare my fangs at my other defiant, little brother, I barked, "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

The Earth King shrank away from my gaze and bit his black thumb nail in an attempt to prolong the inevitable.

I snarled low in my throat and before he knew it he was thrown onto his back with my hand wrapped around his skinny, little neck. "Amaimon... Answer me before I do something you will regret."

His only response was to let his head roll sideways to the right, a stubborn slash on his normally dead-pan face. His hands were carelessly left on each side of his head. He wasn't even trying to fight back.

I dug my fingers into his soft, pale flesh and leaned down to whisper harshly into his pointed ear, "You do not disobey me. You will not or else the consequences will not be pleasant." I nipped his ear harshly and waited for his reply.

It took a few seconds but something changed in his attitude for his rebellious behavior melted away to reveal his softer, more docile side. He meekly dragged his teal eyes to mine and responded submissively without a hint of arrogance, "Hai, Aniue. Moushiwake arimasen deshita... I-I just teased him a little. He was being rude."

I smiled, beaming at his quick surrender, if a bit humored by the slight waver in his voice. _Maybe he is learning... Now only if he would stop misbehaving every time I am not around._

I scowled suddenly and shook my head sadly, "Really Amaimon, did I teach you nothing yesterday?"

He didn't reply, choosing to look away from my prying eyes and bite his lip.  
>Smiling again with a happy air, I scrunched my eyes closed and lilted, "Though, I heartily approve of your apology. But next time when I tell you not to touch him,<em> I mean it. <em>You will not go against my orders again, do you understand?"

His eyes shot up to my face and he nodded his head fervently, a single glint of hope in his eyes that my lecture would be the end of the matter.

Too bad for him I, with a new look on my face, caught his chin with my free hand. Looking Amaimon in the eye, I flashed him a salacious smirk. "And seeing how I already told you I won't stand for any rule-breaking, it looks like I'm going to have to punish you."

His topaz irises widened in panic and his hands clenched the futon tearing new rips into the fabric. He made to open his mouth but wasn't quick enough to protest.

I swooped down and placed a chased kiss onto his chapped lips—which were only that way because he kept biting them—while waving my index finger in a circular motion in the air.

The obsidian obi he wore with his bright crimson yukuta undid itself and I didn't hesitate to remove it far enough to see his pale skin clash wonderfully with the bloody satin.

"I- Waiiit! An-!"

Still holding Amaimon's throat, I plunged my tongue into his mouth silencing his protests while I coaxed his out to play so I could distract him.

He was so preoccupied by the ministrations of my tongue that when my free hand crept down to his opening he didn't try to close his thighs.

Licking the top of his mouth, I deepened the French kiss just when I shoved three of my fingers into his entrance dry.

He jerked and if he had had use of his mouth he would have yowled at the sudden intrusion.

I wasn't trying to pleasure him—but it was perfectly fine with me if I aroused him—so I just searched for what I needed. When I found his prostate I rubbed it a few times then pressed into it roughly.

His tail whipped my side but I kept a firm hold on him till he started to push my shoulders trying to gain access to air.

I obliged him after few panic-stricken seconds but didn't let him go.

He panted with a string of salvia hanging from his lips and the long, verdant tail of his spasmed in pleasure. He writhed under me, claws sinking into the bedding and my hand when I added a forth finger. "Aniu-nah! Sto-ah!~"

Dismissing his plea, I rubbed the nub with my nails, relishing the sight of his pink, pleasure-filled face whilst he was on the verge of orgasm.

But I wasn't doing this for that end result—this _was_ a punishment after all—so after a few more minutes of watching him squirm I removed my fingers.

He whined at the loss of them and fidgeted while looking at me apprehensively with ardor-dampened eyes and blood-kissed cheeks.

Licking the semi-wet digits, I smiled lasciviously at him and counted, "Eins, Zwei, Drei!"

In my hand appeared a small, egg-white and shaped-ball out of the smoke. It gleamed in the false lighting of the room and I placed it against his puckered hole.

The jade-haired male underneath me widened his eyes in fear and tried to wiggle away. "No! Aniue I-!"

Snickering at the poor things' dread, I slowly rocked the object back and forth till it stretched his walls just enough to slip inside.

Not bothering with lube beforehand I just brutally shoved it in the rest of the way garnering a small whimper from above. I felt the slight slip of blood well up under my skin when he punctured it with his onyx finger-nails.

Frowning in displeasure, I positioned the toy right on top of his prostate and ground it in.

In return, the whimpers morphed into wanton mewls and he let go of my hand in favor of covering his mouth to keep anymore noises from escaping.

Satisfied, I stopped and removed my digits from his abused opening. Patting his hair, and with another snap, I came up with the other part of his punishment.

Hitting the light, it too shone. Twirling the straight-gray, metal circlet with a finger I kissed the teary eyes of Amaimon away and with the same hand clicked it to the bottom of his already enlarged head instead of at the base. Feeling his muscle spasm in objection under his flesh, I wrapped my fingers around his member and began to tease him the rest of the way.

He shivered in response, and biting into his palm, bucked upwards with his eyes squeezed closed. Amaimon didn't move away this time; probably because he knew better then to do so. The egg inside of him was pressed right against his erogenous spot and if he even so much as shifted it would rub severely against it.

That and he didn't have his full motor functions back from the previous activities of the day before to even stand a chance of getting away—which wouldn't have mattered either way seeing how he was locked up tight in this inter-dimensional room I had created.

Stroking languidly at his erection, I watched his facial expressions gleefully. When at last I felt the twitch of his arousal and heard the sounds he was making become high-pitch, I dipped my nail into his slit and played with the precum that I found welling up there.

He quivered and a loud moan moved its way past his palm, tears leaking out from under his eyelids.

With one last snap, the vibrator inside of him switched on and I turned it to its second highest setting.

He screamed and sank his teeth into the palm of his hand, curling in on himself because of the forced orgasm. When he was denied release, he let go of his hand and panted into the ruined futon, eyes at half-mast with tears in the corners of his eyes. The rouge painting his cheeks were centered about his high cheekbones and across the bridge of his nose.

Looking thoroughly lewd due to my debauchery, Amaimon was laid out for me to view every bit of his lustful figure.

Sniffling softly, he whined when I turned the toy inside of him up to the highest level. "Too- Too much! Hah! ~"

I let go of his throat and before I got up murmured, "I believe this will suffice. You'll stay like this till I come back." Ignoring the downward twitch of his lips and the small growl that accompanied it, I continued, "And if you get so much as a stain on this yukuta I'll double your punishment."

Sneering sadistically at him, I wiped a bead of precum off his length and tapped that finger against his lips. "So make sure to clean up after yourself my dear Amaimon."

Breaking out into small chuckles at the look on his disbelieving face, I bounced up and sauntered to the bathroom door.

I only turned back long enough to wink at him and say, "Ah, and don't try to take it out either. Or else I'll put two of them in there the next time~" I slid the door open and slipped inside just before a pillow came careening at my head.

* * *

><p>A cliffy, oh no...<p>

Don't worry the next chapter is already mostly done and will be out in a week or two. Just for you my amazing fans~

*Takes a bow*

And it will have the long awaited Mephisto/Rin. Then we can get down to trial business and SuperiorDimwit can eat their heart out.

That being said, I am going to go chew them out right now. Plot lines can be so confusing some times...

Oh, and:

The **Immortal Game** was a chess game played by Adolf Anderssen and Lionel Kieseritzky on 21 June 1851 in London, during a break of the first international tournament. The very bold sacrifices made by Anderssen to finally secure victory have made it one of the most famous chess games of all time. Anderssen gave up both rooks and a bishop, then his queen, checkmating his opponent with his three remaining minor pieces. It has been called an achievement "perhaps unparalleled in chess literature".

And, the Pope never _wanted_ to be the Pope in real life so it all works to my favor, hehe.

Just to let you know.

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama


	9. Befuddled Hearts and Tentative Judgement

**Well, hello there my fans! Nice to see you too! Although I guess you are all just happy to see an early update... But I am too, so no harm done! Glad to know you guys still love this. Even if it _is_ taking me about twelve chapter to get to the actual you know, _trial._  
><strong>

**Still, it's better to build then rush in and do things sloppy. So without further ado I give you-_  
><em>**

**Chapter Nine**

**Warnings: Amaimon doing dirty things to Rin. Rin having a melt down. Um, Creeper Mephisto?  
><strong>

**Oh, but first... So sorry. this hit 10k before I could get to the real Mephisto/Rin part so...expect a long, hot, sizzling chapter full of M/R sex for the next update! Maybe I'll get to the M/R/A part too, and maybe, just maybe the plot will move on by the 12 chapter!  
><strong>

**Ok, _that _would be a dream come true.  
><strong>

**Just ignore me now, and read!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>[Amaimon]<p>

I fumed. Ripping more furrows into the precious futon of my Aniue, I sulked and gnashed my teeth.

_It's not fair! Aniue... Why does Aniue treat him like he is his favorite? Is it because he is naïve? Because he doesn't know how to act? Why is it only me getting into trouble? He started it! If only he hadn't been so...enticing. Then I wouldn't have bothered trying to-_

I pouted, nuzzling my burning face into the destroyed futon. Wave after wave of painful pleasure rocked my spine and made my tail curl and twist in on itself. _Aniue likes cute things...and Rin is cute. And addictive... And I guess Rin is a bit...well, nice. He is very nice and sweet. I want to sink my teeth into him. He is so very appealing. Makes my mouth water..._

_Aniue likes teasing. He loves teasing. Is it also because he is easy to tease? Maybe he likes him better because he can't fight back and just gets flustered... He _is_ very pretty when he is confused._

I bit into the fabric, a whine escaping my mouth at the disarray of my thoughts and the confused sensations I was feeling. _It feels weird... Aniue, make it stop_. I moved my shaking hands downward and grabbed my erection. A hiss escaped my mouth at the jolt of raw gratification that rolled up my spine with the action. _Maybe Aniue just wants him for himself... That wouldn't surprise me. He is always possessive of his toys. Of me. Tou-san is the same way. Does he see Rin already worthy of being his? Is that why they are so interested in him? I don't really understand..._

Letting go of the futon with my teeth, I panted and the hand I had used to cup my length, I brought up to my mouth. My tongue dragged against the skin there, cleaning every last drop of the opaque liquid that I had collected on it.

I never had like the taste of cum. It was too salty and was hard to swallow. So, of course, just to spite me, Aniue liked making me eat it every chance he was given.

I shuddered; disgusted with the way the viscous fluid dripped down my esophagus and coughed into the bedding beneath me when I couldn't get all of it to go down the right way.

I felt dirty just from act of licking it, degraded even. Just another way Aniue showed he could do as he pleased to his things. He knows after a certain point that I'm not going to fight him. He enjoys making me look like a fool.

I moved my trembling thighs away from each other in order to spread them out and gasped at the way the action nudged the toy inside of me deeper.

I was no stranger to sex toys; after all, I was quite a troublemaker. That didn't mean I was used to them. Or even liked them for that matter. _Aniue, why? I just wanted a taste. Just one little taste..._

[Sometime before Rin woke up-12:07]

I had tried to go back to sleep. Really, I had. Just because my helpless, defenseless little "brother" was snoozing unawares just a yard away from me didn't mean I would misbehave and try to maim or play with the poor thing. I knew better than that.

_Right~_

I never did listen for too long when someone told me not to do something. Maybe Aniue was right, I was a masochist.

I warily shuffled closer. One centimeter, two, three, seven. I looked around the room, sniffing the air for any sort of barriers or magic activated trip-wires. Anything that would bring Aniue running to protect our darling _"Otouto."_

Not sensing any but knowing he probably hid them somehow anyway, I reached out to touch him.

"Poke."

When one of his familiars didn't pop out nor did an alarm sound, or the door bust open, I deemed it safe to continue and grabbed the ruined fabric that served as the only clothes Rin had to wear. _Aniue has yet to tell me if I am going to pay for that yet..._

I pouted and tugged the young male's collar till he rolled over onto his back. Déjà vu hit me and I grimaced at the memory of the fiasco in the other bedroom.

I was no doubt in trouble for that too. I already couldn't move very well—due to my punishment—and was grounded in this room because of my actions. I wondered idly if you could compound trouble. And if so, how much interest Aniue was getting off mine.

I rolled my eyes and bit my thumb-nail._ Grrrr, he most definitely is "getting off" on my misdeeds that's for sure..._

Glancing over to the sleeping face of Rin I bit down harder on my nail, grinding it between my canines and molars till it almost broke.

Before it could though, I was distracted by a sleepy moan that came from the parted lips of the smaller male at my side.

I stiffened, watching the slight movement of the sea-colored hair that fluttered with the movement of his long eyelashes.

"Hmm? ~" Eyelids slid open to reveal cloudy, indigo irises misted over with the fog of sleep. His eyes wandered in and out of focus before they settled on me. His lips curled up slightly and he smiled at me sweetly.

Stretching out his limbs, he dug his hands into the futon. Closing his eyes, he rolled back onto his side facing me, his fluffy tail sweeping the bedding till it curled around the hand I was still holding onto him with.

Once he settled back down, I relaxed and glanced at his napping form. My eyes trailed from his face to the curve of his spine, down his slim thighs to his short legs and finally along the curl of his tail to where it twined around my wrist.

I blinked and held my hand up as far as it would go with it wound around my hand. _Hmm? Why is it he always shows his tail? Does he wish to have it yanked? Or is he just being coy?_

Curious, I trailed my nail along the length of it and watched his reaction from the stimulation it provided.

It was surprisingly innocent. Little surprise there.

He mumbled something quietly in his sleep and made to wiggle away from my hand. The raven-colored tail attempted to unwind itself and curl away.

I kept a firm hold on it though, and when I heard him squeak I tugged it a bit harsher.

He moaned in his sleep and feebly tried to slap my hand away.

With fascination I pulled harder and was delighted to find that he arched his back, a pink flush starting to spread across his nose.

My member twitched in between my legs and I knew the little bit of heat pooling in my abdomen was from his adorable, unassuming manner.

_Forget hurting him, I just want to see him cum again..._ The thought of watching his face scrunch up erotically had me aching to do indecent things to his small body.

With that thought in mind, I stroked the tip of his tail where the erogenous scent gland was and leaned down to lick the juncture between his neck and shoulder blade.

He groaned weakly in response and endeavored to get away.

Not wanting that to happen I wrapped my other hand around his waist and pulled him from the ground till he was practically in my lap.

From there I licked and nipped his skin turning it a purplish-red with the hickeys and love-bites I was leaving in my wake. When I broke the skin finally with my sharp fangs, I tasted his blood for the first time.

I had never encountered something so delicious. Not a single piece of candy in the world could compare. My heart thumped wildly and I moaned. _Oh, so good~_

I lapped at the sweet, sweet fluid dripping out of the cut on the back of his neck and purred while I drank it. A warm fire was forming in my groin from the sheer delight of his blood covering my tongue.

Eyes half closed, I sliced open another cut when the first healed over. Face buried in his neck, I sniffed his hair and nuzzled gleefully into his scent while licking away at the wonderfully warm blood seeping out. _Awww, if I had known he tasted this good I would have just taken a bite out of him._ Engrossed in the smell of the feast before me I didn't notice him stirring.

Oblivious to this, my tail wagged underneath my yukata and I groped his thigh wondering how he would taste there as well.

Before I could though, I heard a gasp and felt him move of his own accord.

My eyes widened when I realized he was awake. They then narrowed with joy when I decided to continue until he begged me to stop. I wanted to see his reaction.

What I wasn't expecting was for him to giggle.

[Back to Moping Amaimon]

And it had all went downhill from there once he fully woke up.

I growled at the memory while my tail wrapped around my thigh and tickled the sensitive skin there. It caused my member to twitch with excitement and I grit my teeth in anger. _Didn't you tell me to come to Assiah so I could understand him? So why? Why is it every time I try to do that you get in my way and punish me?_

_Are you jealous? Is that it? Do you really want him all for yourself? No wonder you asked Tou-san to train him. You would have had to give up your toy if you hadn't... And yet you left me all alone in Gehenna..._

I moaned and writhed on top of the futon when I felt the heat in my stomach pool together. My erection twitched, leaking more precum from its tip and I cursed the ring around my length stopping me from having my release.

_Agh, I hate it when they use these things._ My cheeks burned with shame while I repeated my earlier action and wiped away the liquid leaking past the slit on my length.

Despite the fact that I personally found it gross, my body itself was turned on with the raunchy act and I found myself reaching another dry completion.

The ripples of need made my muscles spasm and my toes curl inwards. I clenched the sheets and didn't bother to muffle my voice. No one would hear me anyway. "Hahnn, Aniu-eee~!"

I shuddered with the heat building up beneath the cock-ring and bit my lip when it became too painful to bear. "Nhhhha~"

Once the false orgasm passed, I slumped to the sheets, sweat forming on my over-heated skin. I wanted it out. The toy. I wanted it out. _I want it out, out, out, out!_

I threw the nearest pillow I could find at the door Aniue had left through—again—and keened in agony, "Fuuuuuck! ~" The little temper tantrum I had just thrown didn't do anything but rub the vibrator viciously into my hypersensitive walls.

I moved onto my side and buried my face into the bedding there letting out a low wail while ripping the futon under my hands, "When-haa, I get my hands on Rin…I'm going to-nhhh ahh-make him feel this way but ten times worse!"

[Rin]

I tried the door. It wouldn't budge.

It wouldn't open. It wouldn't break. Hell, I even tried to light it on fire. I yelled. And I threw quite a few things at it too. Heavy things.

And it still wouldn't budge.

After I deduced from the fifth or sixth object thrown that it wouldn't give and that I basically was locked in, I just gave up and slid to the floor, resigned to my no-longer-imaginable prisoner status.

I really didn't know what had just happened. The last thing I remembered was waking up and walking in on those two-_ugh!_ Then this happened.

Staring at the ceiling of the bathroom I laid on the floor where I had previously been haphazardly tossed without a thought. With nothing else to do, I tried to sort through my inner turmoil.

...

_Who am I kidding?! I just got locked in the bathroom by my principle/demon brother/pervert who had been-_ I shivered and avoided looking at the sink counter. Or mirror. Or the other half of the room. Even the tub was avoided. In fact, I was lying as far as was physically possible away from that side of the room.

It had been _cleaned_ but that didn't mean my over hyper-active imagination couldn't fill in the blanks for me. The very visual, very inappropriate images that had seared themselves into my eyeballs. _Damn my brain! It's conspiring against me!_

I didn't want to remember. No, I'm pretty sure I was scarred for life. I mean, I knew the clown was a bit of well-_queer_. You can't go walking around in clown clothes and ride in pink limos and not suspect that! But to actually see him while he was doing that! And-and...

_Gross!_ I attempted to claw my eyes out. I silently sobbed, curling up into a ball while closing my eyes, depressed with the state of my life. _I need brain bleach... I mean, come on! Him and Amaimon?! Are they or are they not brothers! That's like—well, it is—incest! Creepy, demon, gay INCEST!_

I shook my head, a bit queasy and attempted—futilely—to rub the image of them—_doing it_—out of my retinas where it was forever ingrained in my mind.

I didn't even want to think about the consequences of walking in on them, especially not after I had already been molested not once, but _twice_ by them both!

My eyes snapped open and I swallowed hard, thinking back to Amaimon's actions earlier. Was Amaimon really being serious? _He did do _that_ to me… But would he really? He wouldn't... No, they wouldn't...would they? I mean, I'm still a freakin' minor! And I'm their brother so they can't-_ I rolled onto my other side, squishing my knees closer to my chest

A curiously female voice that sounded oddly like Shura cackled in my mind, _"Yeah! And that stopped Mephisto from banging his other brother! And the other one was _soooo~_ not screaming for more! Nyahahaha~"_

I winced, feeling my heart thud oddly in my chest. My face was starting to roast itself and I could feel my ears starting to burn. Thinking about the whole brother thing was making my head hurt so I just stopped. I would deal with it when the time came. No need to continue bashing my head against the metaphorical brick wall before I really had to.

Especially since it was beyond difficult to stop blushing anyway; especially after what Amaimon had done.

[An hour or so before Mephisto arrived-12:39]

I drooled. Sukiyaki was the best. _So delicious~_ I ate yet another mouthful of the amazing hot-pot full of simmering beef, tofu, negi, shiitake mushrooms and shiratake jelly-noodles cooking in a wonderful, mouthwatering mix of sugar, soy sauce, and mirin.

My mind was in seventh heaven with every bite and I moaned in delight.

Once I had finished everything in my own bowl I moved to grab more from the cooking pot. I had only had six bowls. One more wouldn't hurt.

To my abject horror though, I found that another pair of chopsticks were grabbing the last of it. Blinking in surprise, I looked at the hand holding the utensils of the sukiyaki stealer. They were leaning over me to get the rest!

I growled and whirled around about to tell them to back off my food. Only to find the fang-showing grin of a certain green-haired demon towering over me.

I jolted awake; my heart pounding in my chest like I had just run a marathon. Chased by a crowd of bulls. While dodging gun-fire. _What the hell? Oh… It was just a nightmare… _

My fingers twitched, and I shivered from the goose-bumps traveling down my spine. I tried to calm my breathing down and stop the "boom" of blood passing through my pins-and-needles, numb skin and ears.

Once I started to calm down I noticed that a really nice breeze was ruffling my hair. A tickling sensation moved along my neck and I forgot the nightmare, giggling, "Mmm, stop~ That tick-ha-les! ~" I waved my hand at the perpetrator and relaxed, closing my sleepy eyes when it stopped.

...

I slowly opened them again, but this time they were alert with alarm and a cold chill descending down my spine accompanied the sudden spike of panic that boiled up beneath my prickling flesh. _Wait...who's tickling me?_ Ice ran through my blood and against my better judgment I tilted my head backwards.

"Dear God!" I jumped half-way out of my skin and before I knew it was already across the futon away from my assaulter.

I turned around, pointing a shaking finger at him with a horrified look on my face. "What?! What were you doing to me?! Why were you so close? And touching me?!"

He just tilted his head to the side and licked his lips with a blank expression on his face. "I don't understand."

I made a face, dumbfounded for a second before I crossed my arms, snarling out, "What do you mean you don't understand?! It's a simple question! Why were you so close and touching me?! Huh?! Were you about to try and kill me?! _Again?!_ Admit it!" _Super creepy, man. He's a real nut job... I was asleep too, dammit!_

The male abruptly grinned, his eyes glinting with something I couldn't place and he licked his lips.

I felt certain Doom crawl down my spine but I stood my ground. If I ran he would probably just chase me. And I really didn't want to be chased. I had already noticed his claws were dripping with blood. _I don't want to be sliced to ribbons thank-you-very-much!_

...

_Wait, why does he have blood on his hands?_

I did a double-take and before my eyes he raised one of his hands and licked the red liquid off it.

I felt the color drain from my face and instinctively moved my hand to the back of my neck where I had felt the tickling earlier.

When I pulled my fingers away to look at them, I nearly gagged feeling and seeing the sticky red of nearly congealed blood and the slippery transparent look of what I deduced to be salvia covering them.

Taking a few seconds to process what must have happened, I felt the gradual rise of blood in my cheeks and ears, turning them a nice cherry-red.

I softly asked what I felt was quickly becoming a redundant question as well as the norm with both of the freaks I had had contact with for the past couple of waking hours, "Were...you licking me? And drinking my blood?"

_Heh, why not? Mephisto's already done so, what the heck, maybe I'll just stick a sign onto my forehead spelling Blood-bank while I am at it! _The panic welling up inside of me was starting to build to breaking levels.

His answer would determine if I had a mental breakdown or if I slugged him in the face.

I was kind of hoping for the mental breakdown. Then I could pretend that none of the last couple of events had even happened and move on with my semi-strange life.

If not, I was quite sure there wasn't any one to stop this wacko from slitting my throat with those insanely long and razor-sharp looking nails and devouring me. Nails, which were dripping with my blood. _Oh my Sukiyaki, why is he looking at me like he wants to eat me?_

It was true, he licked his lips again and tapped his finger against his chin, glancing up at the ceiling—which I just noticed was lined with mirrors for some strange reason—before looking at me with narrowed eyes. His lips split into a blood-chilling grin.

And I'm pretty sure he wasn't thinking about puppy and kittens.

At last the silence was broken with one last swipe of his freakishly long tongue. The demon—no, my older brother, I corrected myself—leveled his flat, teal eyes at me and sang, "I was tasting you~"

My mind seemed to shut down. I blinked and opened my mouth but nothing came out. I shut it again and blinked some more. I finally said the only thing that I could think of for that statement, "I thought so... You weren't just trying to kill me, but eat me too." I stated this very calmly with a smile of horror on my face.

My statement seemed to cause the male in front of me to startle, but then he just seemed to leer some more, raising an eyebrow with once dull eyes shining with malice. With one last lick of his nails, he grinned viciously, "Eat? Well, I suppose it can be called a type of eating... I wasn't trying to kill you though; after all, why would I kill someone I want to fuck? ~"

My first instinct was to laugh nervously. Then I really thought about what he had said. Like really thought about it. I felt a strange combination of dread trickle down my spine and a hot blush cover my neck, ears, and face. I whimpered simply, "Oh."

He crouched down on all fours, his chin on the futon—a tip of something green wagging behind him—before he reached out to me with one of his clawed hands in a "come-hither" motion, "I want to play with you."

I was surprised that he didn't just pounce on me. _He kind of looks like...a dog wanting to play. _Isweat-dropped but that thought didn't change my answer; which was an automatic, vehement, "No." I crossed my arms in an X-formation to emphasis it.

He pouted—which looked completely out of place on his features—and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Come here. Now."

I gave him an incredulous expression and began to edge backwards. "Why would I? You don't honestly expect me to let you do dir-dirty things to me?!" I waved my hands in front of my face an outraged expression plastered across it.

He rolled his eyes—which you would think the robot wouldn't be able to do, what with his two default expressions being blank and deranged—and propping his head onto his hands, dead-panned, "Calm down. I just want a little bite."

My eye twitched and after putting up with all of the weirdness of the past few days, I finally snapped.

Which led to me throwing a large pillow at his face; regardless of the fact that he could probably tear me to shreds, or as I found to be the case at the moment—pinning me down and-_ugh_, having his way with me.

My face went a deep crimson and with my tail swishing angrily, I scowled, completely embarrassed and feeling out of place. How could I even react to the fact that my half-blood brothers—who are related to me on the Devils' side of the family—wanted to be "family-with-benefits?!"

Quite confused, I replied, "That makes no sense! And I am being calm. In fact, I am being very calm! I have been almost killed, most definitely molested _and_ flashed," I pointed at him, my blush deepening by at least ten shades. "And now you're asking me," I didn't bother keeping my voice down, I was starting to get pissed. "Me! To just waltz on over to a guy that once stole my sword, tried to—and did—pummel my face into a bloody pulp, kidnapped one of my friends and attempted to outright murder me?! You should be glad that I'm not trying to roast you alive!"

He tossed the pillow to the side and frowned, "You kind of did already... Whatever, it doesn't matter because I'm not going to kill you. I just want to play with you."

He looked me dead in the eye. "Unless you want me to fight you?" The Demon King's eyes lit up and he grinned nastily, "Because if so, I can accommodate you. But I don't think you'll like the outcome." He punctuated his declaration with a long lick of his lips.

A vein pulsed on the left side of my face while I held up another fluffy pillow in defense. "What the hell is that even supposed to mean?! See, your already threatening me! Why would I ever let you get close to me if you say that sort of stuff?! Besides, I would never fight my brother!"

It wasn't like I really knew him all that well, but despite past events, once I knew he was family—albeit a strange and kind of demented part of mine—I could never lift a hand against him again. My morals wouldn't allow me to.

Well, at least, in like a fist-fight. If he wanted to get frisky I would of course, punch him. You just didn't do that sort of thing. Especially not to your _brothers_. An image of Yukio holding me down and doing _things_ to me came to mind and I struggled to shut that idea down before it melted my brain.

Which is why with a shiver, I finished, "And I don't know what kind of kinky...incest-THING you have going on with Mephisto but I'm not interested! Nope, nada, never goin'ta happen! So you! You just stay over there, leave me alone, and we won't have a problem Amonon!"

I wasn't the type to discriminate. I could care less about him or Mephisto being gay. I just didn't want to have any part of their-their "relationship" if you could call it that. Ending my rant with the turn of a mortified face, my cheeks filled with blood because of the images my brain was conjuring up. And seeing how I was no longer watching, I never saw him move.

When I heard a snort and felt a slight dip in the futon, I glanced back to see what the guy was up to. I didn't expect for him to be just a few centimeters away.

"It's Amaimon."

I yelped and fell backwards, scrambling to put some distance between him and me. _Holy shi- _"Wahh! When did you-?! ...Wait? What?!"

A finger laid itself on my mouth and his hand wrapped around my waist keeping me from moving any further back. "And I could care less about what you want. If I want to fuck I'll do it. Aniue is the same way too. So don't try to order me around."

I wasn't stupid.

My sword was hidden somewhere by Mephisto—that bastard. I was quite obviously not in any condition to be running around—which meant I also couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag let alone against a guy who had made mincemeat out of me both times we had fought each other. Plus, I already stated I wouldn't, so that was not even an option. And there was the fact that I was in the very unlucky position of having the attention—bloodlust or otherwise—of said Demon King. While the icing on the cake was, and I was quite sure—considering the way my luck was going—that no one would be coming to intervene for a long while. This meant he would have enough time to do whatever the hell he wanted to me without interruption. _Man, I'm so screwed..._

Eyes on mine, a troubled expression passed across his features coincidentally and he murmured in his usual dead voice, "You shouldn't move any further, if you do, we will both be in big trouble."

Narrowing my eyes and baring my teeth, I tried to slap his hands away, though it did me little good. His grip was just as strong as the clown's. "Why? And get off me! I won't hesitate to set you on fi-"

A peck on the lips stopped me from doing much else and I went stock still, reminded of the event in the other room that had been demolished.

He completely ignored my threat and with his hand around my hips, pulled me forward, laying me flush against him, the pillow the only thing between us—and even that was being squished.

"Because, Aniue grounded me. If I move past the barrier around the bed," Gesturing to the edge, he pointed at something I couldn't see and continued, "Then Aniue will know. And he will wonder why you did as well. And we will both be in trouble. And you don't want to get into trouble with Aniue."

Before I knew it I was being yanked fully onto his lap and I tumbled forward. "Huh? Trouble? What kind of- What are you doing?!"

He just blinked and shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm? Don't know. Don't care."

He had flopped onto his back pulling me along with him for the ride while ripping the pillow from me.

I blushed, horrified by the fact that I could practically feel every contour of his body through the fabric of his clothes. I mean, I was practically straddling him!

"_Pervert!_ Didn't I just say I wasn't interested?!" Hitting his shoulder I tried to wiggle away. _This guy! Can't he take a hint?! I'm pretty sure I've been as blunt as I could be in telling him to back off!_

Amaimon smirked, fangs flashing when he snatched my tail out of the air where it had been wagging furiously in anger. "Then I'll make you interested."  
>The next thing I knew the tuft at the end of my tail was crushed in his grip. "Hah-! Aggghhh!"<p>

The crushing pain shooting up my spine had me struggling to breathe, making it impossible for me to even talk. I slumped against him, my strength knocked out of me.

"So cooperate, or I might not be so nice."

Snagging his yukata, I gasped into his neck when I felt a hand trail up my leg to my thigh, taking the cloth with it.

"And if you tell Aniue I did this, I'll fuck you raw." His threat was followed by a clawed hand groping my ass.

_What?! What is he-!_ I groaned, still a bit stunned by the assault on my tail to fully react to his wandering hand and whimpered, "Ba-ah!-stard..."

That seemed to only encourage him and he slipped his other hand down to fondle the base of my tail. Showing no mercy in digging his talons into my flesh, Amaimon licked my ear while biting the lobe.

I gasped, feeling his sharp fangs clamp down on the flesh there and turned my head away from him in shame because of the wanton way my body was reacting to his touches.

By this time I was practically immobilized. The pulling and rubbing of my furry appendage sent sparks of pain and pleasure tingling up from my toes to my head. Every time I made to roll or wiggle away he clamped down on it, freezing me in place. _It hurts. It really hurts. But it's making my stomach warm. Why is this- Why am I liking this? He is- This is wrong? I shouldn't be- I shouldn't like this, right?_

"Look, you are already getting excited." A hand slipped in between our bodies and caressed my half-hard erection.

I jerked, my hands clenching and unclenching around his robe while I squeezed my eyes shut in humiliation from his hands rubbing my skin in the most inappropriate of places. I let out a muffled and chocked denial, "I-I'm not- Stop it! I don't-!"

"I wonder..."

I sank my teeth into the nearest object available—which in this case was his shoulder. Shuddering, I grabbed the hand behind me trying to stop it from moving.

"How indecent. I didn't think you would really already be wet down here." With a gleeful and awe-struck voice he pulled his index finger out of me then circled my entrance with it. Stroking it with his nail and teasing it with his slick finger that was covered with fluid, he kept moving it back in only to pull it out after scratching my walls.

His other hand wrapped around my neck, keeping me from getting up even though I didn't have the strength to do so. With a few more swipes of his tongue he began sucking on the spot below my hair and around the middle of my shoulder blade, his sharp fangs scraping my skin.

I released my teeth from his shoulder and hissed in pain at the circular, probing motion Amaimon kept using to tease me. I shivered at the odd feeling of having something moving in my ass and tried to move away again, my other hand tugging his hair uselessly. My tail flailed about, showcasing my frazzled state.

"Ngghh-! No~ That-that's dirty!" _Why and how am I even wet down there? And why is he doing this to me?! _I couldn't comprehend it. At least not until I remembered the scene in the bathroom. Then the answer came crashing down on me. My face heated even more.

I tugged on Amaimon arm, trying to make him stop but he didn't. The movement of his finger inside of me was repeated over and over again leaving little chance of being able to move away to save my dignity—or my virginity. _Is he really serious about this?! Is he going to-to do THAT to me?!_

The finger slid back in, this time another adding to the pressure. My opening stretched to accommodate it and I grit my teeth mewling at the tight fit. "Ahhh! No- I-!"

His nails scrapped across my insides when he shoved them in and out harshly. "Ahhh, you're so tight and hot inside. Have you had enough? Or do you want something...bigger?" A long tongue slid up my neck at the same time, teeth scratching the skin there.

If I had been able to answer in that instant I probably would have never been able to live with myself. The fact that I was feeling hot and bothered told me I had crossed a line I wasn't so sure that I even wanted to or could have. I let go of him, grabbing the bedding instead to anchor myself to something solid that wasn't tormenting me.

Never having experienced such a thing, I had been caught off guard when he first pushed his finger inside. It had been rough and unpleasant, not to mention weird, with the feeling of being filled down there. With two inside though, I could hear an obscene "smacking" and "squelching" sound whenever his fingers moved. _It feels and sounds so dirty and yet... And yet I am-_

I arched my back when I felt something rubbed inside of me that sent a shockwave of pleasure racing through my body. "Hahh-?! Amai-mon!"

He cocked his head to the side in response. "I like you better this way, moaning my name. Less lip." With a clawed hand he grabbed my hair and pulling it, crashed our lips together.

I didn't resist. Feeling a tongue push against my lips and a sharp jab to whatever was making me feel so good and lightheaded, I opened my mouth.

He didn't hesitate to dominate the kiss and sitting up, he dragged his hand away from my hair to grab my behind.

I moaned into the kiss, hands wrapping around his neck. My eyes drifted shut when he started playing with my tail again, winding it around and around his long fingers. "Ha-nnn~ Amai-Wait~ I-"

My green-haired brother didn't stop attacking my mouth with his fangs or slow down. He was rough to the point where my bottom lip had begun to bleed. Though that seemed to spur him forward with a ravenous, new desire.

I squirmed, only able to breathe when he felt like disconnecting to lick or bite me.

It didn't take long for me to reach my limit. I shuddered in pleasure. "Nhhh~ S-stop! I-I can't-"

Hearing a snicker, I knew he was going to keep going until I actually climaxed. That filled me with terror but also made my cheeks heat further. I ducked my head in embarrassment against his collarbone, the haze of pleasure damping even that shame to such a degree that I no longer minded that I was basically being molested.

I had earlier tried to tell myself that it was natural to feel this way while doing something like this. That it didn't matter if it was a girl or boy doing it. That sex was the same either way. But I knew that that was a weak excuse even for me to come up with. But at the moment...I wasn't worried. _This feels so good even though it is so wrong. I don't want to think anymore. I can't- I-_

Just when I could take no more I felt the fingers retreat. Gasping in confusion, I fell backward, dazed by the sudden loss while I figured out that I had been pushed away. "Ha-huh?"

Hands immediately started combing through my hair and wiping away sweat and all of the other evidence of what just happened too. A tongue swiped over my cheek and licked away the tear tracks drying on my face.

I hadn't even noticed that I had been crying.

"Wha-what are you d-doing?" I glanced at him with hazy eyes, his urgent action leaving me baffled, since I was disoriented and still shaking from the pre-orgasm state I was in. I squeezed my legs together feeling a searing ache pulse from my stomach and groin where my need resided and wrapped my fingers into the futon to steady myself.

Straightening my extra dirty clothes out and hiking the ruined yukata higher over my shoulders instead of where they once laid in the crook of my elbows, he glanced towards the sliding doors along the wall behind him.

Perplexed, I snuck a peek as well but not seeing anything I mumbled out louder, voice thick with idle lust, "H-hey, pervert, why-why did you stop?"

My entire body heated at the question, especially my cheeks because as much as I wanted to feel disgusted I really, really wanted to finish. Even if it meant letting Amaimon do what he wanted. Maybe later I would be ashamed but I just wanted my release, was that so much to ask for?

With my frustration I felt something stir deep down. It coiled, like a snake waiting to strike and I bit my lip. Narrowing my eyes, I leaned forward with a hand out-stretched when he didn't answer, a fury boiling just as hot as my desire in the pit of my stomach.

My older brother suddenly whirled around and blinked when he saw me so close.

Already on the move, I slid back into his lap and pecked him on the lips, hand grasping his yukata tight. "Are you not going to? It would be terribly rude if you didn't~"

I grinned sardonically when his eyes widened in surprise. But it didn't last long for I was once more on my back, this time with him on top of me.

"How unfair that I have to stop right as you want it." He held a pouting face and nipped my lip sulking, "Later. Aniue's coming." Then he rolled off, throwing pillows back to where they once lay and he sat down on a red blanket to my right.

I blinked; staring into the open space he once occupied and finally understanding that he had blown me off, scowled in resentment. Rolling over onto my stomach and needling him with a glare, I bit out harshly, "So you're just going to leave me out to dry? Selfish bastard, take resp-"

A glare was directed at me and I thought better of finishing my sentence when I wasn't at his mercy.

Amaimon smirked when I shut my mouth and then he laid down casually. "Act like you're asleep. Less trouble that way."

I shook my head, a growl reverberating in my throat ready to give him a piece of my mind anyway. My erection felt the flagging mood and lessened considerably. "Why you-"

He smirked; a green blur shooting out passed his yukata. It stopped and quivered in front of my face before wagging gently back in forth as if to say, _no-no_.

It took me a second to realize what I was looking at but when I did I glanced curiously at it. I never had seen another demon's tail before—at least one on a human looking one. Asta-ru? Astaroka? didn't count.

The slim, forest-green furred-tail curled inward on itself around the over-sized—I, at least believed so, I didn't have a lot of knowledge to go on—tuft and then bopped me on the head, retreating back to its owner. "Recall what I said earlier: if you tattle on me I will make sure to fuck you senseless." The demon King delivered this promise with a wicked grin.

_He looks like he is just hoping I do it so he'll have an excuse!_ I quivered, blood rushing back to my cheeks even though I was no longer aroused. My mind had settled down as well and I could think more clearly past the cloud of want that still lingered half-heartedly in my cooling body.

I ground my teeth and stuck out my tongue at him while blowing a raspberry. The look of surprised ire made me snigger and I flopped down onto the futon, my back facing him with my eyes closed. _What am I doing? Teasing him? What is it they say? Don't yolk on someone who is just begging for attention?_

It wasn't soon after that thought that the door slid open and I heard Mephisto come in. He seemed to pause and for a few minutes nothing happened.

The whole time I waited for something to occur. And while the time slid by I once more began to think about how I had just acted a few seconds ago. Consciousness about the fact of how I so quickly gave in not only this time but before with Mephisto as well.

_I had practically enjoyed it!_ Trying my best not to make any outward expressions I settled for several rants at the perverted brothers of mine in my head. _And...shouldn't I have at least fought a bit more? I practically let him do what he wanted..._

When Mephisto grabbed me, I was secretly happy because it gave me something else to think about other then what I had just done.

Until he asked me to tell him what happened. Then the flashback of Amaimon telling me I would get it if I tattled on him popped up and I was forced to choose between a very pissed off Earth King and a very hard place.

I made my decision based on the fact that even if he was scary in his own right he was still afraid of Mephisto. And I most definitely didn't want to be on his bad side if that was the case. It was like choosing between homework and the glinting glasses of Yukio looking over my shoulder after dinner. So it was a no-brainer.

After a brief but agonizing talk with my "big brother"—in which I could barely bring myself to look him in the eye—and a deep-seated hate for anything that dared threaten my nose's safety I was literally dropped to the ground.

I felt poison-tipped daggers pelting me from Amaimon's direction the entire time I sat there. Inwardly grimacing, I immediately knew that I would have to try and stay away from any situation that would place me alone with the psychotic demon. This continued until I was picked up by Mephisto and thrown in the bathroom carelessly with the door slamming shut behind me.

[Back to Depressed, Doki-Doki Rin]

Just another long list of abuses on my record for all it was worth. _Jeez, you would think being sick for a few days would garner some gentle loven'-I mean caring, but noooo I get dropped like a sack of potatoes. More like tossed._

I grumbled, tired from my earlier ordeal and slightly confused about—well, just about everything that tended to happen to me every time I woke up.

I lifted my head to stare at the door for a few seconds as if I could set it on fire with nothing but my eyeballs but once I realized it wouldn't—I could light freakin' candles on fire so why not a simple door? I was good at setting things on fire that I shouldn't dammit!—I let my head flop back to the tile. Which kinda hurt but then again, that's what I get for hitting my head on a tiled-floor.

My eyebrow twitched and I scowled. _Stupid door, stupid ground, stupid clown, stupid piece of molesting broccoli! Stupid, stupid, stupid-idiot! Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?! Better yet why can't they just leave me alone?!_ The whole situation made my head spin. _I hate thinking. I wish I were brain-dead..._

My eye twitched too and then I grabbed my hair and started rolling around on the floor letting out a long whine of frustration. After getting really dizzy I finally stopped and just laid on my stomach on the nice, cold ground, letting my face cool down.

Glaring at the tiles, I wished that my life could be a little less complicated. I wasn't too big on thinking too much but I knew I couldn't just barrel my way through this situation this time around. Not with two perverted demons in the other room just waiting to pounce.

I frowned. _Well, I'm a demon too so just forget that part. It isn't even a big unveiling. I knew something was fishy about Mephisto in the first place and Amaimon is just _Amaimon. The problem I was having was the fact that they were intent on—I blushed deeply, struggling to wrap my head around it—doing _hentai_ stuff to me. So if they were quite capable and willing to molest me before without hesitation, what would they try next?

My brain seemed to malfunction at that train of thought for a second time that day—or night or morning... I was going to have a serious talk with the clown about that.

Why exactly was I here in the first place? Was I being held hostage or was this all some sort of sick twisted game on his part? _Oh God, I hope not. I don't think I can handle being stuck with these two crazy assholes for much longer. I will definitely lose my virginity if I do._

My thoughts flashed to my friends in hopes of ignoring that thought. I wondered how many days it had been since Kyoto. I had officially lost track of the time. _What is everyone else doing...? I wonder if they are worried about me... Do they even miss me? I would like to think that everyone is cool with me now... But I first have to take care of this... Can I even get out? Will they even let me get away from them?_

_What do they even really want?_

In the end, my mind turned back to my original worry and I stared at the floor wishing for some sort of guidance. And stared. And stared. And stared some more hoping to come up with something, anything to get me out of this mess. _Maybe-!_ _Nope. Or I could-! Na... Well, if I just do what they say and let them have their way with me... Gahhhh! I can't do that! I can't even imagine that scenario!_

I rolled over onto my back again; arms and legs spread out at my side and closed my eyes, cheeks burning from the thought.

_Shura's right...I'm really sort of a breezy kind of guy. I ain't gonna get anything done at this rate..._

I sat up, dejected with the hard facts of life, or more generally, my own personal problems while toying with the ripped ends of the clown's yukata. When I noticed the blood stains and tears in the fabric though; all of a sudden I felt kinda grimy.

Not to mention violated when I traced the bruises around my neck. And felt the bite-marks on my flesh along with the phantom sensations of Amaimon's tongue. Both of their tongues. And hands. I don't think I would ever forget the feeling of sharp nails trailing across my skin and moving inside me.

My tail began to puff up like an angry cat's and I grimaced, trying to smooth down the fur before it started to look like a giant bottle-brush. _No use getting worked up over it now..._

When I succeeded brushing it down, I crinkled my nose at the oily feeling of my tail's fur and sniffed it. I smelt of dirt and bloody ash. Just unwholesome and not like my usual self. I felt my stomach clench at the feeling of unwashed skin and shuddered at the thought of how filthy and disgusting I must be to smell as bad as I did.

I resigned myself to getting clean and stood up. I looked around and immediately decided on a shower. I would have loved a long bath but I really didn't want to go over to that side of the room. There was no telling where they had been, hell they could have done it in the shower for all I knew but the fact was I didn't and I didn't want to test my luck at the moment.

The mere topic made my blush start to heat up again and I smacked my cheeks in an attempt to stop myself before I went down that road any further.

_It's just a quick shower. Get in and out. In and out. In and- I'll just take a damn rinse before anyone comes in!_

Shrugging away my worries, I moved to start stripping. _Now...how exactly do I untie this thing?_ It took me a few seconds to sort out where the beginning of the obi was and at least a minute to untangle the intricate folds holding it in place but finally it all fell to the ground. _Why does this thing need two ties anyway?_ Before I shrugged off the rest of the garment though, I came to the realization that I didn't have anything else to change into after my bath.

Clutching the ruined yukata shut, I grabbed the obi and the white belt off the floor and knowing that I didn't want to take a shower and get all clean, only to end up having to wear dirty clothes that I've had on for only God knows how long, I paused. _I am so not putting these back on...maybe a towel until I can get new ones?_

That was vetoed right out of the gate. I didn't want the clown skipping in here to see me in nothing but a towel. Or Amaimon for that matter. It might encourage them. And I didn't want to take a chance at that happening. Never again. Ever.

I frowned; perplexed by my predicament until I started looking around for a closet or something that might have an extra set of clothes in it that I could borrow. For a few seconds I actually looked at the bathroom I was in.

Pretty posh in all respects but over-the-top, as usual when it came to Mephisto. It was just what was to be expected. Besides that, it was only when I forced myself to look on the other side of the room that I noticed a bundle of clothes folded neatly on the counter.

Blinking in surprised suspicion, I slid a bit closer. _Those...weren't there earlier. Were they? _I narrowed my eyes and went a little closer to inspect them while ignoring the tug in the back of my head that warned of danger. Or the action replay just waiting to spring to life from earlier.

On the light-colored marble counter was a simple black yukata with a wide, crimson obi laying upon it with a black cord and two white belts I didn't know what to do with. The one I was wearing didn't have so many attachments.

At first I thought there was nothing fancy about the yukata itself, not like the one I was wearing at the moment that had been damaged beyond all repair.

Then the pattern on it in a lighter stitch caught my attention. It was so faint but when the material reflected the light I could see tiny flames dancing on its fabric. It was mesmerizing. My eyes wondered till I stumbled across a pink sticky note that must have been on the top of the bundle but was lying upside down on the side of it at the moment.

I hesitantly picked it up, staying a few inches away from the counter after I set down the obi in my hand and started reading it.

[Hello, little one,

I suppose you must be feeling a bit over-whelmed at the moment and also very, very dirty. So I advise you to take a quick shower or bath, whichever you prefer, before I come to retrieve you. I am sure you know how to dress in a yukata.

And if you please, do try and keep this one in one piece. Or else I'll just have to find alternative means of clothing for you to wear and make you pay compensation for this one.

And since Okumura-san is the bread-winner and such a caring, younger brother, I bet he would be none too thrilled about hearing of your near-death experience. So, I believe you would want to work it off secretly.

That is, under me, of course.

Your favorite older brother,

Mephisto~ *heart*]

The note fluttered to the floor as my face traveled the entire spectrum of the color red. _Tell Yukio?! Is he-? Is he seriously black-mailing me?!_

Shaking with rage, I stomped on the piece of expensive-looking stationary, with his stupid-looking cursive hand-writing, in an equally gross-looking, purple ink with the most definitely creepy-looking heart at the end of his signature.

When I was done raging I kicked the crumple piece of paper across the room and glanced at the provided clothes with my arms crossed and my cheeks puffed out in annoyance. _This sucks..._

Eventually, my fuming came to an end when I sighed, slumping in on myself in defeat._ Well, it isn't like I have anything else to wear... But I don't know how to put one on... Kusojijii always did it for me... And don't think I had that much stuff to put on before..._

Sighing again, I resigned myself to figuring it out later. I peeked at it again before trudging over to the shower, snagging a huge, purple-colored, fluffy-looking towel off the rack on the way to use afterwards.

Hanging it close, I pushed open the glass-door outlined with gold metal and stepped into the white-marble interior that lay behind it.

It didn't take me long to figure out the controls for the water and when it started, I sighed in contentment when the scolding hot liquid drummed down on me. Soon the glass-door was fogged up with steam while I washed away all the dirt and grime that had accumulated over the past few what? Hours? Days? Weeks? I didn't know. All I did though; was that it felt great to be clean again.

I used the only bath stuff that was in the shower and found to my surprise it was all new. Rolling my eyes, I used a liberal amount of soap—which smelled like nothing, which surprised me.

You would think someone like the clown would own something a bit more—well, more fun. Like cotton candy, or even bubblegum-scented soap. I guess he was at least sensible in that respect.

_Or he didn't put any of the stuff he used in here..._ This was more likely than anything else. I wouldn't put pass the clown, he was pretty cheap after all.

After finishing with the soap I moved onto surprise-surprise, scentless shampoo and conditioner. It didn't take me long to do that part. I just dumped both on my head at the same time and scrubbed wildly getting it all bubbly, then washed it out—like I usually did. I wasn't being lazy; I just did it like that because it saved time. I didn't want to waste precious minutes that I could use eating or sleep, bathing in the evenings. Unless I wanted to take a nice, long, hot bath. Then I would. It was always worth it.

Everything was done including my tail, which wasn't fun—it didn't like to stay still and that was mostly because it felt too much like I was playing with myself. _Damn whoever made tails so sensitive! _I ignored any flashback to previous molestations.

Grumbling, I grabbed my towel and dried myself off while stepping out of the shower. I let my feet sink into the soft, dark-green rug right underneath the door and walked over to the sink area while drying my hair with another, smaller towel I had found.

Not bothering to wipe away the mist on the glass I took off the towels and lifting the obi and the other things off the yukata, set them aside along with it. I snatched the black cloth up and unfurled it, ready to try and put it on. Just because I had taken a hot shower didn't mean that I wasn't cold.

Before that happened though, my eye twitched in anger and embarrassment. I stared at the piece of clothing I was holding in my hands. It was soft, light and very, very short.

I spun it around several times, trying to see if maybe my eye-sight was playing tricks with me. I even held it up against my rapidly cooling body in hopes it was longer then it appeared to be.

I had no such luck. It stopped midway between my thighs and knees. There was no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't be able to bend over. Not if I didn't want to end up flashing someone.

_Shouldn't there be a little bit more, I-don't-know, fabric on this thing?!_ I closed my eyes and grit my teeth cursing the clown up, down, and sideways for being such a pervert. For them both being such perverts. For all the stuff they had put me through since I woke up in Mephisto's bedroom sick.

I sighed, really hoping their penchant for depravity was just a personal defect and not a demon one. I didn't want become that warped.

After all, that had to be the only reason why this clothing was as revealing as it was.

Looking through the articles of clothing again I slumped in defeat. Just like I thought.

And why once again, I found myself left with no underwear to well, _wear_.

No, they were both quite obviously enjoying their torment of me. Even if it wasn't really Amaimon who started it. I mean, it was Mephisto who asked him to kiss me. It was Mephisto who left him alone in the same room as me.

In a moment of realization I was even starting to wonder if he hadn't pointed him in the right direction towards me when it came to the Amusement Park debacle or the incident in the forest. Something _had _seemed off about our meetings then and I was still getting that same vibe.

What made it even worse was the fact that it wasn't restricted to fighting anymore. Amaimon seemed to have developed another sort of _affection_. Which all boiled down to him wanting to—to be frank—fuck me and it was his idea that I really had no choice in the matter.

Plus, the fact that he had the strength to back up that claim was just as worrying. If Mephisto hadn't come back there was no telling how far he would have gone.

It wasn't normal. What they both were trying to pull. I didn't even know if I swung that way—demon or not. I had my values. And having sex with your brother should have definitely been against mine.

The more I thought about it the more I understood that I wasn't so opposed to that thought so much anymore. It had been. Was, at least at first. I didn't necessarily find it so strange like before. Not anymore. Something had changed and I wasn't too happy about that. No one forced me to do anything I didn't want to do. No one. But was I really starting to…_like_ it?

I clamped down on that thought before it got out of the gate.

Even if that was so, what Mephisto had done himself in the bedroom to me was still hovering in the back of my mind. He hadn't tried anything else on me since. Not yet at least.

But if the locked door and this half-assed garment was anything to go by I knew things were about to start heading that way.

If only I could understand why. Why were they acting this way? _Amaimon shouldn't have gone from psychotic cutthroat to horny bastard in zero seconds flat. Or Mephisto from distant guardian to flirty molester. _It just didn't make a bit of sense. Then again nothing about demons every seemed to make any sense anyway. Hell, most of the time I didn't understand myself.

Shaking my head in frustration I growled, "When I get my hands on those guys..."

"You'll do what?"

The sudden voice in my ear and the warm air that ghosted over my naked back out of nowhere, made me shriek in fright.

I whipped around, hitting the counter in an effort to create some distance between the speaker and myself while I hugged the onyx yukata to my front. My free hand was covering the ear that air had been blown into by the man in front of me. "Wha-! You-you? When did you-?!"

Just a few centimeters away stood Mephisto, the very man—um, demon brother—I was talking about. _What in the name of-! When did he come in?!_

Raising his eyebrow, he grinned wide, fangs glinting in the bathroom light. "Hmm~? No need to be jumpy. It is just me."

Stuttering with a red face, I attempted to cover more of my body with the cloth in my hand because it was slipping out of my grasp. I fumbled for my voice, eyes wide in disbelief. _Is he a ninja?!_ "You-you-?! That's exactly the problem!"

He chuckled, eyes crescent-moons with an expression on his face I couldn't put into words. "I take it you are having trouble Rin? May I be of service?"

I shuffled backward a little, my tail wrapping around my thigh in an effort to conceal more of my flesh from his prying eyes. Which were watching me like a hawk.

"You do look a bit red. Hasn't anyone told you that if you use too much hot water you'll get sick? One mustn't over indulge. It is bad for your health."

It didn't take me long to recognize the mocking lilt and the hypocritical double-standard in his words. Or his perverted leer when I felt them run up and down my exposed body, lingering especially on my waist were it was only half-way covered.

In vain attempt at modesty, I tried to drag the yukata up to cover more of my body.

This was quite a failure seeing how when I hiked it up he could see more of my thighs and other areas, leading me to be caught in a bit of a dilemma regarding what I felt needed to be far away from his glances.

Though, on another note when it came to a situation where I _should_ keep my loudmouth shut, I never did.

Retorting hotly, I snarked, "Says the guy who eats sweets left and right like they're going out of fashion! And ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

I didn't really know if he did that but I had seen him eat the junk food enough to where I could tell he didn't eat much of anything else besides that and his precious candy.

At my words the amethyst-haired male pouted. But there was a glint of humor and a very strange look in his jade eyes I just couldn't ignore. "I don't eat it all the time. I do enjoy fruits you know."

A tick mark appeared on my face while I tried to hold back a hollow laugh. _With what? Ten pounds of sugar and a miniature tub of melted chocolate?_ I didn't say that out loud, but I wish I had so I could have at least seen the look on his face.

Placing a hand on his hip, he smirked, oblivious to my inner thoughts and inched closer to me while pointing his other hand at my face.

I blankly noticed his nails were still black and sharp looking like earlier.

"But really now? You're just changing the subject. Quite badly, I may point out. If you don't get dressed soon you'll catch a cold." A wide grin split his face and he lifted up a bit of the yukata away from my skin around my waist. "Unless, of course, you plan on wearing this like a toga? ~"

I slapped away his groping hand where it had almost completely uncovered my crotch. "No! I was fixing to put it on but you came sneaking in here like a peeping-tom!"

His mouth made an "O" then his grin was back full-force.

It didn't help that I had an epiphany at the moment about how similar Amaimon and him looked like when they grinned like slashers.

"Now I say! I would never. That would just be rude. ~"

I would have believed that if he hadn't taken the chance to step closer and fiddle with my damp hair, that same off-kilter smile plastered on his face. "I am a gentlemen. Never would_ I_ stoop to such trashy measures."

A sweat drop slid down my face while I took in his close proximity and slid a bit to the left so I didn't end up trapped against the counter. I noticed while I was at it that he didn't deny that he would _not_ try to do so in even more "polite" ways. "Right~ And I am the King of England." I said it as sarcastically as possible hoping to distract from my sly escape.

"Oh, then allow me to apologize, your Majesty." He nodded his head mockingly and placed his right hand on the counter, blocking my escape route.

I gulped. I didn't like where this was going. _Me and my big mouth are going to get me killed one day... _But I had to ask. "About what?"

His grin stretched his fangs out for the world to see. The left hand of his that was in my hair twirled a strand of it then fisted the one's on the back of my neck, yanking my head up. "For this."

I wasn't given a chance to protest before he captured my mouth and kissed me. I felt his lips move across mine and he took my bottom lip into his mouth sucking on it. I groaned when he chewed on it making my skin tingle.

Mephisto's kiss was gentle, yet cruel not like the way Amaimon's had felt. I immediately gasped with wide eyes when I felt him bite hard and lick my mouth teasingly.

Wrapping a hand in his purple hair and tugging, I tried to get him off me but got side-tracked when he continued to nip and bite. My other hand was a bit preoccupied with keeping the yukata up and not on the ground to do anything else.

The taller male just responded by sliding his hand from the counter and onto my hip. He didn't stop there, continuing on till he cupped my behind and gave it a squeeze.

I moaned into his mouth and felt a long tongue wrap around mine. His right hand wrapped around my waist pulling me forward and pressed my body to his.

I felt something that should not have been there and when Mephisto tugged the base of my tail, I stomped on his foot making him let go while letting out a yelp.

"Ouch!" He scrunched up his face in pain and backed away from me holding his foot with a sullen look on his visage. "Was that necessary? It is quite discourteous to step on someone's foot you know."

Wiping away the saliva that had accumulated down the side of my face I ignored the little tingle of agony that was buzzing along my spine due to the tail pulling.

I grinned in anger; steamed that he had the nerve to say such a thing when he himself was the one who had just stuck HIS tongue down _my _throat without asking and _tugged_ MY tail! "I'm about to stick my foot somewhere the sun don't shine, pervy clown! How's that for discourse?! Stop messing around! And don't pull my tail!"

Letting go of his foot, the tall, clad in pink yukata figure sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He finally leveled a glare at me, narrowing his eyes while he straightened his rumpled yukata. "One, it is discourteous, not discourse. Discourse implies an intellectual exchange of ideas; discourteous means one who is being impolite, rude, ill-mannered, uncivil, disrespectful and inconsiderate."

Mephisto took a step forward, closing the distance between us again and a terrible smile appeared on his features. "Two, I am not playing around; on the contrary, I am actually doing what I should have done when I first brought you to True Cross."

I paled a little at his second statement. Wary of the taller male, I shrunk back against the counter. I didn't move away from it even though I knew I would be trapped against it again because doing so would have brought me closer to him. I also didn't try to edge to the door or anywhere else because really? There was nowhere to run to.

Amaimon was just outside waiting to execute his revenge on me and Mephisto was in here, no doubt about to do something my morals would vehemently object to.

And it wasn't like I would be able to get past Amaimon or get away from Mephisto either anyway. I was basically screwed every which way I looked. And the kinda of crazy, prideful part of me was screaming at me to stand my ground. And take it like a man. But I ignored that last part. There was nothing manly about being molested by another man-uh, demon-agh, person, brother, thing, _dammit!_

So trying to keep my composure at the non-existent hope of getting out of here without getting at the very least fondled—again—I, with false bravery, challenged while crossing my arms, "And? What is that?"

Moving so he was just an inch away from me, he cornered me right up against the marble counter again. With a sweet smile gracing his features, he leaned down till we mirrored our previous positions.

A hand ghosted across my shoulder till it started playing with the longer tresses of my hair on the back of my neck while the other one rested by my side.

Once more trapped by his movements, I swallowed, tail winding in on itself while I tried to hide behind the thin cloth in my hands.

Just because I wasn't going to run didn't mean I was at all ready for whatever he planned to do to me.

Our faces were too close to each other and I could only hold eye-contact for so long with him.

Glancing away, a finger and thumb curled under my chin and raised it up so I was forced to look at him. I could feel a light dusting of pink crossing my cheeks at his gentle touch.

Waiting for my brothers' answer, I flicked my eyes back to his out of anxiety and was caught not by the smoldering desire in his emerald eyes but by the shift of his irises to the color of molten gold.

Our lips were so close I could feel his warm breath ruffling my eyelashes. Unable to look away, I nearly dropped the new yukata in my hands to the floor when his hand moved away from my hair to tease my ear.

I squeaked and shut my eyes when he closed the distance between us.

* * *

><p>For that one reviewer, <strong><span>Dementra<span>** I just gave you your answer. Sorry it took me two chapter but I was planning on explaining it eventually. Yum, Sukiyaki!~

So, bye-bye!~

Oh, and I am a complete noob. I kept spelling yukata, as yukuta... I don't really know how that happened~ 0,o

Seeing anything worth fixing? Yes, no? If you bother to review yell at me! You guys are really good about that sort of stuff though, anyway!

Ah, and thanks **gecko-samedi** for the correct trans. of my crappy German. You are a doll~

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama


	10. Ties That Bind, If Not Suffocate

**Woooooo~ 100,000k~ Awesome...  
><strong>

**Ok. It has been a month or so since I last updated this. I am glad I can update this now. All proof read and such, but as always, if you see an error kindly point it out. This isn't typo central~ Right?  
><strong>

**Eh... Whatever, I am sure you want to read and I am sure you might be a little disappointed. I should stop promising things since I can't keep myself from having small blot-bunnies. Plus, it would be almost impossible for me to get this out if it was over 30,000k long. Think of the editing! The EDITING!  
><strong>

**Yes, well, there will be a lemon scene with MxR just not till Chapter 13, maybe 14. It depends if my fingers want to type it or if I get more ideas. Just pray that I don't get any and it will be by the 13.  
><strong>

**On another note, 11 is almost proof read and 12 is almost done being written. So updating for the next month or two will be stable so far. Maybe I'll even post the 11 two weeks from now. It depends if I get bogged down. And maybe by reviews... Nah, I'll probably be nice to you poor suckers and let ya get to it. Thanks for stickin' with me~!  
><strong>

**But you didn't click PR to read author notes so here ya go!~  
><strong>

**Warning: Blood? Meh. Mephisto's grabby hands. Rin being _Rin. Eh,? Nothin' else?_  
><strong>

****Chapter Ten**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>[Neuhaus-2:37 AM-Abandoned Section of the Wharfs of Tokyo]<p>

Chest heaving, I stumbled through the dark ally in between decayed warehouses on the abandoned wharf, bleeding onto the alleyways' puddle-dotted, concrete ground. Using the metal work for support, I slowly limped on towards the end of it till I came to its light-lit opening.

An old street-lamp shined with a dim, yellow light while rain mist swirled in its depths onto the open sea behind the abandoned buildings.

The rain drizzled from the sky and a stray gust of ice cold, ocean wind whipped past, slapping my blood-soaked clothes and matted hair into my face.

Breath ragged, I felt shivers rack my broken body while I stumbled towards the dark building ahead of me.

Lightening cracked the sky and illuminated the last decaying warehouse at the center of the old, unused shipping district of Tokyo. A tempest began to brew in the sky, both the rain and the wind picking up while the thunder storm rumbled overhead.

I took a shuddering breath, eyesight fading in and out of focus while I took one last halting step forward...and crumpled to the ground.

I could smell the odor of salt decaying the very mortar under my nose. Groaning with effort, I tried to stand again but found I had no strength left in my battered body to support myself. So I lay on the ground, a puddle of blood seeping out onto its filthy, grim-coated concrete. _Damn it... Can I make it?_

Trying to move my hand to at least staunch the bleeding, I found my body succumbing to my wounds. I coughed roughly, blood soaking the pebble-strewn alleyway while I hunched further inside of myself trying to combat the internal injuries I had sustained.

The black spots that had been hovering in the peripherals of my vision began to dance through my sight and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. _Maybe not, but I ha-have to..._

While the rain turned from a drizzle to a downpour I began to feel the cold retreat and a numbness set into my limbs. I struggled to stay awake, I wasn't finished. I couldn't die just yet.

Not till...

_I still have to avenge them..._

But the prospect of rest won out in the end. I was too broken, too bloody to fight anymore. Mephistopheles, that wretched demon, had done too much damage. I stopped trying to move. Stopped fighting my death. Because surely this was the end.

The rain pounded the dirt-encrusted ground where I lay but my hearing was fading fast. Just like my heart was. The silent pulse of the dying organ in my chest from the lack of blood was lulling me into Death's embrace.

I had fought for the last fifteen years and I was sick and tired of it. Going at it alone for so many years, seeking revenge... I knew it could possibly end in my death—no, I expected it.

One does not walk a godless path hoping to be saved. Saying that, for the sacrifices I had made, failing had never been an option. Given the second chance I had been by my savior I had thought...

But while I lay dying I began to accept some things were not meant to be. Even Angels could not chase away the Devil himself.

Only God could, and I had turned away from him, walking the trail cursed by Satan himself.

A smirk quirked on my frozen lips and I chuckled soundlessly, blood rasping in my throat. _All this time, all those years spent... I am sorry, my beloved. For you, and our unborn child... I am so sorry, Michelle. I do not think I will be able to keep my promise...to see you in heaven..._

My eye fluttered closed and I felt weightless. Sound was gone, everything faded into the background, a dull roar at the edge of my consciousness, the cold and even the feeling of the rain drumming on my back was vanishing into nothing. All thoughts were swallowed up by the darkness.

In a moment of weightless clarity I, finally, was at peace.

Then the sound of an ambulance siren blasted through the air and my memories snapped back into place, my awareness of my situation and my mind flitting back to reality. I groaned weakly and grit my teeth in frustration. _I can't give up now. Not when they are still out there._

_I can't._

I couldn't let life go, not yet.

_I still have to fight._

Shivering violently, I tightened my hand into a fist, crushing the gravel caught between my palm and fingers. Feeling the bite of the wind and sting of salt in my wounds, I tried to get up and managed to get on my knees, wobbling slightly but it was progress and progress was better than nothing.

Grabbing the lamp-light's water-slickened, metal-post, I regained my legs and hung on for dear life while my spine screeched in agony. I had been running on adrenaline for the last few hours but my body was shutting down. I had to make it to the rendezvous, or else I really would die.

And I couldn't die yet. I still had to make them pay.

My broken ribs creaked in protest when I shuffled a few more steps forward but I managed to stumble my way to the entrance of the warehouse.

Before I could do little more than open the blasted door or even close it, I tumbled to the ground again in its door-frame and I knew this time I wouldn't be able to get up.

A particularly harsh cough ripped through my body, blood spewing out of my mouth onto the dusty, decaying floorboards. The rain outside wasn't hesitant about following me inside through the open door that was swinging in the wild, fierce wind. It hung over me like a cloud of death and I knew if I didn't die from my many bleeding wounds then I would from hypothermia.

Muscles straining, I tried to at least look around the warehouse for the one being I knew who could save me but I had run out of energy. My eyelid shuddered with the force it was taking me to keep it open and the last thing my good eye saw before closing was a bright, golden light appear before my shattered body and then the rain stopped.

And flowed upward, back into the sky.

[Yukio-5:48 AM-Day before Trial]

It was early in the morning and I had not slept a wink. Tossing and turning the whole night all I could think about was Nii-san and the trial.

Watching the numbers on my digital clock flick from one minute to the next till they blurred together, I laid in bed musing on how silent it was. _Nii-san isn't here so I can't hear his snoring..._

Kuro and Ukobach had badgered me for a while last night but once I told them I had no idea where Nii-san was they backed off. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of the two since.

When dawn finally broke through our dorm room windows I lifted the covers off my body and swung my legs over the edge of my mattress.

Rubbing my glassless face, I covered my mouth, yawning while staring out the window to the cloudy, morning sky. I can't stay here. _Not while Nii-san needs me._

Making my decision, it didn't take long for me to grab my glasses and Exorcist clothes to pull them on. Not bothering with any hygiene—besides a quick splash of water on my face and an equally fast tooth brush—or food for that matter, I holstered my guns and was out the door and into the Cram School halls before the dorm door shut with a "click."

_Now, I just hope Shura has an idea of what to do and isn't drunk like usual..._

[Rin]

"Etika-ka...eti?" I made a face, trying to sound out the strange word but most probably mangling it beyond repair.

My self-proclaimed elder brother nodded his head sagely and recited, "Hai. And it is E-ti-quette. Demon Etiquette to be exact."

My eyebrow rose at the addition and I tilted my head. "Demon...Etiquette? What do you mean?"

I was beyond confused. Like really, utterly confused. One minute I am being groped by my molester, next he kisses me on the forehead telling me how cute I was and pulls back only to strike a pose declaring he was going to teach me "Etiquette." Whatever the hell _that _meant.

In response to that very question and instead of a sigh of frustration like I expected, a small smile flitted across Mephisto's lips, a chuckle of mirth slipping past them while he raised his hands out, palms upward. "Why, what else could I mean? Manners Rin, manners. The guidelines on how to act, procedures that must be adhered to, the way one must present themselves. Without etiquette what would distinguish us from mindless animals?"

Freed from the uncomfortable position of before I dead-panned without a hint of remorse, "We're demons. There really isn't that much difference. I mean, we already have frickin' _tails_."

I didn't hesitate to wag mine in exhibition. _Seriously, we go from making-out to this? Is he bipolar? Are THEY both bipolar?_

Mephisto just shook his head in amusement and sliding over again lifted my chin up, cooing, "And that is why Etiquette is so important. To distinguish us from the riff-raft."

"Animals?" I asked in disbelief.

He really did sigh this time. Shaking his head he let go of me and patting me on the head like a dog, tugged the yukata from my body sending me spinning without warning.

When I finally stopped, I grabbed the counter to steady myself so I wouldn't fall over. Groaning lightly, I stayed still to fight the nausea of being played with like a child's toy top.

"Yes Rin, animals. Have you ever watched a nature documentary? And I take back what I wrote. It's quite obvious you do not know how to put on a yukata. And I went through all this trouble to get this made out of the finest Egyptian cotton and even silk..."

Dizzy, I could hear the pout in his words while I felt the smooth slide of the robe over my skin and my arms were tugged through the yukata sleeves while the sides were wrapped around my waist left over right. Afterwards, he grabbed my hips and tucking in the excess fabric, held the sides closed while leaning over me.

I shook my head disoriented and with my hands grabbed his wrists, half-turning around, giving him the, "Are-you-fucking-kidding-me?" look, while yelling, "Does is look like I watch documentaries?! And will you let go?! I can dress myself you know..."

Turning my head and grumbling under my breath, I also complained, "And it's not like I asked you spend so much money on me. That was your own choice so stop whining, sheesh." I glanced away at the mirror that had finally cleared of mist from my bath and surveyed the man behind me.

He blinked, seeming to remember who he was talking to and frowned like a child, "Well, you don't have to be rude about it. And maybe you should take the time to actually watch what I am doing and learn how to properly dress yourself instead of whining. Besides, wearing a yukata is an art form. Even tying the koshi-himo takes skill ~"

I could tell I had hit a sore spot because the next second I felt him cross the oh-so-special koshi-himo across my hips and pull them close, tying them together.

I gasped, hands flying to the tie that was cutting into my skin. "O-ok, ok! I get i-it! But w-was that neces-sary?!" I could barely breathe with the tight, white band around my mid-drift. "I am pretty sure it is not supposed to be tied like that!"

I heard a devious snicker and while he picked up the other white tie and deep-red obi off the counter and placed it over his right shoulder he elaborated, "Right. And you know how to tie one when? If you stay naked much longer you really will get sick. And I detest dirty things."

Mephisto crinkled his nose in disgust at the very thought. "Besides at the rate you were "dressing" it would have taken another century for you to finally put your arms through the yukata sode."

Mephisto smoothed down the fabric and tucked it in to hide the tie and emphasized what he said by sliding his hands from the folds near my hips to my chest, rubbing my nipples through the light fabric. "I mean, your cold enough here. Even _these_ are hard."

I clapped my hand over my mouth before I could let out a whine at the feeling of his finger fondling my chest with my other one clutching his fore-arm.

My tail whipped side from side in excitement and I felt a rush of heat settle in my cheeks while my knees weakened by the unsuspected attack.

Feeling his sardonic smile against my neck, I heard him backtrack to my previous question, "Well, have you never heard of piranhas Rin? They are said to be able to strip flesh from the bone in minutes."

Moving one of his hands to wrap around my hips so I wouldn't move, Mephisto took the other koshi-himo off his shoulders and wound it around my ribs higher than the other one.

I dropped my hand and with a heated face glared at him via mirror image. "Pervert! You-!" I immediately placed both of them on the counter again, gasping in surprise when he pulled the ends of the second one taut without warning.

His superior strength squeezed my ribs tightly enough to bend them and I frowned deeply—although I believe it was more of a grimace than anything else—afterwards at his words, shocked by the tightness of the binds and a little grossed out with the fish fun fact.

"Do you think you could quite possibly tie that any tighter?! And why are you even putting a second one on? You do know just because we live in Japan that doesn't mean we all know how to wear traditional clothes?! And stop changing the subject, why do I need to know that sort of trivia? I mean, that isn't _creepy_ at all! Why are you telling me about fish while groping me?!"

The man in front of me smiled and yanked the tie a little bit harder to tighten it without saying anything.

I yelped slamming my eyes shut while I bent forward a little with hands on the counter trying to ease the suffocating feeling that was crushing my diaphragm.

With white knuckles gripping the marble under my hands I cursed under my breath. I don't want to die asphyxiated by a clown thank-you-very-much! _Damn him, he is probably enjoying this!_

"Kuku, yes. Yes, I can." He cinched it just a bit more stringent making me hiss in pain and finally tied it shut, much to my relief—and horror. "And you need two because you just do. You are a little on the short side..."

Hearing that I hissed at him, "I am not short!"

Ignoring me he mused, "Yes, well, you should know about your own culture! It's important! Why, the disgrace... A Japanese native who doesn't know how to be Japanese... Oh, the indignity." He flourished his hand, placing it a top his head in mock horror.

His eyes then cut back down to me with a cocky grin on his face through the mirror reflection. "By the way, I am telling you about piranhas because I am using them as an example. These "fish" tend to be messy eaters. Just a few drops of blood in the water and they will attack."

Sagging in relief when he let go, I struggled to take a deep breath but found the rigidness of the ties made it almost impossible to do so. I would crack a rib if I tried.

An arm wrapped around my stomach and pulled me away from the counter. I didn't have the strength—or lung capacity at the moment—to protest in a sentences longer than six syllables; so I let myself be yanked like a doll to where he wanted to put me next.

Hands pulled the hem of the yukata down a little in order to straighten it out and Mephisto then looped the deep-red obi around the place where he had tied the last koshi-himo, wrapping it too before he cinched it, tying it into an intricate knot. "They are not picky about what they eat at all. And once in a frenzy they won't stop till their meal is consumed utterly."

Gulping, I nodded in understanding, tail swishing in worry. I didn't know why he was talking about piranhas. _An example? Of what? The zoo_?! Scratching the side of my face I thought about it and still had no idea. I just wanted the bastard to let go of me so I could breathe easier again. "Ye-ah! Ok! Moving on?!"

Smirking, the older male got to the point with pride coloring his words, "These "animals" are no different than normal demons Rin. The only thing that separates us—Demons of a higher class—from them is the fact that we use not our claws nor fangs to kill but our tongues and minds. And what makes that possible is _Etiquette_."

He tapped my nose and stood up, crossing his arms in satisfaction. "Not to say we can't and don't, we just enjoy our "conquests" with a little bit more "struggle." But just like Humans have their own guidelines to civilized society, Demons too, have certain rules, certain customs, certain laws that must be followed." Looking past me, Mephisto gazed into the mirror, a far-away look in his eye. "Otherwise they are little more than animals. We actually share many instincts that animals here in Assiah have. It's like asking the question: what makes man better than an ape?"

Tilting my head to the side I raised an eyebrow guessing out of the blue, "Man can talk?"

A smile morphed onto the features of the taller male and he locked gazes with me again, a spark of excitement in those forest-green depths. "His _mind_, Rin. His mind, heart, and soul. Humans are extraordinary creatures but some are no better than animals. The same applies for Demons too. And this, this is something that you need to be desperately taught right away."

Taking a chance to absorb everything he had just said I had the most unpleasant idea that Amaimon most certainly looked like a piranha when he smiled. Then I snorted before I could stop myself when I thought about the spike on his head acting like a fin in the water. His other words just flew right over my head.

"Is something funny?" He propped his head on top of my shoulder giving me a suspicious frown.

I could feel his goatee tickling my neck and bit my lip before I could snicker out loud. I stared at the strange curled piece of hair that acted like an antenna, thinking that if Amaimon was a type of carnivorous fish then Mephisto was most certainly an Angler, what with that curl atop his head acting like a lure.

Shaking my head, I tried to keep myself from laughing and managed to choke it down pretending I was just coughing. This didn't take a lot of convincing. The two koshi-himo and the obi were near strangling me to the point of suffocation though it did seem to loosen them a bit. Maybe I was just being a little over dramatic but I really didn't think they were supposed to choke their wearer!

Images of man-eating clothing came to mind and I tried my best to keep a straight face. "N-nope. Nothin's wr-wrong. Pff~" _Nothing is wrong at all with this picture. Everything's peachy. Molesting demon brothers and girly yukata are the norm here. Stay and have a cup of tea. You'll be given the show of your life._

Mephisto frowned at my response before winding the last piece of the clothing around my middle—the black cord that had been sitting on the counter. He hadn't seemed to notice my stiffened posture or the fact that I had just been hit upside the head with an epiphany. "Well, it hardly matters. I hope you were paying attention, because next time I expect you to be able to dress yourself."

"Mephisto, do you think I am an idiot?" I didn't hesitate to ask this right after he finished tying the rope around the obi. He wasn't holding me so I turned around, mirror to my back while I scowled at him.

Blinking, he raised a purple eyebrow in question, a slight smile on his face before he joked with a hand on his hip, "There _is_ room for improvement."

I continued to glare before gritting out, "Stop it. Just. Stop. Why are you doing this? Are you just stalling for time? I don't even... Just- Agh! You both are so-so, _confusing!_ So _why?_"

Ducking my head, I gripped the hem of my sleeves biting my lip in frustration.

A finger nudged my chin and lifted it up. "Now, what's with the pouting face? What's the matter? You can tell me. Or is it you want to ask something? Didn't I tell you that after everything calmed down I would happily answer your questions? Why do you think I have been talking in circles this whole time?"

I glanced up, surprised by his unexpected revelation, catching the same, flirtatious grin that always seem to adorn his face most of the time. "Wha-? Eh? You-you've been waiting all this time?!"

My voice came out as a squeak and I blushed, coughing into my hand embarrassed about not only that but the fact that I could have been so oblivious.

Mephisto chuckled and let go of my face choosing instead to fix his sleeve. "Yes, I have. Now keep in mind, I told you earlier that I would be teaching you Demon Etiquette but that will be as we go along."

He looked back up at me, a gleam in his bright emerald eyes. "Though it might be a long and difficult process for you seeing how you were raised as a Human for the last fifteen years. It will take you some time to adjust to our…_culture_."

The other male stepped forward a little more. "After all, as I said earlier, Demons have different views on the way the world works. So just keep this in mind when I "teach" you what I do. You may not feel comfortable at first but you'll adapt. Are you not always saying how you are better at practical stuff then theory?" He grinned then clapped his hands. "Now, questions? ~"

I blinked, taking a while to understand everything he just said. _Questions?_ Oh, I was filled to the brim with them... _What to ask, what to ask?_ Then with my face lighting up, I said the first thing that came to mind. Which was, "So, what part of this Demon Etiquette told you to dress me in a short, women's, yukata?"

The clown was obviously not expecting that one but nether-the-less a wicked grin inched its way onto his face. "What? You don't like it? I think you look cute in it~"

I glowered at the violet-haired sibling in front of me, crossing my arms seeing how I had adjusted moderately to the tight binding around my torso. With a raised eyebrow I glared.

He rolled his eyes with a "sigh." "If you really must know I always buy yukata, kimono, and any other traditional garbs of Japanese descent in women's wear."

Eyes' narrowing in disbelief I huffed, "What? Why?!"

He looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "Because I look better in them of course."

The next few seconds were filled with nothing but silence before I smacked my hand against my face, dragging it down in amazement, "You wear...women's clothes...because they look good on you? Really? Really?!"

The same pout from earlier came back to curl on his face while he sniffed, "Yes, besides, most of those clothes fit me better then men's so I hardly see the point in buying them. He waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. "Believe me, I have tried _everything_. Plus, the design on women clothes are always far better than the men's. ~"

I felt my astonishment fade a little. This was Mephisto we were talking about. Of course he would give that sort of ridiculous answer. In aspiration with shoulders slumped and tail falling flat on the floor, I asked, "Do you even own any _men's_ clothes?"

The older man snorted, looking affronted. "Yes, _of course_ I do. After all, many humans do frown upon those who do not follow the pre-established, gender-classified dress and I do have to fit in, what with the Vatican breathing down my neck most of the time."

He then looked thoughtfully at the ceiling for a few seconds stroking his goatee before adding, "But it is mostly my usual Germen-apparel. Besides that, it's really easy to find gender-neutral garments now-a-days. But even that wasn't a problem most of the time. Many cultures historically sometimes have had unisex outfits available."

I relaxed after hearing the last part but was suddenly struck with another question. One that made me go a bit red in the face to think about. But once again my curiosity got the better of me. "Please tell me you don't wear women's underwear." _Please, please, please..._

It took my older brother a few seconds but he finally scrunched up his face, "Underwear?"

I nodded my head slightly in expectation, waiting to hear that the older man wasn't _that_ much of a cross-dresser.

"I don't wear underwear. It's filthy."

I rubbed my weeping face were it was bruised from meeting the floor in a face-fault on my knees before pointing a finger at the outrageous man. "What do you mean you don't?!" Scrambling up, I gawked at him in complete incredulity, finger still quivering at him.

His mouth quirked into a sneer, both of his hands on his hips as he leaned forward back into my personal space forcing my pointing hand back down. "I just don't. Why? Because I see no need to wear such a thing. Seriously, they are no better than loin-cloths..." The taller male visibly shuddered in disgust at the last word he spoke.

I just stared at him. "You...you are a clean freak just like Yukio aren't you?" _Great. Just great. There's _another_ one._

The small picture of him and my little brother bonding over the type of soap they buy at the store disturbed me to such a degree I mentally vowed to never let them spend more than five minutes together.

"Freak? Hardly. I have allergies. And a very sensitive nose. Plus, I just don't like the feel of them. Tried to wear them, but it...didn't work out so well..."

The haunted tone in his voice made me think twice about asking why not. _I don't think I want to know..._ I dead-panned, "I don't want to know do I?"

He shook his head in the negative and then tapped his goatee while he mused out loud, "No, but we are getting off-topic. Is there anything else you wish to talk about or should I just drag you back to bed?"

My eyes widened and I back-tracked nodding my rapidly, "_No!_ I mean yes! Yes, I still have questions!"

Smirking in amusement, he laid his right hand on my shoulder and nonchalantly ran his hand through my hair while touching noses with me. "And? What would that be? Don't be shy. I'll answer everything and anything you want. ~"

Blushing, I stepped backwards only to find myself against the counter once again. _How do I keep falling for that?!_ "Uh, well, for one you could answer why you keep _touching_ me!"

Blinking, the taller man chuckled with an unholy amusement. "Why, because you make such a lovely face when I do~" Then his hands slipped under my butt, lifting me into his arms.

Arms wrapping around his neck so I wouldn't fall out of his grip, I yelped, "Woah! Hey?!" I found myself set on the counter right after that—which was cold to say the least—and tried to not think about its surface further than that. This didn't mean that I didn't level a glare at Mephisto when he pulled back. "You know, you can let go of my ass now."

With a shameless grin he sang, "Yes, I know. But it is so firm, yet grope-able~"

Red in the face I tried to smack him. Only to get a swat where his left hand use to be.

After removing said hand from mid-grope to catch mine he nuzzled it sending a burning stare in my direction with slitted eyes while he felt me up. "Supple even~ Any other questions?"

I gulped, wiggling around with my tail flailing sporadically while I stumbled for a question that wouldn't get me molested. And while that was a good plan my mouth had no filter for me to fall back on to make that possible. Eye twitching, I growled, "It doesn't bother you one bit that I'm your half-brother? That you are basically stripping me with your eyes?!"

Expecting a lecherous grin, when he sighed, I frowned, puzzled while he pulled back rubbing his forehead wearily. "What?"

A weak laugh made itself past his lips before he brought my captured hand to his lips, kissing the top of it. "Nothing but the fact that I have been hinting at that the entire time as well. Now we can get to the _serious_ discussion."

Eyebrows scrunched together, I made to open my mouth but he pulled my arm slightly and leaning into me pressed his lips to mine for a quick kiss. "Hey!-"

"Remember what I said about Demon's and Human's having different viewpoints? In Human culture it is a general consensus that those who share blood are family."

The amethyst-haired demon removed his other hand from underneath me, choosing instead to wrap it around my waist. "And it's a bad idea to be intimate with those closer to your original bloodline because of in-breeding..." He winked, a devilish smirk forming across his face. "Plus, most religions drone on and on about how it is the work of the devil urging you to do so."

I gave him a pointed stare, and with an eyebrow raised I looked at him with "No duh!" Etched on my face while still trying to wiggle out of his hold. Sarcastic, I grumbled while rolling my eyes, "Yeah, I wonder why..."

Mephisto just gave me a condescending look back. "This, in some regards is true after all, in our culture; blood only means something between Demons in certain circumstances." He then wound his hand together with mine, explaining, "Say, for example, Amaimon. He is the Demon King of Earth. The seventh strongest Demon King among our number which happens to be eight in total. All the Demon Kings share the same bloodline but not the same as the other higher ranking demons so; I ask you, do you know what that means?"

I shook my head in confusion after a few seconds of thinking in a huff. "No, I don't know what that means."

Shaking his head as well, the older male listed forward till he was practically on top of me. "It _means_ that since Amaimon is a son of Satan just as I am that in _de facto_, all the other Demon Kings _are_ his children too."

The words took a few seconds to impact me and mouth dropping open in horror, I spluttered, "You-you mean...there's _seven_ more of you!"

A blank look came over his features till he busted out laughing, head thrown back like a hyena. "That-that face! ~ Keke-hahaha! You really- You really are some-something else! Pff~ Seven more! You _slay_ me child~"

Cheeks reddening, I puffed out my cheeks and self-consciously my tail wrapped around my left leg. "That's-that's not funny! I wasn't- I mean you-!"

Wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes, Mephisto convulsed with a few more silent guffaws on my account and then snickered, "Yes~ There are more of us but I think you are forgetting _something_."

I cocked my head to the side, bewilderment showing on my face along with my dejection at being laughed at. "What? Just get to the point clown."

One smile and even less elbow room later the older male grinned, "_Me_. You can't just forget about me. ~"

I rolled my eyes soon after his declaration, hands in the air with a shrug of my shoulders. "And why, oh, _mighty_ clown is that?"

A look of amazement came over him and he let go of me fully almost making me topple to the ground while he intoned grandly with arms out-stretched, "Why?! I am the eldest out of all of Satan's brood! Which makes me the strongest Demon King amongst _our_ world! I am also a prince of Gehenna's Royal Family just like Amaimon and_ you_ ~"

He bowed low like an old-time gentleman and stood straight again, tall and proud with a hand on his chest. "And just like Amaimon is the **King of Earth** and carries different names in different parts of Assiah; I too, who carry the title of the **Demon King of Time**, Samael, have many monikers: Loki, Raven, and for almost the last two hundred year: currently Mephisto Pheles as known by the _Vatican_."

He wiggled his eyebrows and crossed his arms, coming closer with a lilt staining his words. "But you may call me Aniki ~ Though only in private. The Order of the True Cross, not to mention the Grigori would throw a hissy fit if they knew they have been catering to the whims of me, the eldest son of their _most_ _hated_ advisory."

The hidden mirth in his voice was replaced by a stoic, factual one but his smile remained. "I have worked too long and too hard to gain their trust. I am, as you may or may not have already guessed, not a supporter of Tou-san. I was not lying when I said that I would use you as a weapon against Satan." His finger pointed at me while he intoned, "You are they only way I can strike back at him without having to reveal my true allegiances."

Hands in the air he waved his true intention right in my face without shame. "You, yourself have seen how the Vatican reacts to those like _us_, no need to tell you what would happen to _me_ should they ever find out my true identity. That is why you are such a key and vital part of my plan to bring Tou-san toppling from his throne. You, who can move freely without having to hide in the shadows, are the only hope Assiah has of being free from the tyranny of our _dearly_ loathed Tou-san."

Mephisto's solemn tone shifted to his normal, light, bubbly and sing-song one that he used most of the time. "That being said, everything I tell you should never, ever leave your mouth, understand? Not even my opinions which I may share with you every now and then. They should all stay where they belong. _In._ _Your._ _Head_." He poked me in the forehead with the tip of his sharp nail after he saddled up back to his original spot—right between my legs.

Rubbing the abused spot, I grimaced at the pain and the affirmation of what I had thought of Mephisto. So _he really was up to something. Well, sometimes even I'm right. Even if I don't want to be... _My eyes widened and I asked what had first come to mind back when Mephisto was fixing my wound on the ruined bed. "Wait... Did Kusojijii know?! I mean that you were a demon, and-and-and a?!"

Ruffling the top of my head, the deep purple-haired man chuckled. "A son of Satan? Yes, he did; but that is a very _long_ story. And a very _aggravating_ one at times. Maybe I will tell you it one day but first I have to warn you."

Puzzled, I smoothed back down my ever-shaggy hair as far as it would go and joked, "What? Not to make friends with a Catholic priest/Exorcist that just _happened_ to be the Paladin of the religious organization that would normally be after your head for being a son of Satan and revealing that single fact to said Exorcist?"

Blinking for a second at my statement, a roguish leer appeared on his face when he added, "That _and_ Amaimon is _extremely_ loyal to Tou-san. He does not have the same propensity and penchant towards humans like you and I do. He doesn't quite understand the value that they hold. So don't be surprised if he doesn't quite "get" normal, everyday Human rules. Like you don't walk out of a store without paying for something, you don't hang upside down on traffic lights, and you most certainly don't kill someone without first finding a place to stash the body."

My eyebrows rose past my hair line. "Heh?! Wait! Wh-what was that last one?!"

Mephisto continued on ignoring my outburst, "And he must never find out about what I just told you until I say he can, do you follow me? It would be a very bad, _bad_ thing if Tou-san were to figure out that his favorite son he sent to ruin the Vatican is doing the very opposite of that. Trying to ruin him instead. ~"

Forgetting his previous statement at the command to keep my mouth shut, I countered with a scowl, "My mouths' sealed...but I ain't promising you nothin'. Plus, I am _so_ not calling you "Aniki." You kept the truth to yourself this entire time and never told me?" Folding my arms and turning my nose up, I sneered, "Sorry, but I still don't know if I can trust you clown. Especially not if you're not being straight with me. You have to _earn_ my respect first."

Continuing with a glare, I frowned, "You said I could ask questions so why? What possible reason could you have for doing all," I waved my arm to indicate the room and ended up pointing at myself. "This? Why fight Satan? Team up with the Vatican? I'm not stupid; I just don't like to think a lot. See how complicated things get when I start asking questions?"

I folded my arms again in a huff. "I don't like complicated things, their like homework, which makes my head hurt. And I rather not walk around with a continuous, _throbbing_ migraine all the time. I think that's why Yukio's so grumpy all the time, he thinks too much—that and he has a major stick up his ass but that's not important. I just want to know; why _Mephisto?_"

My brothers' eye's narrowed to finite slits and he chuckled darkly, "Well, for the sake of your continued existence here in Assiah I suggest you make sure nothing accidently slips out. I am not the only one who would feel the wrath of Tou-san should he figure out that I am doing everything in my power to thwart him. And in the end it matters not if you want to respect me or not. I _am_ your older brother, and you will treat me as such. Demons don't take kindly to those who don't follow the rules, oddly enough."

His leer deepened when he ran a finger down my cheek, leaving a scalding heat behind underneath my skin with every feathered brush of his. "Demons live in a hierarchy Rin. With our Tou-san, the God of Demons at the top. Those who do not obey the chain of command always end up suffering. And I hardly want to punish you, but make no mistake, too many toes across the line and I will take _every_ pleasure in showing you where your place is."

Shivers and goose-bumps traveled the length of my body and I used every inch of my will-power not to shrink away from his trailing fingertips, even when he scratched a line along my cheekbone with his sharp nail. His toothy, wide smile made fear ripple down my spine.

But I wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Kusojijii always called that trait of mine endearing but also my greatest hubris. "So you're not telling me to call you Aniki, you're _ordering_ me? Is that right?"

My eyes narrowed, sensing the argument fixing to arise. "That's exactly what Amano-" I shook my head, part-disgusted and partially in disbelief that I was actually having this conversation—it didn't help that I couldn't remember my other brothers' name properly. "_Amaimon_ keeps saying. No, keeps ordering. I don't like being ordered around _Mephisto._"

His expression mirrored mine, with his fingers closing around my chin _oh,_ so lightly. "Rin... What am I to do with you? I admire that determination of yours but sometimes you have to know when to roll over and play along. You'll live longer if not a bit more miserable every now and then."

I sneered, irritation at the older male overriding the common sense I never had. I jerked my chin out of his hand, my tail swishing in rising anger. "Sorry, not biting. I'm no good at that sort of stuff. I just kinda barrel ahead and deal with the consequences later. So threatening me isn't going to work. Just answer my questions. Maybe if afterwards I think you deserve it I'll call you such a grandiose name. But till then you're still the _clown_ to me."

An amused grin reached Mephisto's face before he maintained his earlier argument verbalizing, "Very well, if you wish to be stubborn... But I urge you to think about it. I promise it will make things less difficult for you if you just comply."

His finger wiped the dripping blood from my cheek and brought it up to his lips, tongue darting out to taste it. "After all, either way I won't take anything but your _complete_ obedience Rin. I suggest you don't take too long in obeying. Otherwise things may get a bit..._messy._"

I glared in disgust, once more thinking about my demon brother's hobby of drawing blood then drinking it while he leaned forward, licking off the remaining blood congealing on my cheek. _Why, oh, why do I get the insane relatives that pop up out of the blue? Am I the only sane one here?_

A fake mournful grin plastered itself on his face while he simpered, "I'll give you until I finished explaining to reconsider. Hopefully, I can make you see reason. I would hate for your first claiming to be forced. ~"

I warily watched the taller male when he sucked on his finger where my blood had been. It made me a bit queasy but I wasn't so morbidly intrigued that I didn't catch that last part. "First...claiming?"

The phrase confused me, but I was hardly thick headed enough not to get the undertone of it. Though something told me that had he said that only a few days earlier I wouldn't have been able to understand it. But at the moment it was no surprise to me that it sounded a lot like a threat towards my state as a virgin. And I didn't appreciate that one bit.

The grin on his lips was back, but unlike the one before it looked sharper, more jagged, and it was frightfully close to resembling the one Satan first gave me when we locked eyes that fateful day.

Fangs gleaming, Mephisto purred, "Yes, your first claiming. You may not be book smart but you are clever. It should come to no surprise to you when I say that _fully_ intend to have you tonight."

I had been expecting it. Sort of. Amaimon had threatened it, almost carried through with it, Mephisto had been on the edge of doing the same since I first woke up, and probably would have already done so if he wasn't just a tad bit saner then my other demon brother was. Plus, I could practically see his eyes mentally undressing me at the moment.

I didn't know what was worst though. Him actually declaring his intentions to fuck me or the fact that I could actually react calmly about being told by my older brother that he wanted to "claim" me. I raised an eyebrow. "So you're...just as crazy as Amaimon. Great. I see, well, I'll tell you what clown. You keep believing that and when it comes down to it I'll just kick you in the balls if you try, ok?"

He chuckled awfully and flippantly retorted, "Ha-ha, you have a largely uncommon amount of spunk little one. You may believe what you want, but I assure you, you do _not_ have a say in this and by the time I take your first you will be begging for more. So why fight me?"

I just raised an eyebrow again, snorting in disgust with his statement but on the inside of my arrogant and tough facade I started to sweat. I knew if it came to it I would be too deep to wiggle my way out of that situation when it happened.

Like in the incident with Amaimon, my mind had basically blanked out half-way through his molestation when he had touched that place inside of me with his fingers... Just thinking about what would happen if they were to go further than that with something...

I locked that thought down, with several inch-thick steel doors and chains as thick as a man's waist hanging off them. "Right, yeah, let's see, _why?_ I hardly know anything about you, you are a DEMON KING pretending to be a double agent for SOMEONE and you've basically been creeping on me for the last few days, so forgive me if I don't just "roll over" and spread my legs for you. You being someone who hasn't told me the truth from the _very_ beginning!"

He tilted his head in bemusement while tapping his finger onto his lips before answering with a haughty smirk, "Hmm, you have a point but I am sure you will see things my way when I finish explaining a few things for you. You do still want me to answer your previous questions, ja?"

I rolled my eyes flapping my hand at him like the smart-ass I truly was. Perverted brother or no, I was pretty sure I could still be a smart-aleck while running for my life or in this case defending my virginity. "Go ahead, enlighten me oh, wise one."

He sneered himself, teasing, "Cute, but flattery will get you nowhere Rin. Do you want me to answer you or not?"

I sighed and grumbled, "Yes! If you hadn't noticed I am starving so could we hurry this up please?"

Giggling, Mephisto bowed slightly and waved his hand majestically. "As you wish, your battiness."

If he saw me grit my teeth or heard me call him a prick then he ignored it. _Says the guy who always looks down his nose at other people, whose the brat then?_

"You asked of me earlier about why I fight, yes? It is in our blood to seek power Rin. Be it for good or ill purposes, for that is up to the individual to choose. How much power we hold determines where we stand underneath Tou-san and as the eldest, by birth, by power and most importantly by blood, I stand by his side as his second-in-command, whether I wish to or not. We can choose to defy Destiny, but in the end I know that unless I fight tooth and nail I can never change my fate."

Without pause he voiced the answer to my first question, "You wish to know why I fight? Because of the hand Destiny dealt me, Rin. We all hold free-will no matter how tightly it is bound in chains. I wish to break free from my blood. That is all. I want a choice in the life I live and so long as Tou-san holds sway over me I will never have it."

Brilliant and dangerous jade eyes burned with purpose while he continued, "Blood binds us to him, to our decisions, our hopes and dreams. And just like blood without air, with time they rot, decay, twist and distort, putrefy and turn into nightmares if not fueled by faith. For faith is like air. Evanescent, yet tangible if tempered in the forges of the heart with determination, terrifyingly unattainable but so heartily essential to life, we would die without it."

His eyes wandered away from mine and he again looked past me into the reflective surface of the large mirror that hung onto the wall. "As for why I sought out the Vatican even though I am what I am? ...There are secrets in this world that claw at your insides, Rin. Memories that make one weep blood, and sacrifices that shatter all hope of salvation. And in the end, some things can never be forgiven. Ever. And I hope you never have to figure out why."

The slight hoarseness of his voice didn't go unnoticed by me nor the bitterness that added a heavy, sharp bite to his words but I didn't interrupt him. _That escalated quickly..._ What he was hinting at was more than likely—no, certainly—something that disturbed him. _Just like Kusojijii de-_

Mephisto cleared his throat, patting his hands on his yukata as if to sweep away his previous thoughts with his smile lighting back up with the music scale trailing right behind his words. "But I applaud you in the regard that you don't trust me. You shouldn't trust me. You'll only end up disappointed. So as for your question earlier, no; I do not believe you to be an idiot. Simply a bit naïve to the ways of the world in some aspects, that is all. Then again, no one can ever know the true vastness of our worlds so don't take it too personally."

I frowned at that but let it go. I had gotten what I wanted. At least, all I knew I could get out of the clown at the moment, so there really was no use in arguing with him anymore. It would just bring up more unpleasant insinuations that I would be glad to steer away from. For him and me both. _Secrets, memories and sacrifices... What are you hiding clown? For how many years have you kept that sort of pain hidden? What could make even you look scared?_

Shaking my head, I muttered, "I don't really get all of what you just said but..." _Well, it wasn't like he would answer me fully if I asked; he made that pretty clear. Maybe in time... But not right now, for now I have to deal with my own problems._

Which was settling my own fears.

"Thanks, I think... Mind if I move on to a topic that doesn't make us both depressed? Great, now about what you told me earlier... I am willing to learn, if you are still willing to teach me Demon Etiquette. I may not be the brightest student, but you are right. I do need to know more about being a demon." _For my sake and everyone else's..._

Determined, I clenched my fists. "I mean, if even you can't go up against Satan directly..."

Mephisto snickered suddenly refuting, "It is not that I do not have the power to do so. I am in all actuality almost equal to him. With a few dirty tricks and some help I believe it would be very possible to defeat him. I am not his second-in-command for naught~"

Confused, I made a face while I uncrossed my arms, curiosity peaked. Just a second ago he had said the complete opposite. "Huh? Which one is it? Why not bring him down then?"

For once the cheeky grin that rested on the man's face faded away completely, leaving behind a tired smile.

It aged him by years.

"Because I cannot."

Stunned by the un-Mephisto like display, I didn't say anything. _Is he talking about what he can't forgive?..._

"It is impossible for me to fight him. Not because I do not want to but simply because I am not allowed to."

"What...do you mean...not allowed?" I stumbled over my words afraid of what he was suggesting.

His smile, while ragged at the ends, spread wider but it didn't reach his eyes. "You would probably understand better if I showed you."

Before I could even ask, "Show me what?" he moved. The older male turned around and pulling down the collar of his yukata, revealed a greater portion of the skin on the back of his neck. "May I ask that you lay your hand here?"

"Uh, why?"

"You will see."

Confused, I raised an eyebrow. "Sure?" Completely unsure about what he was up to, I did as he asked and my fingers touched his pale skin. I felt the warm blood under my fingertips and the ridges of his spine. I didn't get to say anything else for my hand ignited, unbidden, with blue fire a second later. _**"Holy-!"**_

One of his hands slapped itself over mine keeping it in place and I heard him hiss in pain.

"Mephisto?! Stop, I'll burn you!" Panic overrode any fear I had in getting near him and I hopped off the counter to kneel by his side when he collapsed onto his knees himself.

My tail waved in desperation while I tugged at his clothes and tried to pull the hand that was on fire away, uncertain about what to do but knowing that I could possibly kill him if I didn't shut down my flames and _fast_. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Calm the fuck down!_

* * *

><p><em>Nice, eh? Thought long and hard about some of the theories I am spewing right? Though me and Dimwit do share some same views...<br>_

_That being said for those of you who want to know a little bit more about Angler fish know that I refer to Mephisto as a _female. _After all male Angler fish are about as big as your thumb or slightly so and the females are the ones with the lure. The men just become little dangling, well, _donors_. In the sense of reproduction and all _that._..__  
><em>

_Creepy? Yes. But I found it funny as Hell.  
><em>

_Hope you all enjoyed the read. Leave some feedback if you can~  
><em>

_And may the next chapter explain a bit more about where I am going with this.  
><em>

__Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama_  
><em>

_Edited:1/23/13  
><em>


	11. Unsalvageable Souls

**Well, two weeks have passed and one day so here you lovely, little readers go~ I'm so happy about the feed back from you guys! Thanks, as always SuperiorDimwit for being such as lovely little writer. Your small drabbles keep me in high spirits!  
><strong>

**Now, about that lemon. Chapter 14 for sure~ Yeah, I changed it but I know for sure this time, cause well I'm writing it. 12 and 13 have been written and will be up soon. Two more weeks? Maybe. I'll see. If a certain someone updates soon, so will I~  
><strong>

****Warnings!: I'm not even gonna bother anymore. You know the drill! Yaoi! and of course Satancest! MxRxA**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>[Rin-7:57 AM]<p>

One minute my light blue flames were raging and the next they were gone. _Thank Kami-sama._

A weak chuckle floated past me and bending his neck around, Mephisto looked me in the face with a smirk and let my hand go. "M'ok. You didn't burn me little one."

After a minute of disbelief my face contorted with fury, and I spat out, "The _hell_ I didn't!"

He tiredly giggled some more, his finger wagging at me "Aww, you do care. ~ Really, you're flames are quite different from the flames Tou-san wields. Even if they are just as destructive."

He showed me his neck, pointing out the skin there. "Look, see? No burns. No need to fret. Though it does make you look adorable."

It was true. There wasn't even any discoloration. "It's still not funny... And of course I care!" I crossed my arms and looked away with a scowl, a bit of red tingeing my face.

"Even if you are a shameless pervert..." Glancing back, I shifted so instead of kneeling I was sitting in seiza. "I mean, you could of seriously- What's...that?"

In mid-sentence I stopped and stared at his neck. Slowly, tendrils of blue ink began to appear on his flesh, inking itself into existence right where Mephisto had held down my hand and my flames had "burned" him.

My skin prickled and for a moment I wanted to run far away from him. Voice wavering for a reason unknown to me, I whispered, "Mep-histo? What...is this?"

**"The Mark of the Beast."**

He said it so casually at first I didn't understand what he had told me straightaway. I stared at it for the longest time, lost in the twisting and twirling of the liquid fire—for while I watched enthralled, It shimmered like a lit flame—while it scorched a pattern into his very flesh.

The crawling lines settled into a gleaming coat of arms. The most prominent, heart-stopping part of the crest itself was an upside down cross that flared brilliantly across his skin being filled in with the gleaming blue, fire-like ink. Banners wrapped around it like chains while the ink crawled, etching itself into his flesh and seven hollowed stars blazed in a circle around the entire thing, a crown with six wings at the very top crowning the glowing emblem.

While I stared, the curling words on the flowing pennant shifted from blocked runes to cursive kanji then to just plain katakana.

**[Ye of men, sleep in darkness for the Morningstar is Fallen; Heaven lament, for the Adversary has Risen]**

It was no bigger than the palm of my hand yet it sent an ice cold knife into my heart when my memories of Sunday school, Mass, and just the snippets of knowledge I knew about the Bible from living in a Monastery with a priest as an adoptive father kicked in.

My back hit the sink counter with a "thud" and I trembled violently, goose-bumps prickling my body from head to toe in unconscious fear. "**Mark of the Beast!** But-?! That's!-"

A hand once more covered my mouth. Forest-green eyes glowing with a sort of terrible perception connected with my own royal blue. _"I know."_

I swallowed dryly. Those two words pierced my heart like nothing else could have. If at a distance I were to look at Mephisto I would have seen the normal, flamboyant principal of True Cross. Up close it just looked as if he was deep in thought thinking about something on his mind with that strange half-smile on his face. But...when I glanced past that, past his features and into his eyes I knew that the man in front of me was playing the world.

A deep grief, an even deeper understanding of sorrow swam in his eyes and he laid his forehead on mine, his hand dropping from my mouth to fiddle with a lock of my hair."You know...you look just like your mother when you cry."

I touched my face hesitantly, feeling the wetness of tears that were streaming from my eyes. "Kaa...-san?"

His hand laid itself on my cheek before wiping away the salty tracks running down my skin. "You are just like her you know? That fire that burns in your eyes. It reminds me of how fierce and loyal she was. The type of person that others would swear could look into another's soul. It's uncanny how much you look so much like her even though there is no physical resemblance. Except for your eyes..."

A grin touched the tips of his mouth. "People do say they are the windows to the soul. She was a headstrong fool, but one who had very big heart. In fact, one could say she loved too much."

His hand brushed a lock of hair away from my face and he snickered eerily. "It was such a shame when she gave it away to the likes of him. What she could have possibly been thinking... You see Rin; that is what he does. He sets your very mind on fire with terror, worms his way in. For those of men, who are weak, he corrodes their hearts till there is nothing but sin left in their dying souls."

I gulped, my eyes wide, voice catching in my throat, and I questioned, "But Mephisto-"

His tongue met the corner of my eye, swiping its way down to my chin along my trail of my tears slowly which halted my words. "But it's worse...for the ones who hold strong hearts filled with faith. Tou-san whispers in their ears... Pretends to help, while slowly winding the trap closed... And when he does it always ends with death. Martyrs are peculiar people indeed."

He repeated the action on the other side of my face and twisted his body to where he was no longer lounging on the floor looking backwards to where he sat with his back to the counter with me in his lap sitting sideways afterward. "And for those like Fujimoto Shirou and Yuri Egin—your mother—with stronger hearts still, he uses their own kindness against them."

Not paying any specific attention to our new sitting arrangement, I scrubbed the stickiness on my face off with my sleeve and interrupted, "Still _Kaa-san?_ You knew Kaa-san?!"

He grinned and ruffled my hair. "Yes, I did. But were you not listening to anything I just said? Weren't you the one who asked me to teach you?"

I blinked; face falling while I grumbled, "Yeah, yeah. But _seriously-!_"

A peck on the lips stopped me again.

"But-?"

A finger wagged in front of my nose. "Not now, maybe later I'll tell you more about her… But first, are you not the least bit curious about the Mark on my neck?"

That derailed all further argument and I stilled, eyes wandering to his collar. I couldn't see it for he had his back away from me but I could somehow feel it burning itself into my head. I wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon that was for sure. "The…Mark...?"

He nodded his head and rubbed the skin on his neck roughly. "Yes, the one Human's make such a big deal out of every time they hear about it or think they see it. Six-six-six and all that."

He said it glibly, flapping his hand but I could hear a sarcastic animosity in his tone. "If only they knew. Those who do know what it really looks like never speak of it. For good reason too. Talking about it is as **Taboo** as a high-ranking demon waving his or her tail around in polite society."

A look was directed at me and my tail wound around my arm sheepishly. I smiled guiltily, scratching my cheek while looking at my lap. "It gets cramped and kinks."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't tell me to put it away. Instead he continued serous, "That being said I'll tell you right now so you don't bother Amaimon about his—which is on his hip. All demons boast one, are spawned with the Mark of Tou-san, but your blood determines the Mark itself."

I squirmed a little, pulling my yukata down where it had bunched up around my thighs and listened intently. This wasn't just a boring old class lesson. This was stuff about demons like me. And information about the world of Gehenna. The sort of interesting stuff that Yukio and the rest of the teachers never taught. Probably because they don't know jack-squat about it and for once, the lecture-like voice of someone didn't put me to sleep. "So...every Mark is different?"

Mephisto shook his head. "No, there are duplicates. Take for example Coal Tar. The Mark they bare is reflected in their eyes and is just simply signed by seven hollow stars but demons like Hobgoblin's have an inverted cross stamped onto their hands while those like Succubi and Incubi hold on their tongues his crown and so on and so on."

I shivered, a bit crept out. "Why? Having something like that on your body..."

A snort made its way past my siblings' lips. "Why? Because, Tou-san is the creator of all Demon's. They are his to command and his to rule. The Mark exists so he can control them by sheer whim. One thought and their powers—_sealed._ One look—_they are as obedient as a soldier._ At a fancy—_dead._"

Eyes locking, he declared, "So, as to answer your question of earlier, I cannot fight Tou-san for he would simply render me powerless at his feet with a glance. Only you, who do not yet bare one—for you were born in Assiah to a human mother—can stand against him."

"So...that is why you are helping the Vatican..." I glanced down at my lap, twiddling my thumbs. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fully understand the sheer enormity of what he had told me but what I could grasp was that no one who actually had the power to go toe to toe with Satan _could_, because he made damn sure that they couldn't. The only people then who could fight him were the Exorcist's here in Assiah. And I could see how well _that_ was working.

Almost like Mephisto was reading my thoughts he chuckled mirthlessly, "The Mark that the Demon Kings possess bind us willingly to him out of loyalty. For we are his general's. But that does not hold true for Amaimon and me. We too, were born without one for our mother was Lilith, the first human woman to be made by Kami-sama before her fall and the birth of Eve. He placed one upon us himself, that is why mine is a complete reflection of his full Mark. Amaimon's is the same too."

The taller male fussed with his clothes, with just a hint of terrible smugness and anger. "This is why I help the Vatican in plain day; I already told you Tou-san believes I am working for his goals."

He peeked up at me with a morbid grin pasted across his face. "Those who rebel against him face a fate worse than death. His flames can reduce anything he touches to ashes resulting in just a few days, years or decades of regeneration but if he burns off his Mark...it burns the very Heart of the Demon into nothing. Their soul is eternally gone. For that is what our Heart is, our soul, the very thing that grants us immortality."

He snapped his fingers to emphasize, a leer creeping onto his face. "Demon's are sturdy beings, Rin. We can survive many things, but we all can die if our Heart is destroyed. It houses our power; it is our one weakness besides our tails, of course. That is why you must never, ever allow anyone to take your Kurikara. You would be putting your eternal soul on the line."

I made a face, dread pushing at my chest. "But you..."

My hair was tousled again suddenly, emerald eyes crinkling in merriment. "Yes, I know _I_ took it but that was just for safe keeping. Think of what would have happened should Neuhaus have discovered it? Or had Amaimon broken it? That blade holds your Heart. Once released from its prison you truly would never be seen as a human ever again."

I narrowed my eyes. "I thought I was already not human?"

His right index finger tapped the top of my nose, a smirk adorning his clownish face. "You were never human Rin. The moment you were born you were wreathed in blue flames. All I did was lure out your Heart and trap it in the Koumaken. Sealing it there, your body looked like a human's, talked like a human's and functioned somewhat like a human's. But you have never been human and _never_ will be a human, Rin."

His words had a sort of hard finality to them; his eyes, a solid truth. "Shirou told you if you drew Kurikara you could never be human again didn't he?"

I nodded my head listlessly; downhearted by the reality that even when I was a kid I was still a demon. Then my eyes lighted back up. "But I am! I'm a half-demon, Mephisto. So-" My tail wagged slightly, a hopeful grin on my face.

He smiled gently, almost cruelly. "No."

That one word shut down all hope, a heavy weight descending on my mind while I looked at him confused. "But Kaa-san was-"

"A human, yes. But so is Yukio. Not a shred of Demon resides in him. You inherited all of the cursed heritage that runs through our veins."

Hand running through my hair, he swept the pad of his thumb over my pointed ear, causing me to shiver."No, Shirou was wrong. You are a full-blooded demon—a special one, but a full-demon neither-the-less. And there is nothing I could have done to change that. I had thought... No, I had assumed that Shirou had known that—he should have known that, why else did you retain some of your demon abilities even after I sealed your Heart away? But I suppose now that he didn't..." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Perhaps I should have-"

Clearing my throat, I glanced away chest clenching. "Nah, it ain't-it ain't your fault..."

A delicate silence past over us before the eldest of the both of us joked, "Look on the brightside though, you hold something no other full-blooded demon can boast of—a body all of your own here in Assiah permanently! ~ No fighting to possess someone, no danger of being forced back out of it. You are practically the envy of Gehenna! Even Tou-san wants you. For good reason too, that body is immune to the ravaging effects of the strongest flames to ever have existed and is strong enough to contain them~" Mephisto's sing-song voice was back, teases and taunts flowing out naturally like a faucet.

Because that is what he was. A bubbly, sticky-syrup, soda-water spewing faucet that sometimes came out a little too strong, or not strong enough.

"Though who wouldn't?~ You are the youngest son of Satan who is quite literally the heir to the throne of Gehenna seeing how you too, command the blue flames of Tou-san; which—once you learn how to control them—makes you a force to be reckoned with. You are also immortal, eternally youthful, and are cute to boot as well. ~ Yes, our siblings are just green with jealousy. They became so mad when they learned that you would get to stay with me here in Assiah."

I flushed, face heating at the way he was practically purring his words. Or was that because of the hand sliding up my inner thigh?

"Thanks?" A thought struck me while I discreetly tried to remove his hand from my leg without causing him to attempt to switch his teaching topic to something a little more than PG-13 rated, like say _XXX_? "But clown, what do you mean by...immortal? Like I can never be killed or...?"

A sweet smile came to the taller males face and he rubbed his nose against mine like a dog would. "Immortal as in you will live forever~ Unless, of course, someone destroys your Heart. Then you can die. But even if your body here in Assiah is killed it matters not. Your soul would simply shift into the realm of Gehenna to recuperate till your Heart has enough power to revive you."

My mouth hung open and sparkles glittered in my eye. "That's...kinda cool! ~"

A snicker escaped Mephisto's mouth while his eyes transformed into half-crescents. "I suppose so. But I think since you haven't realized it yet I should tell you, immortality comes at a cost. Your Demon immortality especially, was not obtained without a price."

Looking puzzled, I tugged on his sleeve frowning, "What…do you mean?"

He straightened up, while capturing my hand in his to wind our fingers together. "Why, is it not obvious? Just look at our hands Rin. Do you see anything, oh, I don't know...strange?"

Eyebrow raised at him, I stared at our entwined hands. _Strange? The only strange thing is his fingernails... _"Besides the fact that you could claw someone's face off? No, but you do have really long fingers."

A smirk danced across Mephisto's face before he squeezed my hand letting it go. "Yes, well, all the better for me either way, hmm? If you can't see I might as well as not beat around the bush. Look at the size of your hand Rin. You are how old? Fifteen? Almost sixteen? Better yet, look at your height. Or even your face. You still have baby fat in your cheeks." His finger and thumb pulled my cheek and let it go.

I recoiled, rubbing the red skin in embarrassment, inwardly self-conscious of the fact that I still looked like a kid compared to everyone else. "Urusai! I'm just- Just a late-grower that's all!" I looked away with my arms folded. "Yukio won't be taller than me for long. Once I hit a growth spurt I'll be the top dog again so-"

A warm hand on my head and a soft kiss against the sore cheek interrupted me. "That's what I am trying to tell you. There will be no growth spurt."

I brushed away Mephisto's touchy-grabby hands and scowled, tail flicking irately. "What do ya mean, clown? Of course there will be. Yukio and I may be _fraternal_ twins but we're still _twins_ so-"

He shook his head, his own arms folding across his chest. "But you are a demon Rin. With your powers sealed for the first fifteen years of your life up to a few months ago you where still growing. The seal had an unsuspected side-effect on your body though."

I had a hard time wrapping my head around what he was implying. I knew that my body hadn't been entirely normal. I mean, what kind of middle-schooler could lift entire cars!

Without pause Mephisto soldiered on, having no idea he was just confusing me further. "Demons—those who rank high enough to take human form—in general from what would be considered in demon years age one to five, go through a rapid stage of growth, both in body and mind. But in the next phase, our metabolism stays high while our body's growth slows down exponentially till it stops finally at the age of twenty leaving us eternally youthful."

I looked at him in surprise and studied his face. _Besides those bags under his eyes he does look pretty young... Though I still think he's an old, perverted goat._ It went without saying that was the only thing I understood about what he was talking about.

Oblivious to my mental insult, he went on, "When I was at that age I was already almost as tall as you, maybe a few centimeters shorter but I remained that way, slowly growing only a few millimeters every now and then. I am currently almost the eighteen year-old equivalent of a human and will keep growing for the next century and half or so until I reach my millennium. That is when you are considered an adult in Demon society."

Raising both eyebrows in surprised disbelief, I blurted out, "And how old would that be in human terms?!"

Mephisto giggled gaily, sweeping his hand into the air with his nose upturned. "Why, I will be eight-hundred and eighty-two next January. Demons age one year for every fifty or so of Human ones~"

In complete shock, I exclaimed, "Wait?! You are…" I did the math in my head switching to counting on my finger when I messed up. "Almost _nine_ centuries old?!" My head shot up and I gaped at him.

"Why, how rude! I'm still a young man, not some old oyaji!" A tick mark appeared on the side of his mouth. "That is what I mean by immortality—eternal _youth_. You don't age normally and you live for—as the term implies—forever, utterly indestructible—…somewhat. But in your case things happened differently. You lived through a distorted growth factor and instead of growing fast, your growth was stunted. Not only that but had you not drawn Kurikara your body would have eventually grown up like a human's; unfortunately...you did."

Eyes wide, I yanked his sleeve when he turned his face away, an unusual grin adorning his face. I knew he was enjoying this. That smirk could mean nothing else on him. "What? What do you mean? Why, unfortunately?!"

He glanced back, an unsettling leer on his face."_Unfortunately_, because now instead of growing slowly for a few centuries...you are stuck like this. A trade-off it would seem for the regaining of your powers? More like a shock to the system though, I would guess. Your body didn't know what to do when your powers returned so it froze the hormones that would have made rapid and dangerous changes to your body. This, of course, means that due to self-preservation your body will not grow anymore. Thus, no growths spurt."

I didn't answer right away, struggling through everything he just said till I finally came to one conclusion. Eyes widening in horror, I gasped, "You mean...I'm going to be a _**midget**_ forever?!"

I slumped forward, depression lines forming while I sobbed, "That's not fair... I'm supposed to be the older brother! Everyone mistakes me for the younger since Yukio's taller than me, and now you," I pointed a finger at the clown. "You are saying I'm not going to grow at _all_ and he's going to keep getting taller and taller than me?!"

I grit my teeth, feet kicking the air while I tugged my hair. "If that happens...if that happens people are going to say, "Oi, your son's so _kawaii,_ he looks just like you! ~" Every time we go out to the store or, "Sir, please control your child, or I'll call the police." Or even, "Okumura-san, why, I would have never thought _Rin's_ Otou-san would look _so_ respectable." I said that last part in a girly voice, batting my eyelashes before gnashing my teeth together in disgust.

I tugged the hem of my sleeve with my teeth while crying tears, still raging at the unfairness of the world. "Fuck~ I'm going to look like a kid for the rest of eternity aren't I?!"

A horrible chuckle left Mephisto's mouth without shame. "Yes~ Yes, you are. Which means per Shirou's will, in regards to your adoption I have legal rights as your guardian for the rest of time itself. Seeing how technically you are still a minor and will be for the rest of your long, _long_ life."

The self-satisfied smile on my older brothers' face made me "eep" quietly while sending goose-bumps up my tail Said appendage swishing in alarm, I squeaked, "We'll see about that clown…" I blinked, and then asked the question that had just popped up in my head all of a sudden. "But what about Yukio? He's not a demon so you can't be his guardian forever-"

With his grin disappearing into a frown while I talked. I eventually trailed off into silence. "…What? What's with that look?"

He continued to look at me while grimacing while he rubbed his goatee, looking just past my shoulder. It took a few seconds but then he showed that same, weird half-smile at me again and pointed a clawed finger at my nose. "You are immortal." He pointed it at himself. "I'm immortal." He pointed to the door. "Amaimon's immortal." And then spread his arms wide. "Tou-san…" He dropped his hands and tilted his head to the side. "Is immortal. Simple enough for you?"

I blinked, one eyebrow raised in irritation while I growled, "Ok… I think get it. We're immortal…so what's with the face?"

His lip twitched before he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighing, simply stated, "Fujimoto Shirou was not immortal. He died. Because he was a _human_." Mephisto placed a hand against my cheek and murmured, "I knew him since he was young, since he became an extraordinary Exorcist. I watched him age, grow stronger, grow hard of heart, saw him soften it, saw him grow old and…" Mephisto looked me straight in the eye. "Heard how he died at the mere age of fifty-one."

I flinched, looking away in guilt but felt his hand tug me back to look at him.

"Yukio…is human. He will age. And he will die." The hand rubbed against my cheek lovingly.

His words sounded flat to my ears and I stared, horrified by the reality of my situation.

"And we will live."

I felt something inside of me break a little at the truth of what he uttered. Shrugging away his hand, I bit my lip while glancing away. Hands clenching, I glared at the floor. "Mephisto… I- Does Yukio?-"

A mischievous glint then flashed in the violet-haired man's eyes and he explained indulgingly, cutting me off, "But have no fear, Rin. Your twin Yukio will be well taken care of as long as he lives. Both me and Shirou knew if worst came to worst that Yukio would be quite capable of taking care of himself. And that eventually he would want to emancipate himself and take care of you."

I rubbed my eyes and blinked back a bit of water in them while I asked more than a little confused, "Huh? Eman-sir-pa-?..."

Taking my nose into hand he tweaked it, once more attacking the poor thing. "Eman-ci-pa-tion, as in Yukio declared himself an adult to the state, which frees me of any and all obligation and or responsibility of his actions or well-being. In the eyes of Japan, he is a legal adult and will be accounted as such."

I covered my stinging nose, blinking back tears while I asked somewhat muffled, "And you just let him?!"

Nodding, Mephisto pulled my hands away from my face and kissed my nose tenderly. "Hai, it wasn't until the Grigori found out about you that he asked me to do so. I did try to persuade him not to but he wouldn't listen. He was quite adamant on taking care of himself and you. I did not have the heart to tell him otherwise. So I signed the papers."

I glanced downward, inwardly cursing him for being such a fool. _I can take care of myself dammit!_ _Besides he should be worrying more about himself anyway…_ "Wait... But you said you were still my legal guardian. So how could Yukio-?"

"He has no legal say on you. That is what I did not have the heart to tell him. And why I am going to let _you_ tell him about it and your condition~" Mephisto stuck out his tongue, a clownish smile on his face.

My mouth dropped open in stunned disbelief at his answer. "Wha- You- Why you! _Coward_, if I do _that_ Yukio will kill me for sure! Tell him yourself!"

"So sorry~ But I am afraid I am not as holy water proof as you are. I might actually melt. ~"

His sing-song voice made me boil. _You would deserve it, Bastard._ Anime tears streamed down my cheeks with rage while I thought about what would happen when I told Yukio the whole story. "I'm gonna die..."

"Now, now, it is not the end of the world. Once you tell him I can finally move the both of you out of that old dorm and into your new living quarters."

My head shot up, eyes shining with my tail wagging. _Maybe it's not such a bad idea! I like that idea a lot!_ "Really? Where?!" Forgetting about the past conversation I waited eagerly for him to tell me.

He smiled happily, white fangs glinting. "Why, I do believe Shima Renzou does not have a dorm mate, Yukio could easily adjust."

I tilted my head to the side surprised. That was ok with me, it would mean Yukio wouldn't come home and badger me to do my homework or demand for me to stop goofing off while reading manga. But that also meant I wouldn't be able cook him dinner since I wouldn't have a kitchen anymore... _But suppose I could always ask to use the dorm one. I'm sure they wouldn't mind... _"Ok, but where am I staying?"

The next facial expression that popped up had me leaning back away from Mephisto.

Though to be fair he did lean into me, hands groping my ass shamelessly. "With me, of course. ~ I already have your room all set up. Although you are _welcome_ to sleep with your Aniki anytime you want. My beds _always_ open. ~ My shower t-!"

I really did smack him this time. It hurt my hand but it was well worth it. _I wish he would stop touching me so casually... It's creeping me out! _Vein bulging, I ground out, "No thanks."

He groaned, rubbing his cheek with a perverted smile on his face from the floor. "Yare, yare, I knew you liked it rough~"

I threw the first thing I could lay my hands on; which was a lavender flower-shaped bar of soap. It connected with his nose and I inwardly cheered. One point for Rin, hell yeah!

"Ah! Was that necessary?! You could have taken out an eye!"

I picked up the second closet thing to me, getting ready to aim for, well his eye.

Said objects widened and he waved his arms in alarm. "You wouldn't hit an injured person now would you?! Especially not with an _expensive_ soap dish..."

I snorted, growling, with the soap dish still in hand, "Yeah right. You? Injured? Where?"

He whined with a pout on his face while rubbing the back of his neck like a baby. "I am, I swear. I'm critically wounded. You burned me remember?"

I gaped at him then snapped my jaw shut, eye twitching. "You told me I hadn't, you big baby!"

Mephisto stuck his tongue out while snapping his fingers. The dish disappeared along with every other object on the counter that wasn't bolted down or part of the counter-top. "I wasn't. But at least you can't break anything now." He chuckled, standing up while dusting himself off. "Though I do believe you just hit me. Rather hard too. Much harder then back in the bedroom."

He cocked his head, poking his cheek that was starting to look more purple then red, experimentally. "Which would of course, constitute a more severe punishment."

A shiver went down my spine when he met eyes with me, that unnerving smile twisting his lips with that evil glint in his eye. "Wha-? That wasn't- I mean-you were-!" I jumped down from the counter and waved my hands in the air in front of me getting tongue-tied trying to somehow get myself out of this one without someone's hands going where they shouldn't.

"I was what? Didn't I tell you? You don't _hit_ your _Aniki._" He stalked closer, his tongue darting out to swipe across his lips. "Not without consequence. I think..." Mephisto tapped his injured cheek then his eyes lit up as if lit by hellfire with a gigantic toothy leer growing on his face. "Your punishment should reflect the action. A_ spanking_, perhaps?"

The way he rolled the word of his tongue with a relish told me he wasn't just musing about it. Trembling, I scooted away from his direct path inching closer to the sliding door. "Um, yeah, you see I'm not five years old. It's been ages since then, so a slap on the wrist...I don't know...detention, you name it?" I squeaked the last part.

His smirk made me want to run to the hills. "Now, that won't do. I've figured out that Otouto don't learn unless it involves corporeal punishment. Yes, a good spanking should do the trick."

I grimaced, the shaking reaching my knees and a sticky heat developed right on top of my chest. It felt like I was either running an entire kilometer or was dying by supernova. I didn't know which one was worse but if I didn't stop him I was quite sure I wouldn't be able to look him in the face ever again without turning bright red. Then again my mouth was the worst traitor in the world. "I'm not a dog you can train! I- Jeeze, _I'm sorry_ but I told you-"

He stopped advancing, arms crossed in expectation. "Told me what? Did I not tell you that you follow my rules or face the consequences of your actions? I know you are new to this but if I don't get rid of that disobedient attitude now, it will only hurt you in the end."

I stopped sneaking away choosing to hold my ground. "So, what? You're going to _molest_ it out of me? What kind of stupid plan is that?!" I felt the fire inside of me leap at the chance to get a little pay back. "Not once! _Not once_ have either of you asked me if I wanted to or not! You just- You just force me to! _Anyone_ would have a problem with that! I didn't do anything wrong, you are the one that needs to take a step back and look at things differently buddy. _Not me_."

My tirade seemed to freeze him but it wasn't long before he started to giggle, then laugh, then outright cackle.

I gulped, afraid I had sent him off the deep end. "Mep-histo?"

He slapped his knee, tears choking his voice while he caught his breath from his outrageous display of mirth. "Haha-hehehehe~ You sure are a stubborn one, that is for sure."

He looked up at me.

I looked back in confusion. He suddenly disappeared and I blinked in surprise when my back hit something hard suddenly. My breath was knocked out of me and I saw spots rising in my vision. Struggling to clear it, I blinked several times finally succumbing to the dizziness that occurred thanks to that.

I opened my eyes with difficulty while everything seemed to be spinning. At the same time I realized I couldn't breathe and I felt something sharp clamped down on my throat.

"I was the same way. Then Tou-san decided to take me down a few notches. When do you think he scorched this Mark into my skin, hmm?" He licked my lips, biting my bottom one while his grip on my neck increased, cutting off the last of the air to my lungs.

Fingers scrabbling at his hand, my other clung to his sleeve while I tried to breath but couldn't. My eyes watered and I gasped trying to take in air unsuccessfully.

"Be thankful that I went out of my way to save you from that. Else you would already be Marked. All I want in return is a little bit of good behavior and few "bonding" sessions out of you. Tou-san would have broken you beyond repair by now for your insolence." Mephisto leaned in and licked a stripe across my cheek teasingly.

He tightened his grip on my throat. Relaxing, I let go of his hand, while black invaded the corners of my eyesight. It wasn't till I was red in the face with saliva dripping down my chin that he eased up leaving me gasping for air with my chest heaving. I panted raggedly taking in any air I could with his hand still closed around my windpipe.

His other hand ran down my front till it reached my legs. He rubbed his palm into my left inner thigh forcing them apart seeing how I clutched them closed. "My, my…your skin is very soft. You probably bruise easily." He smiled viciously and ran his sharp nails down my leg, scratching red welts into the sensitive flesh. Wasting no time he leaned down and lapped at them with his long tongue.

I gasped, my face pink from the way his hungry eyes and tongue trailed along the curve of my thigh. I tried to wiggle away but his hand around my neck made it almost impossible to move or get in a good lungful of air so speaking was a challenge as well. I had to stop him before his tongue went any higher up my leg and into my clothes. _He's such a horny Bastard..._ Despite this I hadn't missed his insinuation.

Swallowing precious oxygen, I coughed roughly pulling at the iron fingers still closed around my windpipe and tried to ask the one question that could get him to let go of me. "Wait... When you, earlier- I didn't yet have a Mark... Does that mean?-"

The tongue stopped magically, which I was glad for. What I wasn't happy about was for the way Mephisto's face darkened like it had when he first spoke of why he was fighting Satan, when he raised his face level to mine.

"If by what you are asking is if Tou-san will attempt to place his Mark on you then yes, yes he will try. But that is why I am here, ja? To stop him from doing just that. I _won't_ let him have you. I can't. It would destroy everything I have worked for so long."

I frowned at that, wiping away the saliva that had collected down my chin, happy because he would keep Satan away from me, but not so happy because he was just doing it to get back at Satan for something he wouldn't even tell me about. Not because we were family or anything like that. "Oh... Yeah, because that would be soooo bad for you."

I couldn't help but feel an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach while I rolled my eyes. I bit my lip and looked away, hoping that I wouldn't start sniffling like a six-year old. That would just be embarrassing.

_But at least it wouldn't hurt as much as being told you are no good for anything else but for a weapon..._

Whether Mephisto sensed my change in mood and wanted to cheer me up, or just noticed that his toy was shying from him, I would have—no doubt—never known.

The surprise came when he all of a sudden let go of my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist all the while nuzzling his face into mine. "Now, now, no need to worry; I'll protect you from mean, old Tou-san. We are family, yes? Brothers have to stick together and all that. Though, don't think I won't hesitate to kill you if you betray me, ok? ~"

I grimaced, leaning back with horror lines dripping down my face. "...Sure?"

It was a distinctly odd feeling but for a second I could see another resemblance between my two older brothers. They both seemed quite happy threatening people. And had the attention span of a five-year old which was slightly smaller than my six-year old one. But still it was strange that I thought of their sadistic quirk as endearing.

"That being said, I never explained fully about our bloodline or why Tou-san let you stay here did I?" He let go of my waist in fancy of draping his arms over my shoulders, practically leaning on top of me.

I scooted back against the mirror, uncomfortable with how he was hanging off me and shook my head. "No…" _Why don't you just drop another bomb while you are at it? I don't think my mind has been completely blown yet._

He smiled pleasantly enough but I could see a sharpness burning in his eyes. "Hmm, well for starters in regards to our "family" when I said that I was the oldest I meant within the Royal Family, not the House of Demon Kings—which was once referred to as the Baal, both are now together considered the Royal Family of Demons. I am the eldest of the main Royal Family which is comprised of Tou-san at the very top with me and Amaimon following and finally you as the youngest."

He stopped to muss my hair, petting me roughly while running his finger through my scalp with his other hand resting on my hip. "That is to say, we three are directly related to Tou-san by his Seed, but the others, our "Elders," with Bëëlzebub as their leader, are related only by blood oath. After the Fall they swore their loyalty to Satan, took his mark and shed their Angelic nature to become his Demon general's in the war against Kami-sama."

A caustic revulsion dripped from his words while he further explained, "They are more like "Aunt's" and "Uncle's" then anything else. But Tou-san views all Demons as his creations so he makes us call each other as siblings." He giggled sarcastically, "In that respect, Tou-san seems to have what humans call a God-complex. Or for that matter he may have several. It's hard to be certain with him."

My brother continued despite my confusion about certain parts of his lecture—more particularly about what the Fall had to do with him and Amaimon. "But in regards to Amaimon again—who I believe suffers from an inferiority complex himself—even though he doesn't act like it, he is almost as powerful as me. He is second from the bottom of the House of Demon Kings food-chain, but that is because he acts like a child and doesn't have a good grasp on how to fight properly."

Mephisto's lip pulled back in a sneer. "If he acted more mature and actually worked for it then he would most likely have no trouble at all fighting our other "brothers" and "sisters" for their rank. It would for certain help with his self-esteem issues. But alas, all he does is complain about being bored or hang onto my coat-tails every time he sees me."

A thoughtful frown pulled his lips down while he stroked his goatee. "Although that may be because I did leave him all alone with Tou-san for...well, nearly five centuries and a half..."

The downward trend of his mouth continued, his eyes focused on the floor. "It...had been a very long time since I last saw him. When he appeared during your first few weeks here as the messenger Tou-san had sent I was surprised. I had thought he would send Astaroth or Bëëlzebub again like the first meeting, seeing how they cosy up to Tou-san all the time."

A smile curled onto his lips, his eyes narrowing in contrast. "Who was not happy. Oh, not happy _at all._ He didn't appreciate you slipping through his fingers like you did. He has spies all over the place, so when he learned that I had taken you in he had me contacted immediately. I had no choice but to engage in a risky bet lest I lose you to him."

I paled a little, not liking the rough edge that colored his lilting baritone. "What kind of...bet?"

Jade eyes slid up to my face, a glint in them that sent chills down my spine. "Why, the type that could have us all damned to hell. Isn't that the best kind?"

Eyes and mouth wide I was about to retort that "No, no it isn't!" When he laid his chin on my shoulder inhaling; while he rubbed his nose into my collar-bone. "It was quite simple really, either I teach you how to fully control your powers and turn you into the perfect vessel for him..."

The pause was excruciating. I held my breath dread straining my heartstrings while leaning closer to him. "...Or?"

His tongue licked up my neck to my ear causing me to squeak at the unexpected warm, yet wet sensation of his rough feeling tongue before he pressed it against the lobe, taking the pointed tip into his mouth to suck on it.

I pulled the left side of his bangs and he stopped but not before he bit it down, hard. "Mephisto! Can you keep your hands to yourself for one minute?!"

Ignoring my particular hard yank of his hair and groan of pain when he almost broke the skin, he licked my ear once before whispering in it, "Or...I abandon my mission and bring you with me to Gehenna."

I thought about those words for a few seconds and what that would mean for the both of us if things went sideways while rubbing saliva off my ear. When understanding dawned on me, I pushed him away, horrified. "You?! What wrong with you? You had no right! It took you this long to tell me that I was about this close," I held up two fingers barely a centimeter apart from each other. "From getting dragged to Gehenna?! Why?!"

His lips met mine, silencing all of my protests with his tongue pushing into my mouth in such a way it left me heated and dizzy; for the longest time we stayed that way till I stopped tugging his clothes, arms falling limp, feeling light-headed from the lack of air once again.

The hand cradling the back of my head pushed me further against him, a bruising quality added to the unwanted kiss. The amethyst-haired male's other hand slid to my tail and fondled the tip, pushing against the grain of my fur while he rubbed his thumbnail into the knob underneath it.

I moaned into the kiss, a tear sliding down my cheek at the abuse of my over-sensitive appendage and I shuddered when he sucked on my tongue, tugging my tail.

He pulled away; a string of saliva hanging between us until he licked his lips. A new, cruel, gleam glinted in his eyes. "Because otherwise he would have wanted me to send you to him without delay. If I hadn't proposed that bet you would be in Gehenna now with his Mark burned into your skin."

Mephisto dragged his hands to my hips digging his fingers into them with a crushing grip while he pulled me forward, smashing our bodies together like a jigsaw puzzle. "His hands raking bloody grooves into your flesh just to hear you scream his name."

His hands dipped to my thighs, claws sinking far enough into my skin to hurt but not bleed while he pulled them apart exposing me to his hungry eyes. "And your body ravaged, played with like a toy's till you gave him everything he wanted, down to your very soul."

My entire body flushed when he held my legs apart and I quickly pulled the hem line of my short yukata down to cover myself, a pink blush spreading across my face while I looked down to avoid his wicked grin. "Ok, I get it, I get it! You saved me from a terrible fate and we're teetering on the brink of damnation. Mind letting me have my thighs back?!~"

The hollow giggle that followed was unabashed and utterly perverted in a twisted, slanted way that made me look up in alarm at him. The taller male dragged his hand down further, spreading my thighs wider apart. I had to use one hand to steady myself so I wouldn't fall over and the other one to cover myself still while he held them up in the air. My tail curled over my lap in mortification.

"Tou-san can be patient when he wants to be but in regards to his three precious sons he won't just sit back and let the world turn." His thumbs rubbed into my skin sending tingles across my skin while he spoke. "I have had the...misfortune of finding that out the hard way. He is possessive, egotistical, believes himself always right, proud beyond measure and takes every advantage he can and uses any means he deems fit to get what he wants."

Mephisto's face went blank and he looked down at me with dull, golden eyes. "Even if it means chaining one of us up to his bed and claiming us for days on end without reprieve… You see, there is a reason Amaimon and I don't care much for the rules that human's set for their own relationships. It has been a very long time since we had the pleasure of any bedmates besides ourselves and Tou-san. He never allowed anyone but himself to touch us."

His lip twitched sardonically. "Not even in a fight, the other party was always slaughtered without mercy when he found out." There was a dreadful pause. "And he always found out. Always."

I swallowed past the lump in my throat blocking off the terrible thoughts that his words conjured up, feeling a sticky warmth stick to my face making me feel ill. Satan...he-to them?! "But... That's…that's?!"

A hand removed itself from my knee to silence me allowing me to somewhat close my thighs. "We are objects to him Rin. Toys to be used and abused as he sees fit, to bleed, to heal, to love and to hate; an extension of his own flesh and blood that in his mind should be thankful to him for life, be obedient, and follow his rules as if it they are the Word of Nirvana itself."

An unnerving smile came to the older males lips, his head tilted sideways with the distorted metallic gleam of his gold eyes glinting. "Did you know, I too, am immune to his flames? They do not burn me. That's why I was always his favorite... He can't touch anyone else because they will turn to ash in seconds. Though I still can die if he wanted me to. There wasn't one day that passed by in all the centuries I lived in Gehenna that he didn't touch me. He couldn't bare anyone else doing so because he believed we would leave him."

Mephisto stifled an unhinged giggle. "Hehe...ugh-ahaha, his possessiveness only drove me further from him. I hate him. I also love him." A frown replaced the small, warped grin that had flitted onto his face for a second while he lowered his gaze. "The chains that bind us to him can never be severed, just weakened. Forgotten for a time. Till he yanks it like one would a dog that has strayed too far from its master."

His eyes narrowed to slits. "It was different for Amaimon. The complete opposite in fact. Through the years he developed an unhealthily addiction and fascination to Tou-san and like a child who holds his hands in the fire knowing, _knowing_ he will get hurt but still repeating the action again and again, he clung to him—still does, surrendering everything to that detestable man!"

Mephisto's voice tumbled, switching to a sarcastic sneer. "Because, Amaimon is not as "lucky" as I am. He is far sturdier then most but if he comes into contact with those wretched flames for too long he will burn as you yourself have seen and ultimately done. And he revels in it."

The color in my face drained. "...When have I-?" Then I remembered all the little jabs and hints Amaimon had thrown my way and I knew, knew that I had done something awful.

A dry laugh made its way past my brothers' lips. "I see, this is a worrisome trait indeed, it would seem I was right in my assumptions, that when your flames overwhelm you, you have no recollection of your actions... I suppose, this would explain what happened in Kyoto and why you seem to have bouts of short-term amnesia?"

A frown of my own twisted my face, panic stirring underneath my skin, not quite understanding the words he trailed off on but knowing I had to ask. "What do you mean? I know I sometimes...blank out…when I am mad...but is it really that bad?"

He nodded fervently. "Yes, it is. At least it was at first. It was only the first two times that you reacted dangerously, going on a complete rampage. But ~ Ever since then when you fight in such a state you have full grasp of your powers! It is quite a sight indeed. ~ You move so gracefully, and such technique! Like almost unconsciously, your instincts take over and fight for you..."

He trailed off thoughtfully, leaving me to think about the guilt that plagued me till I finally asked, "Mephisto...When I... When I lost control did I ever, I mean what I'm trying to ask, did I, to Amaimon-"

The other hand on my leg dropped and his hands grabbed my cheeks making me look up again after I had dropped my gaze to stare at the tiled floor.

"Yes, you probably do not remember though. When the Grigori were sentencing you and that pompous excuse for a Paladin, Angel cut through your foot with his maken, Caliburn, you blacked out for a few moments. In that time-frame Amaimon, who had escaped from my Kuchen Cuckoo House when you destroyed it, broke through the barriers around the courthouse and attacked you."

A grin was delivered with a sardonic chuckle, Mephisto's normal attitude springing back into place like a jack-in-the-box with its coil wound too tight.

"And that was when Angel decided to go on the offensive. Unfortunately, in the commotion you awoke and stole back your sword, striking down Amaimon." Grinning wide with music notes attached, he sang, "But don't give me that down-trodden face~ Lighten up, lighten up~ It was his fault for barging into a room full of Exorcists without heed. The only thing that your flames did was disintegrate his human host's body. His Heart shifted into a regenerative state in Gehenna for awhile till I pulled him back out. No harm, no foul ~ I told you didn't I? Your flames are different from those of Tou-san... It was a good lesson for him anyway. He is too cocky at times."

"But-"

"No buts." He wagged his finger in my face again eyes narrowed. "Don't worry yourself. Besides, it has helped us in the long run. When Amaimon came to Assiah to tell me that Tou-san had granted his approval I knew I had to speed things along. Get you riled up till you had to; needed to, rely on your Kurikara so Tou-san could see that you were making progress. The Vatican taking action was an added bonus."

The taller male smirked smugly, hands settling on my hips not tight but not loose either while he slowly rubbed circles into my skin through the fabric. "Since they know now about you they are more cautious, raising their defenses because they're more aware of attack then before which works in my favor against Tou-san for he cannot spy on me as easily as he has done so in the past."

He nodded sagely in thought. "If things go bad and he does find out about my plans you will at least have a little more time to train before you would have to face him."

The smugness on his face only deepened. "Amaimon, since he is here, can help you train as part of his punishment for attacking you. That is what he was suppose to being doing in the first place along with keeping a watchful eye on you but alas, he is as rambunctious and playful as a hamster. Has the attention span of one too."

I sweat-dropped at the way he phrased his words thinking that while Amaimon was "playful" in his eyes it was more of _"homicidal manic" _in mine. "Whatever you say clown." _Well, I just keep hitting the bulls' eye on the head here don't I? He did send Amaimon after me..._

It was odd. I should have been mad but I just couldn't bring myself to be, seeing how I had very nearly killed the dark-green-haired male. Mephisto told me not to be bothered by it but still, I knew my guilt would eat me alive till I apologized in some shape or form to my second, eldest brother.

It didn't take long for my mind to wander to another subject and I was asking, "Clown? What is the date?"

Mephisto scowled at the nickname but answered regardless, "It's been two days since your fever broke. Last time I checked, it was still dark outside. Though it must be around nine or so by now." He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why?"

I frowned, thinking about how worried Yukio must be right about then. He almost never let me go anywhere without knowing about where I was. So being gone for almost five days? _Not to mention all the time we spent apart in Kyoto..._ "Hey, Mephisto... It's been a long since I talked to Yukio, is it alright if I call-"

"No."

The steel in the violet-haired males' voice surprised me. I balked, puzzled at first before scowling, "And why not?"

He just raised an eyebrow and scoffed, folding his arms, "Because it would only distract you and have Okumura banging on my door. We have more pressing matters to attend to. Like getting you ready for the trial tomorrow."

I scratched the back of my head, befuddled. "Trial? What trial?"

Mephisto moved his hands from my sides to the base of my spine sluggishly, trailing them across my lower back distractingly. "Why, the one where the Grigori will decide if they will execute you. Did you think that just because you defeated the Impure King that they would all of a sudden forget that you lost control of your flames in front of the Myou Dha Sect and attacked a fellow ExWire?"

His words made me look away in regret when I thought back to how I had punched Bon in the face. Even though he had deserved it, I didn't have to go all flamethrower on him. The guilt increased when I remembered I had also called Shura a bitch for just trying to stop me from hurting anyone. _Yet another person I would have to apologize to... Gahh, why am I getting all angsty again?_

Unperturbed by my silence, my older brother coiled his hand around my tail that had been "thumping" against the counter and yanked it, pulling me into a bone-crushing cuddle. "Mah, mah, no need to worry. Your loving Aniki will keep you safe~ The trial will go smoothly and you will no doubt be seen as a valuable and irreplaceable boon to the Order."

Voice muffled due to my face being pushed into his chest, I whined at the sensation of having my tail tugged harshly and shuddered when he rubbed his thumb into the bottom of the tip. "Not to mention you'll be getting all the instruction you could quite possibly need by my capable hands~"

Pulling my face away from his warm torso I huffed with red cheeks, joking, "Is that why you didn't send me to the hospital in the first place? So you could have your wicked way with me whenever you pleased?"

"Oh, ho~ So now I am wicked am I?" The grin on his face was that of a harlequins'. "Yes, I did keep you here, but it was so I could have time to introduce you properly to Amaimon and myself before the trial."

I had meant it in a teasing way but he actually had a legitimate excuse for why he kept me away from everyone else. It was without a doubt they would have freaked out if they had seen the toxic-green-haired Demon King.

And I had learned a bunch. Only problem was...would it even matter?

A death sentence hung over my head, with only a few hours left of freedom.

Because, I realized quite suddenly if I did die... I would be damned to Gehenna for the rest of eternity and something inside told me that Satan would never, _ever_ let me go.

_Kusojijii..._

_Why...?_

_Why was I...?_

_Saved?_

* * *

><p><em>You know the rest of the drill. Review if ya want~<br>_

_Hope I didn't blow anyone's mind too bad. Because it's only gonna get worse from here on out~ _

_If ya got a question about something specific don't be afraid to write~  
><em>

__Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama_  
><em>

_Edited:1/23/13  
><em>


	12. It Started With a Whimper

**Well, here we are once again on the threshold of a lemon and I add more stuff to discuss. No need to fear though Chap 14 is locked in and will kindly relieve you all. Happy to serve when one can reap the praise!~  
><strong>

**That none-withstanding I hope you all enjoy the teasing during this chapter~ Next one will be more of why everyone keeps saying Rin saved the Myou Dha and how he was kidnapped. I hope this clears up the plot a bit. Or at least the time-line. I know some don't like the fact I switch between P.O.V but I have to be able to discuss events outside of Rin/Mephisto/Amaimon' characters general knowledge since I—kinda—am writing in 1st person.  
><strong>

**Now that we are done with that~  
><strong>

**Here you go!  
><strong>

**Chapter Twelve-It Started With a Whimper**

* * *

><p>[Rin-9:10 AM]<p>

The question of my damnation hanging starkly in my mind made me clutch my hands tighter but I knew that there wasn't anything I could possible do to change that the way I was at the moment. Shaking my head I glanced back up to my older brother and out of my morbid thoughts when I heard him begin to speak again.

"Tou-san was starting to get antsy without news from me while you were in Kyoto. He wanted a progress report, and when it comes to our Tou-san he doesn't appreciate not having his orders followed promptly." Mephisto seemed to be quite sure of this.

_Maybe he has had a bad past experience with not being on time?_

Talk about an over-obsessive parent.

"Once he learns I am introducing you to Demon Etiquette though, he will be quiet for a while. Plus, when the Grigori do decide to let you off the hook—and they will, I shall make sure of that—he will be less likely to interfere once he knows that your life here in Assiah isn't in immediate danger."

I nodded, simply because what was I supposed to say to that? Thanks for caring and not trying to off me yourself? Yeah, because that would go over so well. So I just mumbled, "Ok..." With Kyoto being brought up though, my thoughts about training resurfaced. Especially in light of everything my older brother had just revealed.

Ducking my head, I looked away at the floor in shame while I confessed, "Mephisto... In Kyoto I- I nearly lost control on the mountain... Even though everyone says I did a good job... I could have-I could have killed everyone... And they don't even know it! I was so close to doing it too!"

I placed my feet on the counter and crossed my arms over my knees while burying my face in them, bangs falling over my eyes. "Those guys...if they knew...do you really think they would let me off the hook? Half of them can't stand the sight of me. Half of the other half could care less and the others..."

I shook my head, tail falling limp. "I don't-I don't want to lose control like that ever again! I want to learn how to use my powers. To keep everyone safe. Because...I am dangerous. I know that. Shura never would have had to use that stupid tail-binder," I grabbed my tail smoothing down its fur. "If I hadn't lost..." Then I noticed that the very thing I was talking about was gone. I blinked, holding up my tail stupidly. It drooped in response and I made a face. "Control?" I glanced at Mephisto in suspicion and mild worry. "Is it supposed to be gone?" _And how did I miss that while showering?_

The taller male's mouth twitched while he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No. No, it's not. But we are not going to worry about it ok?" For some reason he seemed agitated all of a sudden. "Trust me-"

Eyebrow raised, I scowled, annoyed. "I thought you said _not_ to trust you?"

His eye twitched and he pulled my tail by its tip. "Wah?!" I went tumbling off the counter in alarm only to be caught by Mephisto, cradled in his arms while basically hanging half-off the counter.

"What I am saying," I could almost feel the growl coming from his throat. "Is that you do not need to think about it. Besides, do you really want to wear it?" He rubbed the spot where it had once been, tracing the slightly shorter fur there gently.

Face in his collarbone and hands clinging onto his yukata, I winced, hands tightening in his clothes while his nails trailed over the tender skin underneath the fur and huffed, "No, it sometimes pulled my fur... And it really, really hurt when Shura activated the damn thing."

I scrunched my nose up looking at the ground while bunching the fabric under my hands even more before I let go, leaning back onto the counter to sit in seiza. I stroked my released tail to ease down the bristling fur. Frowning, I glared at the floor, angry with myself. "But...she wouldn't have had to if I had just been able to control myself."

My voice wobbled for a second but I took a deep breath and taking the plunge, brought my eyes to meet his. "So if you can help me. Help me control myself; help me learn more about being what I am, who I am, then I will happily do what you say. _Anything,_ I will do anything if it means I can keep others from getting hurt due to my actions."

I straitened and revealed the thoughts that had been nagging me from the back of my mind for most of the duration of my stay here and from the trip to Kyoto while clutching my tail. "I...understand now, that I am not merely a human anymore. That when I drew Kurikara that…that I was no longer human. At first, I hadn't wanted to. I had avoided that train of thought, like Yukio and everyone else wanted me to. When he and Shura began to teach me to control my flames though, Yukio just wanted me to suppress them, to stop relying on my flames and ignore the demon inside, I-"

Shaking my head, I looked down again while tightly gripping the fabric of the yukata that was covering my thighs. "I can't do that anymore. It just makes it worse. Trying to bottle everything up. Even before then, like back in the forest when I lost control so easily. I was swallowed up by my instincts. Not because I couldn't control myself, but because I was afraid. Even though I drew the Koumaken to protect everyone... I was afraid. And all because I was running from acknowledging myself as a demon! I don't-"

I swallowed past the stone in my throat and sat up straight, glaring past the tears in my eyes with determination at Mephisto, _my_ older brother, a demon himself. "I don't want to run anymore. I don't want to lie to myself either. _I am_ a demon. _I am _a son of Satan. And _I am_ proud of it. It's who I _**am.**_ But I won't let it consume me. I'm not just going to box it up and shove it in the deepest, darkest part of my heart. If I do that, I really will end up killing someone. Yukio-"

Gritting my teeth, I ground out, "Yukio's _wrong._ If I am going to fight then I have to use my flames. I won't let my flames control me. And I won't control them. They are a part of me just as much as this tail and these pointed ears and fangs are."

Tail wagging fiercely, I scowled. "I am going to fight, but it is going to be by my rules. No one tells me what to do. I won't blame my flames for everything that has gone wrong. It's _me_ who needs to control _myself._ And I will do that no matter what I have to do in order to make it possible."

My voice rang out in the wide space of the bathroom we were in. It took a while but finally the solid silence that came from my strong declaration was broken.

"Hehe, hahaha, kehaHAHAHA!- What?! What are you?- What bold words! Kekeke~" Mephisto bent himself in half choking on air while tears streamed from his eyes.

I blinked in confusion before my face went red and I waved a fist at the hysterically laughing clown. "I was trying to be sincere asshole!" Cheeks burning, I turned my face away grumbling, "I mean, weren't you the one who told me to behave? Hypocrite..."

The clown wiped his eyes of tears, his face stretching like a only Chain-chomp's could. "My, oh my, ahaha-you are quite the little he-he, hell-raiser are you not? Making everyone scramble around... Now I know why Kirigakure-san is so impressed. Women like a resolute man~"

He wiggled his violet-eyebrows and stood straight placing a single finger underneath my chin. "Though you are far too adorable to be called that ~ I'm glad you drew the Koumaken. Now I get to enjoy your school-boy-esque for the rest of eternity~" Puncturing that statement he pinched my cheek again, drawing a hiss from me when he let it go.

Both eyebrows furrowed, a simmering anger began to boil underneath my skin. My hand rubbed the abused, red skin—for more reasons than just the pinch—and I scoffed, "And here I was about to call you Aniki... Hmmm, nope, I'm not seeing it anymore. Sorry, clown, but this school-boy," I pointed at myself in annoyance at his blithe, perverted statement. "Isn't some toy you can play with."

Seeming to enjoy my refusal without a hint of displeasure Mephisto smiled gaily, "Let me show you something that might change your mind ~" He extended his hand towards me, wiggling his fingers.

I leaned back away from the outstretched appendage, uncertain as to whether he was going to try something. "Uh, yeah, about that, I don't thi-"

My arm was grabbed and I found myself once more in his arms but luckily I was able to sit in the crook of them instead of being carried over his shoulder like I expected or hanging off the counter in danger of falling like I was earlier. I growled while hanging onto his neck, "Clown..."

A hand trailed up my right thigh and pinched me there; his other one—which held me up—wound around my left one, kneading the underside of it. "Ouch! Mephisto?! Stop it!" It didn't help that since the yukata was too short I was trying to keep the hem from riding up while he did so.

He scratched his sharp claws down the inside of my inner thigh while he walked to the bathroom door with me in his arms. "What? ~"

I shuddered, reaching down with one hand to stop him before he tore my skin with his razor-sharp claws, drawing blood. "You just don't know the meaning of hands-off do you? That's what I get for trying to be subtle for once..."

The last part was grumbled when I heard him snicker. "I'm being serious! I already told Amaimon-!"

He stopped when he reached the door, lifting up an eyebrow at me. "You told Amaimon to do something? I bet he didn't take _that_ too well. No wonder I had to discipline him..."

My face went pink and I stammered, "Yeah, w-well he started it. I just woke up and he was messing around!"

The plum-colored eyebrow, which was raised, lowered itself meeting the other one in a frown. "He was, was he? He didn't tell me _that._"

A vein appeared on his forehead while he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hmm, no matter. I will deal with that. I assure you that you will take heed from his punishment anyway. You will learn to call me Aniki soon enough."

I was set on my own two feet right after he declared that and he propped his hands on my shoulders, keeping me in place. "Amaimon hates being told what to do. Especially by people that he believe are underneath him. He barely even listens to _me._ The only one who can corral him is Tou-san and that usually ends in blood. That's why I have to go to such lengths in order to discipline him. I am sure that you would like to avoid that if at all possible, ja?"

I paled at his words thinking about what my other demonic brother had told me. _He had said something about not wanting to get in trouble with Mephisto..._ I tried to shrug away his hands, concerned with more immediate matters. Like staying away from the younger brother because he had promised to make my life a living hell if I tattled on him earlier.

It was bad enough that MEPHISTO was messing around with me. Having them both—mind the pun—chasing my skirt was starting to get just plain annoying. Never mind the creep factor. But I seemed to have gotten over that. "Oh goody."

He leaned over me and slid the door open far enough to see outside but not far enough for me to get out.

Frowning, I crossed my arms and huffed. I tried everything I could to get that damn door open and he just walks on over and slides it, just like that! Without any trouble what-so-ever! "I hate you so much."

A nip on the ear and his hand on my chin turning it back to the doorway distracted me. I pouted at his abuse with a red face and mumbled, "What are we doing? You just want me to look out the door? What am I even looking at?" I rubbed my legs together feeling goose bumps travel across my skin for more reasons than just the cold bathroom.

Mephisto's sinister voice echoed in my ear, causing my hair and fur to stand on end as well. "This is what I do to my little brothers when they misbehave and don't do what I say."

My eyes focused on what I could see; which was just the rumpled bed with pillows strewn everywhere and the deep-red blanket that was thrown haphazardly across it.

Then the blanket moved and I realized what I was really seeing. Eyes wide, all the blood in my body burst into my face turning it a crimson, almost maroon color and it was like someone had flipped on the sound all of a sudden.

Wheeling back, I shut my eyes, but it was already too late. The scene was stuck in my minds' eye and I could hear Amaimon in the other room. I tried to turn my face and body away but the man behind me took hold of my chin forcing my face to stay where it was while he used his body and his other hand to push me against the door frame. "You-!"

My half-choked whisper was cut off when he moved his hand over my mouth and tugged my tail. I yelped and tried to pry his hands off me but he wouldn't let go. "Mphm!"

"Now, now, Rin. You should keep quiet. He may hear us. ~" His tongue darted out to lick the lobe of my ear while he himself whispered, "You saw it didn't you? His face. His body. Heard his voice. Did he look like he was enjoying himself? ~ He does seem to be enjoying that vibrator I put inside of him, doesn't he?"

I swallowed hard and bit my lip trying to keep calm after seeing what I had. With my hands, I endeavored to cover my ears to block out the taller males taunts and the horrible cries coming from the other room but he wouldn't let me, letting go of my tail to trap my arms against my sides.

"Just look at how obscene he is. I wonder? What would you be like in his place, hmm? ~ Legs spread, arousal running rampant, not being able to cum yet needing to for hours on end, all because of a cock-ring? I told him to clean up his mess or else I would add another toy to tease him. Just look at him. Lapping up his pre-cum like a kitten would milk~ I think he gets a kick out of my punishments. Likes it when I play rough with him. He is a masochist after all. Do you not agree?"

Keeping quiet, I shook my head viciously and attempted to turn around and wiggle out of his arms. I didn't care that I was practically pressed up against him. I just didn't want to be near that door. Not with Amaimon on the other side- On the other side like-like _that!_

"Really? Why don't you have another look? I think it's quite the opposite ~ Maybe I should turn the vibrator up? He would like that, don't you think?"

With a snap of his fingers, Amaimon screamed so loud I knew I would never be able to forget the sound of it. I opened my eyes for a second, my heart wrenching in regret at his predicament. He whimpered pathetically, cursing to the empty room in vain with no idea he was being watched while he curled up into a ball on the futon.

"Wouldn't you love to feel what he is feeling? After all, I told you all you had to do was call me Aniki and do what I say... Since you won't, I guess you will just take the consequences like you said you would?" His hand keeping my arms still slid underneath my yukata and wrapped around me, slowly moving up and down till I hardened.

My hands flew to stop his while he did this but the insidious voice in my ear sent chills down my spine and I felt a little bit sick. I moaned feebly past his fingers, tugging at them with my other hand but it was lost in the noise Amaimon was making. "Ngh~"

"Open your eyes and I'll stop."

I didn't want to open my eyes but I couldn't just let him play with my body however he pleased. Slowly, I opened them staring at the floor. But Mephisto still didn't stop.

"Now, now, don't be naughty. Look at your Ani, how lewd he is, enjoying that toy inside of him~" His teeth closed around the side of my neck biting down while his mouth sucked roughly at the skin.

I whimpered, my stomach feeling a bit nauseous with my face burning when he started commenting on what I could see while his hand slid up and down teasingly around my member. Even though he lied I still looked, horribly fascinated with what I saw, guilt and remorse coloring my face.

"Good boy, at least you listen somewhat. I did that to Amaimon to punish him for attacking you and it looks to me like he has learned his lesson, hmm? He has been in there for several hours already, having his poor prostate abused by that awful toy..."

The mock sympathy in his voice made me boil, clearing some of the haze that had drifted over my mind. _Bastard! He's practically laughing at him!_

I actually felt bad for the Earth King in the other room. I mean, sure he didn't have the best judgment—or respect to keep his hands off others—and wasn't _the_ nicest guy around but he didn't deserve this! _No wonder he was so scared of getting punished by Mephisto...or why he looked terrified in the other bedroom. I would have been too, had I known..._

Once more guilt clawed at my insides. _If I hadn't told on him..._

"Time runs differently in this space, I can bend it so it runs faster or slower. Perfect, don't you think, for dealing with disobedient Otouto?" He let go of my face for a second allowing me to speak.

"F-fuck-ah you, clown!" Once more, a fine example of my temper and big mouth working against me.

He didn't look disappointed in the least with my statement. "No? I suppose I'll move on to yours then. Unless... You happen to have something to say? ~" He squeezed my erection just when he finished talking.

I couldn't help but mewl out loud and when I did Mephisto dipped his digits into my mouth. "Nahhh~"

Biting him wasn't an option when he pressed down on my tongue with them and began thrusting in and out. His palm rubbed the top of my lengths head, spreading the pre-cum down the shaft of it.

I grabbed his sleeve, the sick feeling completely fading away replaced by a heady one that blurred my thoughts and weakened my knees till they finally gave out.

Mephisto—the bastard—made sure I didn't fall, and he bent over my shoulder licking up the side of my neck while he continued to fondle me. "All you have to do is say one little word. Three. Little. Syllables. And I'll stop."

That was bullshit if I ever heard it and he knew it.

"I'll even be gentle and let you cum. But only if you beg nicely."

His slender fingers danced across my skin, sharp nails trailing across my sensitive member. "But if you don't, I won't be so lenient with you. Even if you are a virgin."

His hand moved further down sliding across my balls and rubbed right across my dripping entrance roughly, his semi-wet index finger dipping slightly inside of it with a bit of resistance.

I grabbed the wall, nails scrabbling at the wood while my moans reverberated against his slick fingers. "Ha-nnngh~"

The digits in my mouth left with a "pop" without warning and the other his hand, sticky with my pre-cum was used to turn my chin upwards away from the door to face him. His slickened fingers replaced his other hand at my opening and one of them slipped inside of me. Tears welled up in my eyes, the sound of Amaimon wailing and the feeling of Mephisto's nails inside of me moving across my hyper-sensitive flesh made me moan intoxicated by the pain and pleasure heating my body. "M-Mephisto~"

_He...he's re-really doing this?! It feels so-so..._ My tail swished and shivered, curling into coils at the erotic sensations attacking my senses. The slight burn of my entrance stretching had my toes curling and my spine arching into the achingly bitter feeling. I bit my lip, trying to disguise how turned on I was by his hands.

The male behind me licked the shell of my ear before taking it inside his mouth to suck on it. He didn't hesitate to sink another finger in with his other one while pressing against my walls. "Well? Ha-I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours~"

I bit my lip refusing to let anymore sounds escape but I gasped when his fingers pushed directly against that spot Amaimon had found earlier. "Hngh! ~" It felt like I was losing my mind. My whole body throbbed with heat while I clung helplessly to the doorjamb, his fingers mercilessly pressing down on whatever it was causing me to feel this way.

The sounds coming out of my mouth sounded like those from a dirty porno I once borrowed from Shima. I hadn't even been able to watch more than a minute of it because it was too embarrassing! The noises I was making were just as smutty if not more so then that. _I- I sound like such a slut!_

"Good boy~ Now, won't you beg your Aniki to make you cum? ~" He dipped his head, allowing the tip of his tongue to trace my jugular while he pushed his dirty digits into my mouth, making me taste myself on his fingers.

Salty with a twist of sweetness, I choked on the globs of my own pre-cum coating my tongue and his fingers while saliva dribbled down my chin. I felt light-headed and overwhelmed. The pressure building in my stomach made me want to touch myself but Mephisto pulled his fingers out of my mouth with an indecent "shlick" and stopped me from doing so.

Captured hands in his, he giggled, "Uh-uh, bad boy~ If you want to cum then you have to do what I say~"

"Stop! ~" Whining, I tried to pull my hands away and earned his nails scratching down on that place inside me making me arch my back. "I can't-!" My tail spasmed, wrapping around his leg.

His tongue found my lips and he kissed me wetly. "Oh, but I think you can..."

All the blood in my body felt like it was inhabiting my face. "I don't-!" I had known earlier it would come to this! I had expected it! But now..._ I- It feels so good~ Hahh~ I want to..._ But could I accept it? Could I really let him do this to me and-and..._enjoy it?_

"No~ Ngh~ I need to..." I looked up at him with teary eyes, body trembling in need while I felt the slit of my member fondled by the tip of a sharp claw. _I have to... _I shivered, eye's rolling back into my head while I mewled at the sensation of him pressing cruelly into my prostate. _It's too much!_ Face colored red, I opened my eyes and begged, ashamed, "Please~ Let me cum... A-Aniki..."

My instincts said I could. So I gave in.

A sardonic grin immediately graced his face, golden eyes shining with mirth and lust. "Anything for you, my adorable Otouto~"

I felt something wrap around my cock, something warm and fluffy and then it coiled itself tightly around me. "Ahhh~"

I slammed my eyes shut, moaning loudly when his fingers also began thrusting in and out of my ass forcefully. The object surrounding my erection twisted and curled, coaxing me further into orgasm. I could feel the pre-cum coating my thighs when they slid together wetly, sending tingles up my spine.

The thing around my erection was now slightly slick too, sliding easily around me without the harsh friction it had done so with earlier. "Please~ I- noo~" It tightened and rubbed along my length forcing me to open my legs wider while it molested me.

Aniki added another finger and twisted them against that part inside of me. I stiffened, eyes closing while I screamed into the sleeve that covered my mouth at the last second. "Aniki! ~"

Body shaking, I shuddered in pleasure feeling like I was on fire. I felt my knees tremble and knew I wouldn't last too much longer. Not with this sort of stimulation. And true to my hazy thoughts the coil in my stomach gave way soon after that. I bit the fabric in front of me when my whole world turned sideways and started to spin while I ejaculated, hard. Aniki was the only thing anchoring me to the world as pleasure hazed my mind and blinded my vision with white. I let myself revel in it, letting go of my inhibitions.

The pleasure thrummed inside of my mind and throughout my body. Between warm waves of sparks, it ebbed and flowed leaving me in a state of bliss. A minute or two of writhing on my part and I trembled while my body twitched here and there in the glorious afterglow of an amazing orgasm. "Hahha... Hahhh~"

Panting, my eyes fluttered open and the thing around my member let go, the teasing movement making my flaccid erection twitch with interest. "Mhh..." A soft mewl escaped my mouth when he pulled his fingers out of my tender backside, accidentally—or not—rubbing against that sensitive nub inside of me one last time.

Hands released, and no longer pressed against the door I slumped forwards, almost falling to the floor face-first till I was caught and lowered gently into Mephisto's lap, my head resting on his right thigh.

My tail wagged feebly in the serenity of the satisfied feeling that hung over me like a cloud and I sniffled sleepily, "Aniki..."

A soft snigger came from the man while he hummed, finger stroking my hair. "Yes, little one?"

I sat up sluggishly, palms on his left thigh with my own wet ones sliding together erotically with a curious "pang" of painful contentment shooting up from my backside. "Ouch..."

"You shouldn't sit up just yet; you'll heal in a few seconds."

I glared up at him, catching the smugness painted across his face. "Aniki...you're a bastard."

That set him off into another round of raucous chuckles.

I scowled, glowering at him while rubbing my back right above my tail with a pink face due to my situation. _I can't believe I thought that would be a good idea... No wonder everyone calls me an idiot..._

Mephisto finally stopped laughing at me and brought his hand up to his face. Giving his long digits a sensual lick he lilted, "Why, how rude~ Generally after a romp, the receiver cuddles up with the pleaser. Not calls them names." He leaned forward and whispered, "Unless, of course, you wish to continue?" Leaning back he proceeded to clean his pink-tinted fingers, eyebrow raised suggestively.

I huffed at his words, nose wrinkling with a blush on my face. "_No thanks,_ I-" But when it dawned on me what he was doing, I paled, trailing off with my cheeks glowing red. I instantly yanked his hand away when he started sucking on them. "You! That hand was-!"

He raised both eyebrows, eyes—which were now forest-green again—glittering with a perverted pleasure. "Yes?"

I dropped his hand looking away with bleeding cheeks. "You-! _You have no shame..._"

He chuckled, continuing to lick his hand. "Nope~ And why should I? There is nothing to be ashamed about little one. This is a perfectly natural development for Demons, besides," He switched hands; tongue swiping against his palm which I noticed still had pre-cum sticking to it. "You taste exquisite."

My mind could hardly comprehend the sheer depravity of the older man I was leaning on top of at the moment. I couldn't find anything to say to that and my whole body flushed, a stirring warmth rising in my stomach again. I shifted uncomfortable, but shivered when the feeling of pre-cum and cum on my thighs made the heat in my stomach begin to grow. Noticing it felt a whole lot like arousal; I beat it down with a stick and slammed a lock down on it.

Embarrassed, I grabbed his hand away from his mouth again and tried to stand up even though my bottom half felt almost numb—while ignoring the wetness in between my thighs. "Well, s-stop! At least let me clean off my-my m-mess."

He didn't move and his other hand tugged me back down, making me sprawl on his lap.

"Aniki~"

He smiled indulgingly. "Clean? With what? I made everything throw-able disappear remember?"

I scowled and tried to get up again. "Well, that doesn't mean that-"

I was interrupted by him waving his hand in front of me. I quickly sat back down to avoid being touched by the dirty thing.

Mephisto chortled, "It wouldn't matter anyway, it's clean." And indeed it was. "I don't so much mind getting a little bit dirty in bed~" Truly shameless words for clean freak. "But if you want to...you could always atone by cleaning this ~ I do detest being dirty for longer than I have to..."

He shifted and his clothing rustled till a dark purple tail popped out and waving in the air it rubbed against my cheek-bone like a cat would. It was warm and soft...and wet? It felt just like the thing that had-!

I jerked away from it, conscious of the fact there was now a trail of something sticky on my face. Reaching a hand up, I wiped it off already knowing what it was. When I looked at my hand and found a white, cloudy fluid with the appearance of watered-down jell-o, I made a face, fixing to wipe it off on my yukata.

"Oh no, you mustn't waste little one." A clawed hand grabbed my wrist and Mephisto's long, wet tongue lapped at my fingers, washing over my palm till every last drop of the gooey semen was gone.

Swallowing in disgust, I tried to tug my hand away complaining, "Aniki! That's dirty! Stop~"

He didn't and when he was done he had the audacity to smack his lips, then take his tongue to my face.

"Ekk! No~ That's disgusting!" I clutched his collar—more like pushed it and him away or at least tried to—while squirming away from his tongue.

He held me in place with his hands and despite me turning away from him, he laved every inch of my face with his warm tongue like a Queen cat would to her kittens. He didn't stop there either, he continued past my chin and down my neck till he reached the folds of my yukata.

Pink in the face with mortification, I trembled, swiping away at my face with my own sleeve. "Aniki, you-! I just took a bath!"

He grinned, with fangs peeking out and tail wagging. "So? I just gave you a better one. Why don't you return the favor?" The short but thick tail with a small, amethyst-colored furry tip on the end dangled in my face expectantly.

I balked, head shaking in the negative. "Hell no! It has- It's dirty!"

My Aniki smirked, "No, really?" He wagged it, causing undulations to move throughout the sleek, beautiful fur. Except in the spots it was covered in cum—mine in fact. "You said you would clean up your mess. Better get started~"

I wanted to sock him but thought better of it for once. I didn't want him to re-think about spanking me. "But-"

The tip flicked me in the nose—which was thankfully not dirty—and I shut up.

"Otouto. Rin. Did we not have a talk about this a little bit earlier? If I tell you to do something-" He waved his index finger in a circle waiting for me to finish his sentence.

I blushed, in anger or just in embarrassment I didn't know—probably both. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

Mephisto looked at me expectantly waiting for my answer.

I glanced away and frowned, swallowing thickly, "I- I do it." Saying those words took a huge chunk out of my pride, but I said them for the single fact that I felt almost- Almost compelled to. It was weird but I shyly glanced back up at Mephisto, tail coiling into itself with a burning face. "Do I have to~ Aniki?"

Those five words seemed to cause a change in the pink-clad yukata figure. His back stiffened and a licentious smirk danced its way onto his features. "Yes, yes you do...Rin." His tail brushed against my lips teasingly and a tremor moved through the both of us. The gold tint was back in his eyes, burning with want.

I wondered briefly if emotion had anything to do with the eye-color switch—because it sure seemed like it.

Hesitantly, and with half-lidded eyes I gently twined my fingers below the fur that was dirty and stuck out my tongue. I felt his tail quiver and my Aniki grit his teeth when my tongue touched it. Experimentally, I licked the first dirty streak of fur and semen I came across like I would a cone of ice-cream. It shivered underneath my hands and twitched. _It tastes so-so weird!_ My nose scrunched up but I continued.

A low hiss so quiet that I almost didn't hear it reached my ears and my eyes darted towards the taller males' face whose tail I had in my mouth. It looked normal—well, normal as much as a self-satisfied smirking demon's face could under the circumstances. Dismissing it as my imagination I began to freely lap at the disheveled fur cleaning it of my ugh-_bodily fluids._ I lapped and sucked around the appendage and was almost through with doing so when it was yanked out of my mouth and Mephisto's lips suddenly replaced it.

Fangs scrapping against each other, our mouths connected and I didn't have time to protest or close mine. His tongue invaded my mouth attacking the inside of it without remorse while his hands wandered down to my hips till they grabbed my thighs.

Even though Aniki—though I hated to admit it—was a great kisser I wasn't that far enough gone to realize that he was trying to sneak in another taste.

With great difficulty I took one for the team—me, myself, and I—and wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth while I kissed back in hopes to distract him away from my nether-regions.

My plan kind of back fired on me.

Instead of slowing down he took my acceptance of the kiss as an invitation to continue and slid his hands into my yukata. When I felt him palm my inner thigh only to end up dirtying his hand again I knew that this was going to end in either of two ways—me hitting him or him forcing me to cum again.

It wasn't but two seconds later a demented giggle floated my way and he spoke, "Oh ho~ It would seem that I was not the only one still dirty..." He removed his hand only to lick it.

The blush on my face was starting to become permanent. "Dirty, perverted clown..."

Mephisto cocked his head, a sly grin on his face before he leaned in close and wiped some of the liquid onto my lips.

I spluttered, falling over in surprise while wiping my lips off quickly. "Stop doing that! It's bad enough you made me- Made me lick it!"

The taller male snickered like he was having the time of his life. "So? ~ It has to get cleaned up either way. Unless, of course, you want another "bath?" I assure, you I'll clean you very thoroughly ~"

I gulped and sitting up waved my hands in front of my face. "N-no, thank you! I'm not a cat; your tongue doesn't belong on me, ok?"

He blinked, then a devious grin popped up on his features. "Who said I had been talking about my tongue? I was just going to take a shower...but since you brought it up..."

My eyes widened and I stood up on wobbly legs ignoring the slide of sticky semen coating them. "Umm, no, I uhh-" Mind whirling I came u with the first excuse I could think of, "I'm hungry!" I nodded my head quickly. "Can I get something to eat?"

He raised an eyebrow, gracefully slipping to his feet. "Eat? Well, you did mention that you were earlier..." He rubbed his goatee in contemplation. "I suppose I should let you... You haven't eaten anything in a few days after all..."

I nodded eagerly, tail swaying behind me while I felt my stomach grumble. I wasn't _really_ lying; I felt famished.

My Aniki smiled, purring, "But you know what they say about washing your face before you eat. But oh, I've already done that for you haven't I?"

I didn't like the tone his voice was using. It sent tingles up my spine. The kind that made me clench my thighs together and the hair stand up on the back of my neck. "I- I suppose."

He stalked closer, on the prowl with his eyes glowing gold, at half-mast, while slitted like a cat's. His tail, which he let hang out swished like a whip behind him. "Hmm, don't you want me to "clean" you Otouto?"

I stepped back, unfortunately hitting the door after a few steps. I knew he was going to get his way. I knew it. But I didn't want to just give in. I wasn't some toy he could play with! I had a mind and feelings too! "Aniki... I- I don't-" I looked away, tail curling around my ankle. My hands tugged my yukata down trying to ignore the feeling of the semen starting to dry on my skin.

I always had to deal with Yukio telling me what to do and he was my little brother! I had always told him to listen to me because I was older and right at this moment it was all switched around. This time around I was the younger one. I bit my lip, fiddling with the ends of my robe wondering if I should just let him do it. He wasn't going to hurt me—if I behaved. I already knew that.

First though, it had just been because I was confused as to why my brothers could quite possibly be into...incest. But Aniki cleared that up with his little lecture. I didn't feel that it was such a big deal anymore. Not after what Mephisto had said they had both been through in Gehenna with Satan. So that wasn't it.

All of it was scary; there was no doubt about that. I had two very powerful and male demons looking to sink their teeth into my flesh—which both have already done so and were quite eager to do so again.

And thinking back on it...it hadn't well, been _that_ bad. I mean, it just felt good and all! There was nothing wrong with that was there? And I was already a demon so it wasn't like there was much worse I could do to further my situation...

My first essential problem—it would have seemed—was that it was just plain embarrassing. But it was a part of sex. Which I didn't know a lot about. So, of course, it was embarrassing. It probably would be that way for some time.

I guess it was just because... Just because I still liked girls.

That revelation shook me out of my stupor and made me take a moment to think for once. _I…still like girls?_ I tried to work my way through that thought process and created a mini-checklist._ I mean, do I still like boobs? _Check. _Do I like short skirts?_ Check. _Do I like the fruity, girly perfume they practically bathe in?_ Hellya!

It didn't take me long to figure out what I had to do. I straightened up and casually said, "I'm not sure if I "like" you that way, Aniki."

Silence stopped the demonic principal in his tracks. The look on his face said it all. "Not sure...that you like me...that way?" The corners of his mouth twitched. "Really now?" His features began to go slack with them soon completely unreadable.

I nodded my head adamantly knowing that I was just making it worse but not caring. "Yep, you are both my brothers and all, so I "love" you. But I don't think I "like" you." Tail swishing, I continued with a smile and a shrug, "I "like" girls but I still don't have anyone I "like-like," you know?"

Blushing a little, I shrugged my shoulders shyly, glancing at the floor for a second while scuffing my bare foot against it. I glanced back up and continued to Mephisto's blank face, "I mean I suppose I did-umm, "like" what we did just now," I blushed hard while scratching my cheek but went on, "And that I might be well, Bi but I'm just not sure if I, well...if I "like" you or Amaimon. So~ Umm, what I mean to say... I don't want to lead you on...or anything."

I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry—or burst out into cackles—at the way his eye was starting to twitch.

"You...don't want to lead us on..." The older male seemed to take that into consideration for a moment before nodding his head. "I see."

My body unconsciously relaxed at that and I sighed hopefully. "Good, so~ Can I get something to eat?"

A hand slammed against the wall right by my shoulder while Mephisto leaned in close making me "meep." "You still don't get it do you Rin?" Aniki looked down, towering over me while his other hand snuck under my yukata to grab the base of my tail.

I shivered, grabbing his sleeve while I fidgeted below him. "I-"

He slowly rubbed the underside of it, where it connected to my spine, making me squirm while I felt my half-arousal harden.

My eyes closed when he dragged his fingernail down my fur and I struggled not to moan when he squeezed it. "I~"

"You what?" He nuzzled his nose against my ear, his other hand moving underneath my clothing to fondle my ass. "Don't "like" me? You don't have to like me little one." One of his fingers slid down and teased my wet entrance. "You eventually will anyway. Just look at you already."

His finger went further swiping some of the semen off my thigh and dragged it back up my behind, rubbing it into the sensitive flesh there. "Red in the face and so very wet. All because I toyed with your ass a while ago. You are just so naturally lewd and came so much I don't even have to use lube."

"But-" I yanked his yukata, with my face buried into the soft fabric at his broad chest. "Aniki~"

"Feel that? You're sucking me in, even though I stretched you a second ago and you healed; yet you're already like this again. And Bi?" He penetrated the tight ring of muscles in my ass with his slender finger, caressing my over-sensitized walls slowly from the inside out while I squeezed around him roughly. "Such human terms cannot define us. Demons, after all, are androgynous, in other words we have no distinguishable gender when at our basest form. Only when we possess a human is our gender decided and that is only physical appearance. I, myself, have been known to use my female wiles for a time or two, I just prefer my masculinity a little more."

With his finger moving again I could barely think, let alone understand what he was saying. "Ahh~ Not-not again, I-"

He smirked thoughtfully. "Astaroth himself has been known to change frequently from male to female as well, why do you think that the Egyptian's were so hung up on Astarte? The Phoenician goddess of fertility and sexual love? As the Demon King of Rot he could do what "she" pleased."

I grit my teeth when he pushed two more in without warning, a hiss escaping my mouth. "Stop~ Nngh- I- OK!" My breath caught and my head thumped against the door, revealing my throat while I covered my eyes with my right wrist. "Ok... Just, please, _stop._ I can't take much more."

Sadistic laughter escaped Mephisto's mouth and he removed his digits groping the curve of my ass before wrapping them right underneath my knee, lifting my right leg up. "Since you asked so nicely~"

Wiggling, I dropped my arm in surprise at the sudden move and tried to regain my leg without falling but he just pushed me harder against the door, bending it up as far as it would go. I trembled, leaning back in order to balance myself out a bit. My yukata was far too short to hide anything in that position, which gave him an unobstructed view of my bodies lower half.

He's other hand quickly grabbed mine and my tail, trapping all three above my head so I couldn't try to hide myself. "Beautiful... Don't worry, I'll make sure to bite~"

Even in my state I could tell that wasn't the correct wording. Hell, it's my job to mix up words! "Aniki?!" Pulling on his strong grip, I couldn't hold back my surprise when he kneeled down and licked the top portion of the underneath of my raised thigh.

"Just stay still. Your Aniki will have you clean in no time, then you can eat, ja?" His tongue worked its way down to my upper thigh, removing any evidence of my previous orgasm from my skin leaving his spit to dry instead. He switched to my other thigh cleaning the liquid off it as well.

With every pass of his warm tongue over my flesh I twitched, jerking away from him out of instinct. I didn't like being put on display. "Aniki... Can I-? M-my leg-"

Using his hand, he pushed my knee up further till it laid straight against my chest. It quivered, not use to the strain of being flexed in such a way. "No. You need to be cleaned."

He glanced up at me and a sultry grin graced his face. "In time you'll become more flexible. Now," He licked the last of the fluid off that thigh. "Make sure to whimper for me, Rin."

Then he lapped his way up to my cock, taking me inside his mouth and I did.

[Yukio-11:04 AM-ExWire classroom]

For once, Shura wasn't drunk. I thanked Kami-sama for that small, _small_ miracle.

The rest of ExWire's were all piled into the front rows of the classroom with only Takara missing. Although, that didn't surprise me. I was a little bit disappointed though. I wanted to interrogate him over the events of last night.

Neither-less, I straightened my glasses. "Thank you all for coming, now as we all know-"

Shura blew a raspberry behind me—which I tried to ignore—but when she threw a piece of chalk I turned around, hands on my glasses. "Shura-san..."

The busty, crimson and gold-haired woman shook her head with her arms folded. "Ya...are probably the worst motivational speaker I have ever met scaredy cat four-eyes."

"And pray tell, what do you mean by that?" I held my ground, a smile on my face.

She smirked, ready to do battle. "Why? Didn't ya know yer monotone voice can put a pack of squalling Hobgoblins to sleep?"

"Oh? That's quite original, Shura-san."

"As original as that smile of yers."

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Only as funny as the stick up yer-"

"Excuse me, but can we get onto the reason of why we're here?!"

I glanced over at the table that hosted the Kyoto Trio ExWire's and found Suguro Ryuuji's irate glare drilling into both Shura and I.

Moving my glasses further up on my nose I smiled at him. "That," I directed another—annoyed—smile at Shura. "Is a good idea Suguro-san. We should focus on the trial. Right... Shura-san?"

She narrowed her eyes and sent a shark smile at my head. Using the most girly voice she could, she trilled, "Of course," Winking, she teased, "Scaredy cat Four-eyes~"

My eye twitched but before I could correct her and tell her that that was an inaccurate assumption Kamiki Izumo jumped into the conversation.

"Oi, lover birds, as much as I hate to agree with _that_," She sent a glower at the cocks-comb teenager, "Gorilla... We don't have that much time. We need to come up with a plan and stat." She raised one of her dot-eyebrows in sardonic reasoning. "Unless you wish to see that idiot get executed?"

Suguro wasn't too happy with the nickname but scowled, "My, my, are my ears going deaf? The ice queen actually cares?"

Kamiki's face went red, and she growled, "Wh-why you!"

I stepped in before it could come to blows. "Enough."

That one word made the two ExWire's freeze and they calmed instantly, their full attention back on me—except for the subtle knife-like glares they sent each other, which I ignored in favor of getting to the point. "You are both right. We need a plan and we are getting nowhere. The trial is tomorrow and we need to make sure if we are called to stand and testify that we show the Vatican that Ani deserves to live."

Shura butted in, "He's right, depending on what we say—those who work and go on missions with him, the Grigori, the Supreme Advisors of the Vatican—will decide his fate. Our word will carry heavy in the proceedings and we need everyone to have his or her story straight. Your alibi too; or else they will rule your testimony invalid and will wipe it from the records. If you are caught in a lie, that could have a negative effect on their perception of your opinions—not to mention they can throw you in jail for perjury—so you have to make sure to get this right."

Everyone nodded and I could see in their eyes their will to save Nii-san. I moved my glasses, wondering if it would be enough to sway the Grigori. _I suppose we can only hope... Nii-san… Where are you?_

"Alright, seeing how this whole mess started because Rin punched Suguro-kun, why don't you start us off? How about-?"

* * *

><p>Quick clarification- Astarte is another name for Astaroth. Just saying. It makes since if a human is a girl, that any demon trying to possess the girl would show up as a girl.<p>

The only reason Amaimon is wearing Demon Approved Clothes—read: Dapper/dysfunctional Victorian?—is because he obviously changed into them. That saying maybe I should try to do little side-noted more often. Things will get more research oriented as we progress into the trial—and conflict~

Now that I have enlightened a few people~ Please do give me some feedback. See any spelling mistakes? Give me a shout-out. Liked a particular line? Quote it~ I quite happily will talk to you~ I swear I don't bite.

Oh and for ShirouxMephisto lovers read the Douijinshi "Huff and Puff" from LadyPhantomhive's phantom_index! Prrrr~ I really do love that couple~

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama

P.S. Helter-Skelter will soon have another chapter, maybe two~ And so will Give and Take. But while I'm on the subject What would have happened if Mephisto had decided to do something a little more inappropriate to Rin while in their minds during dinner in chapter 39? I'll let you read soon enough about *that* in my newest one-shot—or whatever you call my splurges of plot bunnies. Till later~!


	13. Winded

**So~ Yeah, almost been a full month now. *^* |l|l**

**I've been very busy and had a little writers block with Chap 14. Which ended up with me adding at least 3,000 more words to this chapter or else Chap 14 would have been more rambling then good ol' smut. Meh, I aim to please and please I shall, fufu. Plus the plot needs to get moving and I felt it would work better if I just added on so here you go~ I think I do better at other people's P.O.V's better the Rin's in all actuality. Mephisto is still my favorite to emulate, it's so fun being sadistic~**

**Chapter** **Thirteen-Winded**

* * *

><p>[Bon-12:23 PM]<p>

It had been about an hour since I started relating my side of the story back to our two sensei. Kirigakure-sensei had told me to repeat it all as if I was writing a memoir, with everything I had felt when the events happened. That was harder said than done, what with the people I was talking about sitting right there in front of me.

They even made me get up and sit on top of the desk—like a make-shift stand—so as to speak in front of the class, who were acting as the mock jury. Both of our sensei would interrupt me to ask questions with Yukio acting as the defendant—Okumura's—Attorney-at-Law. Shura was acting as the Prosecutor.

It felt like I was getting the third degree in a real courtroom. This was helpful if not a bit irritating. Though, if the real trial was going to be _even_ more intense with Okumura's life on the line I suppose it was needed.

They had given me a small break after I told them how Okumura had fainted on the mountain—after being punched by his own twin. I tried not to look at Okumura-sensei while I spoke about that particular moment.

When we resumed though, I had to start on the next time I saw him. Which was a bit hard, I, after all was a little bit fuzzy on the details being drained from the fight with the Impure King at the time but I remembered how I had gone looking for the bald Daruma and ended up witnessing the eldest Shima proposing to the eldest Houjou in front of their families in the morning.

I spoke about how then Shima and Konekomaru had told me about the vacation we were given and asked if I had talked to Okumura about it. I hadn't and Shima told me that he had went looking for me last night and never came back.

I then explained how Houjou Uwabami, the father of Houjou Mamushi came up to us soon after that and told us about what that idiot had done last night.

On how afterwards finding out that Okumura had saved Mamushi, I had raced to the room the Houjou family gave him only to find Okumura all alone, fast asleep.

While I told them all this I sank deeper into my thoughts remembering that morning and the next with an almost manic detail.

[Second morning after the Impure Kings destruction-10:03 AM]

_When I get my hands on that idiot Okumura! Fainting twice, what kind of moron does that?!_

I stomped down the hall, heading towards the room that I had been told he was in by himself while the sun's morning rays shone down upon the Ryokan that my Kaa-san owned.

It didn't take me long to navigate my way there while thinking about how Okumura had done so much for my family and my home. My hands balled into fists while I grit my teeth. _That-That idiot...didn't I tell him not to go off and do things on his own?!_

Once I came to the door of the room though, I hesitated going in. With everything happening between us and the ExWire's since the Training Camp incident...

My fingers curled around the sliding doors' handle. _Okumura..._

I slid the door open and stepped inside the small room that had been given to Okumura by the Houjou family for his part in saving Mamushi. In the middle of the room the source of my agitation slept on top of a futon swaddled in a blue blanket completely dead and oblivious to the world.

His sleeping face looked peaceful yet it was paler then his was normally; except for his cheeks which were a light pink.

The little monkey always had a youthful aura about him but while I watched his chest move up and down and little puffs of air escape his lips, I finally noticed how small he really was. The chubby cheeks that only little kids had which had been obscured by the rebellious, punk look, were at the moment revealed. His normal cocky expression was melted off replaced with an innocence that only one would expect from a child, not a teenager.

_Man..._ My grip tightened on the door before I slipped in silently shutting it behind me. I padded over to the futon and avoiding stepping on it, sat cross-legged by the edge of it. _Che, what am I doing?_ I stared at his untroubled face for a bit longer thinking about a lot of things.

What would have happened had he not been here? If he had never pulled the sword in the forest? Not ran out on us to fight the Neberious? Come to the Cram school? Been born?

My Otou-san would have been dead. Kyoto, a ghost town. Amaimon would have killed us. That rot demon? Maybe ripped to shreds. We never would have met this kid, this person, which had done so much, with such determination... _Maybe..._

I sighed and rubbed the palms of my hands into my eyes. The thoughts in my head were swirling and swirling. Just a few hours ago Okumura Rin had done the impossible, _again._ He had saved Mamushi, using those flames, the same ones that killed so many people all those years ago. He saved, not destroyed.

And it made me wonder. Had we been wrong? The Order of the True Cross? The Vatican? Were those flames not as dangerous as we thought they were? Maybe they were no more dangerous than a handgun in the hands of a killer.

Not that Okumura was a murderer. He wasn't his father.

But really? What did that make him then? If those flames could do something besides kill... If they could heal... What did that make him?

I dropped my hands into my lap and looked at the ceiling then back at his sleeping face. _Well, you ain't going to let it get boring that's for sure._ I smirked softly, thinking about how the twins were so different from each other.

Then I saw his hand twitch slightly.

The midnight blue-haired males lips moved and a breathy sigh escaped his mouth.

Surprised but relieved, I sat up straighter leaning forward slightly, hopefully.

His eyelashes fluttered and sleepy cobalt eyes opened slowly to stare at me. His mouth closed, then opened in a small yawn while he moved a shaky hand up to rub his cheek like a little kid would. "...Bo~n?"

My face heated a bit and I looked away scratching my nose. It was kinda embarrassing to be caught staring at someone. Especially if that someone is a person who you argue with a lot. "You awake?"

The hazy and distant look in his eyes slowly faded while a happy smile expanded on his features. "Mm-hmm~" Then he seemed to realize who he was talking to. His eyes widened and he sat up suddenly. It didn't last long because he flopped right back down, holding his head. "Gahh~ Did someone...hit me upside the head with a...sledgehammer?"

I frowned, a tick mark throbbing on my head while I folded my arms when his attempt to get up failed and he whined. "NO, but if you don't rest some more I'm gonna do it myself."

A goofy grin slid onto his face till he winced. "Yeah... Sure you...will."

I grimaced. "Just go back ta sleep you idiot. I heard what you did and it was pretty damn stu-"

A fist collided with my un-bruised cheek and I fell back onto my elbows, more surprised than hurt which was saying something. Rin could sucker-punch like _Muhammad Ali._

"It wasn't stupid! And I'm fine..."

I sat back up rubbing my only slightly stinging face and met a glare that could melt metal. "Don't give me that look. You could knock-out a man's' lights with barely a tap! That felt like I was slapped by a six-year old girl. You ain't ok and it was stupid. Stupid..." I saw the murderous look in his foggy eyes and sighed again. "And very, very brave. It saved one of my friends', brothers', fiancé's life."

I shuffled around till my hands met the floor along with my forehead. "Arigatou."

I stayed where I was for a long time till I felt something hit me in the head. It wasn't hard, more soft than anything else. I blinked and removed my face from the floor only be met with the sight of probably the most adorable scene in my life.

Oku-no, _Rin_ had his cheeks puffed out like a six-year old, and while they were a nice, rosy pink he held the futon head-pillow up menacingly as if to attack me again with it. His indigo tail thumped the blanket in excitement and his chin wiggled like he was going to cry.

My intelligent reply to this was, "Heh?"

He then promptly stuffed his face in the pillow like it was a safety blanket and curled around it like a kitten while rolling about on the floor.

It took a few seconds for my brain to start working but when it did I hesitantly questioned with a hand outstretched, "R-rin?"

The bundle of fur quivered and shrunk into itself even more but it did stop rolling.

A vein began to bulge on the side of my face and I did the only thing I could think of in a situation like that. I tugged the base of his tail right underneath the golden tail-binder.

The next few seconds could only be described as the most uncomfortable moment or the greatest of my life.

Like a cat who had just unattached its claws from the ceiling he fell limp with a whine and let go of the pillow. Leaving him to slump right on top of my lap.

He raised his head weakly, red in the face and on the verge of tears with the pillow covering the top of his head like a hat. "You-you..."

I thought he was going to yell at me for pulling his tail. I was _**so **__**wrong.**_

He launched himself at me bawling and shaking my shoulders, "Do you mean it?! Do you mean it?! Do you mean it?!"

I had to wrap one of my hands around his hip and hold him back by the face with the other while nearly falling over. "Wha-? Calm down!"

He pouted but stopped bouncing to my relief. "But~"

I rolled my eyes a bit freaked out and asked the dreaded question… "What?"

His eyes shone and he looked happy enough to burst—which was a bit creepy, in an absolutely adorable way.

Not that I thought Okumura was cute or anything like that.

"What you said, do you mean it?"

Suddenly, he drooped and poked his fingers together shyly. "I- Well, every time I try to help someone I always end up making a huge mess, sometimes even hurting other people..."

He hung his head, a gloomy atmosphere hanging over his head.

I blinked, and after a few seconds of staring at him in disbelief my eye twitched in annoyance. "Okumura..."

His unruly mop of dark navy hair whipped up with his large eyes centered on me. "H-hai?"

Rubbing the back of my head I looked away, grumbling low under my breath.

He frowned, fangs flashing. "Speak louder!"

I glanced away and gruffly muttered out, "Good...job?"

He stiffened and for a few seconds I thought he was going to burst out crying. I kinda wish he had, instead of jumping me like a cat would to catnip.

The only thing I could later say in my defense was that it wasn't what it looked like. Shima—who had just burst into the room with his K'rik—just covered his face, glowing red like a watermelon while trying to muffle his laughter.

It was hard to focus when Rin, still hyped up by my praise, began babbling a mile a minute at the both of us. I hardly remembered anything he said since it all ran together.

Shima didn't help at all. He couldn't even look me in the face without snickering.

I tried to ignore him to some extent but it was impossible when Rin roped him into a conversation. Then he just _had_ to mention the mini-vacation.

There was no stopping Rin after that. He jumped up nearly tripping over his swaying tail and was off like a bloodhound while he tracked down his personal belongings—mostly his clothes and sword—and quickly tried to get dressed. When he started stripping I high-tailed it, dragging the perverted pink-haired monk with me.

Waiting in the hall I glared at Shima wondering if he had any shame at all. He was a monk!

I only received an innocent dead-pan and a slyly raised eyebrow before he escaped. Most definitely going to hide behind his eldest brother.

Rin appeared soon after that all dressed and roaring to go. Grabbing my arm, he practically dragged me down the hall, tail wagging so fast it was a blur.

"Oi! Idiot! Do you even know where you are going? And don't run, you might run into some-!" I could have been psychic if I wanted to.

He ended up running head long into Kinoshita-san when he rounded a corner a little too fast.

The crash itself wasn't so bad. No one tumbled to the floor at least. Though the silent, teacher glare that all educated professionals seemed to learn in some secret teacher class was bad. Really bad. But then again it was mostly directed at Okumura.

"And may I ask why a certain someone is up and running around?"

He blinked, then glanced around till he pointed at himself innocently. "Me?"

She nodded her head, hands on her hips waiting for a response. "Hai, last time I checked you were out stone cold. Running a slight fever too while you were at it."

Okumura grinned sheepishly while rubbing his nose. "Uh, well, I feel great right now?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at her innocently. "See? All healthy!" He spread his arms out wide with his trademark huge and blindingly white grin.

_Clever devil._ I would notice the puppy—cat?—look from anywhere. What with Shima always using it on me all the time. _I wonder if he even knows he's doing it..._

"...Maybe, but I'll want to check your vitals. If you're well enough to run around this place then please come with me Okumura-kun."

And the puppy dog eyes are defeated, but only marginally.

His shoulders slumped and he grumbled, "Fineeeee~"

She turned without another word, heading off to the med-bay where everyone—at least all those who were still sick from when Toudou stole the Right Eye of the Impure King from the Kyoto branch Inner Recesses—was sleeping.

Knowing I couldn't leave the idiot alone I followed him while he trudged after Kinoshita-san.

It didn't take long for us to arrive and we entered the room almost bumping into another person coming out with a grim look on his face.

Walking past a few coughing and sleeping patients she gestured for Rin to sit down on an empty futon at the back of the room.

Hanging back, I quietly watched Okumura's check-up. At the same time I glanced around and noticed that a lot of the other Doctors and patients had stopped what they were doing to watch Kinoshita-san work on the raven-haired classmate of mine.

The quiet but peaceful atmosphere decayed to secret whispering. I clenched my fists and scowled. Glancing away I looked back to the other two while ignoring their prying gazes.

Only to see Kinoshita-san rubbing her cheek puzzled and in disbelief, she said, "I don't know what to say but you have a clean bill of health. You're completely fine as far as I can tell."

Okumura's tail wagged enthusiastically and he exclaimed once again cheerful enough to annoy the hell out of me, "So...I'm good to go?"

She nodded and smiling gently, waved her hands in a "shooing" manner. "Hai. Go on."

This prompted more not-so-quiet mumbles from the rest of occupants in the room.

I tried to dismiss them and found it a bit annoying that Okumura was just acting like nothing was wrong. His senses were better than mine. He must have been able to hear them!

Keeping that stupid grin plastered on his face, he asked me, "Looks like I can go! Hurry, let's get the others and get going! I want to see the Kyoto Tower!"

The cobalt-eyed boy was about to grab my arm when a hand clapped onto his shoulder. Startled he turned around and came face to face with one of the patients that had been whispering.

I almost pulled Okumura along knowing that a confrontation at the moment would ruin the entire day for the smaller male. And I didn't want that to happen, strangely enough.

But at that minute the bald-headed Uwabami came into the room from the main door with the grim looking man that had rushed past us only a few minutes before. "Ryuuji-sama, good morning."

I nodded my head and eyed him with surprise. "Ohiyou gozaimasu."

To my further astonishment he bowed to Okumura and speaking, asked, "Okumura-san, how are you this morning? I hope you are not too exhausted from yesterday?"

Rin blushed faintly and with his tail swishing happily he chuckled, "Nah! I'm fine." He lifted his arm and flexed it. "Strong as an ox too! How's Mamushi?"

If Uwabami caught the familiarity of his tone he didn't mind it. He didn't usual let very many people do such, so it was quite surprising to me. _Then again he did save his eldest daughter..._

"Good, she's well. Thanks to you…" He paused and placing his Priest persona on queried, "I hate to ask it of you, especially since it hasn't been that long enough for you to have been able to get an adequate rest but..."

Rin tilted his head naïvely. "Yes?"

"If you are up to it then perhaps you could lend your skills again to the Myou Dha. We are already in your debt for slaying the Impure King and I personally owe you for saving my daughter..." He bowed again, this time lower, with his eyes trained on the floor. "But please, you are the only one who can keep our sect's people from dying from the Impure Kings miasma."

He straightened and looked past him. "They may not have been as severely exposed as Mamushi had been but even from a spore the Impure King can revive himself. Last night opened our eyes. I wish to keep that from happening and save our people's lives while doing so. Will you not lend us your aid again Okumura Rin?"

Okumura's swishing tail froze and quivered while he stood with lips parted. He closed his mouth with a gulp and looked away scratching his cheek shyly. His tail twisted and wrapped around his capri pants leg while he switched his weight from one foot to the other. "Help? I-"

Uwabami's face went from hopeful to disheartened. "It is entirely up to you, of course. I realize that you must be busy I'm sure that you still need to rest-"

"Wait!" Rin swung his head in his direction reaching out with his right hand before lowering it slowly and with a budding smile, hesitantly spoke, "I'm not busy. I can spare a few minutes if you really need my help. I mean, do you really want…my help?"

My fellow Myou Dha follower eyes widened and he chuckled at the shy and hopeful question answering his question. "On behalf of the Myou Dha, I would happily say it would be an honor if you would help us."

Okumura's face couldn't have looked happier. With a wide grin he nodded and went to work.

I shook my head in disbelief when Okumura went straight to it without a single thought towards the vacation that had been planned. _He had really wanted to see the Kyoto Tower and yet... And yet he just drops everything he planned to do to help someone else. Almost complete strangers in fact._

I had never seen a more infuriating, naïve, and completely unselfish person then the guy known as Okumura Rin, the son of Satan.

It made my mind tumble head over heels to think such contradictory terms. But then again Okumura was just that type of guy. He looks like a punk but has the skill to cook that would put my own mother to shame. Acts tough but just below the surface is a complete child. There ain't ever been someone like Okumura before. I sure as hell had no idea how things would be like from here on out. Not with such an impossible guy around like him.

Taking a few steps back and deciding we were gonna be here for a while I leaned against the Ryokan wall watching Uwabami start to give instructions to Okumura.

It was funny. For a guy like him to hold such a double-edged sword over his head and enough power to destroy a good portion of Japan you would think he would be a little more... No, you would have to wonder how he could be completely shy one minute and be chatting it up with random strangers the next.

_No wonder Okumura-sensei puts him on a tight leash. Without it at this rate he would have gotten himself kidnapped or swindled easily. He's far too trusting._ I smiled helplessly, unable to stay mad at the oddball bouncing back and forth between patients while he lit his flames on and off, on and off like one would flick a light switch.

Really, one minute shy, the next enough self-confidence to drown a politician. If he wasn't so energetic without a doubt it would have inflated his head to epic proportions.

I grinned gently and continued to watch the over-sized child while he flit around helping others. He really was something else. _That guy..._

"Bon!"

My mind whipped back to reality instead of the world of my inner-thoughts and I glanced up to where the shout had come from. "Huh?"

Okumura was waving me down with a giant smile on his face, fangs showing happily. "Can ya come here?!"

I blinked realizing I had spaced out and nodded, unfolding my arms while pushing myself off the wall. Weaving my way through the futon-covered ground I came to a stop where Okumura was kneeling down healing another patient.

The person looked a bit scared but the giant, warm grin the navy-haired feline had on must have been enough to convinced the poor smuck that everything was going to be ok.

It was just another odd thing about Okumura. He kind of had that sort of..._aura_ that made people trust him despite the fact his whole being usual screamed, "flaming idiot."

Smile on a thousand watts per second, Okumura looked away from where he was directing his flames and happily lilted, "I'm almost done here. This guy is one of the last ones~ Why don't you tell everyone else to get ready and then we can all go to the Kyoto Tower?! ~"

Scowling, I huffed, "Not that again... You sure? Didn't you, like, faint the last time you just healed Mamushi? Do you think-"

He pouted and mirroring my expression growled, "I'm perfectly fine! I can go! The Doctor even said I was!" Like a kid whining to go to the amusement park Okumura puffed out his cheeks like a brat and tried to persuade me with his own version of kitty-cat eyes.

I grimaced; eyebrow raised with sweat-dripping off my forehead and raised my hands in surrender. "Fine! Fine, but if you faint again I'm using a sutra to bind ya to a bed ya hear?"

"And here I thought ya were an unworldly monk. My, my, I have ta say I'm impressed by yer guile Bon-Bon-san~"

I whipped around with a horrible red flush across my face and flabbergasted, sputtered, "Ki-kirigakure-sen-sensei?!"

The crimson and golden-haired teacher snickered at my expense with her hands on her barely-clad hips. Hair down, she looked like she had just woken up with barely a stitch to her name. She wore a denim mini-skirt and red flannel half-shirt tied in a bow at the bottom—as per usual wearing nothing else underneath—nearly flashing the entire population of the room. Not that most of them minded anyway. "Whats' the matter? Ya shy Suguro-kun?"

I made a face and snarled still pink in the face, "That's not- That- Why you-!"

She stuck out her tongue and leaving me to steam directed her attention to Okumura. "Hey, Sparky. I heard about yer amazing healing abilities. A miracle worker now are ya?"

Okumura blushed much like I did and sniffed at the new nickname that the almost nude woman coined for him. "Not sparky. And it ain't no miracle..." He stood up, finished with the older man he had been treating; who was now talking with his once distraught but happy niece.

She chuckled and gave him a very non-Kirigakure-sensei look. It was almost...tender.

If a she-devil like her could express such maternal expressions.

"Well, you are doing a mighty fine job of your non-miracle work kiddo. Keep up the good job." With a thumbs-up and a saucy wink, she walked off, fiery hair waving behind her like she was nothing but a passing will o' wisp looking to cause a bit of mischief before she flitted off to cause some more damage. But she didn't leave right away, at least not before adding in her last two yen. "Oh, and have some fun later~ Yur still just a kid. Act like one!"

With those words of wisdom I watched her finally disappear out the sliding door that led to the outside. No doubt looking for some alcoholic beverage to nurse... Turning back to Okumura, I was about to ask him if our sensei was always that irresponsible but only managed to catch that strange, sad-but-happy smile on his face that the cobalt-eyed male would bring out every now and then when he thought no one was watching.

It made something in my chest strain and I looked away, feeling as if I was seeing something I shouldn't. Clearing my throat, I asked, "Well, you done yet?"

The half-demon perked up and peeking up at me with a light flush nodded his head wildly, answering, "Hell yeah! I'm ready and roarin' to go!"

[9:21PM-Outside the Ryokan]

"I still can't believe you guys spelled out Satan in the photograph..."

I chuckled at the pout on the shorter males face while he pouted over the picture in his hands and fixing my cap, ruffled his hair. "Keep it. You'll look back on it and think of it as a memento."

Tail swishing, the smaller guy stuck his tongue out but laughed tiredly. "Yeah... Sure I will. I'll hang it up right next the photo of you getting your ass kicked by me~"

A vein bulged on top of my head but I jerked my thumb towards the eggplant-haired ExWire walking a meter behind me and joked, "Hell no! That will be the day I marry Eyebrows-san over there!"

"Hey!"

Ignoring the glare from said Tamer I walked through the Ryokan door with everyone else trailing behind me exhausted from running around all day.

Shima wobbled past me practically falling over. "Sleep~"

Konekomaru smiled and chuckled at the pink-haired monks antics.

Takara was as silent as ever except for the times he would converse with his puppet.

Though Okumura-sensei himself had this sort of deflector-shield on the entire day, with him barely speaking to anyone during the whole trip. He only answered in nods and grunts whenever someone tried to talk to him. I could have chalked it up to him being tired but I knew that with the way he had been looking at his smaller twin the whole day made the situation not that simple.

But I wasn't going to say anything. It was better to let them sort it out themselves without anyone else butting in. Unless of course, it came to blows. Then I wouldn't hesitate to step in. Okumura-sensei gave off the vibe that he could do some serious damage if provoked.

And I knew that Rin would hold back. He could have taken my head off when he punched me in the face two days ago if he had wanted to. But I knew he wouldn't hurt anyone if he could help it. And he would never hurt his brother.

Despite this, I felt wary when Okumura-sensei walked off without saying good night to even his own twin.

Of course, no one noticed because they themselves were tottering off to get ready for a bath and bed. Rin was too busy showing Shiemi the phone chain he had bought at the Kyoto Tower gift shop to pay attention to anything else.

The plum-haired ExWire had made a quick departure from the scene no doubt trying to snag a bath by her snooty self while Neko and Shima disappeared as well leaving only Moriyama, Okumura, and I in the entrance of the Ryokan. Takara had snuck away like a ninja, _I-don't-even-know-when_ and thus it was left up to me to rescue the overly nice girl from a bouncing Okumura; who, despite yawning like he was about to drop was acting not too much unlike a pinball in motion.

"Oi, Okumura, why don't ya let Moriyama-san get a bath? I'm sure she would like to get to bed?"

I didn't miss the sweet smile directed my way from the sleepy looking ExWire. "Eh? Ok! Bye-bye Rin~ Suguro-kun..."

"Ah?! B-bye!" Rin deflated a bit when she disappeared around the bend but directing his overly-abundant energy towards me, grinned, "Uh... Hey Bon?"

I glanced at him while walking towards my room a few hallways away. "What?"

He looked away, red cheeks burning while he mumbled shyly, "Umm, thanks! Bon... For everything, I guess..."

Pausing, I just stared at him, watching the normally self-confidant, fidgety tough-guy shyly glance over at me. I slowly smiled gently wondering when the kid would stop surprising me with his various moods. "Well, I couldn't say no to the son of Satan. I could have been reduced to cinders."

If his face had been red earlier it was practically mauve at this point. "Ugh! _Y-you!_ Quit-quit it!"

I laughed without reserve, feeling something warm burning in my chest. Finished with teasing the easily riled child in front of me I came to realize I was happy. Not just that, I was content. And it was all thanks to the guy puffing out his cheeks like a little brat in front of me.

I walked back over and slapped him on the back. "Ya don't have to thank me ya know. Didn't I tell you earlier? That's what friends are for…Rin."

Moving away from the flummoxed half-demon I snickered while bowing, "And don't think we'll just let ya forget about that, your infernal highness."

The spluttering started up again and I gestured for him to get a move on. "If you're done for tonight, why don't we go get a bath? I'm sure the onsen is-"

A hand grabbed my sleeve and I gave Okumura a glance. "Okumura?"

The smile that greeted my vision made me huff and flush myself. "What?"

The grin widened and he shook his head, tail wagging while looking away. "Nothin'. Nothin' at all." Walking backwards in front of me, he made that sad-happy smile and giggled, "I just didn't think you had such a soft spot Bon~"

It was my turn to be surprised and I lunged at the over-grown fluff ball with the intent to give him a noogie. "Why you-!"

He laughed but just when I grabbed his shirt he stumbled, clinging on to me so he wouldn't fall.

"Oi! Bon-!"

I snorted and backed away but Okumura followed. "Hey, ya can let go now- Okumura?" I blinked and wrapped my hands around his arms. "Oi, Okumura?"

He looked up and grinned trying to stand up on his own. "Haha, wow, I must be more tired than I thought. I-woah!" When he tried to let go of me he wobbled and clutched my clothes again.

"Hey, what is- Wait! Don't tell me you really weren't feeling well the entire day?!"

He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Demo... I really wanted to see the Kyoto Tower with everyone..."

I snarled, "That's no reason to ignore your health moron! We rather you be in bed if you're sick then spend the day out with ya about to kill over!" I would have smacked him upside the head if he hadn't chosen that moment to almost fall over.

I caught him and when we locked gazes again right away I knew something was wrong.

His normally sharp, cobalt eyes were now glassy and the red on his cheeks wasn't from him blushing earlier. "Bon- I don't feel- I-" His knees buckled and he slumped forward.

I scrambled to catch him but he was already out like a light by the time we slid to the ground, his tail dragging limp behind him. "Hey! Idiot, don't fall asleep right here!"

_**"Kuso!"**_ Stranded in the entrance way to my home with a comatose half-demon in my arms wasn't exactly the way I was planning to spend the rest of my night. But it wasn't like I had a choice at the moment.

I hooked my left arm around his waist to keep him from hitting the ground while I yanked my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open to call the only person I knew that would answer this late at night. Kaa-san.

In the end, time had passed in a blur. Kaa-san had appeared with Uwabami and Shima's Tou-san in tow and it wasn't long before Okumura was back in the room he had slept in earlier this morning diagnosed with severe exhaustion by Kirigakure-sensei.

After he was treated I was practically locked out by the busty teacher of ours who thought I was being a little too over-protective of the dumb cat and should go to bed like the kiddy I was.

I wasn't going to stand there and be a target for her taunts that she kept throwing at me so I walked away. Of course, she thought I was just going to sneak away and come back so she escorted me back to my room. Which I didn't enjoy at all. _Damn woman!_

It was pretty late around the time she finally left me alone. The clock in my room read 10:11 PM and I—despite being bone-tired—decided I would regret it if I didn't take a bath so I headed down to the onsen to clear my head.

Along the way I decided to pull a fast one and take a quick peek inside Okumura's room. I walked quickly and silently sneaking past the Houjou sisters—Nishiki and Ao's—room as well as a few more rooms that housed the rest of the sleeping members of the Myou Dha. I made sure to avoid any squeaking tatami on the way and I soon found my way to Okumura's. Balancing the bath bucket underneath my arm I quietly slid the door open.

There in the same spot as earlier was Okumura sleeping peacefully.

There leaning over him was the one man I never thought I would see.

**Toudou Saburouta.**

My tub full of bathing stuff fell out of my hands and clattered to the ground in slow motion at the same time the human-turned-demon swiveled his head to look at the door. He had Okumura's Kurikara unsheathed in his hands, silent and devoid of its usual hellfire. He smiled gently, sliding the Koumaken back into its sheathe with a silent "shwick." "Well, if it isn't Suguro's little boy..."

It was like fire, the pain that lanced through my chest when I hit the wall behind me. The sound of splintering wood rent the air but only echoed faintly in my ringing ears while air became nonexistent and inky black fringed the edge of my vision. Dizzy, I coughed up blood realizing I hadn't even had time to blink before the attack had hit me. The ache of broken ribs quickly tried to pull me under and in my fading vision I could see that he had the paled-skinned ExWire over his shoulder. I uselessly opened my mouth to yell at Toudou to let go of Okumura but could not make a sound.

The grin he sent my way sent chills down my spine but it was his last words that had me struggling to stand up again. "I wonder? What would happen if I made Yukio's twin disappear?"

[Bon-1:49 PM-Back in the ExWire classroom]

"That's enough Suguro-kun. Thank you. I believe we are done here."

The monotone voice of Okumura-sensei snapped me back to the present and I realized I had spoken all of my thoughts out loud.

Kirigakure-sensei clapped smirking, "Very nice. Honest. And detailed." She turned back to rest of the ExWire's explaining, "_This_ is what the Grigori will be looking for in the testimonies. I hope you'll are ready. Speakin' of which, yer all going to get up there and do just what Suguro-kun did. Yer up next Moriyama-chan." She turned back to me and winked. "Good job. Lover boy~"

I didn't miss the gleam of light that reflected off the glasses of Okumura-sensei and at that moment I wanted to strangle her so bad. The burning feeling of my face on fire probably didn't help much.

[Rin-12:34 PM-Bathroom, Still]

I bit into my shoulder, tears welling up in my eyes when I felt Aniki move his tongue. It was hot. Too hot. And wet. I had never felt something like it before. Given, I was a guy; so every now and then I had to take care of a "problem" or two and I had heard of blowjobs but this- This was just something else all together.

He sucked hard and bobbed his head to where I was fully encased inside of his mouth with that long tongue of his doing wicked, wicked things to me.

I fought to keep myself from moaning out loud. Then he deep-throated me and I couldn't for the world stop myself from mewling aloud, "Ah-Ani-KI! ~ I'M-" Masturbation felt good, wet dreams even more so, but being on the receiving end of a blow-job? I was in seventh heaven. No doubt this was a major sin but Aniki made it feel so good I couldn't keep myself from panting at the hot warmth coursing through my body and my blood.

He hummed around me and I couldn't take it any longer. The molten coil tightened inside of me and I shuddered, biting my lip harshly with one last whimper and spilled myself within his mouth.

Though the haze of white hot pleasure I felt him swallow around me, making me tremble because of the sensitive cloud that drowned my senses after my orgasm.

He finally drew back, saliva and cum hanging in thin strands between us. A self-satisfied smirk crossed his face while he lapped up the mess clinging to his lips.

Eyes half-closed, I panted and my captured hands and tail were suddenly let go. The hand around my lifted knee was removed and I crumpled to the ground, thighs twitching from the two orgasms I had been forced to endure at Mephisto's hands. "Ani- Aniki~ W-" I tried to speak past the dizziness twisting my tongue but only managed to pant while regaining my bearings.

A hand caressed my heated cheek and wiped away the tear stains there. "So cute ~ Your reaction was delectable little one." He rubbed his nose against mine and licked my cheek fondly.

I whined, body tingling from the aftermath of his talented tongue and wrapping my trembling arms around his neck I returned the nuzzle, licking his nose before I realized what I was doing.

My eyes widened and I jerked back, crimson staining the bridge of my nose while I hastily let go of him. "That wasn't-! I was just-" Dazed, I couldn't form a coherent sentence to save my dignity. _I just- I just licked him!_

Aniki smirked and wrapped one of his arms underneath mine before hauling us both up again from the floor for what seemed the third time today. "No need to deny it Rin. I can smell it. Your body wants to be claimed." The demon in front of me lowered his grip till he had his arm around my waist.

I gaped at him and tried to wiggle away with half-numb legs. "It doesn't "want" to do anything. Especially with a pervert like you!" I hated how my voice became shrill not even half-way through my sentence.

He "tsk'ed," and smiled smugly. "It's completely understandable Rin. You should listen to your body more. Or else you'll lose control again. Are you not the one who said you wanted to be taught how to control yourself?"

My eye twitched while he continued to talk when I realized—in surprise—he had set me up.

"Seeing how I knew by teasing you so much it would unearth a little bit more of your primal demonic instincts I thought we could begin at once. Sometimes it's in your best interest to give in now and then so your urges don't build up to where you have absolutely no control of them." His words seemed to build a nexus of webs around me, inching me closer and closer to falling off the edge of an abyss of his own making.

"The heat building underneath your skin will soon have you begging to be taken. With zero-control what-so-ever over your actions. Which I wouldn't so much mind~" He giggled lasciviously, "To have you writhing underneath me, demanding to be filled over and over again till you slip into a blissful unconsciousness..." The razor-tipped fingers of his ghosted across my hip crushing our bodies together. "But I much rather have you submit under your own free, lucid, will. The taste of victory will be far sweeter if you wish for it as well. Of course, that is up to you."

I could feel it. The heat that was left behind where ever his body touched mine. Earlier it was just when he touched my skin. At the moment his hand was only holding my hip but I could feel the warmth radiating off him even through the fabric. I felt the heated presence pressing against my stomach in more ways than one. Inside, a slight twinge here and there made me shuffle uncomfortable and outside, the hard length that was between us made me gulp and clutch my thighs together.

"I- I'm not-" I looked away, the very idea of spreading my legs for him still made my skin crawl. I just couldn't figure out if it was in a good way or not. The heat not only in face but my body was clawing higher. "Could you let me go? Please?"

The plum-haired male chuckled sadistically and pulled me even closer, the sensation of him rubbing against me making me bite my lip. "Now, why would I do that? I'm in the middle of a lesson. And it would seem as if I might need to...move our location to continue it. You know…for the benefit of a _demonstration._"

Dread hit the bottom of my stomach and I really did try to squirm away, which only ended up with me getting a smack on the bottom. "Clown~" I rubbed my behind, the fleeting sting not hurting but still mortifying as hell.

He snorted and this time grouped my ass teasingly while reaching for the sliding door. In contrast, he spoke in a serious tone while he pulled me along, "You asked for this and now, now you are going to learn whether you like it or not. Come."

Mephisto had to practically drag me out of the bathroom while I dug my heels in to stop him, panic stirring in my stomach. "I meant about keeping my anger in check, not Sex-Ed dammit!"

I was still on the fence about what he had told me. Tittering on the brink of giving in. My infernal pride just wouldn't let me be used in such a way. Not without- Not without knowing I wouldn't be used and then thrown away. I didn't? I didn't want him to leave me?

_Ugh, my head hurts..._ _Not to mention my pride…_

Snickering, he tossed me onto the futon and right into something hard. "Too bad. I'm your Aniki so I know best right? Besides, I think you owe Amaimon an apology for tattling on him earlier, is that not right?"

I stiffened, fear creeping down my spine all the way to the tip of my tail. I didn't want to look but I had to. I wasn't superstitious but never_ again_ would I disbelieve someone who said curiosity skinned the cat.

"Eh…"

"…Gomen?"

The eyes of the male I was sprawled on top of were as hard as flint and the color of molten gold.

I swallowed thickly and tried to laugh it off but I think it came out as more of a sob than anything else.

The forest-green haired demon's lips quirked slightly before they slid into a thin grin full of teeth. Eyes narrowed menacingly, he raised his hand and on the end of his raised middle finger he twirled a small circulate of metal. "Apology,_ not_ accepted."

I would have cried if the clown hadn't pulled me away from him. I gratefully hugged Aniki trying to scoot far away from the unstable Demon King as I was allowed. The narrowed, hungry-looking eyes burning themselves into my back made me all the more thankful Mephisto was there for me to use as an Amaimon-deflector.

"Now, now, Amaimon don't glare at me like that. You'll get your turn to ravish our dear Otouto," "What!" "Soon enough." Snapping his fingers, Mephisto yanked my yukata collar up and over making me to sit in between his thighs while he sat down on the brand-spanking-new futon that appeared underneath us. He then grabbed my throat, wrapping his long digits tight but not too tight around my skin, forcing me to lean back against his broad chest.

"But first," The taller male next to me licked the side of my neck completely ignoring my hands trying to remove his vise-like fingers from my windpipe. "If you please, hand me that." He stretched out his unoccupied hand toward the object around Amaimon's finger and wiggled his fingers.

The half-dressed—for he had closed the folds of his crimson yukata—demon's grin vanished and in what could only represent a pout on his otherwise stoic face he dropped it into the open palm before him.

Squirming, I shifted, hoping that he wasn't going to use it in the way I thought he was planning to.

"Thank you~ Now," Aniki patted the futon right next to him gesturing for the other male to come sit by him while turning back to me. "Rin, I'm sure you are clever enough to know what this is? Remember?"

I yanked the hand holding my throat and he loosened his grip letting me both slump forward and talk. Rubbing my neck, I shot glances at both Amaimon and the metal ring in the hand of Aniki. "Yeah..." I answered cautiously not liking the smug gleam in either of my demon brother's eyes.

"Well~ Then you should know what I plan to do with it. Right?" He twirled it once, twice, three times and dangled it in front of my face by a finger.

The leer Aniki gave me caused my tail to curl in on itself.

I shivered and scowled. "…Yes. But I don't see how doing "that" will help my _training_ in any shape or form."

He snickered and moved his palm to cup my chin. "But it will. I talked about helping you control yourself and this; this will help you to do it. Think of it as a test of your...stamina~"

I made a face while peering up at him, dead-panning, "So you're saying a wedding ring will help increase my stamina? Do demons even get married? I mean, not that there is anything _wrong_ with that but I'm pretty sure the Church wouldn't approve of it either way..." I trailed off when I looked up to see both of my brothers had face-faulted into the futon.

My tail swished in confusion while I tilted my head. _Did I say something wrong?..._

Aniki was the first to recover and his curl twitched while he pointed a quivering finger at my nose. "Demons don't_ do_ marriage. It's a sacred convent in the eyes of Kami-sama for sins-sake! And it's not a proposal ring!" He paused and looked at the band of metal for a second before giving me a look. "How could you even...? It wouldn't even fit on your finger!"

Amaimon's mouth twitched and his tail smacked me upside the head.

I blinked, and then scowled at them both, not minding how they seemed to have been distracted from their original objective and snatched the metal object from him while rubbing my head. "It could! I mean if you bent it..." I fiddled with it before putting over one of my fingers. Pouting, I noticed that it was a little bit too big for my small, slim fingers and glared up at Aniki for looking at me as if I was stupid with a scowl. _Well, I guess it's for something else? Maybe?_

[Mephisto-1:09 PM]

My brain nearly imploded when he held up the cock-ring with his fingers. With those innocent, doe eyes of his blinking naïvely at it, it was quite an unthinkable picture. _It should be a sin for a demon to look that angelic..._

I grit my teeth and forced myself with my-very-much-honed will-power to not yank it from his grasp and show him what it was really used for.

Then I caught the look on my other siblings face. Suddenly an idea hit me like lightning and I decided it would be all the sweeter to allow him to show our youngest brother the mechanics of the toy. _Fufu, Rin won't last five minutes underneath his hands~_

"I suppose it doesn't matter either way." I turned to the middle sibling of the family and snatching the ringlet from Rin, smirked and tossed it back to Amaimon. "You'll learn soon enough~"

[Amaimon-12:11 PM-Earlier]

I couldn't take it any longer. The heat and pleasure racking my body was so intense I could only whimper and nuzzle the futon hoping that Aniue would have mercy upon me before too long. Otherwise I would go insane...

Not that he didn't already believe I was already at that mental state.

That salty liquid was leaking from my eyes again.

I clawed the sheets, keening softly to myself when I felt the setting on the toy inside of me change yet again.

My tail brushed against my exposed thighs and my breath hitched. I clenched them together hoping to capture my wayward tail and only succeeded in arousing myself further.

It hurt.

And it burned. The shame, the pain, the pleasure.

I ripped the futon sheets clenching my teeth tight against the fire rolling under my skin. Sweat dripped from my cheek to the bedding. Or was it the liquid leaking from my eyes?

It hurt.

I felt like growling, yelling, screaming. But my air way was choked and I hiccupped pitifully.

It hurt.

I tried to breath but another wave of the torturous heat embraced my skin, searing me from the inside out.

_It hurt._

This wasn't like me. I wasn't helpless. I wasn't weak. I was the Demon King of Earth! The seventh most powerful demon in all of Gehenna, a prince as well! I hit the bedding in frustration. I was the second heir to the Royal Family! I wasn't weak! I couldn't be. I never could be. Tou-san would never allow me...to be weak.

I snarled, biting the bedding because it hurt. And it burned.

And I hated myself for being weak.

For loving every minute of it.

Because it was by the hand of Aniue that I was laid low.

Because it made me excited to feel like Tou-san was punishing me through him.

Because it felt good having their attention on me for once.

And ultimately because I was still able to defy them both and do what I pleased to that younger brother of mine which made the punishment all the more worth it.

Worth the bite of madness that hooked its fangs into my veins.

Worth the harsh confinements and even harsher hands that dealt them.

It hurt. But it felt so good.

My claws dug tighter into the fabric, my eyes wetter, my muscles tauter. The heat changed. The burn heightened. I felt the coil, the spring, the whatever in my body break and I let my eyes fall shut when I felt the metal ring around my erection loosen right at the moment I orgasmed.

I couldn't even begin to describe how absolutely euphoric I felt during that—it seemed to me—long moment. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move but I could feel. Feel the fire sear my flesh, evaporate my blood. Feel my lungs decompress in the vacuum of my pleasure-obliterated mind. Feel every fiber of the bedding underneath me, the silky slide of the yukata on my skin, the very air's caress of my slick skin.

In that moment my senses expanded to encompass everything around me and then they collapsed, imploding like a super-nova's worth of power only could.

After what seemed like a millennium colors seeped back into my vision, the hazy white dispersing from my sight and suddenly sound flooded back into my senses and I felt like I was sinking into the very floor underneath me, into a deep abyss.

My eyes fluttered and I felt a satisfied—finally satisfied—numbness settle into my limbs. Slipping quickly to sleep—for I had exhausted too much energy—I glanced down with heavy eyelids at the mess splattered on my chest.

I was far too tired to care that I would likely be punished again and using the bedding I barely cleaned myself off—only enough to make sure the yukata didn't get messed up. There was—after all—only so much I could take despite my proud assurances of the opposite.

Without further ado I curled up in the rest of the sheets, body thrumming with exhaustion before finally surrendering to sleep.

[?:?]

I don't know for how long I slept but I do know I dreamed.

Of vividly lush, dark forests, and of startling white cloaks.

Of burning golden eyes and of a terrible, glinting sword that shared the same hue.

Of clothes dyed crimson with blood, sin, and silver.

Of my name being screamed to the heavens and blinding light.

Of shimmering feathers and an unholy metal screech when deadly ash filled the air.

Of coldness and pain and everything in between oblivion and damnation.

Flashes of images whispered to my mind of memories suppressed but not forgotten. Never forgotten, only buried deep within.

Of cobalt fire and ancient rituals and bloodstained hands.

It was like the clink and tug of chains, a heavy ache that drowned me. Like someone had ripped open a gaping wound in my chest and replaced it with a black hole; one that devoured insatiably everything in its grasp.

My eyes shot open and I swallowed haggardly. My eyesight dimmed and sharpened dizzily in the space of seconds while I slowly came to the realization that my claws were digging into the flesh right over the muscle humans called their heart.

I paused, breath stuck in my throat before I remembered that I had to breathe. I let out a ragged breath, eyes clenching shut while I detached my long talons from the skin of my chest. Ignoring the slight throb from the puncture wounds healing I felt something warm run down my face. I wiped slowly at it, tasting involuntarily the salt-laden liquid.

My eyes opened and I stared at the futon underneath me in silent confusion as to why I felt like my lungs were being decompressed.

Fuzzy dream in mind I narrowed them, a bitter grin flitting across my features fast enough to only be seen in an after-thought and I sat up on my knees—flinching at the phantom spasms of soreness—while trying to ignore the dream I had. I sucked on my bloodied fingernails ignoring the ever occurring aftermath of that nightmare that had plagued me for over a good seven hundred years.

Most of the time I hardly slept and even more rarely did I dream. But when I did it was always the same one that beset me. That and the final image that always seemed to be burned into the back of my eyes afterward. A key.

A flash of light then a silver key.

A key with its teeth shaped into the likeness of that forbidden cross.

I rubbed the aching orbs imbedded in my skull that were making those annoying tracks of saline water and glanced around with a blank facade. I looked for anything that would catch my attention so that I could forget once again. That is when I came to my senses and remembered where I was.

My thoughts immediately centered on the punishment I had just received. Eyes wondering about a bit annoyed on the fact that I had been humiliated so, my sights landed on the small, glinting ring half-buried in the futon's cover sheet.

My annoyance grew to where I was actually frowning and taking my hand out of my mouth I picked up the bothersome torture device. It didn't take long for me to decide to make it unusable from then on. Though before I could break it into tiny pieces and grind it to dust I had a sudden, brilliant inspiration.

This led to the previous object of my confusing interest to be remembered. Which currently was residing in the bathroom with Aniue doing only who knew what to him.

I spitefully hoped that he was being punished for tattling on me earlier—Tou-san and Aniue didn't tolerate lies but neither did they care for traitors—and found myself befuddled when I discovered that the sliding door to that room was cracked open when I sent a scathing flick of my eyes toward it.

They narrowed further and I gathered up the edges of the yukata I had slept in so I could move freely. I didn't want to trip over my hem which was about knee length and neither did I want to leave the ring laying about in case I forgot about my master plan for revenge against my younger sibling.

I hardly wanted to stumble to my feet—because I was quite dubious about their ability to support me—so I settled for trying to scoot towards the edge of the futon to get a closer look at the slit in the door.

I had forgotten about the other half of my punishment and flinched again when I felt a twinge of pleasure shoot up my spine. _Aniue..._ The vibrator inside of me may have been turned off but that didn't mean it still wasn't resting against my prostate.

Before I could get properly agitated by that fact and try to take it out myself a flash of something behind the door sparked the little bubble of curiosity that occasionally arose within me.

Forgetting about the object still paining me I shuffled to the edge of the futon, trying to see inside the room without leaving it.

Just when I leaned forward though, I heard a strangled yell and tilted my head. That was when I noticed that the space beyond the door was blurred, like one of those "paintings" Aniue had hanging up around his mansion. My claws tightened around the fabric pooling around my shoulders and my pupils became slits.

_The…only reason such a thing would occur…is if Aniue is bending time and space within that room...or more importantly in this one._

It was hard to recognize it in itself. Even if you did know what to look for the signs were still difficult to make out but I had had centuries before this moment to gain the experience necessary to tell that Aniue was indeed messing with the false dimension we occupied.

And that made me frustrated. I didn't know if he had made my part of the space faster or slower and so I had absolutely no idea how long I had been in here. It could have already been three days and I wouldn't know either way.

Time was frozen outside so Aniue could lie all he wanted to about what lay out there for he could decide down to the minute what time that occurred. He was the Demon King of Time and Space and he alone chose when I was let out. It could be a month inside this isolated bubble and only a few hours could have past in the real dimension if Aniue let it.

The realization of the switch between time frames left me disoriented and made my stomach ache just thinking about how it all worked. It also gave me a headache so I let that train of thought drop. Grudgingly, I bit the tip of my thumbnail and stared longingly at the door while twirling the metal ring in my hand.

Instead of just staring a hole into it blankly, I wondered about what Aniue was doing to our Otouto. _Has that brat tried to escape from Aniue yet? That would certainly make my day. If that Otouto of ours gets into trouble. _It was strange experience to be the one watching others get punished but one I immensely enjoyed and I hoped I would have a front-row seat when it did happen.

Unfortunately, they were in there and I was out here. I silently huffed and my lips twitched with an itch to scowl. I had no idea how long I would have to wait for them to come back out or if Aniue was even going to give me a chance to take the smaller demon anytime soon. It would be like him though, to deny me something I wanted if I made him mad.

My shoulders slumped and I pouted in my own way by glaring at the door even harder.

Imagine my surprise when the crack in the door widened with a bang and an object was thrown straight into my person. "Oof!" Suddenly, I was bowled over by a mass of limbs fur and fabric.

Landing on my back, I hissed in displeasure with my face contorting in fury. I would dismember whoever had tried to-

I immediately stopped when I realized what was in my lap. Black yukata sode—Aniue had quite loudly and proudly acquainted me with Japanese fashion—fanned out across my legs and a furry mop of navy-blue hair blocked my vision.

"Eh?"

My eye twitched when mine met royal blue. An annoyingly _familiar_ royal blue that was attached to a small, bratty, and coy half-brother.

"...Gomen?"

My eyes narrowed while I quickly soaked up the startled, flushed visage that met my eyes, relishing how it was filled with terror. _So cute~_

He made a strange half-sob, half-hiccup sound in the back of his throat clearly uncomfortable in my lap.

My lips quirked slightly and for once I found myself grinning in delight. I had just been practically given a chance to punish the little firebrand. I raised the hand that was holding the cock-ring and showed him it cruelly. "Apology, _not_ accepted."

And then he was pulled off me and I nearly growled in frustration. But I settled down as soon as my sight landed on Aniue.

Ignoring what he was saying because I was still mad at him I chose to stare at the blushing child in his arms instead, but the last part of what he had said I had caught, ears perking up.

"...Your turn to ravish our dear Otouto soon enough."

"What!" Rin balked at that, quite loudly too.

I felt my tail wag in excitement, feeling a strong emotion rise in my chest making it tighten curiously. My annoyance at Aniue practically evaporated at his words and I tilted my head, watching him while he snapped his fingers and the futon instantly changed from a rumpled mess to a new, pristine, white one. He then plopped down on it, dragging the smaller male down with him, hands wrapped around his neck to control him should he try to escape.

Rin continued to squirm, trying to get away from him but to no avail.

I, myself, having been in similar situations to his knew the thoughts most likely going through his scared little mind. Closing the folds of my yukata tighter, I moved a little bit forward to watch his struggle in fascination and almost snickered in delight at the disgusted look on his features. _Ah, I want to lick him now..._ It would no doubt bring a cute flush to his face.

With clenched hands just waiting to dig themselves into his flesh I got the unique sense of the "déjà vu" humans talked about and mused on how I hoped that I would be able to take my time and actually touch and explore his body when Aniue let me.

I wanted to know the sweet sounds he would make when I trailed my claws down his thighs, dragged my tongue across his nipples, nipping them and finally when I entered him I wanted to find out whether he was a screamer or not. Somehow I imagined that he would be lovely beggar as well.

I hoped. My blood boiled over and I purred slightly resisting the urge to swipe my tongue over my lips. Though when Aniue licked the brat's throat enticingly I couldn't but help whimper silently. _Aniue...you tease..._

And then he asked me for the toy in my hand, palm outstretched.

I nearly blanched in anger but kept a stoic face; instead choosing to show him that I was willing to be submissive as long as I was allowed to take our Otouto later. My eyes pleading, he arched an eyebrow in return and dipped his head miniscule. My throat rumbled in satisfaction and I gave it to him right away.

Aniue seemed happy about that and patted the bedding next to him signaling that he wanted me to sit by him. I silently hummed happily and scootched slowly over to his side before nonchalantly setting myself down gently close enough to bump knees with him. I enjoyed it when Aniue allowed me to be close to him without expecting anything in return.

Directing my gaze at Rin I saw Aniue hold up the metal circulate for him to look at and heard him ask him if he knew what it was. My eyes widened and I practically purred out-loud when I figured out that Aniue was going to use it on him.

To my delight Rin trembled visibly and I felt a sneer curl slightly on my lips in anticipation. _Hnn, I wonder if he'll cry? ~_

Then he opened his mouth in retaliation to the answer of the question Aniue had asked him. "So you're saying a wedding ring will help increase my stamina? Do demons even get married? I mean, not that there is anything _wrong_ with that but I'm pretty sure the Church wouldn't approve of it either way..."

Since I had been leaning forward and had placed my hands on the knees of Aniue my grip wavered when his balance did and I hit the sheets face first in astonishment.

While I picked myself up off the futon I heard the rant Aniue launched into in response to the ridiculous answer the smaller male had come up with. Fighting a grimace, I lashed out with my tail and whacked our ignorant Otouto upside-the-head. _No wonder he didn't seem afraid. He didn't even know what it was!_

He only gave me and Aniue a dirty look afterward before yanking the metal ring out of the older demon's hand. Massaging the place where I had hit him he tried to reason out his logic of it being one of those rings that tie-the-knot by human standards—proverbial, for the demon equivalent of said oath could a get a bit kinky; if you where into that sort of thing.

But when the poor, little, delicious male couldn't, he pouted sweetly and looking put-out, directed a scathing look—which wasn't very scathing at all—at our eldest brother.

Who, at the moment looked as if he was going to pounce on the unassuming child at any time.

Not that I blamed him. I wanted to the do the exact same and seeing how those fading hickey marks on his thighs had to have gotten there somehow, I wanted my turn to tease the brat into submission.

But with the words: "I suppose it doesn't matter either way. You'll learn soon enough~" The ring was plucked out of his fingers and then tossed back to me.

I blinked in confusion when I caught it and glancing up at Aniue I saw the lewd grin staining his lips. Understanding dawned on me that he had practically read my mind and that he was basically forgiving me for earlier. _Is he really going to let me?..._

My eyes widened slightly with hope and when I saw the wink Aniue sent me I allowed a small grin to seep onto my face. Feeling the heat of before beginning to thrum through my veins once more I turned to the smallest member of my family and bared my fangs at the soon-to-be claimed male.

* * *

><p>Well, if you have any questions don't hesitate to shoot me a review or PM~ Any mistakes? Same idea. I hope you all enjoyed and will very much <em>appreciate<em> the work going into the next chapter... Pfff~ Pervs~

Anything else? Meh, I don't have anything else to say. I don't know when the next update will be so if you really want to know PM me in about a week. I should be done writing Chap 14 by then and will most definitely have started editing at that time.

So adieu my lovely little readers and Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama


	14. Excuses, Excuses

**-Chapter 14 A/N-**

**So~ I'm pretty sorry for the late update my cute lil' peeps. You were probably waiting with baited breaths!**

**Too bad I got ta disappoint...**

**Yeah, I skived off again. This chapter doesn't have any Lemon! Sorry buds but that is just the way them apples roll. (But there is a Lime~ AxR yea~)**

**Once Chapter 14 hit 20,000 K I was like whoa, Nellie! I am not going to try and edit that much in three weeks! Which if you had PM'ed me you would have gotten that response. That being, for my cowardly defection all those that did PM me will get a little gift since I'm such a liar~**

**MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness voices. never. die**

**Pick a prompt and send me yer fave OTP—or if you just want a funny oneshot or whatever—via PM and I'll repay ya with my special services! I guess it is a treat for the rest of ya too since ya get to read 'em and all.**

**But yeah... I don't know if I'm going to split up Chapter 15 into two as well. It is...long. Very long. Like you will cringe long. My fingers got away from me again…**

**So without any more excuses~**

**Chapter Fourteen-Excuses, Excuses**

* * *

><p>[Rin]<p>

It was bad when Mephisto smiled. You just knew he was up to something. You just knew.

When Amaimon smiled it was the same way but his promised pain. Lots of it.

Both of them smiling at the same time? Yeah, you were screwed. And in this situation so was I.

I didn't like the ominous lilt coloring the sentence Aniki just uttered and I liked even less the way my other brother smiled full-out like a kid in a jumbo-sized candy store, eyes wide when he was practically told he was allowed to have all of it. The last time he did so I was fighting for my life several feet up in the air above a demon-infested forest for my life.

Yeah, I didn't like it. At all.

But it wasn't like I had anywhere to run to. I inched away slightly when the green-haired male turned his—no longer metallic gold—pale sea-foam green eyes to me. I didn't like the promise that was held in those irises.

Payback, sweet and simple.

My retreat was halted by a pair of hands on my biceps and I looked back, coming face to face with the gigantic smile of Aniki. His grip was strong but it was rigid in a way that I knew not to try and move further.

"And since this is family bonding time I think Amaimon should do the honors. He is, after all, a bit new to having a baby brother. He could use the...practice~ Then we can eat, yes?" He cooed in a sickly sweet tone.

I swallowed silently. Making a face, I quickly responded, "Umm, I rather _not_ be his guinea pig! Can't we just skip straight to the food?" I turned back around to tell him I meant no offense; I just rather not be handed over to a psychopath and flinched at the hand that had appeared right in front of my face.

It wrapped around my chin and jerked it upward to where I was forced to look straight into his eyes.

"Can I help you?" I tried not to anger him. I really did, but my mouth seemed to not be connected to my brain.

Amaimon's eyes narrowed by a fraction and he leaned forward close enough to rub noses with me, the smile on his face dropping like the air out from underneath a sail. He didn't say anything and for a long moment he just stared.

I fidgeted, flicking my eyes away when I couldn't look at him anymore. Though if I had known that that had been more than a staring contest I would have never looked away.

But as it was, I heard a snort and the hand on my chin let go, brushing my cheek gently with it while stroking the skin there with just the slightest drag of talons in retreat.

I blinked in confusion, eyes flickering back to his and was rewarded with the clawed-hand wrapping itself into my hair before he slammed my face down into the futon.

Spots appeared in my vision and I groaned in surprise at the unsuspected attack. Dazed by the soft, yet hard impact I tasted blood in my mouth and sluggishly wondered what the hell had just happened. My nose throbbed uncomfortably along with my tongue that I had nearly bit through but I knew the first wasn't broken. With the number of fights I had been a part of in my relatively young life, I would know immediately if it was.

But my tongue was another matter. It felt like I had almost bitten it in half. I swallowed the tide of blood in my mouth so I wouldn't choke on it—I couldn't open my mouth to spit it out because of the fact I was being smothered—and with cotton stuffed in my ears I heard Aniki scold Amaimon.

I tried to turn my head to where I wasn't being effortlessly suffocated by the bedding; I, after all, didn't want to pass out around those two—for obvious reasons—and wiggled underneath his unshakable hold trying to get up.

"Now, now, you know the rules. I've told you before no rough housing when I say not to. And for once, will you play nice? You're not making a very good impression on our little brother."

I rolled my eyes. Telling Amaimon to play nice was like telling a cat to go fetch—not that Kuro counted; he was a Demon cat and therefore was far more willing to learn tricks.

"But Aniue~"

Hearing him whine though was not a pleasant experience either. Especially since he seemed to forget that I was being deprived of air. I kicked my legs trying to get him to let go of me while my curses were muffed by the bed lining.

"Play. Nice. Or else I will take your toy away from you."

I heard an annoyed growl and the fingers in my hair tightened. My blood was starting to pound in my ears from the lack of oxygen and I squirmed, trying to yank or pull something to get their attention. _Not a toy!_

"...Hai. What can I do then? Aniue."

An exasperated sigh reached my ears and Mephisto seemed to finally take notice of my situation. Or was that because I was trying to smack him in the face with my tail again?

"For one, not choking your brother to death would be a good place to start. I will be very displeased with you if you kill him Amaimon."

My fur bristled and I huffed at the nonchalant way he referred to me pressed into the futon sheets—regrettably using the last of the oxygen available to me to do so.

"Hai, Aniue..."

I let out a muffled curse at them both and before I could snag his yukata my hair was released. I sprung up quickly on my hands and knees taking in several giant gulps of air and panted, blue in the face. Waiting for the black to fade from my vision and my heart to stop pounding so hard, I growled low in my throat while wiping away the spit and blood dribbling down my lips. Tears coating my eye-lashes, I glanced up, glaring at the other male. "Wh-hat... Was-ha that for bastard!"

He just stared at me nonchalantly.

Aniki rubbed the bridge of nose disapprovingly and scoffed, "Why do you two always fight?"

Neither one of us paid him any attention.

My eye started twitching when our staring contest began again and when several more seconds past with no answer I could feel my blood beginning to boil.

Then the corner of his lips curled upwards. "Because I wanted to watch you squirm."

I couldn't stop myself. I had been molested, starved, thoroughly molested, molested a little bit more for good measure then nearly smothered. I was in over my head that was for sure. But that didn't stop me from tackling the half-way clothed male to the bedding, fingers extended to claw at his smug face.

"Eh?!" He seemed completely surprised by my assault but then his face split into a wide, maniacal sneer. "So the kitten does have claws~"

"Asshole!" I was starting to hate that look on his face and went for his throat instead while I managed to straddle him. I didn't even notice that his robe was slipping off his shoulders.

Amaimon quite promptly grabbed one of my swiping hands and twisting my wrist, sent me tumbling to the sheets with only one hand. "Uh-uh, naughty Otouto~"

I squeaked in a very undignified manner and lashed out with my foot hitting him in the jaw before he could pin me to the futon. "Let go! ~"

It barely fazed him and if anything he became pissed off by the blow. "Okumura..."

Seeing the dangerous glint settle in his eyes, I gulped and tugging my wrist—which was still held by him in his iron grip—I yanked him forward nearly toppling him the bedding face first while rolling out of the way. "Ha! Take that broccoli!" I knew it was the wrong thing to say when his eyes flickered to gold again.

He caught himself and twisted like only a contortionist could and ended our tussle with multiple tugs. "Don't. Make. Fun. Of. Me!"

I gasped in pain and crashed back limply onto the sheets while a victorious Earth King sat in between my knees hovering above me.

He pinned my wrist to the bedding and squeezed the life out of my extra appendage with his other.

I glared at him past the pain and winced when he tugged my tail again cruelly, fingers clawing at the bed sheets. It felt like someone was trying to rip out my spine.

Amaimon let my tail fall slack in his grasp but before he could say anything or do something more we heard the other man in the room clear his throat. Very loudly one might add.

We both froze at the sound and turned to look to our right.

Aniki was lounging on his stomach with his chin sitting in one of his palms. In his other hand the ring of metal dangled from his index finger. He looked not unlike a smug cat. If only a feather had been dangling at the corner of his mouth it wouldn't have been as disturbing when he licked his lips slowly. "I think...you are forgetting something Amaimon. Are you going to punish our Otouto or not? Wouldn't pleasure and pain be a better medium then just making him bleed?"

My eyes widened before darting back and forth between the two older demons. "Pu-punish?! I didn't do anything!"

That was when Amaimon glared at me and I was reminded of why I liked the stoic facade of the Earth King more. At least when he was calm his body language didn't scream sadist—too much.

"You tattled."

My face went blank and rolling my eyes back to the clown I deadpanned, "What is this? Primary School, Third grade?"

I received another agonizing tug that left me whimpering and I snarled pitifully at my antagonizer, "Stoooop~ I wouldn't have if you had just stopped messin' with me!"

The leer was back and he leaned down, face just millimeters away from my neck. "...But then I wouldn't get to do this."

I felt his hot breath against my throat and a slight prickle of fear danced across my flesh.

He opened his mouth, his fangs glinting prominently in the light before his tongue slid up my neck while he licked his way up my cheek, his dagger-like canines scratching the skin along the way.

My face heated and wiggling, I gritted out, "Why is it that you two can't just ask?!"

The pink muscle froze and he leaned back—though he was still pretty close—tongue sticking out like a little kids'. "Ask?"

I blinked at the pause in his assault and grimaced, nose wrinkling. "Yeah! Just forcing someone to do something isn't gonna make them like you!" Tugging at his grip on my wrist, I unfortunately bothered to notice that Amaimon's clothes were wide open.

A scoff in the background distracted my face from exploding and I flipped the bird at the jerk just sitting there watching us. I didn't get to see his reaction though because Amaimon let go of my tail and hauled me up pulling me against him. "And why should I like you?"

One of his razor-tipped claws wrapped themselves around my hip but the other stayed where it was around my wrist.

I tried my best not to fidget since his yukata had fallen open and I was pressed right against his skin but it was hard.

Aniki hadn't been lying about the heat. It had simmered in the back of my mind for a few seconds when I was distracted by other important matters—like messing up the Earth King's face—but it was starting to swell again. "Well- That's-!" I stuttered, surprised by his question and yet not at all. "Because!"

But at the moment it was back in full force and I fell limp in his arms hoping beyond hope that I didn't get aroused by my half-brother. It would be hard to argue against my being interested if I was and that was just bad for business—the business of keeping my virginity that is.

"Because?" He looked curious at the moment and tilted his head leaving me be for a few seconds so I could respond.

For once I knew that was a good thing. Unlike Aniki he could be reasoned with. Even if I needed a crowbar and had to use some nitty-gritty bargaining to do so.

And even though I hated to admit it, if anything, me and Amaimon had quite a few things in common. We had an insane Demon god for a Tou-san, a crazy Aniki for a role-model, younger brothers that didn't do what we wanted them to do—hey, I was trying to be honest with myself—and were a few straws short of a haystack. Which meant "intellectual" people like Yukio and Mephisto could run circles around us without given us a single chance to fight back.

It was hardly fair to call us stupid even if we were impulsive people. But it did mean we could be swayed by emotions since all we ever did was follow ours—even when they went off the deep end. And I was betting on that.

"Because people who want to, ya'know," I rubbed my cheek hoping that my fever was back instead of my face being hot from embarrassment. "...Do _that_ usually get to know each other before then!"

"But why?"

I was pretty sure I wasn't on fire but it sure felt like I was. I whined, "Because~ If ya just have-" I paused self-consciously and quickly rushed out the last part of what I had to say while looking away, "Havesexwithsomeonethenitdoesn'treallymeananything . Not like," I had lowered my head, my eyes clenched shut. "When, well when two people like...each other..."

My free hand wrapped around his that had been rubbing a molten circle into my hipbone to stop it. It was very distracting to say the least. "That's just... That's what I think that sort of stuff is for...you know? And I don't..." I dared to look up at him slowly while shyly biting my lip. I'm sure my cheeks were bleeding and the tip of my ears didn't feel like they were fairing much better. "I don't want my first time to be..."

He was staring at me hard and I could barely look him in the eye and my tongue was getting tied and I could feel Mephisto's smirk burning itself into the back of my head. "To be..."

I ducked my head, face no doubt redder then the sun. My bangs fell in front of my eyes and I stared at the futon, words hitting a pile-up in my throat with my hand fiddling with my yukata unsure of what to do or say next without embarrassing myself.

Then a hand touched the top of my hair and it moved down to cup my chin, turning it upwards. The tall male smiling down on me nuzzled his nose into my unruly mop purring, "With someone you care about?"

I hadn't even heard him move but it was the heat that surprised me the most. My back was pressed to his chest and suddenly I was trapped between them, their warmth making me melt inside. It was getting harder to think coherently. "I-"

The hand that had my wrist let it go and curled into my hair yanking it demanding to get my eyes back to its owner. "Huh?"

"Care?" He narrowed his eyes in what I could only explain in confusion. "So if I do this "care" thing you'll let me play with you?" The last note of his question was trilled with a nasty grin slipping onto his face.

I blinked, astounded by the quick 180 of his moody-ness-es. _This guy..._ My eyes slitted and I deadpanned, "Onii-san... You can't just say you'll do it to get into someone's pants..."

"But you're not wearing pants..."

My eye twitched, but before I could respond Mephisto yanked my chin back up and pouting, he whined, "You call him Onii-san right away and I had to practically order you into calling me Aniki?"

I slumped, sighing at the major bipolarness of them both. "That's because I know you can be polite. Amaimon is like a five year-old/horny, sadistic demon in an older man's body."

I pushed his hand down and glanced at Amaimon. "I don't really know you. Either of you...or how you grew up or what it must have been like in Gehenna... But what I do know is that I was taught it doesn't matter what kinda life ya had. Your choices are your own and I've come to realize that it doesn't matter if you are a demon or whatever. You don't have to be what you don't want to be ya know."

Taking a second to lean back I twisted around to look at Mephisto too. "All I know about you two is that so far _you,_" I narrowed my eyes at the curious violet-haired male and jabbed a finger at his nose. "Are a manipulative and perverted demon hell-bent on doing whatever pleases you first and asking please, never."

"And this guy here," I pointed back to the forest-green haired man in front of me, "Either is so stunted mentally that he doesn't understand that no means no and that trying to kill someone then molesting them is not ok. It is never ok, like ever. Ooor," I stretched out the word turning back to Amaimon, sizing him up while jerking my thumb towards him again. "You are just so twisted that you just don't care what you do so long as you get what you want in the end. In which case you two really are related and neither of you will listen to me for long and I'm screwed royally. And no that wasn't a pun. And I'm just going to shut up now because I'm rambling."

Silence dragged past while I folded my arms in front of me pouting.

Aniki finally spoke-up, eyebrow raised with a dry-grin appearing on his face. "Are you sure you haven't been playing dumb in class? That analysis was quite decent."

I glared up at the man and scowled, "I've just had a really long time to think about this. And I already told you clown! I'm not any good at sitting down and learning stuff..." I scowled, turning my eyes away to burn holes in the futon with my eyes.

"So...you didn't answer my question. If I do this "care" thing you'll willing let me fuck you, yes?"

My head shot up and I made a face of disgust, tail flailing around. "No, I will not! You have to mean it dammit! And don't try to argue that you do! If you had cared before then why did you try to keep pounding my face in?! People don't fight others to the death when they care about them!" I glanced away. _Family…isn't supposed to… Families aren't supposed to hurt each other…. _I looked back tentatively, guilt stirring in my stomach.

His face remained blank but I could tell by the lowering of his eyelids and the slight tightening of his hands that he wasn't happy. "You were annoying me... And you made fun of me. I don't like to be made fun of."

Replying dumbfounded, I threw up my hands and scowled, "I didn't even know who you were then! We hadn't even met each other before! And do I have to remind you were trying to kill me?!"

"...So?"

My hands twitched and my tail fluffed up. "I want to stab you."

"Boys, boys no violence now." Then Mephisto butted in and threw the ring of glinting metal at Amaimon's knees while grabbing my wrists to remove me from his lap. He leaned back, dragging me down to where I was practically laying on my back so I couldn't hit the other male in my struggle to do some damage.

"Why don't we just get this over with and eat something? Both of you are just cranky from not having consumed anything."

The annoying Demon King across from me nodded his head suddenly perking up at the others words and moved forward to get closer to us while grabbing the ring tossed at him. He put it in his mouth and settled in between my legs with the ring sticking out between his lips while reaching for my obi, hooking his fingers underneath the cord around it.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Trying to sit up against Aniki I tugged at his grasp on my wrists fearing what Amaimon was trying to accomplish by unraveling my obi. _He couldn't be..._

The older male looked up at me with his wicked golden eyes and uncharacteristically smirked mumbling past the object in his mouth, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." Then he yanked on the cord with one hand while the other tugged on the knot holding my obi closed.

It fluttered open, the heavy fabric unwinding itself at a mere pull from the acid-green demon's hand.

I self-consciously tried to smack his hands away from undressing me with my tail but suddenly it found itself wound around another one—a longer but thinner one of a greenish hue.

I shuddered when it coiled around mine forcing it to stay out of the way. "Why..." Mouth suddenly dry, I licked my lips. "What is that ring for...really?" A blush began to cover my nose while I squirmed trying to get away, trying to do something, anything. My curiosity was beginning to kill me. I didn't like the way Amaimon seemed to be obsessed over that piece of metal.

The question seemed to surprise him for he peeked up at me with wide eyes before he leered past the ring. Not answering me, he opened his mouth and let it drop to the futon and flicked open the folds of my dark yukata exposing me for real this time.

"Pervert!" I closed my eyes not wanting to see his lecherous face when he looked shamelessly at my body. Locking my jaw, I tried to focus on something that wouldn't cause my cheeks to melt. I knew Mephisto was also scanning my flesh for his grip tightened on my wrists and I heard a breathy chuckle.

"Yare, yare don't be embarrassed Rin~ You have a lovely body." His fingers began to rub circles into my wrists making me shiver at the ticklish yet arousing pattern being traced into my sensitive flesh.

I felt a different, colder, claw-tipped hand trail down my collarbone to my chest leaving behind a molten trail of heat. It stopped and rubbed my left nipple, pinching it in between his finger and thumb. A dull ache lingered behind before a long tongue flicked it, circling it teasingly before kissing it.

"Nah-no!~" Gasping at the sudden wetness around it, I wiggled my hips in distress trying to remove him from me, weirded out by the strange sensation. I didn't want to even think about the humiliating pants and whimpers coming out of my mouth when he sucked hard around it.

Amaimon was the only one who still had a free hand left at the moment—and thus it started fondling the other nipple giving it the same treatment with his claws.

Flinching, I bit my lip, mentally trying to ignore the sensations of a mouth clamping down on it with the other being rubbed hard. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of hearing me enjoying it. Because I was no matter how much I snarked to the contrary. I wasn't the kind of person who had a lot of loving physical contact with other people. Or pleasurable for that matter. Unless I was a closet masochist. Which I was most definitely not! I couldn't handle the sudden assault of such pleasurable contact.

Amaimon sucked again, biting down on the bud in his mouth causing me to flinch. His free hand dipped down and ghosted over my semi-hard erection before he grasped it and began teasing it roughly.

I gasped unintentionally, breath hitching at the sudden double assault on my senses. "Mnnn~" Fire fluttered under my skin wherever he touched me and my toes curled when he pulled on my nipple harshly with his fangs but they didn't break the skin there, only bruised it. "A~Ah-maimon!~ Sstoooop!~"

The circles that were being rubbed into my skin by the pad of Mephisto's finger only made it worst and I could practically feel his hungry eyes soaking in the disheveled sight of me panting the other's name.

Amaimon's mouth suddenly released the nub only to lick at it before repeating the infernal process again. He didn't stop till it felt hard and sensitized then he moved onto the other all the while pumping my length vigorously.

I shivered and let out a soft mewl at his perverted treatment of my body when he started biting it too. "Hnn~" I became uncomfortable with the way the air hit the one he already played with, the salvia covering it making it cold in contrast with the rest of my heated body making it even harder. His claws on the already delicate skin of my hard-on weren't helping either.

I whimpered when he blew on the bud, eyes opening a hair's breadth to glare at him past the water threatening to leak past my eyelids. "Ba-bastard, sto-ah!-op playing w-with me! ~"

That earned me a tug from the tail wrapped around mine.

"Hah!"

I slumped back down and trembled at his sick idea of a punishment. Tugging uselessly at the hands binding me immobile I grit my teeth, writhing from the pain and pleasure seeping into and feeding the furnace of need that was starting to unhinge itself inside of my stomach.

The older demon just licked my right nipple once more oblivious to how close I was to cumming and then moved both of his hands away from their previous jobs to my hip-bones, pressing them down into the bed sheets further forcing me into submission while he began lapping his way down my stomach.

A whine built up in the back of my throat at the loss of friction around my member and my toes curled in disappointment. Then my common sense hit me and I scowled briefly, ashamed at the thought of actually enjoying the forced ministrations of my insane Onii-san. _Aniki wasn't this bad...was he?_ I couldn't remember_. I know I ended up letting him do the same thing to me but that had started out like this too hadn't it?_ Was I just being hypocritical? Surely there had been some other reason that I had let him toy with me. _Right?_ Or was that just my mind trying to justify the feelings emerging in my confused and frazzled mind? Had it just been my lust talking that led me to submit so willingly earlier?

Jumping at the strange feeling that suddenly brought me out of my thoughts, my eyes snapped open and I wiggled, kicking my feet every which way while choking out in surprise, "H-hey! S-stop~ Aha-ha, no! That's-That's-!" The heat forgotten for a second I couldn't help letting out the forced giggles bubbling up in my throat.

He stopped and looked up at me in confusion, head tilted to the side as if he couldn't fathom why I was laughing.

I squirmed with my face flushed, trying to stop the grin on it from showing. My blush became hotter and I swallowed the rest of the giggles I had been about to release, my tail swishing frantically while dragging the other one twisted around it along with mine. "I- That- Um..."

A chortle came from above and we both glanced upwards. A wide smile full of teeth greeted us and Mephisto purred, "My, my it would seem our little brother is a bit...ticklish. How cute~"

Amaimon just snorted and then went right back to lapping at my diaphragm without pause choosing to ignore my squawk of protest with a shrug of his bony shoulders.

This left me to squeak in surprise when his tongue delved into my belly button and I jerked, wrists struggling against their captivity with tears in my eyes while I attempted to get away from the torturous tongue tickling me. "W-wait~ St-op~"

His hands on my hips kept me from twisting away and he ignored my strangled pleas. The lanky demon just continued to swirl his tongue inside of it slowly while humming.

I shuddered at the vibrations traveling across the taut skin of my belly and dug my feet into the futon to try and ground myself from the arousing feeling.

When he was done tasting the flesh there, he began to nibble on the skin around the indention before he trailed his way down to my hip-bones and began sucking on the skin there that highlighted the curve of the bone.

It felt weird yet it didn't hurt. All it did was make me uncomfortably hot along with my neglected erection but I was too busy catching my breath from panting/laughing to notice he was moving further down. _Nnn~ No fair, using my weakness against me... "...B-ah-stard! Stop lick-eh!-ing ME!"_

It wasn't till he removed one of his hands from my hips that I realized he was doing something different again. Feeling his other hand wrap around my thigh I blinked slowly, still a little bit dazed, ignorant about what he was fixing to do. "Hnn?"

Then something cold wrapped around my member clicking shut around it. My body stiffened and I glanced down at the taller demon in between my thighs. "Wha-what...was that?"

An all-too-cheerful grin stretched across Amaimon's face looking terribly out of place. "The cock-ring."

It took a few seconds for me to understand what he meant but I finally figured it out with a very informational flashback reminding me of the peep show the licentious clown had forced me to watch. Right there and then even Aniki couldn't hold me down.

"You! _You sick pervert!_" Blue flashed across my vision and my hands were free without me noticing it and I went for his throat—again. This time though I was even less successful with my attack.

Before I even got three centimeter's close I felt his tail squeeze mine and I went down limp right into his lap. "Ouch~"

A small spike of pleasure tinged up my spine along with pain when I felt my fur pulled against the grain. I winced and rubbed my back intending on glaring at Amaimon. When I opened my eyes and tried to sit up though I immediately found myself flipped over on my back across the futon again, arms pinned down by a very satisfied-looking male.

Out of the corner of my eye I glimpsed Mephisto watching on with an expression full of glee darkening his face. He winked and I turned away in disgust at his blatant enjoyment of my "punishment" knowing that he wasn't going to help me.

Then I felt my arms released only for my thighs to be pulled apart and lifted up.

"You should respect your elders." He placed them on his shoulder staring intently at the sight before him and licked his lips with burning eyes.

I flushed at Amaimon's actions that left me open to his eyes and moved to grab my yukata to cover myself up to stop him from looking at me so fiercely. "Y-you! Let g-go!"

His glinting irises moved to my right thigh before I could cover myself again and his tongue licked the inside of it slowly.

I jerked just like when Aniki had done the same thing and I dropped the hem of my clothes while trying to desperately close my legs and put a hand on my mouth to stop myself from making any noise, desperately hoping he wasn't planning on doing the same thing that the clown had. It would seem as it was though that I traded one evil for another in the end.

Without warning his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of my inner thigh without pause.

I clamped my teeth down on one of my hands at the unsuspected action, tasting metal with my head thrown back in a silent howl. _That-! It hurts! ~_ The other hand clenched the sheets and I let out a soft keen when he removed his fangs. "Ngh! ~"

An aching throb surrounded the inflicted wound and I felt the trickle of warm blood flow down my skin just when the hot tears could be held back no more. They too fell before the blood on my skin was lapped up by the green-haired male, his tongue roughly scraping against the rapidly healing wound.

I whined, teeth detaching from my hand slowly with salvia clinging between it and several drops of blood beading across the bitten skin while I panted, trembling. It was embarrassing but I wasn't shaking from just the pain. The warmth in my cheeks and the tingling in my sinuses made me try to clench my thighs together regardless of the fact that it was physically impossible to do so.

I intrinsically knew and could quite physically feel at the moment the purpose of the ring of metal that was closed shut around my weeping length first hand. It dug painfully into the skin there when I had almost accidently cum due to the unanticipated act of fangs piercing flesh.

The burning fire in my stomach had leaped at the chance to release itself only to have found that it could not and all due to the realization of the once innocent object's purpose. I wished it had remained so. _Dammit! How could- Nnnn~ Amaimon bare this?!_

"You liked that didn't you?"

My eyes snapped open when I felt a cold hand wrap around me making the fire under my skin revolt. To my surprise though, a shadowed face hovered over mine but it wasn't attached to the hand around me.

The neon violet-haired demon above me cooed, "Of course he did. He is our little brother after all. Just look at him, his eyes are cloudy and his sweet, little face is red with pleasure."

He picked up my bitten hand and licked off the droplets of blood that clung to it then. Holding it out and above my head he descended onto my face and licked up the trail of tears there. Capturing my lips in a quick kiss afterwards, he stole my attention away from what Amaimon was doing.

I moaned into the lip-lock when Mephisto untangled our tails only to fondle the tip of mine between his slim fingers, his tongue licking the top of my mouth eagerly In the middle of it I heard an undignified whine coming from the other forgotten party. _Hnn-?_

He parted from my mouth, a trail of spit hanging between us while he let go of my tail. Without warning he yanked me up from my spot on the futon earning a shocked yelp from my mouth so that he could sit me on top of his left thigh facing his chest. I saw out of the corner of my eye that this caused Amaimon to fall to the futon face first without warning. Something he would no doubt get pissed at.

Skin brushed skin where our yukata did not cover it and I jumped at the feeling of his exposed and cold leg touching my thighs when it slid in between them.

His hand came up to muss the side of my hair gently and he snickered, "Ahh, you make such a lovely little doll Rin~ I hope you writhe just as beautifully and wantonly for me when I claim you~"

Still dazed from my former ordeal I just clung to his front not bothering to answer him with my head leaning forward comfortably onto his torso while I caught my breath and grounded myself against the foreign pleasure thrumming through me.

I tried to calm the raging sea of want boiling in my veins with deep breaths but it seemed only to stoke the waves of desire higher. The musky scent of Aniki so close to me made my skin tingle and the heat underneath it to blossom wherever our bodies touched.

It wasn't but a second later that I heard a snarl and turned my head to stare confused at the owner of it.

Amaimon had appeared again and he looked absolutely livid, his tail flailing about while snapping the air. He hissed, "Aniue~ You said I could punish him! Why-?!"

With one look Aniki silenced him and he drawled, "Yes, I did. Thank you for listening...for once. But you seemed to have gotten a bit ahead of yourself. The punishment ended as soon as you put the cock-ring on him. In fact, that was the only thing you were supposed to do. I only allowed you to tease and bite him in my good humor. Don't think you are entitled to anything else _Amaimon._"

He flinched, then hurriedly hunched down like he had been slapped, fists curled together into the futon in contrast to the meek downward bow of his head. His tail froze and wrapped around his foot trembling. "…Hai. Sumimasen Aniue." He kept his eyes on the bedding till Aniki sighed.

Waving his unoccupied hand, he smiled as if he found something especially funny. "Oya, oya... What is with that face? I didn't say I wasn't going to let you continue later now did I?"

Feeling a little bit better and not as crazy as before with want I glanced sharply at Mephisto in alarm at his words. "N-nani?!"

Mephisto just smirked at me, fangs and all while he pulled me closer to him till I was practically pressed against his chest in a one-armed hug. "Hmm? I didn't think I would have to repeat myself over and over again with you two. Don't worry you'll be taken care of soon-"

I scowled, pissed at his obvious nonchalant attitude about just allowing Amaimon to take advantage of me. It was one thing for him to do it; but it was a whole other ballgame when he held me down for my pointy-haired freak of a brother to do so. "And what if I don't want to be "taken care of" bastard! Take this thing off me right now!"

I pulled my yukata down to cover my lap, conscious of the fact that I was still aroused from earlier and peered up at him in embarrassment. My nipples were still hard too and I shivered unconsciously when the soft fabric rubbed against the sensitive nubs while I waited for his reply.

His grin widened, a sharp warning in his voice to not over-step my bounds either. "But that wouldn't be any fun~ Besides," The male casually used his hand to keep me in place at the same time he ground his thigh in between my legs while he spoke, "You really are not a good liar."

Shuddering at the rough ministrations I balled my hands into my yukata while biting my lip but still let out a mortifying whimper. I could feel the pressure building back under the cock-ring but I knew even if I reached my limit I wouldn't be able to cum and that made me mad. I glanced up at the demon leering down at me with my cheeks burning in shame mixed with hazy pleasure.

"Your body for one, says you find this appealing and two, didn't I say it doesn't matter what you want?" He lifted my chin up and brushed his thumb against my lips holding it over them to show he didn't want me to interrupt him.

Not that I would. My eyes found his and I was frozen by the fierce look in those ocher eyes. My tail wrapped around my ankle and I felt the rage in my chest plummet to my stomach. _No wonder Amaimon gave up the fight..._ The inferno burning underneath my skin stirred and I clenched my thighs again, confused as to why I felt blood rise in my cheeks and goose bumps on my arms by just looking at him. I suddenly felt so lost, all hot and bothered without knowing why I was feeling that way that I almost didn't catch what he said next.

"And care? Love?" He made such an appalled face it almost seemed that he thought the very notion of such feelings existing was ludicrous. "Demons work in opposition to such Human terms. But don't think we are completely unreasonable." Moving his fingers off my lips he wagged his index one. "Instead of love, demons deal in obsession. Instead of care, possession. Like greed and envy mixed in one to create the opponent of the human emotion love, it and hate exist on the razor thin sides of a line that no one can discern and so too does the hunger we feel for satisfaction."

He gave me a knowing look before quirking a sardonic sneer. "It is easy for humans to confuse these feelings for love and not lust for they can sink to the depths of demons or gain the virtuous seat of heaven if they so wish with but a whim. That is what free will has given them. The notion of right and wrong and the burden of discerning between them."

It hadn't crossed my mind that maybe there was a different set of rules to this sort of thing for Demons. I had already been told that their childhood was different but I hadn't even stop to think that maybe they didn't know what love for humans was like. Amaimon's reaction to the word "care" should have been enough of a clue but I guess was really thick-skulled enough to not have realized it.

His face softened at my contrite expression and he purred gently while rubbing his cheek against mine, eyes hooded, "If what you fear is that you will be thrown away, then still your mind. We will do no such thing as that. After all why would we want to share you with anyone else?"

The older demon chuckled wryly adding cheekily with a wink, "But if you are still unsure, feel free to try and seduce us." Seeing my face flush, he giggled like a girl and lowered his eyes till they were mere slits and brushed his mouth against mine cradling me closer.

I thought he was going to kiss me. Which I felt at the time wouldn't have been so bad. I leaned forward, mesmerized by the exotic honey eyes burning into me. My hands flattened against his chest, feeling the heat underneath his clothes.

Then a whisper broke the warm fuzzy feeling wrapping around my head and I felt a chill of foreboding roll down my spine. And I was right to feel so for what he said next made my heart plummet and cold to seep into my stomach.

"You will live forever. Did you think that one day you would fall in love? Have a family of your own? Raise children?"

I swallowed dryly, stunned. More than that, for I shrank down, blushing shyly in shame. I had thought I was going to do so. Even after I became a demon. "But-! I-"

"Do you think they will even accept you?" He continued as if I hadn't moved, building speed with every word till his claws dug into my skin through the yukata fabric while they became more bitter, more caustic then acid poured on a wound. "At the end of the day you are nothing more than a son of Satan to them. A monster, a demon. Hell-spawn."

I looked back up in alarm, eyes wide with sadness.

Mephisto sighed in disappointment and pulled back giving me a pitying look that made me hunch even further into myself. "I already told you that Humans have finite lives Rin. They age and wither, and their feelings change just as well with time. They are gentle in childhood with innocent naivety just beginning to see the world with wide eyes, they rage in youth exploring the world with abandon with little care to reality, they search in adolescents for their true selves and in adult-hood overturn and forge their own destinies like the changing of landscape after a monsoon. And in old age they settle down, iron bound in their beliefs with little tolerance to anything that threatens them. Demons… Demons are slow to change and if they can do so at all…"

I struggled to keep up with what he was saying, what he was implying in between the lines—whatever that meant. Shura had said it one time during training that you couldn't trust anything the clown said without being able to read in between the lines. And I was trying to but I couldn't make head or tails of it. Then I received my answer.

"Do you think they would be satisfied by a partner that never aged? Not wallow in jealousy and grief at the fact that at the end of the day they will turn to ash and you will live on without them? Would you be happy? Knowing that despite everything you do, all the feelings you had for them will be for naught when they are gone and buried under so much filth and their mortal bodies decayed and eaten by worms? Even our souls are condemned to exist betwixt between Gehenna and Nirvana."

I opened my mouth then closed it looking down at my lap. I had no answer to that sadly enough.

He smiled and laughed quietly with an actual hint of sincerity in his voice while he raised my chin so I looked at him once again, "But we will be here forever. We won't throw you away. Look down on you for your lineage. You, our lovely little brother. With passion flooding through your veins just as powerful as the blue flames you wield. No, of course not silly. We do not love. But we treasure. We covet. And we see worth were it is due to those who deserve it. Make no mistake demons have all the time in the world to learn of different things. Don't think you are duty bound to follow Human whims. You are better than that." He finished on that note leaving the silence to permeate.

It struck me during that time that he had never pointed out the fact that I had been raised as a human.

I had never felt true love before but I had loved. _Still_ did love. I loved my true father, Shirou—even if he had been fucking annoying and really strict—I really had loved him...till and after he had died. And my brother. I loved Yukio. He was the only family I had left after Kusojijii died and he was my twin and twins stuck together—no matter what.

Then there was the Cram school students and Shura. They were my friends sure, but I was beginning to believe that I would die for them if ever the need did arise and if that wasn't love then what possibly could it be?

And here, at this moment, I had two more people added to my life. They weren't the conventional type, they seem to have a few screws lose, and were far too much interested in getting into my pants then anyone should be... But that was how they were raised and I couldn't fault them for that could I? Well, I sure as hell could reject their advances but that was working out _sooooo_ well for me. And with a surprising—if a little aspirated brooding—I was starting to get attached. They paid attention to me—even if it was in a weird, extreme, twisted bromance way—and I could honestly say I didn't so much mind it at the moment. Having sex with them? That was still an issue but... I was finding it harder to say that I would not enjoy it.

Though the use of toys was strictly out of the question.

I wondered briefly on why anyone thought a cock-ring—just thinking about it made me shift in mortification—was a good idea. Then quite promptly decided sadists like Mephisto and Amaimon had invented it to play their sick, twisted, mind-games.

A rumbling growl sounded out from behind me and I was immediately snapped out of my—somewhat strange—musings. Glancing behind me at the source of the noise I viewed a bored looking Amaimon who was chewing on his thumbnail.

Seeing that he had both of our attentions—I hadn't even noticed that Aniki had been slowly and sneakily teasing Amaimon while I was deep in thought—he deadpanned, if a bit twitchy, "If we have all the time in the world Aniue, can we eat? I'm starving and your lectures are boring Aniue."

I saw the curl on top of Mephisto's hair twitch and his lips curled into an annoyed grin. "Oh really? Maybe I should just feed Rin and myself then. If you are going to be rude about it."

The Earth King's eyes widened to the proportion of saucers and he hurriedly apologized while whining, "SUMIMASEN! I want to eat! ~"

Aniki snickered and rubbed his face into my hair—albeit I tried to push him away because of my nose being smashed into his chest. "I'm just teasing but that can wait for later, hmm? For now~"

He patted his other thigh and purred, "Amaimon~ Will you not come join us for food? I'm sure you are famished~"

The verdant-haired demon's face automatically lit up at the prospect of actually getting to eat food—that and he wasn't being punished for being rude—which put him in Mephisto's lap faster than I could blink, his tail wagging side from side in anticipation.

I scowled and forgoing being able to breath, I buried my face in the clown's clothes trying to smother the happy feeling filling me up inside of me at the word "food."

My stomach felt like a stone had dropped inside of it as soon as he reminded me about the edible substance that I had not had for who knew how long. So I pushed the events of beforehand to the back of my mind determined to eat first and worry later.

I was just that type of guy. _Heh, it ain't like I'm going anywhere!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review if you really feel like it~<strong>

**For this chapter, yeah Rin can't seem to get his act together, I can't seem to write PWP's and write Rin's POV correctly—I feel as if I fail. But~ with editing it would seem as if it will take me forever to get Chap 15 out so prepare for a month wait if not longer…**

**So to be more precise I have no idea when 15 will be out. My previous computer felt like it had to commit itself to saving the earth. By completely dying via battery and power switch, it was such a nice one too… I've seen many an A/N where this was an issue so if you wish to lynch me I ask for mercy from my poor bedfellows. Anyway if I do split it there will be a normal chapter next time and then **_**finally **_**what I promised will come true. I officially revoke all other promises seeing how fate seems to throw screwballs at us authors…**

**Haha, I just hope you guys can wait long enough for my new Mr. Shiny to arrive~**

**I would just like to thank all those that stuck with this story and still re-read the chapters 'cause they think this story is awesome and have said so. I'm trying for you guys!**

**And SuperiorDimwit! Back to the nunnery with you! I'm dying without TEotB…**

**And yes, they are still in the bedroom...**

**Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama**


	15. Food For Thought

**So it has been awhile ne? I'm gonna keep it short, this is a plain old chappy and the next has the goods. The chapter 16 is finished but I'm going to wait till I have my new comp to post it which will be later next month. (June) So basically same update schedule. So on to the show.****  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

><p>Mephisto grinned and petting Amaimon's head he lilted, "Good boy~" Having placed both of us on his lap he firmly squeezed my hip while singing, "Now~" With the arm around me he raised his hand and with a snap, "poofed" up a semi-long table in front of us.<p>

On top of the glossy, lacquered, red wood laid a feast of epic proportions. But while I hungrily took in the sight of the food I began to realize the assortment was strange looking and consisted of bizarre-shaped objects. Some of which were in colors I didn't even know existed. They laid upon it instead of the traditional Japanese food I had thought was going to be served. _I'm pretty sure I just saw that thing move..._

Swallowing in horror, I panned my gaze over the rest of the plates and bowls before whipping back to peek at the neon greenish pudding in the corner of the short table. _Did it...just blink at me?_

I winced in alarm and clung closer to Aniki with a grimace on my face, eye twitching. "Wha-?! What is this? A mutant banquet platter? This ain't food!"

Amaimon and Mephisto just deadpanned looking at me. Then together they huffed, "It is."

I glared back, cheeks puffed out. "That," I pointed back at the table, "Cannot be food. It just isn't possible."

Aniki sighed and rubbed his temple while Amaimon tried to grab a giant, flat-looking cookie thing. Except it was the color of lavender and had a yellow-orangish center. Mephisto stole it from him and broke it into three. He handed the slightly smaller morsel back and the lanky male glared at him briefly before taking a gigantic chomp out of it, crumbs smearing his cheeks.

The older demon just chuckled and handed me one of the pieces, an amused smirk dancing across his lips at the disgruntled face I made. "Come on. It's not like it's going to bite."

I looked at him skeptically and then back down at it before asking half-curious, half-not-wanting-to-know, "What, _exactly,_ is it?"

"It's called," He paused for a second to think about it till he finally said, "Deifkan. It's made out of Dekalp roots, Naga meat, and the venom that is harvested from their fangs. The red meat of a Naga is mixed with the roots giving it a purplish tint and cut into circular patties. A dollop of concentrated venom mixed with," Here he paused again but answered quicker this time. "Itek—which is a super spicy Gehennian hot-pepper—to produce the burnt yellowish-orange center, yes? It is then cooked in smoke and dried for a month in a cold cellar. It's very good and considered a delicacy among Demons~ You should take a bite, you might like it." After that he himself bit off a part of the piece in his hand chewing with a delighted expression.

I looked down at the weird colored food and asked one last question, "Well, who made it?" _Please don't say you did. Please don't say you did._

He swallowed, licking his lips to grab another before he answered simply, "Oh, just Ukobach. Every now and then I get a craving for this type of food so he keeps some in storage for me." He questioned suspiciously, "Why?"

Sighing in relief silently, I chuckled nervously and mumbled, "No reason."

He just gave me a quick look before glancing over at Amaimon in undisguised disgust—who was steadily becoming a ravenous juggernaut with hamster pouches for cheeks.

I too, gave him a worried look before I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to my own food. Moving to sit more comfortably facing the table I sat on his thigh and taking a haphazard chunk out of it, my eyes widened as soon as it hit my tongue. I quickly took another bite out of the tangy Deifkan humming happily.

_It really is spicy and really...meaty_. Most of all—to my surprise—it was delicious. I soon devoured my taste test sample and reached for another. I practically inhaled it without a second thought understanding why Amaimon had already eaten two-thirds of the platter full of them. It wasn't long before they were all gone and I pouted at the sight of Onii-san chewing on the remnants of the last one.

But there was no need to worry for Aniki snickered at my childish reaction and tried to introduce another strange looking food to me.

I couldn't stop myself from blurting out before he could, "That looks like someone made Jell-O out of an octopus mold..._black_ Jell-O."

He smiled holding up said "Jell-O mold" with a pair of chop sticks and began to rattle off its list of ingredients. "Well, you are partially correct. It is a type of gelatinous foodstuff but it can hardly be compared any further to that sweet dessert. Gehenna is quite depraved in that regard as well." The amethyst-haired demon pouted. "Out of the entire foodstuff that is indigenous to that plain nothing even comes close to the sugar that can only be found here in Assiah. It's considered a rare ingredient there—even if it is a seriously diluted substitute. Besides that sad fact or so Amaimon generally laments to me," He lifted the wiggling gelatin-like food up to my mouth. "This is called Kegtan. Or quite literally tentacles from newly spawned Kraken soaked in liquefied Coal Tar for a few hours then chilled."

I nodded; a little bit amused about the face the candy-loving demons must have made the moment they first discovered Assiahian sugar. But while I mused on this I came to a stark realization and openly gaped at what he had just said, my face paling while I paused.

I had just nodded my head earlier pretending to know what he was talking about. But while I stared at the black jelly tentacle that Aniki was trying to get me to eat I remembered that Coal Tars were those cute little puff balls that were always floating around in the air—even if they sometimes tried to choke me while saying hello by swarming my face—and that Naga were those snake like demons that Mamushi and her sisters had for familiars—_still _thought those were creepy.

I had just eaten Demon. Like literally, I had just stuffed my face full of food made out of fucking _demons! _My stomach rolled sickeningly. I held a hand over my mouth while I gagged, stomach churning even more violently at the thought. "I- I-I'm a cannibal!"

My wail startled them both and Mephisto was quick to play damage control, setting down the chop-sticks and using his hands to smooth down my hair while he chuckled mortified, "Ara, ara, no, _no!_ You are not little one. It's just like a human eating fish that's all. They are just _animals._"

I glared at him. "No, it's fucking not! I wouldn't eat Kuro! Or Ukobach! That's just..." I covered my mouth again trying to keep the little food already in my stomach down.

Aniki sighed and used his palm to rub his nose. "Coal Tars are not sentient. When they band together they are, but individual ones are not. Naga are not either until they reach a certain age since being spawned. Dekalp only gain sentience if they eat enough of other demon's energy."

He gave me a look, finishing, "As you can see therefore we are _not_ cannibals. Not that it would really matter. After all, it is kill or be eaten in Gehenna for most. Sometimes, like in the case of the Dekalp that is the only way for them to become more powerful and stay alive."

I blinked up at him still doubtful. "Honest?"

Amaimon butted in at that point and stuffed the tentacle that Aniki had tried to get me to eat in my mouth without warning.

"Hgh?!"

"If you are not going to eat, then shut up before I eat everything." The Earth King promptly turned back around and used the empty chopsticks to start inhaling a bowl of blue-tinted noodles with pink chunks floating in its bright red broth an agitated flick of his flat eyes in my direction.

Aniki chuckled at Amaimon's impatience while ruffling his dark-green hair. "Honestly, I would have thought you would have just tried to hoard all the food if you were that upset. You are becoming soft on Rin are you not? Uh-uh, don't lie, I can see that jealous glint in your eye, Amaimon~"

"..." Amaimon just stuffed another piece of food in his mouth so that he didn't have to answer but we both could see the glare he threw at Aniki.

I was busy trying not to choke while Mephisto teased him and in the end I had to chew on the surprisingly gummy, see-through, black-colored Kegtan to get it to go down properly. It wasn't sweet like Mephisto had said but it had a distinct spicy-fish flavor like seasoned shrimp. I hummed distracted by the amazing taste of it to get upset about Onii-san and his rudeness. _Maybe...Gehennian food isn't that bad after all._

I picked up another weird looking food that was in the shape of a ball which was a dark shade of mauve with a brown glaze on the top of it. Not interrupting the teasing going on by the two right by me I took a bite and found it to taste a little like banana with a creamy, pepper tang to it. I licked my fingers off and reached for another. And another and another till the entire mountain of them was gone in a little less than a few minutes. I looked over at my brothers wondering why they hadn't messed with me during that time and found out why.

Amaimon and Mephisto were still going at it with Aniki trying to force feed him what looked like a piece of bread colored bright orange. He was making a disgusted face—which looked absolutely hilarious to me—with food still stuffed in his cheeks, puffing them up while Aniki was trying to pry his jaw open.

And Onii-san was resisting valiantly if that jaw of steel and hand pushing Mephisto's face was anything to go by. "Mgh-uh!"

I deadpanned at the sight and continued eating on my own, a little bit relieved that those two were giving me some space.

With a little down-time ahead of me I didn't hesitate to try the green pudding I had seen earlier with the tip of a finger. If Ukobach had made it and not Mephisto then surely it couldn't be a biohazard? _Right?_

It ended up tasting like tuna mixed with grapes, with what I thought to be barbeque sauce—probably another demon seasoning made out of only Kami-sama-knew-what. Deciding it wasn't for me I moved on to try something else allowing my mind to wander while I picked out that bread-thingy that Mephisto was still trying to get Amaimon to eat.

I stepped back mentally from the food-table while I did this and tried to gather back up my usual self. I had felt a little...off since waking up three days ago. Or probably to put it bluntly, like I had been tossed into a washer till everything I considered normal—or at least as normal as my life _had _been, knowing I was a son of Satan—was washed away.

Then was promptly crammed into a tumble dryer till I was thoroughly toasty enough—and no longer wet behind the ear in regards to what Mephisto wanted me to know—for the both of them to sink their fangs into.

And I had kinda gone with the flow. Though it bothered me that I was giving in so easily. It wasn't like me to be so meek. Then again I always tried to avoid fights with Yukio. I didn't like seeing him upset at or disappointed in me. It made my stomach twist uncomfortably.

_Could it be...that I'm trying to impress them?_ I always did something reckless when trying to show Kusojijii that I wasn't a kid. Always did something hare-brained to get Yukio to stop being mad at me. Always did something so incredibly stupid when it came to trying to save others. At least that is what everyone else seemed to tell me. I was just doing what I had to. Simple as that.

_Why should it surprise me that I hadn't been resisting as much as I ought of because I wanted secretly deep down to have Aniki and Onii-san...like me? _My eye twitched at that chain of thought. Chewing on the oddly colored bread I glanced over again to where Amaimon was dutifully chewing the same food but with a pout that had Mephisto poking his cheek in amusement.

"Aww, don't make that face~ Hœpan is good for cute, little demon boys~"

_Me? Trying to impress that? They both act like spoiled children most of the time! What with the fascination of Aniki in ¥2,000 bills, Japanese culture, and expensive things... Not to mention Onii-san and his constant whining to play Kill or Be Killed with me as his punching bag! _I huffed silently and decided that the orange _thing_ tasted like a can of metallic, spicy vegetables in the shape of bread before moving on to try something else. _No wonder he was making such a face..._

_But... It would seem that the only way I can deal with these two is if they see me as an equal._ Until then I was just another toy in their minds. _Mephisto did say he was like a billion years old. He's practically one of those old-fashioned fogies..._ And I already knew what he wanted. He was the controlling type, just like Yukio—if Yukio had been born a pervert that is.

_Think baka, think. What is Amaimon's deal then?_

And I did try—for once—to reason it out while grabbing a white cube that looked oddly like tofu. He was acting like a jealous brat whining on and on about how I was too weak and not fun at all at the Amusement park and in the forest. He didn't like the fact that I was paying attention to Aniki or vice versa earlier and he hated it when I got him in trouble—then again who liked to get in trouble?

I nibbled the corner then took a bite out of the spongy food only to discover that a thick amber syrup was inside of it and it tasted like sour oranges and mangos. I decided it mixed well with the pasty taste of mint from the tofu-look alike.

In the back of my mind though, I really couldn't understand it. _He went from all that to wanting to fuck me in two-seconds flat?_ I shook my head and grabbed the plate of Min-To cubes—as I subconsciously named them due to them being minty and the spitting image of tofu—claiming them as my own while popping three or four in my mouth at once. Chewing thoughtfully, I let my gaze wander to the side and peeked curiously at how Mephisto was trying to shove what looked like a violet-colored egg into Amaimon's mouth—who didn't look happy about it.

"Come on now, you have to eat other things besides junk food. What would Tou-san say if you got fat?"

"Not fat!"

The murderous glare directed at the oldest of us three told me all I needed to know and I focused back on my own food and alone time with horror lines dripping down my face. _Yikes, scary... _The image of a dinner table in Hell popped up and I shoved_ that _thought to the very depths of oblivion. _I thought that a dinner at the Monastery could be bad…_

Wiggling a bit, I settled down into a more comfortable position and continued eating the strange Gehennian food. I sulked, thinking about different things that I could have said or done to get the Earth King on my tail. I had refused to play with him one. Two...well, I had made fun of him but I didn't think that was the equivalent—in any culture—of holding up a sign saying, "Here! Me, oh, pick me please! I just want to be molested!"

I tilted my head and suddenly found to my confusion that the warm, heady feeling of arousal was hardly there at all anymore and curious, I lifted my yukata up for a second before putting it back down, bemused with a frown across my face. _One minute I'm hard and the next I'm not. Man, something's definitely wrong with me..._

Chomping down on more of the Min-To's I scowled, remembering something Shima had once said about a girl he had dated for a few days—before he came to the Cram school one day with a handprint on his cheek with tears running down his face in rejection...

**"Rin, if there is one thing you must remember no matter what when dating it is this, don't offer to "play" with someone who can kick your ass. Especially if they are a master of Juujitsu..."**

I snorted, remembering later that day in Cram school P.E. the bluish-yellow bruise in the shape of a foot imprinted onto his spine where the girl had bodily removed him from their "date."

My mind snapped back into place right at that second when I realized Shima was a glutton for punishment and so was I. I could have face-palmed at how obvious it was! Amaimon fit the bill. If in the opposite manner.

Well, he did fit the whole "can kick my ass" one just not the "dating a girl" or "master of Juujitsu" part... But the fact was I had steadfastly refused to play with him. And he had been really, really mad about it. He even resorted to using Shiemi as a lure to get me to draw my sword. It made sense. If he couldn't get me to fight him, or get Aniki to let him then he must of thought he would try and play with me a different way one in which Aniki would say yes to!

And he liked being the paid attention to. He had made it plenty damn clear with the way he almost crushed Bon's throat.

I blinked, finding myself with the answer—and that damnable question—right in my lap without any idea of what to do with it.

It made sense. All of it. In some twisted _Demon_ kinda way. And at least I knew both of their motives behind wanting to sleep with me. Even if I wasn't happy about it.

_Man, what have I gotten myself into?_ I glanced up at the ceiling again eyeing myself in the mirror with the last of the tasty cubes in my mouth. My opposite self's hair was sticking up every which way and his clothes were haphazardly falling off him making it look like he—I—had just been thoroughly laid.

My nose scrunched up at the thought and I glared at the table empty of almost all the food that had once sat on it. _Gah, I'm not getting anywhere... What am I going to do?_

I didn't feel hungry anymore. My stomach was cramping and I could tell, if not feel that my face was turning bright pink. I hadn't forgotten what Mephisto was planning. How could I? _He wants to... To me... And Amaimon too... They both want to..._

I buried my face into my sleeves trying to hide the horrible red shade of it. I knew I had to make a decision. And it wasn't going to do it itself. The only question left was: do I or do I not?

I grit my teeth pulling my hair slightly._ Oh, Kami-sama, what would Kusojijii say if he knew his so-called "best friend" was trying to get into his son's pants?_

I whined, unable to think about anything else. A panic had snuck up on me and I couldn't even set my thoughts straight anymore.

_Man, oh man, oh man... What am I going to dooooo?! I mean, Mephisto said he wasn't just going to toss me once this is all said and done but still... And Amaimon! He just kinda wants to get laid...that bastard! _I bit my lip, a cloud of depression causing me to slump in defeat. _And Aniki is kinda right. No girl's even looked at me in a "nice" way before and the only one who ever has is Shiemi and she keeps making goo-goo eyes at stupid, moley four-eyes Yukio... Why would a girl ever "like-like" me anyway? They all think I'm delinquent—which I kinda am since a get into a whole lot of fights and almost always piss people off and can't hold down a decent job and-and-_

_Mannnnnn, I'm such a loser..._

I had shrunk into myself by then, all thoughts on food gone while I sulked pitifully. _Maybe... Maybe I should just..._ I clenched my eyes shut, the flush making my ears burn. _...Let it happen?_

I opened them and traced circles into the futon, depressed by my current state of affairs. _I think I liked it better when I could act like the breezy guy I am and not have to worry about stupid shit like this..._

Internally moaning, I didn't notice that I had attracted the attention of the two other males in the room. _What to do? Either I do let them or I fight tooth and nail when Mephisto tries to jump me first. But wait...Aniki is stronger than Amaimon and I couldn't even beat him when I was conscious!_

I vaguely wondered how it was I could fight without actually remembering I was fighting like the clown had said I had. It would be so cool right now if I couldn't remember what was about to happen.

I sighed out loud this time and jokingly wondered if I could play Jan-ken* with myself to see what course to take. But that was kinda stupid. I would know what the other hand would play anyway and then it would just be a tie every single time. There was a reason it was a two-person game.

...

I quite literally smacked myself in the head. _That's it!_ My light bulb moment was brilliant! But it still hurt... Holding my forehead, I hissed in pain. _Note to self don't ever do that again... _But at least I had a plan!

It was an amazing plan too!

"Rin..."

And since I couldn't decide on my own... This was probably my only course of action! I deflated. _Then again... It would be super embarrassing to say, "Hey, if you win in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, I'll let you fuck me!"_ I was pretty sure my face would over-heat if I did that.

"Rin."

And what if I didn't win? Was I really just going to risk the loss of my virginity to my brothers on a child's game?

...

"Rin?"

Yes. Yes, I was. I sighed and resigned myself to it. _No backing out Rin! This is a silent vow! If they win I'll let them do "that" without a fuss!_

"..."

_Kusojijii... You're probably laughing your ass off right now aren't you?_ Miserable, I slumped forward fervently hoping that I wouldn't lose. At least not to Amaimon. He scared me and I wasn't afraid to admit it. I could at least scrub my mind out with soap if it was just Mephisto. Amaimon would be sure to leave bruises. And bites. And bloody scars. Everywhere.

"Rin~"

I startled, nearly falling over while shooting a glare at whoever had blown in my ear. "What the hell?!"

Aniki did not look amused but at the same time he did—if that made any sense. "Welcome back to reality."

His dry tone made me blush in embarrassment and I fidgeted under his lamp-like gaze while looking away and rubbing my tingling ear. "...Yeah, uh, I was just..."

He raised an eyebrow but let a smile slid onto his lips while the skin around his eyes crinkled. "Daydreaming? Your face was awfully pink…for an innocent little dream though~"

I spluttered and looked away, unable to think of something to the contrary with arms crossed in defiance. "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout."

He giggled and ran a hand through my spiky hair. "Of course not~"

Amaimon seemed to have realized he was no longer the center of Mephisto's attentions and took that as his cue to put himself into the conversation. "Are you done eating yet?"

The question caught me off guard and I froze. _Crap, if they think I'm done-!_ "No! I mean no, I was just ummm..." I had to think of something quick! _...Food!_ "I was just wondering what those things," I pointed to the basket of purple, egg-shaped food that Aniki had been trying to force feed to Onii-san, "Tasted like. But..."

Mephisto tilted his head a knowing smirk on his lips. "You don't want to take the chance?"

I nodded my head hoping my lie was convincing enough. Yukio never missed a chance to tell me that I sucked at lying. Both of them were watching me again and I blushed, thinking about what I was about to do. "So I was just wondering...would you play Jan-ken with me?"

I saw him blink then a childish grin appeared. "Jan-ken? Are you really that indecisive?"

I pouted, about to retort but I was interrupted.

Amaimon was quick to ask with a slight raise of his eyelids, "Jan-...ken? Aniue, what is that?"

Our oldest brother held up a finger and explained knowledgeably, "Jan-Ken-Pon is its full title. Also known as Rock-Paper-Scissors in the West. It's just a quick game people play when they need to make a decision or decide who goes first during other games." He added with a hint of mirth, "It can get extremely competitive within seconds."

"Is it a fun game? ~" The slight widening of his eyes told us both that he was interested.

I sensed my chance and quickly offered, "Yes. I can play a set with you afterwards." Then I scratched my cheek glancing away shyly. "...If you want."

I tried my best not to grin at how easy I was able to get them both to think about playing the game with me. _Now...if only they would say yes then I'll know what to do. If Aniki and Onii-san win two-out-of-three I'll go through with "that" but if they don't~_

He was quick to answer, by wrapping his arm around the older males while ordering, "Yes! Aniue hurry up and play."

Mephisto made a face, hands sliding to hold Amaimon in place when he started to bounce at the prospect of a new game to play. "Oya, oya settle down. You'll get to play in a second."

He did and releasing the arm of Aniki, kicked his legs sitting in a different position to watch us, his curious, hooded eyes staring intently.

I shivered but inwardly cheered that for once a plan of mine was actually working. "Two-out-of-three, simple style?"

Aniki nodded and warned with a grin, "Hai, but be forewarned; I always win."

I rolled my eyes at his confidence and put my right hand behind my back.

He did the same and we both said, "Iku!**"

We whipped our hands out and bobbed them in time with, "Jan! Ken! Pon!"

I smirked.

Mephisto blinked and scowled.

I sang, "Choki~"*** And making a sniping gesture, cut his paper with my scissors. "So~ You said you always win at Jan-Ken-Pon, Paa-san?"****

His eye twitched and he smirked grimly. "Two-out-of-three remember?"

I sneered and put my hand behind my back. "Don't think I'll let you win old man, my prides on the line!" _More than you know..._

"Oh, so we're playing coy now are we?" He mimicked my action and sent me a perverted leer like he knew something I didn't.

I scowled but didn't say anything.

Ignoring each other, we started again.

"Iku!"

"Jan!"

"Ken!"

"Pon!"

"Well, well, this Paa-san would like to formally greet Guu-san~"***** He laid his paper over my rock with a grin that should have been illegal.

I felt a prickle of worry slide over my skin before I shook my head, a dangerous glint shining in my eye. "I haven't lost yet!" _Please don't let me lose!_

"IKU!"

"Jan!"

"Ken!"

"Pon!"

...

Choki...Choki?

We both stared at the matching scissors before glaring at each other, daring the other to call it.

_Oh, thank Kami-sama..._

We nodded considering it a tie and bobbed our hands three times while shouting, "AI-KOU-DESHOU!"******

...

Guu...Guu?!

I grit my teeth.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"DESHOU!"

Paa...PAA?!

I pulled my hair in frustration. _Dammit! Kami-sama~ Don't do this to me~!_ I bit my lip narrowing my eyes at the man next to me.

Mephisto's curl twitched and he snorted.

We stared each other down, fist's back up in position before...

"AI-"

"KOU-"

"DESHOU!"

Choki...Choki.

We didn't even bother with the pause.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"Deshou!"

Guu...Guu.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"Deshou!"

Choki...Choki.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"Deshou!"

Paa...Paa.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"Deshou!"

Guu...Guu.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"Deshou!"

Paa...Paa.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"Deshou!"

Paa...Paa.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"Deshou!"

Choki...Choki.

I panted, panic rising. I had seen games of Jan-Ken-Pon go on for almost an hour between evenly matched opponents. "You're kinda good."

He flashed me a strained smile. "Kinda?" He snorted, "You shouldn't underestimate me boy-ya."

My lip twitched and I raised my slightly trembling arm back up again. "Yeah, yeah. Talkin' big doesn't mean that you're going to win."

Not that I was confident either. I had almost just played Paa instead of Choki. _I'm sooo glad I didn't..._

Swallowing in trepidation, I steeled myself and steadied my hand. _Kusojijii... This is worse than the time we played for who had to clean up after Easter Mass..._

"You're right. But I already know I'm going to win."

Before I could retort, he sang, "Ai~"

I widened my eyes and growled, "Kou!"

And together we yelled, "Deshou!"

Paa...Paa.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"Deshou!"

Guu...Guu.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"Deshou!"

Choki...Choki.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"Deshou!"

Paa...Paa.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"Deshou!"

Paa...Paa.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"Deshou!"

Paa...Paa

_Kusojijii..._ I squeezed my eyes shut, not able to handle the suspense anymore.

"Ai-"

"Kou-"

"Deshou!"

_Please?_ And opened them.

Paa...Choki. Mephisto snipped my paper/fingers.

I stared.

"Choki~ beats Paa."

With those three words I felt a chasm open up underneath my feet. "You...beat me?"

I blinked, a small, empty smile on my face that didn't quite reach my eyes.

"Hai~"

The smile shrank till it completely fell off my face. "Oh..."

My gaze settled onto my lap and I trembled, hands twisting into my yukata. "...I see."

My decision had been made for me. I would do it. Not that I had a way around not doing it besides breaking my vow but at least I had finally decided. I had to do it... It was good to finally have a set course of action for once... Even if I was scared as hell.

I bit my lip and tried to take a deep breath to calm myself down.

...

_Gahhhh! Who am I kiddin'! I'm still freaking out!_ My hands found my hair and I pulled it again trying to stop myself from screaming with the thought that maybe I would beat Amaimon. I had to! Or else I would really lose it!

I let my hair go, mouth clamped shut while shuffling around, pulling my yukata closer to my skin, trying to push down whatever it was I felt stirring in my stomach. A coiling heat snaked its way over my body and I shivered. _Concentrate! It's now or never! _

Slapping my cheeks to regain my composure, I looked back up to see both of my brothers staring at me. "...Uh?"

Aniki was the first to question my strange behavior and the last. "You know...you don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

I would have high-fived my forehead again if it wasn't so rattled already.

He continued without noticing the vein twitching on top of my head, "Yare, yare, both you and Amaimon are so picky, honestly your taste buds must be defective..."

Onii-san ignored him and tail wagging asked excited, "Play with me! It's my turn yes?!"

I jerked back when it looked like he was going to jump on me but Mephisto held him back and heavy-handed, caressed his mossy-green hair making that strange point on top of his head lay forward then "sproing" back with every swipe of his palm.

Amaimon winced, hunching forward. "Ani~ue~"

"Why don't you ask nicely?"

He didn't seem to like that idea but arms crossed, mumbled unenthusiastically anyway, "Can I play?"

A pointed eyebrow raised upward by Aniki invoked a strangled, "Please?" At the end of his sentence.

Not knowing what to say without grinning at how disgruntled he looked, I nodded silently feeling a weightless cloud descend onto my thoughts.

It wasn't like I was going anywhere. And it was do or die—ur, ok it was more do it with them willingly or risk severe, bodily damage.

I placed my fist behind my back resigned that despite the utter ridiculousness of the situation I had trapped myself in that I would try to enjoy any result that came out of it. After all, what use was moping about to me? It wasn't like it would actually hurt my chances of getting along with these two better later on. Even if I risked mutilation by Broccoli…

And deep down I hadn't forgotten that I was changing, was changed. Normal rules and options didn't apply to me anymore. The Vatican didn't see me as a human being. The Cram school students and Shura had accepted me despite my differences. And Yukio... Well, he still needed persuading but he would come down off his emo cloud and realize just because I wasn't exactly human any more didn't mean I wasn't still Rin, his brother. His twin.

Who at the moment had already gambled away his virginity to his demonic elder brother via Jan-ken. And was fixing to do the same for the second eldest.

_Gahh, that sounds as if it should be on a bucket list..._

Heart heavy but mind breezy as they come I just shrugged my shoulders and shouted playfully, "Iku! ~"

I just hope I didn't regret it down the road.

Amaimon blinked then copied my movements.

"Jan!"

"Ken!"

"Pon!"

Paa...Guu.

"I win...right?" The innocent expression that the Earth King had plastered across his face was too contradictory to the violent, brawling demon he was that I had to stifle a hysterical giggle that threatened to escape my throat.

"Iie, it means you lose the first round Amaimon." Mephisto still had his arms around the other, a content smirk floating on his lips while he answered.

I hummed in agreement, not feeling an urge to speak. That hazy feeling was making me feel sluggish and light-headed.

His face fell and he pouted before grumbling, "...I'll still win. Iku?"

I smiled pleasantly, a little too amused by his stubborn attitude. "Jan?"

And he answered back, "Ken?"

"Pon!"

Choki...Guu.

"Now I win?"

A chuckle from Aniki and a nod from me later...

"Iku~"

"Jan!"

"Ken~"

"Pon!"

Guu...Guu.

I had a niggling feeling in the back of my mind but dismissed it in favor of watching how Mephisto and Amaimon leaned into each other almost casually. _They look comfy..._ Pouting at their closeness, I silently grumbled that Yukio always pushed me off me when I tried to hug him. _I want a hug too..._

"You both tied." Despite the cuddling, the clown sure seemed to be nicer now that there was no longer murderous tension between us two.

"And?" Amaimon himself seemed to have calm down some from earlier. Not that I would forgive him too soon for putting that _thing_ on me.

"We try again."

He looked at me skeptically before he nodded slowly. "Fine."

A man of few words I labeled the other_. Well, not really few... He sure can talk when angry._ Amaimon just struck me in that moment as someone who didn't need a lot to keep him happy. But Kami-sama forbid you did something to make him mad. As I somehow always ended up doing.

"Iku."

"Ai-!"

"Kou-!"

"Deshou! ~"

Choki...Guu.

The niggling feeling burst. I blinked and tilted my head to the side, an alien feeling creeping up inside me. I suddenly felt that if I wanted to I could... _But would it even matter?_ I was just doing this to smooth over my own fears. _Right?_ There was no way Amaimon would let me get away with it. _Would he?_

A voice whispered to me in the back of my thoughts, **"But you could. If you offered. He wouldn't hesitate to make a bet. A deal. An offer."**

I frowned. He was stubborn... If I baited him... I knew I could do it right away. And get away with it. The sudden feeling of clarity erased all doubts about it.

Amaimon as the Earth King was far too prideful to use any other sign besides rock anyway.

And all I had to do was play paper and I would win. But say I made a bet with him beforehand. A deal. An offer.

If I won...

And if he lost...

Then I could easily get away scott-free without having to let him do anything to me.

It was so easy.

_Too_ easy.

I shook my head, rubbing my eyes. _What? What was that?_ Confused about the sudden trail of my thoughts I slowly felt the world filter back to its normal speed and I no longer felt like I was moving through jelly.

It hit me like a jolt of electricity, starting up and fixing the lethargy of my mind. Not like the cushion of sudden calmness I just experienced. But like I had just taken out a pair of noise-muffling earplugs and was suddenly barraged with an unedited background soundtrack.

I blinked.

A hand was waving itself in my face and I scowled. "Why-?"

"Oh good. You are back again I presume?" Mephisto's smart-aleck, yet classy way of using sarcasm grated on my every nerve and my frown deepened. "I hope your mini-vacation was exciting enough because Amaimon nearly decided to dump the rest of the left over Choulan-su on top of your head. Which would have must definitely have clashed with your hair. ...No, wait, you would look good in a pinkish-orange yukata now that I think about it. Maybe a baby-blue obi to match?" He tilted is head to the side and frowned thoughtfully to himself.

"...Huh?" I just blinked again; shaking my head like cotton had been stuffed into it.

"Play! ~ We haven't finished the game!"

The demanding whine from the other demon in the room had me grimacing and I mumbled, "Ok, ok, don't bite my head off." And then I glared. "Or dump anything on top of me."

He didn't express any shame and ignoring Aniki and his mutterings on fashion and color scheme he lilted, "Iku! ~"

I almost fell for it. Almost, but then the problem I had in the first place popped right back to the front of my mind and I raised my hands in alarm. "W-wait!"

Onii-san wasn't too thrilled at being stopped again. "What?" The slight narrowing of his droopy eyes made a chill travel up my spine. That was the same look that he had given me before smashing my face in a while back.

I swallowed, trying to stall for time so that I could figure out what I was going to do. "Umm, I was just wondering about something."

Mephisto was still ranting about the difference between Winter and Autumn clothing in the background so we continued to ignore him and he, oblivious to us doing so, did too.

The elder huffed and crossed his arms asking testily, "Yes?" If he had fur everywhere I'm sure his hackles would have been raised. He almost looked defensive.

I thought dryly: _Well, the best offensive is defensive._ Then rubbed my forehead. _I'm starting to sound like Yukio and Shura combined._ "Well..." I didn't know what to ask him that would help me make my decision, so I blurted out the first thing I could think of hoping it would help me in some way. "Why?"

The glare slid into a sardonic deadpan, if, of course, such a thing existed beyond his usual expression of blankness. Because that was what he was giving me right at the moment. "Why?" With an arched dot eyebrow to boot.

I chuckled nervously ducking my head. _Why? Why a lot of things! Why are you such a freaking psychopath? Why are you so mean? Why is it that you keep trying to kill me? Why do you suddenly switch from growling to rolling over like a trained dog whenever Aniki looks at you? Why sometimes do you snap back? Why?! Just _why?

I didn't know Amaimon. I didn't know Mephisto. But at least I had some experience with him and knew some of his motives. I had nothing on Amaimon. And I couldn't make the decision that I needed to if we were still strangers.

Mephisto wasn't really one anymore and past decisions aside, I was at least curious to know more. He was cruel yet kind, in his own way. Scheming yet he seems surprised every time he talks to me. And I liked that. Not the manipulative bastard hiding underneath that perverted leer of his but when his eyes would widen and he would chuckle in surprise. Witty words didn't mean anything to me, nor did insults. I had always been insulted, what did one; three or seven more really matter? Not that I always keep my cool when I was...but still!

No. I liked the way he's eyes would go soft for a second. When that little flash of humor would crinkle the skin around his eyes. It reminded me of the way Kusojijii would say something really embarrassing and infuriating then calm down and ruffle my hair while flashing me that smile of his.

It _was_ corny as hell. But it made me feel warm inside. And it made me feel as if I needed to show them I wasn't a baby. I too, could make it as an adult! I didn't need to be coddled. Even if I enjoyed it every now and then. …But hell if I would admit such an embarrassing thing!

Amaimon. Amaimon was different. He wasn't an adult. Not that Kusojijii or Mephisto really acted as such most of the time but... Amaimon was a kid. Even I could see it. And I was too. Even if I didn't like to admit it. And half of the time he saw me as a rival. For some reason. And the other...well, I was lower than dirt in his eyes.

That made me want to punch him in the face. Really bad. I wasn't weak! And if he said it one more time! ...But I understood. Somewhat. Yukio had been the same way when we were younger and since he had become an Exorcist... Amaimon wasn't smart. But that didn't mean he had to be. Yukio was a crybaby. Amaimon wasn't a baby. Even if he acted like one when he whined. And he didn't cry. I hadn't ever seen that side of him and doubtless I probably never would. We were far too similar in that regard. But he was clingy.

I could see it. He was the baby brother to Mephisto. Except Mephisto didn't seem to give a damn most of the time.

I had. When Yukio would come sniffling up to me with broken glasses I would immediately want to know who I had to deck.

I could easily imagine Mephisto looking scornfully down at a scowling Amaimon and tell him to fix his own problems.

Amaimon, I could tell, obviously was an attention seeker.

I frowned and asked, "Why...do you hate me so much?"

Because he did. Forgetting about his recent behavior of the touchy-kind...

He cocked his head, as if was confused by my question and he seemed to forget that he was waiting for me to play with him. "Ha...te?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, creating a crease in between his eyes. He looked stumped.

I just nodded, calmly explaining, "Yes, hate. Because you seem to. A lot. Generally that's what people feel when they try to kill someone else or fight them. Well, maybe not hate...just…really intense dislike?" I scowled unsure about the correct emotion but I still knew he didn't like me. "So why do you dislike me? What did I do that made you want to, ya' know, punch me in the face till I was a bloody mess?"

He didn't seem to have an answer forth coming anytime soon and I sighed, looking away. _This is like talking to a brick wall... Heh, maybe this is what Yukio feels like when he tells me to do my homework and I don't…_

"I..." A quiet murmur escaped his lips.

I glanced back, my curiosity increasing at the way he glared at the futon while his hands clenched around his—thankfully somewhat closed—yukata. "I don't like being ignored."

_Well, that's a start. I think._ Tilting my head I made a gesture for him to continue. "And?"

He scowled, displeased, one of the only emotions I really saw the other display besides cruelty, happiness, and anger. "You...you should respect me!" His irises flashed gold, and his gaze bore into me. "I'm older! And a Demon King! You are just a brat! You shouldn't be allowed to make fun of me!" He focused on the bedding again, a heavy, ugly scowl on his lips while he crossed his arms. "I don't understand why..."

"Why?" I scooted a little closer but still stayed just out of arms reach should he try to hit me. I was finally getting somewhere so I didn't want to spoil it by starting a brawl.

The clown seemed to be still stuck on rant mode, not noticing that an actual serious conversation had popped up. _Just like him not to be here—mentally, this time—when something serious pops up._

I tuned him out like Amaimon was no doubt use to doing.

"Why?! Tou-san and Aniue... They both-!" He grit his teeth, fingers clenching into fists. "Tou-san ignores me most of the time and Aniue only calls me when he needs something..."

He looked directly at me and I saw something fierce flit underneath his flat, gilded irises in contrast to his tone of voice. "But as soon as you show up they both instantly pay attention to you! I don't get it... Why are they-! Why are they so interested in you...? You have the same fire Tou-san does but none of the control!"

He made a sweeping gesture and I was glad I choose to stay a little out of his reach. "Your flames are strong but you are weak...because you don't understand anything." He bared his teeth, angry and his eyes flashed before suddenly the rage faded, replaced by that monotone, blank façade of his while he looked away.

And I realized it was just that. Like the smile Yukio would put on when something bothered him. A facade. Amaimon kept his emotions—whichever ones he knew how to express any way—locked up behind those droopy eyes and slash of a half-smile, half-frown.

It was easy to guess—even for me—why he was so violent. He let things build and build and when that cold fury couldn't be locked up anymore, when his frustration boiled over then it either caused him to lash out with an almost crazed bloodlust or he suppressed it deeper, stunting his ability to express and understand emotion because he didn't want to deal with the feelings that came with them.

_He...and I…really aren't that different... I wonder who is to blame for that?_ I frowned, before closing my eyes and sighing. _There really is nothing else I _can_ do...is there, Kusojijii?_

Dealing with my own emotions, I was just as bad for I did the same thing, either losing my cool or just throwing such annoying emotions away...and acting like I was happy when I really wasn't…

Swallowing heavily before my courage deserted me, I leaned forward onto my knees and hand out-stretched, I poked the mighty and fierce Earth King right between his dotty eyebrows.

"Eh? Why the long face?" A kind smile spread on my lips and I tried to keep my voice steady since my legs were doing all the shaking for the rest of me combined. _This is either going to backfire in my face painfully...or—Kami-sama forbid—end up working._

"If you make such a face you'll only get wrinkles. And then people might make fun of ya more..." I chuckled, rubbing my index finger into the crease that appeared due to his confused expression while he tilted his head.

"But ya' know..." I pouted, letting my hand fall. "I'm not stealing Aniki from you. I mean, if you want, you can keep him. He's far too perverted for me anyway." I flapped my hand as if to say, "I don't care." And then shrugged my shoulders, "Plus, I don't know about you but~ I could care less about Satan so...keep him too. I just want to know how to control my flames, that's all."

I leaned back crossing my arms while dramatically huffing and hand on my chin, I whined while looking at the ceiling and then back down, "Ah, but if only I had a big, strong Onii-san to teach me? ~"

The dumb-founded look on the others face almost made me snicker but I held it in at the last second and I offered him a cheeky smile, "I'm just a brat after all." And before I could stop myself I leaned back over and pecked the spot I had poked him with my lips, softly giggling at the way his eyes went wide.

One of his clawed hands slowly pressed against the spot where I had done so and he blinked, looking as if he couldn't understand what had just happened.

I just hoped he would recognize an olive branch when he saw one.

But when a smile crept onto his face with his narrowed eyes glinting with mirth, unconcealed by that damnable mask I knew that he understood. A little too much if his next actions showed anything.

"Ek!" My back hit the futon and I suddenly had a very—excited?—touchy-feely Demon King on top of me.

He snuggled—was that even possible?—awkwardly into me and nuzzled his cheeks against mine before purring gruffly, "Hmm, mine."

I shot him an uncertain look before rolling my eyes uncertain as to where to put my hands. _What is up with these guys?_ "Um, ok? How about something more than a one-syllable answer?"

He scoffed like I had said something ridiculous and wrapped his thin arms around my hips, chin resting on my chest. "Call me Onii-san again."

The husky tremble of his voice had nothing against the vivid ocher that locked eyes with my own royal blue. I felt a shiver that wasn't due to my tail being pulled roll up my spine and I looked away, a flush heating my cheeks. I seemed to be blushing a lot more than usual these days... Abashed, I mumbled out, "Do you really like me calling you Onii-san that much?"

His rapid nodding in confirmation made me blink in surprise and I couldn't help but grouse, "_Nooooow_ you want to act civilized. Pff~" I felt a sincere smile slid onto my face before I could stop it and snickered, "Oi, Aniki is going to be annoyed about this when he stops ranting."

A snort escaped him and he sat up, taking me with while he propped his head on top of mine. "You interrupt him."

I deadpanned, scowling at how he went from kinda-ok-I-don't-think-I'm-gonna-try-and-kill-you- anytime-soon-bastard to I'm-gonna-use-your-ass-as-a-meat-shield-ok?-bastar d. "You just don't want him to yell at ya."

Most definitely not caring that I wasn't amused he nodded, ruffling my hair while he did so. "Yes. And once you are done play with me."

The demanding tone of his voice made me snort and while I reached over and tugged Mephisto's sleeve I grumbled, "Still the same hard-to-please demon as ever. You better not try killing me again or I'll sic Aniki on your ass Onii-san."

"And they tell me not to wear white after Labor Day! _Labor! Day!_ Japan doesn't _even_ have a Labor Day! And white looks good on me verdammit!" Turning to me because of the tug he huffed, bellyaching, "Don't you agree? White looks fabulous on me." Here he placed one hand on his chest and with the other, placed it on top of his forehead bemoaning, "Ah, the pressures of being good-looking."

There was not a doubt in my mind that we both gave him a deadpanned stare.

"It must very demanding Aniue."

"Get over yourself Aniki."

Seeing our less-then-enthusiastic response he pouted sticking his nose up into the air. "Humph! Well, I never-" Then he quickly glanced back, his eyebrows creating a "V" on top of his forehead. "What...exactly are you doing Amaimon?"

His sudden inquiry into our suspicious proximity to each other told me he was finally calling into question why at the moment Onii-san had his arms firmly wrapped around my middle with me sitting in between his crisscrossed legs.

"...Sitting."

I saw the vein twitch on the clown's head and the sneer curling on his lips as Amaimon no doubt did and headed off the argument to come before those two got off track—again. "Oi, clown. While you were spacing out I actually got something done. I don't think you have to worry about Amaimon ripping my throat out at the moment."

Humming in consent, Amaimon nuzzled his cheek into my unkempt pile of hair. "Unless you make fun of me."

I sighed, folding my arms while scowling and in a flippant tone, added, "Of course. Can't have that can we?"

Aniki seemed to find our newly-found brotherly affection overly comical and leered, "How cute, maybe I should have left you two locked up longer together. You seem be awfully chummy for two demons that destroyed an amusement park, almost leveled a forest, and demolished a courtroom." The humor in his voice was unrestrained but the silent relief that he didn't have to watch us like a hawk could also be seen in the relaxing of his shoulders.

Before I could fully comprehend it myself, I joked, "Maybe you'll have less paperwork now?"

He chuckled, an appreciative smirk dancing over his features. "If only. The insurance companies kvetch alone took a week to smooth out."

"Maybe because they wouldn't believe the bull-shit you had to come up with to explain how your ridiculously expensive statue became headless."

"So Amaimon wasn't lying!"

Amaimon interrupted the slow buildup of our banter with another deadpanned, "I told you I didn't do it."

Mephisto just sighed, hand rubbing the skin above his temple. "Oh, quiet. I doubt it would have ended up as so without you not paying attention to your surroundings."

Sensing that they could go on and on about who was to blame for the beheading of the clown I—no longer hungry nor unresolved—took a leap of faith and devoted my energy to turning the conversation to the topic I had franticly avoided for so long. I knew what I had to do and I was going to get it done. My stubbornness wouldn't allow me to back out seeing how it was really now or never and I hardly wanted to beat around the bush any longer because truth be told, I was a straightforward kind of guy and playing Mephisto's game of ring-around-let's-never-get-to-the-point along with him had frayed my patience to the snapping point. I was going to have sex with these two idiots even if they suddenly decided they didn't want to. "Umm," _Did...I really just think that?_ "You guys." _Ah, what the hell! Let's just get this over with!_ "Guys."

They were still arguing, much like how Yukio and I squabbled over something insignificant-like. "Guys~"

_Like a cat and dog, those two..._ My eye twitched and taking the only opportunity that was presented to me I forcefully dragged them out of the conversation.

"Gah!"

"Ow-ow-ow, _let go!_"

One hand wrapped around Amaimon's tail and the other around the curl sticking up out of the top of Mephisto's hair. I had tugged, harshly.

Onii-san gasped and Aniki yelped, both jumping at the sudden pain of having a body part pulled—if the ahoge sticking out of Mephisto's head could be called such a thing.

The desired effect of getting their attention was immediately accomplished and I let go as soon as I had done so, hoping that they wouldn't decide to take revenge on poor, little, old me.

The heat I felt from both of their glowers made me wrap my own tail around my stomach for safe keeping before I huffed defensively, "You both were getting off track."

Water in his emerald eyes and hand holding his head protectively, Aniki snarked, "And, pray tell, what track was that?"

Amaimon was far more physical. His hand wrapped around my throat tightly while leaning my head back so I could see that he was not amused by my method of grabbing his attention. He hissed, "Yesssss. What was it?"

Stifling the need to sigh—for the hundredth time, no doubt—I shrugged my shoulders while staring up at Onii-san and simply stated, "I lied."

* * *

><p><em>Ummm, shameless author note here. And it's pretty long too...<em>

_Cannibalism, weird food, and the rock-paper-scissors game were strange I know. Strange is strange. This chapter was a little too serious for my tastes, especially when dealing with these three. Now if Yukio had been a part of it... Well, then he would have add angst and that's a no-no. I thought the ridiculousness of these three topics would garner a laugh or two, hopefully~_

_But there WAS a legitimate thought process behind them. Afterwards. This always surprises me. It just tends to pop up, weaving my ideas together... Some call it fortune, or fate. Or even a nice muse._

_Nah, who we kidding?! It's called plot and I have too much of it._

_The food for example. Gehenna is the "mirror" world of Assiah is it not? And Hobgoblins and various other demons inhabit Assiahian animals when they cross over do they not? Just because some of them can talk—Kuro for example—doesn't mean they are still not the equivalent of animals in Gehenna._

_My theory is, of course, then what do demons eat? More demons. The longer a demon exists—Kuro for example again, he does have two tails. Why? He has lived a long time—the more sentient they become, the more powerful, more knowledgeable, and of course, the less likely they are to be eaten or defeated by a younger demon. Make sense? Of course it does._

_And other foodstuff? Like the pepper? Yeah, I had a brilliant insight to that. "Mirror" world remember? So opposite food taste like opposite food. Like when I eat broccoli and think it taste like peanuts. (Yes, that is weird.) Or when I am eating Chicken and Dumpling's and think for a second, "Mmm, donuts."_

_..._

_Ok, that IS still weird but still. Dumplings are made out of dough, yes? So are donuts. Just substitute a few ingredients and voila! You get sugary goodness. (No explanation for the broccoli. I'm just strange like that.) That is surprising where I got the whole sugar vs. spicy argument at least…_

_Moving on to the real purpose of that odd conversation._

_The opposite of spicy would be? Sweet. Bingo~ You get confusion. I shall explain._

_If no sugar exists in Gehenna? Then spicy stuff exists in Gehenna._

_It would explain why Mephisto and Rin like spicy stuff a lot. Rin should have been eating stuff like that because he is a demon yes? And Mephisto is just use to it. (Think meat.)_

_So if Mephisto and Amaimon crave sugar because they are in Assiah? Then obviously Rin craves spicy stuff._

_I, for one, haven't seen him go gaga over sweet stuff but spicy stuff? Hellya~ So twisting that fact a little gets this outcome~ Tada!_

_..._

_Of course, some would argue that there is spicy stuff in Assiah so doesn't that kinda make the point moot? Yes?_

_No. What is the spiciest thing that exits on earth?_

_Ghost peppers._

_Get it, get it? ~_

_Yeah, bad joke. (And in reality it was trumped recently by the Trinidad Scorpion Moruga Blend (Capsicum chinense)) But still many people can't eat that sort of spicy food, right?_

_My thought is that Ghost peppers are on the lower point on the hotness scale of Gehennian food. (Makes sense, many humans can't handle it even then yes?) Don't get me ranting on the point that there are probably EVEN spicier things out there. Case and Point, **SupeiorDimwit**'s prank with that Devil's Tongue in their lovely fanfic. Yeah, I went there. (And I have an eternal muse that just won't switch off. I only get writers block when I have too many ideas. Not the other way around. May not have a way with words but I sure can rant~)...Like now._

_(Clears throat.)_

_So~ What about sweet stuff? I'm getting there. In comes~ Drum roll please? Min-To's. Yes, I am shameless. Sort of like sour orange and mangos? Minty taste? A downplay on sugar but still on a sweet scale. When in Gehenna of course. Same idea with Ghost peppers but reversed._

_Yep, I'm an evil genius. Or just really have too much time on my hands..._

_Meh, the game WAS just for kicks. Though plot seems to have sneaked into my random ideas stringing them together till you get one conglomerated mess and sore fingers from typing too much, too fast, and a lot of messed up words because spell-check is stupid like that and for a writer I am atrocious at spelling._

_... Uhmm, some terms? So I'll stop ranting?_

_Jan-Ken(-Pon)*-The Japanese equivalent to Rock-Paper-Scissors-Modern day. (Mushi-ken=Snake-Toad-Slug anyone?)_

_Iku!**=Go!_

_Choki***=scissors sound effect/like when you close a pair of scissors and it goes "snip!"_

_Paa****=paper/same idea_

_Guu*****=rock /same idea_

_Ai-kou-deshou!******-"One more time!" Or "It's a tie! Let's play again!"_

_Uh, long authors note is long._

_I'm done. Just...done._

_Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama_

_P.S. It's funny but the last time I told SD to update...they did the very same day! Maybe... Back to the nunnery? Please? You know you want ta._

_Review if ya please, it's up to you. And if you want to endure my endless PM's afterwards on metaphysics... Kinda._


	16. Pick Your Poison

**I'll keep it short. IT'S HERE~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen-Pick Your Poison<br>**

* * *

><p>That halted the conversation as if Satan had just busted through the door, wearing nothing but a coconut bra and a hoola-skirt.<p>

My lip trembled at the mental image of such a terrifying scenario but was luckily saved by their reactions to my statement. Else, I'm sure I would have crashed then and there.

Aniki was the first to react. Face twisting in confusion then amused disbelief he smirked, eyebrow raised haughtily in good humor. "Oh? Lied did you now boy-ya? How naughty~ And what is this thing that you lied about, hmm?" He seemed to have forgotten that I tugged his curl and leaned in, face centimeters from mine.

Amaimon growled low in his throat, a little slower on the forgiveness due to his hot temper.

I felt his long nails prick my skin when his grasp on my throat tightened and I managed to stifle a gasp.

"It had better be good. Or else." Onii-san slid his cheek against mine and glared at me past his hooded eyes, gold bearing into my own royal blue.

My lips pulled down into a frown and I snorted, "You both are worst then Yukio." Sniffing, I folded my arms and scuffed the bedding with my foot sheepishly. "...I...didn't really play Jan-ken to decide on food." I trained my eyes on the flickering pattern stitched into my yukata and forged ahead despite that small voice in the back of my mind holding up a stop sign and flashing red lights.

I squared my shoulders and admitted, "I decided." Taking a steady breath and looking up at Aniki I came clean. "I might want to...I mean, I do want to..." But tongue twisting, even I had limits despite my honest nature. Nose scrunched up in annoyance, I shoved past the blush rising in my face and shutting my eyes I bluntly rushed out, "IthinkitwouldbbeokifIhadsexwithyoutwo!"

Silence reigned and peeking past my eyelids to see their reactions the expression on Mephisto's face said it all so I didn't even bother looking at Amaimon's.

Swallowing in new-found shame I scrambled to explain my change of mind at the half-amused, half-incredulous look on his face. "I-! I just thought that maybe-! Maybe..." Waving my hands in front of my face as if I could wipe away the manic grin stretching across Mephisto's lips I backtracked, "You know! That is...maybe...it…wouldn't...be that..._bad?_" I trailed off while looking away, steam slowly seeping out of my ears. I wouldn't have been surprised if there had been a leak in my brain. _I've finally gone off the cliff! Yukio was right...maybe I should see a therapist..._ "So I just kinda, maybe, sorta...used Jan-ken...to ya' know officially...decide if I really wanted to?"

I could feel the disbelief radiating off Aniki but he didn't speak up first.

Amaimon did and he reacted in his own typical fashion of course. "Eh? So...do you want me to fuck you or not? I'm going to do it either way but~" He squeezed my mid-section, his nose nuzzling behind my ear in a distracting way. "I want to hear you beg for it. Though I don't mind playing too~"

Teeth gritting and cheeks no doubt_ still_ red, I tugged on his toxic-green hair trying to get his teeth and tongue away from my sensitive ear before he decided to add in a demonstration. "Dream on pervert."

A giggle interrupted us before Amaimon could respond and Aniki butted in, an all too familiar grin cracking his face in two. "So~ Despite all your hesitation, confusion, and moral dilemmas...you allowed a child's game...to trump all that? Based on whether you won or lost your virginity...on said child's game?"

The lilt and dry humor in his voice was enough to make me think twice about why I had thought that that had been a good idea in the first place. "Well...I..." I didn't really have a solid reasoning behind it... _I just...did it...?_

But I couldn't say that out loud! He would just make fun of me. So I settled for glaring at the older demon in front of me while re-crossing my arms. "So? You gotta a problem with that?" Scowling, I scoffed and looked away. "It ain't like you have anything to complain about. You already won anyway."

A dark purple claw tipped-finger turned my chin back to him and his smile became even more terrible. "A problem?" He chuckled, sending sharp, phantom nails scratching down my back, his eyes glinting with mirth. "Oh, no. I don't have a problem with that." The chuckle became a silent giggle. "No, in fact I'm- Ha-ha, How do you say?" More laughter bubbled from his throat while his shoulders shook. "Nha-haha, hahahah~ So impossibly!"

He let go of my face and fell over backwards, hands holding his side while he giggled uncontrollably. "Ah-haha-mused! ~"

I blinked, tail freezing in mid-sway before it started swishing angrily by my side. Mouth dropping open, I disentangled myself from Amaimon so I could lean over the clown's trembling body and grab his yukata collar. "S-stop laughing! It's not funny! ~" My words ended in a whine that I couldn't help but use while I shook him violently._ This is the third time he's laughed at me! Damn stupid clown!_

"Funny? Kuku-hahaha~ B-but it is hilarious! Nahaha, such, such a good boy! Gambling away his virginity! His purity! On a game!"

He sat up suddenly hands clamped onto my shoulder while he shook me gently with a mad sparkle in his eyes. "Now you are learning!" He winked adding in between snickers, "We'll turn you into a proper demon yet! ~"

I made a face of disgust and wrenched myself out of his obviously deluded grasp. "Keep your opinions to yourself! It isn't like I'm getting out of here without..." I went back to staring at my lap and mapping out the shimmering threads there with my suddenly jittery hands studiously. "Doing_ that_ anyway..." I wanted to slap my face for having allowed Aniki to shake my determination. I was going to do it dammit even if it _killed_ me!

"Aww, did I hurt my cute little Otouto and his feelings?"

Scratch that. I was going to end up killing him before it ever went that far. "You seriously piss me off! And I'm not cute!"

"Oh yes, yes you are. Especially when you get all mad and flustered. Your cheeks turn such a lovely shade of crimson~"

"Do not!"

"Do too~"

"No!"

"Y~essss, they do. Want a mirror? Or...maybe you would like to finally begin the lesson?"

My fingers itched with the urge to strangle Aniki till he stopped grinning at me so suggestively.

Long, skinny arms wrapped around my shoulders forcing me to hunch down instead of pouncing on the smug bastard in front of me. Amaimon's distracting heat melded into my back through my clothes and I stifled a shiver.

"Not yet! I still have to finish!" The monotone of Onii-san was disrupted by the coloring of his urge to finish playing Jan-ken. This made him sound like a little kid asking for five more minutes on the playground before dinner. He directed his attention back to me. "Then we can fuck yes Otouto?"

Eye twitching, I dragged my hand down my face before twisting around all the way till I was face to face with him. Frowning at my second eldest brother I growled, "So that you can finish what you started earlier and play with me like a toy when you're done? Nah-uh."

He stiffened, eyelids drifting further down till I could barely see his gold eyes. His relaxed hands suddenly dug into my shoulder blades while he spoke dryly, "So? I'm older. You started it. Finish it."

The usual I'll-make-a-bloody-pulp-out-of-your-face-if-you-do n't-do-as-I-say aura was creeping out into play and I made a snap decision that would hopefully make us both happy. "I never said I wouldn't."

He perked up at that seeming to forget he was just staring at me in a cold, murderous rage.

Then I sneered, "But~ You won't win."

The lax claws dug back in tighter. "Why not?"

_If looks could kill..._

I shrugged my shoulders feeling a bit more daring then what was probably normal for someone facing down a Demon King who may or may not decide to rip my face off. Brotherly bonds seemed to only go so far in the Demon world. "Because...you won't. In fact, I would bet on it." I knew he would take it. Just as sure as I knew not to call him broccoli unless I wanted to die.

His eyes narrowed.

I smiled wolfishly, adding fuel to the fire that kept all the hot air of his ego going. "You win, you get to do what. Ever. You. Want. To. Me." I leaned forward at every period till I all I had to do was erase a centimeter between us and press my lips against his. "No interference, no rules, and I'll do it willingly." But I didn't. "Sound good?"

Hook.

"If you win?" His scowl of earlier degenerated into a razor thin grin.

Line.

"Easy." I glared right back at his ocher-hued eyes never breaking contact. "I win, I decide if or even when you can touch me." My eyes darted to his mouth just millimeters from mine. I could feel the warmth that was radiating from his skin even at this distance.

"Deal."

And sucker.

I pecked his nose and leaned back tail wagging in smug satisfaction. All thoughts about how shy I had been had been thrown out. I could feel the heady rush of excitement rushing over my skin. Or was that adrenaline from conning a Demon King?

The spell was broken when an amused but serious Aniki intervened. "Amaimon, what have I told you about thinking before you act?"

The glare he received in turn from our sibling said what he thought about such advice. "Don't care." He raised his chin in defiance. "I will win."

Turning around slightly I caught Mephisto shaking his head in exasperation. "Fine, but a deal's a deal. I won't help you if you lose."

"Oi, he can make his own decisions! It's too late anyway clown. He agreed." I turned back to my gullible, earth-controlling brother. "And so do I."

He snorted and waved his hand. "True. Fine, go at it." He glanced scornfully over at Amaimon adding in, "But don't say I never warned you."

Amaimon ignored him and turned back to me.

I smirked evilly, eyes glinting with smugness. "We'll finish where we left off. You had two wins, I had one. Ok?" I would probably feel bad about this later but I made a deal and I wasn't the type to go back on my word. Though I doubt he would let me...

He nodded, his own mouth mirroring mine. "Ready?"

I held out my clenched fist in classic Jan-ken style. "Hell ya. Bring it," And I sniped, cockily, "Broccoli."

He growled at the nickname and did the same as I did. "You'll lose and pay for that."

"I'll win. And I won't." I teased back and we began.

"Iku!"

"Jan."

"Ken!"

"Pon."

My smirk remained. While I proudly displayed my flattened hand as Paa.

The crinkle appeared back onto Amaimon's forehead and I almost teased him about it making him look like an old man but thought better of it.

"One more point for me. Two to two, next one wins it ~"

A scowl appeared on Amaimon's face but he said nothing, his clenched fist retracting itself from where we had shown our hands.

I could feel Mephisto watching us do battle eagerly but I had a feeling he knew what the outcome was going to be anyway. He was a lot smarter them me...and if I could see it, well I wouldn't even hesitate to say he saw it minutes before I did.

But that didn't matter at the moment.

"Iku!"

I had a game to win.

"Jan!"

For better or worse.

"Ken."

I just hope Amaimon wouldn't hate me for too long afterwards.

"Pon!"

I sighed and lowered my paper-mimicking hand. It was hardly a surprise but it was still a fair game. And he and I made a deal so it was what it was.

Though the minute we ended the final round the smug look completely melted off Amaimon's face after a good full minute or two. He looked very much like a confused puppy, all wide-eyed and astonished face while he looked at his clenched fist as if he couldn't quite understand why it was that he had lost. "…I…"

Rubbing my forehead I reached over and patted his head gently like one would a lost and sad stray. "It's ok. You tried your best."

His face went from slack to pouting in a second flat. "I…lost?" It seemed as if he hadn't yet grasped the fact that yes, he had lost. A puppy had nothing on Amaimon by this point.

A grateful sigh echoed from behind me and I felt Mephisto move behind me to where he had his hands wrapped around my middle and chin on top of my hair. "I told you to think twice Amaimon. Even Rin noticed that you kept using rock every turn. Your pride as the Earth King once again has led to your staunch defeat. Of course he won and you lost. Oh, how Tou-san would laugh at the pathetic sight you make."

"A…niue…"

Hearing the disdain thrown at the obviously devastated Amaimon I glared at Aniki and glancing back to Onii-san tried to cheer him up. I hadn't wanted to make him upset! "Uh, ya' know, I wasn't...um...really..."

He peeked up at me, his mouth set in a deep frown while he sniffed. His eyes told me he was madder than mad. "Go o-on. Gloat." He scrubbed his eyes before huffing and looking away.

I stared in confusion at the lanky male. _Is he...crying?_ It took me a few seconds to comprehend that. Then all sort of questions began to dance around in my head_. Demon Kings can cry? Amaimon actually has tear ducts?_ Watching him sulk was as entertaining as watching paint dry then the fence it was drying on be flattened by hurricane. Then flood the yard it was laying in to add insult to injury.

Shaking my head to move past that thought, my shoulders slumped. _Man... I can never catch a break can I?_ My mouth twisted in shame and I let out a deep breath before I moved, wrapping my arms around the pitiful looking demon's neck. "Aww, come on. It ain't that bad." I buried my face into the soft strands of his hair while sliding myself on top of his lap. _I hope this works..._

He looked at me as if I had grown another head or something similar to that.

I snickered and wiped away the tiny tear leaking past his eyelashes before rubbing my nose against his. "Even if I won that doesn't mean I'm gonna tease ya."

He looked at me skeptically and face still forlorn whined, "B-but you-"

I rolled my eyes and since I had already lost my marbles a long time ago and no longer decided to give a flying fuck any more I bent down and kissed him.

It was strange.

Kissing someone first was most definitely not the same as being kissed by someone else.

I moved my lips against his slightly chapped, frozen ones and let my eyes drift shut, a soft moan escaping my throat at the taste that was purely Amaimon to the core.

The light kiss didn't stay that way long. He fell backward. Out of shock? Maybe he just plain lost his balance...and a few brain cells to boot? It really didn't matter.

I bit his lip with my own small fangs accidentally when we fell and suddenly he was kissing back fervently, my fangs nipping his tongue when he slipped his into my mouth.

Hands groped their way to my hips and I tangled mine into Amaimon's hair. The slight dig of his hipbones into my thighs didn't bother me and neither did the feel of our hot skin touching each other.

"Umm, Otouto~" Amaimon sucked on my bottom lip, his teeth scraping against mine in his rush to kiss me back.

I moved back enough to break the contact for a second panting, "N-not Otouto. Rin." I smashed my mouth back onto his, loving the feel of the heat warming my chest and the thrill of another's skin on mine that made my hair stand on end. "Rin. C-ah-mmm~ Call me Rin."

Pulling his hair, I leaned further in, practically purring when his claws trailed teasingly along my outer thighs. My head was starting to spin from how good it felt to be touched when I actually wanted to be.

But...it didn't last long. As all things good that happened to me did.

I was yanked off Amaimon without warning and pressed against another chest, bigger hands then what Onii-san owned digging sharply into my waist. "Huh?"

A growl echoed threateningly in my ear and Mephisto held me tighter almost suffocating me due to his strong hold. "What...do you think you are doing Rin?"

His tone indicated he wasn't happy and I really would have had to have been daft if I didn't recognize that he was mad.

"Kissing." I stuck out my tongue and wiggled in his grip glancing back to Amaimon who was pouting again. I winked playfully and licked my lips enjoying the look of frustration on Amaimon's face.

Aniki didn't like that and he smacked my thigh, bringing me back down to earth. It didn't take a genius to figure out what this was about.

"Why?" I sneered and hung my arms off his shoulders nonchalantly, my own pouting mouth hovering just below his throat before it transformed into a sultry smirk. "You're not...jealous, are ya?"

The heat simmering in his eyes scorched my nerves and made me shudder in delight. His claws dug into my clothing while pulling me closer and he purred, "Jealous? You really _are_ a little firebrand. What happened to the shy little kitten that was afraid to have sex? He certainly wouldn't have jumped Amaimon to kiss the daylights out of him." He gave me a condescending look afterwards. "Or be acting like such a slut."

It felt like I had been hit with a freezing cold rag right across the face. "Wha-" Heat flooded my stomach and the bridge of my nose while I stared up at the currently sardonically smirking clown. "I didn't-"

I whipped around staring at a positively glowing and disheveled Earth King and I gulped, hands twisting into Mephisto's yukata.

My chest constricted and I hid my face in the folds of the robe draping off the clown's frame. "I hadn't meant to..."

He snickered joyously and carded his hands through my hair. "Oh, I'm just teasing you. It's the demon in you acting up. Remember what I said? Your body's urges are getting harder to suppress. And it's slowly but surely driving you to seek gratification."

The flush stinging my cheeks made it almost impossible to ask without stammering but I managed to drum out, as muffled as it was, "T-that's why I...feel so...weird?"

"Hai." He nodded sagely and rubbed his palm down my spine causing me to gasp and shiver underneath his hand.

I whimpered, noticing that my arousal was back in full force and just from a little kissing and touching! I wiggled, feeling uncomfortable in my own skin at the moment. "Does that mean...that I didn't really decide to...?"

"To allow us to claim you?" It was easy to tell Aniki thought the whole situation was funny just by his tone of voice and the way I could feel his chest rumble in unspoken laughter. "You seemed to switch views so often that I really couldn't say."

I frowned, worry stirring in my stomach warring against the need growing and echoing from the tips of my fingers to my feet. "I guess...I did. I wasn't feeling strange then... Right?"

He just snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "I may be the Demon King of Time and Space but that doesn't mean I always know what is going on your head. The time continuum is complex enough without meddling with the intricacies of your thought process."

Weakly, I peeked up at the clown, disgust showing plainly on my face. "Time con-what? Look, I don't care anymore Aniiiiiiiki~" The throbbing in my veins was getting harder to ignore. "Just...do something! I don't care what... Just make it stop." I hit his chest and squirmed in irritation. That annoying piece of metal around me wasn't helping the matter. "And take this stupid thing off me!"

I didn't have to elaborate, he knew what I was talking about and Kami-sama help me if he didn't take it off soon I was going to take every pleasure in plucking every single hair of his goatee off one by one with a rusty pair of tweezers!

"Tsk, so impatient!"

I glared, not enjoying his sarcastic irony. "Clown... Do something now or I'll let Amaimon do it!"

One didn't need to turn around to know the Earth King was grinning so wide his face would practically split apart. I wouldn't have been surprised if his tail was wagging like a dogs'. I knew mine was lashing the air in agitation.

Aniki just chuckled low in his throat and pushed me off him and onto the futon. He snapped his fingers and I heard something go "poof," which was most likely the food so it wouldn't get in the way and he grinned, "Well, I guess this could be considered dessert~ ?"

I sprawled backwards, a growl starting in my chest with my hands clenched into fists and fangs bared. "ANIKI! ~"

There was no reason to whine though because he was immediately right on top of me, his hands on either side of my head. The leer on his features seemed darker somehow and his golden irises were glinting with want while he licked his lips slowly. "Don't fret; I'll give you what you want." He raised one of his palms to cup the side of my face, rubbing the skin with the pads of his slim fingers. "You do want this don't you? Because I've waited too long to deflower you to stop now."

My toes curled and the very tips of my hair felt electrified by his gaze. _Do I? _Eyes closing, I swallowed past the lump in my throat and opened them only to look straight into his molten pools above me. _Can I?_ With the futon cushioning my back softly and the heat flowing off Mephisto in tantalizing waves I already knew my answer.

Once more I gathered my resolve and pushed forehead regardless of the consequences.

I smirked like the brat I was, fangs showing and lifting my hands upward grabbed the violet purple strands of his forelocks. "Want?" I tugged them bringing his face closer to mine then it had been already. "Stop stalling and do me. I need you."

If I was still unsure about him being a Demon it was completely dismissed by the grin that was painted across his face.

Sharp teeth and half-lidded eyes, slit pupils drowning in gilded irises pierced what felt to be my very soul. A truly devilish sneer of seduction, one of the finest, without a doubt, rested naturally on his twisted lips. It fit him like a glove. "Good, because I've been waiting to christen these new bed sheets for a while now."

Trembling from the trepidation and maybe heat from the demonic excitement stirring in my blood, I tightened my grasp on his hair and pulled, eyes practically demanding that he get on with it.

And then—per usual—I was denied satisfaction.

A pale hand appeared in Mephisto's face, pushing it away before he could kiss me. A familiar face appeared above me, a light grimace dancing on and off Amaimon's face. "Wa~it! What about me?"

I blinked in surprise, hands still tugging the clowns' hair while Onii-san kept his covered face away.

Aniki didn't approve of course, and he grabbed the younger demons' wrist while growling from behind the palm barrier, "A. Ma. I. Mo. N..."

You could hear his teeth grit against each other in annoyance.

"You lost your game. He won't play with you. NOW MOVE! And get your hand off my face."

He just glared right back at Aniki and snarled, "He didn't say I couldn't!" He turned back to me demanding, "Right?!"

Rolling my eyes, I let go of Mephisto's hair and sat up on my elbows. "Yeah, I didn't." Giving him a look though, I elaborated, "I just didn't want you to make a bloody mess out of me while trying to do something perverted."

I sighed and moved my fringe out from in front of my eyes. "But whatever. If you two are going to fight I'll just find out how to deal with this on my own."

That stopped them both in their tracks and they retracted the various body parts that were touching each other.

"Oh, no everything is fine, right Amaimon?!"

"Hai!"

The sudden shift of their attitudes would have been funny if- No, it was pretty funny.

Then Mephisto decided to open his mouth again and I paled drastically at his next words.

"I'm sure once I turn Rin into a sobbing, panting mess he'll happily let you take him~"

And then I was pushed right into Onii-san before I found myself flipped onto my stomach. My hips were lifted and I had to support myself on my elbows and knees at the angle he was forcing me to kneel, my elbows by Amaimon's head and my knees in between his legs. "Wha-! What do you think you are doing ya damn clown?!"

I received a smack on my bare ass in thanks, and I yelped in surprise at his perverted antics.

Before I could turn around fully and ask with a growl what it was Mephisto thought he was up to, Amaimon grabbed my chin and yanked my face forward closer to his. "Kiss me?"

I blinked, and then blushed before glancing back to Aniki, my tail swishing in alarm. "B-but-! Aniki is-!"

Said man at the very same moment wrapped his fingers around my hardening length before he began to tease it slowly.

Stiffening, I clenched my eyes shut, teeth clamped shut over my bottom lip and my arms almost folding at the unexpected touch sending my senses reeling.

I felt him push his nose into the back of my nape before he nuzzled his mouth into my ear and kissed the tip of it with his fangs scraping against the cartilage there. He silently giggled breathy, "Go on. If you entertain him now he may just go easier on you later."

His advice was welcome but then he squeezed my member making me jerk, eyes opening again in astonishment. But the metal cock-ring around me was finally released and it disappeared much to my relief.

My hair was tugged again to get my attention and I remembered that Amaimon didn't like being ignored. I shuffled, red in the face at the feeling of pleasure tingling down my spine and throughout my body while I agreed breathlessly with my tail curling, "O-ok. But just a kiss!" I leaned forward, sending him a warning look daring him to try something funny.

His whole face brightened and he seemed to completely disregard what I had said in favor of smirking while eagerly yanking me forward.

Our chests were close enough at the moment they could rub against each other so he let them, causing me to shiver while he met me half-way, our mouths locking together.

I opened my mouth hesitantly after he licked my lips allowing him to gain access to the inside of my mouth. His long tongue smoothed against mine tangling around it while he sucked and nipped at my bottom lip.

I moaned into the kiss, feeling the heat between the three of us seeping into my skin at the contact of their bodies against mine which felt good against my sensitized body. I was lying directly on top of Amaimon, bare skin to bare skin because our yukata were open. My sense of smell had also heightened and the addicting fresh yet cool scent wafting off Amaimon made my flesh prickle.

Aniki was busy too; he pulled my yukata collar down and began nipping and kissing the skin of my neck while he began to slowly pump my erection with his long fingers, nails dragging teasingly along.

I disconnected from Onii-san to swallow the saliva that was beginning to pool inside my mouth from the assault on my senses and mewled loudly when he rubbed his thumb against my slit, knees shaking at the pleasant sparks igniting underneath my skin.

The bridge of my nose and ears I just knew were a brilliant shade of red due to the pleasure thrumming through my body.

Wanting more, Amaimon tugged me back into a kiss again and I complied, my free hand joining the other in his silky hair.

I was far too focused on how good it felt to be kissed and touched in the most intimate of places to worry about how wrong and dirty it must have looked sandwiched between my two older Demon brothers. The sheer heat rolling off them made me squirm in delight, the little ball of warmth in my stomach growing hotter by the second.

And I knew it was only going to get hotter.

The fabric of my yukata was pulled off my shoulders abruptly and I trembled when Aniki palmed my arousal, making me whimper into the kiss between Onii-san and me.

The sleeves pooled around my elbows and Mephisto carefully stripped those off my arms with sweeping motions that didn't fail to trail across my shoulders and chest, teasing my nipples on the way.

Mind hazier due to the fierce kissing I didn't fully register that I was being deprived of my clothing till he had it completely off.

That was when he yanked the base of my tail without warning this time really making me collapse onto Amaimon's chest with only my trembling knees to hold me up. "HAH-!"

Gasping in pain and obscure pleasure, Amaimon wrapped his other hand around my neck keeping me from assuming my former position.

I pushed against his hold, whining in the back of my throat at the feeling of being completely exposed with the spot right above where my spine connected to my tail throbbed in pain. Before it had just been my front but this! This was a little too much! And tail pulling was always a no-no. _That asshole! He's more of a damn sadist then I thought!_

He didn't let go of my tail, in fact he yanked it again just for shits and giggles, a sadistic chuckle falling from his lips like pieces of a broken mirror. "Ahhh~ How alluring!" Aniki slowly rubbed the head of my erection, spreading pre-cum up and down my shaft with his wicked hands while he ground the pad of his fingers into the base of my tail roughly. "I must say, this is such a lovely view!"

He let go of my member and suddenly pulled my thighs even wider apart making my knees almost buckle at how far he spread them. They soon rested on either side of Amaimon's legs, wrenching them far wider then what was comfortable. I couldn't move them back either, not into the position I was stuck in.

With my second eldest brother holding me down I couldn't do more than wiggle around trying to keep myself from falling down while attempting to close my legs. ""O-oi!"

_This is-!_ It was embarrassing to say the least to be placed into such a position but when I felt his hand move further up groping my ass cheek, I dug my fingernails into Amaimon's scalp trying to make him let go so I could at the very least put my yukata back on.

Then I felt him release my tail before he parted my ass with both of his hands, his fingers squeezing the flesh underneath them. "I've waited so long to taste you. It's a good thing you took a bath, otherwise I wouldn't even consider doing this."

Something wet touched the most private place on my body and I arched my back finally breaking my forced lip-lock with Onii-san when I tore my lips from his to moan breathlessly. _Fucking hell! He is a kinky bastard!_

The foreign feeling of something moving against my- _My ass!—Was he really-?! With his tongue?!_—which made me shudder and claw at the only thing I could grab onto, which was Amaimon's blood red yukata. "Ah~ha, s-stop! A-NI! Ki! P-please s-st-ahhh~"

Tears quickly formed in the corner of my eyes when he pushed it inside, swirling the muscle around as far as it would go, the spit leaking out from his mouth wetting the one hole that should never be touched let alone by a tongue! _Grosss! This feels weird!_

He flicked it teasingly against my insides and lapped at my walls. His tongue wasn't nearly as long as Amaimon's but it was long enough to do impossible things that made me shudder in unrestrained pleasure.

"Ngh~ Nnnnno! Th-ah-t's dirty! You s-said you ha-ted di-dirty things!"

Onii-san took the opportunity to bite my ear with his free hand trailing up and down my trembling body that was far too sensitized for him to be fondling my nipples and blowing in my ear the way he was. "Sugoi desu ne~"

I hiccupped into his neck, hands bunching the fabric in their grasp while I writhed, a panting and blushing mess.

His fangs attacked the space between my shoulder and my neck, his tongue lapping at the skin where he sucked it, no doubt leaving hickies everywhere.

Drool slipped past my lip and I could feel it slid down my chin but I couldn't do anything about it because I could barely think or move other than to whimper and shake underneath the force of my arousal. I was so close to coming!

It was wrong, so wrong. I knew that, but when Aniki pushed against something inside of me my hips bucked back while I closed my eyes and moaned, tail wagging furiously, "Hahh! Nnnn~ There! Please there!"

His tongue pressed down right on that spot and my toes curled, pleasure racking my body. Before I knew it the ball of heat in my stomach burst and I was seeing white behind my shut eyelids.

The feeling of release after being teased for so long—at least it felt that way—was gratifying in so many ways. I slumped against Onii-san panting as I stared at his neck, dazed by the overload of sensations rolling through my body. My knees shook and I didn't fall surprisingly enough, but the rest of my body wasn't fairing as well.

My fingers opened and closed around his clothing with every ebb and flow to my orgasm and I was grateful when it began to calm down, feeling as if my body was made out of Play-Doh. I felt something sticky slide over my stomach and realized it was cum. It felt strange but I was too limp to worry about it.

Then I felt something slick move over that spot inside me again and I shivered when Aniki pressed against it, my tail feebly swishing in the air. "Ah-niki, wha-?"

He removed his tongue and trailed his fingers up my spine only to ruffle my hair before lilting, "Hmm, I figured that you would rather I prepare you that way instead of not at all."

Amaimon had relaxed his grip on my neck and was far too busy fiddling with my hair and licking my shoulder that he had bit sometime I-don't-even-know-when—which made me wince when his fangs kept scraping my skin—to notice that I had turned around to scowl/blush at our eldest brother.

"What's-haa_ that_ supposed to mean?!"

"It was either this or a blowjob. I'm not going to stretch you any more than this or use any lube." He quirked his lips into a sneer, "It's a good thing we have a high pain tolerance and fast healing. Or else this would hurt a lot worse than usual." With the flick of his wrist his obi unraveled from his waist and fell to the ground.

I just stared at him past my shoulder, knees unsteady and body shaking. I wasn't an idiot. I had a vague idea on how two males had sex. "...Huh?" But I couldn't believe my ears or eyes. _Was he really going to? With such a-?_ I swallowed in terror, squeaking out, "Wa- Wait! You-?!"

He smiled and wrapped his hands around my hips before pushing them back against his exposed groin. Aniki hissed when our skin touched and ground his erection into my backside.

I gasped at the large and hot member sliding between my cheeks and fingers scrabbling against Amaimon's skin I clenched my eyes moaning, "N-no way! You're far too-!"

"Big?" You could just imagine the grin that adorned Mephisto's face at my statement while he rubbed against me again, the pleasure from the friction turning his voice deep and husky. "Why thank you~"

"That's _not_ a compliment!" Growling, I tried to move my hips away from his so that I could give him a smack. _There is no way that _thing_ is going to fit!_

Amaimon's fingers suddenly twisted into my locks and pulled harshly on them. I found myself with a tongue in my mouth, blocking my protests soon after. Onii-san wasn't abashed to mumble between kisses, "Just fuck him already Aniue."

I scowled at the both of them, stuck in a very uncomfortable position, "Assho-Ah!"

He moved the hand that was in my hair down my back and wrapped it around the base of my tail, giving it a rough tug.

"Gh!"

"He won't complain about your size when it's making him beg for more."

In response, Mephisto responded with a purr, "Excellent observation. I think I'll have to test it." Hand holding a death grip on my left hip, claws creating indents in my skin, he tried to hold me still so that he could put that-that _monster_ inside me!

My own fingers were digging into Amaimon's left wrist and right shoulder trying to pull his stupid hand away from torturing my tail and to push him away so I could yell at them both. I hadn't agreed to being toyed with in such a way, or being forced to be ta-taken in such a rough way! _And I thought _Amaimon _would be the one to try something like this! Damn perverted clown!_

Feeling the head of Mephisto's weeping length beginning to push inside of me I sucked in air, back arching, my teeth nearly biting through my bottom lip at the feeling. "Mnahhh~"

Onii-san nibbled on it, lapping up the blood that appeared there with the pad of his fingers pushing the fur on my tail backwards against the grain making it twitch and wrap itself around his wrist.

While the sensations from my fondled tail made me shake, the slow push of the clown's erection into my body made me pant and dig my fingernails into Amaimon's pale skin, creating bloody half-moon crescents in their wake. "P-please! ~ To-too big!" I was far too aware of my body at this point after my first orgasm to be able to block out the feeling of being stretched.

Aniki only groaned in response, huffing out, "Nnn~ And you are too tight." Another centimeter slipped in. "And hot." And another. "And wet." It had already stretched me to my limit. "Just a little-unnn, more~"

He was half way in already but it was all too much for me to handle. I would shatter in two if I were to take the other half. "I-I can't. T-take it out!"

Onii-san bit my throat, lapping at my jugular while his hand continued to mess with the tuft of my tail that was currently being squeezed and ruffled in his palm.

I writhed and whimpered at that contact, immobilized yet restless to move. "Onii-san!" Anywhere. "Both of you a-are s-ah!-sadists!" Somewhere. As long as it made the pleasure more bearable, rather than the sharp, bone-shaking sparks racing up my spine. But it could hardly compare to how it felt to be filled.

Aniki had slipped in further and the heat of his member was driving me crazy. His girth alone was making me gasp but it was how slow he was moving that was making me tear up and my knees shake.

"So good, Rin you feel amazing~" His length was almost all the way in. "But if you keep clenching around me I won't hold back. Relax."

With Amaimon occupied with sucking on my throat, leaving bruises left and right I was able to respond with a growl between gasps and pants, "R-relax?! You try relaxing with someone in-inside of you!"

He nipped my ear, a heartless snicker echoing into it, "I'm not even really moving! Relax. Or else I will start whether you like it or not."

A whine escaped the back of my throat just when the last of his length finally rested all the way inside of me. "F-fine. But I'm slapping y-you when this is over ya da-damn clown."

Once more he gave me a swat on the ass which didn't help me to relax at all, it just made me tense up again at the painful smack.

Growling low in his throat Aniki thrusted shallowly inside of me while kissing and licking his way to the base of my neck. "You should respect your elders. Maybe I should discipline you?" The small push beforehand was nothing to compare to the way he pulled out completely and then thrust back in to the hilt.

"AH~ NI-KI!" I fisted Amaimon's yukata, nails scratching down the side of his ribs with the sudden, unexpected movement from the violet-haired Demon. "I- Don't move yet!"

Onii-san purred at the abuse, fangs finding my ear before he licked the shell of it. His hand on my tail let go of the tuft but with the appendage still wrapped around it he palmed my behind, claws leaving red welts behind where ever they touched.

Mephisto grunted and sneered at the same time, "Because our natural healing abilities makes ah…it impossible to sustain an injury for too long-nngh it doesn't matter how long I stay still Rin! Your body won't get used to it no matter how many times we…do it. The only thing you can build up is muscle memory and that-ah is just stamina wise."

While it was a little hard to focus on a lecture any day of the week, listening to one right that second was near impossible to do so. "I. Don't. Care! J-just a few more seconds, th-then I'll be fine."

I could imagine him rolling his eyes at me, that condescending smirk on his lips. "No." And he did it again, drawing out only to slam back in, moving faster but still agonizingly slow enough to make me curse him.

I screamed, drool slipping down my chin. I wrapped my arms around Amaimon's neck burying my face in his shoulder, unable to do anything else. I managed to choke out between thrusts, "Ba-bastard!"

Onii-san giggled madly into my throat while removing the arm around my neck keeping me down. He used it to reach down and grab my erection tugging it fiercely. "You're fun to play with."

I would have responded with a snarl but Mephisto shifted ever so slightly and then I saw blue flash across my vision. "Ah!" My knees nearly buckled when he hit that one place inside of me that turned me into jelly. "Unnn~"

Amaimon was being just as much of a tease as well by grinding different parts of my tail together and digging his thumb into my erections' slit, waiting until my pre-cum built behind it till he let it go, creating globs of the semi-translucent liquid which in the meantime dripped down my aching cock. It was driving me nuts with the dual pleasure between the two actions and what Aniki was doing.

Whimpering, I wiggled uselessly trying to feel that hot spark again to take my mind off just how unsatisfied I was. "T-there! Hahh~ Please th-there!"

Trapped in the odd position I was in I couldn't rock back against Aniki, unable to get any more friction, my body shaking from the pulse of my arousal throughout my body.

And the clown knew this, I know he knew it because he slowed down even more, still pulling out and pushing back in but at a pace that had me losing my mind, all right against my prostate.

"Ah~niki! Ple-ah!-se!"

"Please what?" I could feel him lean down till his back was pressed up against mine and with one hand he cupped my chin, turning my head sideways so that we locked eyes.

"What is it...that you want me to do to you...little one?" His sneer was sharp and wide, his face dark and those infernal eyes of his piercing. "Beg for it." A sweat drop slid down his face while he panted lightly. He was feeling just as stimulated as I was by this carnal act.

I shivered, panting in little gasps while he continued to move inside me at a slow and steady pace. I had imagined something a bit...rougher...and quicker than this-_this torture_ he was putting me through! My back was beginning to hurt from being arched in such an awkward way but the need for release was beginning to haze over my mind again with the pushing and prodding and just plain teasing! "B-beg?" _Hell no in a million years!_

Amaimon began kissing a line up my jaw, his hands making me even crazier while he pushed and tugged right where it would make me squirm like he had already memorized all the places that would make me lose control.

_Ok, maybe a thousand?_ "Nnnn~ Onii-san! ~"

Aniki laughed deep in his throat, a sound I had never heard before. It sounded...dangerous. "Yes, beg. Or else...I'll keep riling you up till you faint from exhaustion." He swallowed noisily and moaned out, "And then I'll do it again." He leaned closer, tongue darting out to wash over my cheek that was stained with half-tracks of tears. "And..._again._" He nuzzled my neck and kissed down to the flesh between it and my shoulder. "And _again~_" He scraped his fangs over my pulse and sucked on it sharply while letting go of my chin only to place it back on my hip before rolling his. "Just. Like. This~ I'm sure...Amaimon will help me."

"Aghhh~" He was sliding directly against that damn spot again! I swallowed uselessly; spit leaking from the side of my mouth since I could barely even breathe. It felt like my lungs were on fire. Hell, it felt like my whole body was on fire! "Me~phisto!" I tucked my chin into Amaimon's shoulder feeling overwhelmed, hands digging into his soft, slightly sweaty strands, his smell intoxicating.

Onii-san tightened his grip on my length and lapped at the inside of my ear like a cat. "He'll do it. And it will hurt."

I struggled to glance up at the deadpanned stare of my experienced, second eldest brother wondering if my pride could take such a thing.

And then Aniki ground against me in just the right spot with just the wrong amount of force and I decided to hell with it. "Ok! O...k. J-just please! Fuck me already ah!-and s-stop teasing me you stupid clown!" The top of my sinuses were burning and the space behind my eyes was as well. Fresh tears welled up around my eyelashes and fell down the side of my face. The heat twisting in my belly felt like it was eating me alive for real this time. _Just like in Kyoto..._

The purely demonic smile that expanded a little too far on Mephisto's face should have scared me.

But it didn't.

And neither did what Amaimon said before he rubbed a spot right behind my balls that made me fall back down, face buried into his neck while I quivered, turned on so bad I'm sure I would have shaken to pieces if I didn't orgasm soon. "Oh, now you're in for it... I haven't seen Aniue look like that in a long time..."

What did scare me was the fact that I felt the already large cock inside me swell. I could even feel it throbbing right against my prostate; making me release little mewls and whimpers at every thrust because it was just so stimulating in such a dirty way. _My face...it will probably be stained red for the rest of my life!_

"Good boy." And then his hips snapped forward burying his erection deeper inside of me. He pulled out just as fast and before I knew it he was moving faster. "But shouldn't-ha~ you be calling me...Aniki?"

"Fuhaaa~" Too fast in fact. _Ass...hat! He's doing this on purpose!_ I would have protested if I could but Onii-san thought it would be a good idea to start kissing me again. Not that I could have talked anyway with saliva pooling in my mouth. "Nha~ah!"

With every thrust my eye sight was going hazier and I felt the world tilt. I had to dig my hands into Amaimon's scalp to anchor myself and even then I felt like I was floating and bolted down at the same time while the room spun, my stomach clenching at the need to orgasm.

Closing my eyes didn't help at all; if anything it just further unhinged me from reality because surely I was not lying on top of Amaimon in another dimension being taken by Mephisto, my principal, my eldest demon brother the day before my execution trial!

Lost in my own thoughts and consumed by searing lust I hadn't even realized that I was mumbling "Aniki" over and over again between wanton moans and breathless whimpers. "Pl~ease! Faster Aniki!"

He did and I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much and I felt something deep and burning uncoil within my chest.

I heard Amaimon gasp, "Aniue, it's so pretty~"

Blue ignited behind my eyes and I threw my head back with a scream. "I'm-! ANIKI! ~"

My eyes were open but I couldn't see anything. I could feel hot tears pool and flood down my cheeks and I felt something warm and wet around my hands.

Then the pleasure hit me and I fell, twitching and panting in large gasps past whatever seemed to be blocking my throat. I felt tiny sparks flash and throb throughout my body and it felt amazing. "Nnnnah~ Haaahaa~"

Something hot and searing-ly warm filled me and I gasped in surprise through the numbness starting to seep through the bliss. My eyelashes fluttered and colors besides blue started seeping through my vision.

The first thing I noticed was the sweat. It clung to my skin and Amaimon's, sticking us together. But it wasn't the only thing. I could feel something syrupy slowly slide down my thighs and I realized I felt empty. My behind was no longer in the air and I lay crumpled on top of Amaimon. It struck me that Mephisto was no longer inside of me.

My tail wagged unmolested weakly and I struggled to lift my head up, battling the fatigue that was lulling me to sleep in search of that second warm presence.

Sensing it behind me I blearily whispered out, "Ani...ki?"

A large, warm hand settled on top of my head and slid through my slightly damp hair. A low tenor answered warmly, "How cute~ Hmm," A tongue swiped against my cheek and I found myself pulled up against a strong chest and suddenly the clowns nice smelling musk invaded my sinuses causing me to purr slightly. But my spine was starting to protest against the sitting position I was in before a low throb began to echo through my veins. "I hope you enjoyed your first as much as I did~"

I buried my face into his neck before breathing out past the pain and the ache of my limbs, "When...I can move...I'll...punch you in the face."

Onii-san scent hit my senses next when he hugged me from behind. His childish voice flickered past my ear when he sang, "My turn! ~"

I stiffened, a slight "twang" hitting my nerves when I did so. "Your...turn?" I couldn't fathom how I would survive such a thing. I already felt like I was going to black out from just having Aniki mess with me. "I- Well," I swallowed slowly, salvia making my slightly raw throat slick. "Can I sleep first? I'm tired and-and..."

Mephisto apparently thought it would sooth my nerves by saying, "Oh, if you think you are exhausted now then you're lucky, I could have gone on for several more rounds but I wouldn't want to wear you out before Amaimon gets his turn! ~"

To back up what he was saying he let me go and pushed me into Amaimon's hands, where he wrapped himself around me preventing me from going anywhere.

Not that I could, I was dead tired.

"Don't worry, you won't feel tired for long, you are already starting to heal. I am sure another few rounds is just was you need!"

I wasn't too encouraged by that "pep-talk" and squeaked out hoarsely, "Oh." _Several more rounds! They are going to be the death of me!_

* * *

><p><em>You didn't think it was over did you? Nope I'm just getting started!<br>_

_Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama_


	17. Reminisce

**Hello, hello. Testing, testing. And...I'm back? What is this? An update? After nearly half a year? Surely not?!**

**Yes, yes it is, and may I say I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I could go on a rant of why it was sooooo long but you don't wnat to read a rant you want to read the story! To those who PM'ed me asking time and time again when this was going to be up only to be let down, you have my eternal gratitude. It's nice to see such wonderful readers!**

**Well, here it is and that's that.**

**Warning!: AmaimonxRin yaoi. That means that they do kissy-kissy stuff and have copious amounts of sex. *Kinda* Then on to plot!**

***Nods head***

**Yes, this story does actually have a plot and if you managed to see and connect the dots you'll kinda know where I'm going with all *waves hands at the nearly seven-eightish chapters leading into smut—where they never leave the damn bedroom!* this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen-Reminisce<strong>

* * *

><p>[Rin]<p>

A deft pair of hands buttoned my white school shirt for me while I yawned widely. Still sleepy from my more than fourteen-hour nap—no thanks to a certain pair of sadistic siblings I might add—I stretched lithely. A deep chuckle highly amused at my actions reverberated in my sensitive ears and I deigned to look upon the perpetrator in lazy satisfaction. "Wha?"

Shaking his head at my wet and no doubt messy hair, the amethyst-haired man responded with a smile that made me shiver somewhat pleasantly. "Nothing little one. But I have to say," He ran a hand through my tousled, slicked with water hair and frowned. "Your hair is another entity all together." That seem to disgruntle him more than the fact that Amaimon was clinging onto his back as if he was an orangutan. He was already fully dressed unlike me.

Smiling sheepishly, I blinked groggily but slowly began to wake up at my own pace. I had been surprised by wandering hands earlier and had lethargically growled at the annoyance bothering me but that had hardly deterred them. There had been a sound not unlike a slap and I found myself being pulled upwards, to sit at the end of a bed with my feet dangling off it. Apparently, Mephisto hadn't bothered to wake me before he switched rooms. Or think to keep an eye on Amaimon while he retrieved my washed school uniform.

Not that I could remember taking a bath either. That should have bothered me but it paled in comparison to the now wondering eyes looking at me unabashed by something called decency.

I blushed noticing my green-haired sibling staring at my bare thighs with that lecherous glint in his irises. That woke me up more than a jolt of electricity would have and I glanced away from his prying eyes closing my open legs more aware and self-conscious then before. "W-whatever. Can I have my pants?" And then a previously ignored urge rose up and I wondered how I had survived so long without needing to use the bathroom. "And the direction of the bathroom?"

A soft snicker followed by a pair of pants handed in my direction and a hand pointed to a garishly pink door was the only answer I received but I quickly—and successfully—made my way out of the room on wobbly legs in the end.

Shutting the sliding door softly I made haste towards the toilet and afterwards I washed my hands and brushed my teeth with a toothbrush that had been set out purposely just for me.

Eyes drooping my mind wandered about on different paths until I glanced up at the mirror and dropped the toothbrush in surprise. _Eh?_ Nothing too major looked different—besides the light purple bruising around my shoulders and collarbone which I promptly ignored for the sake of my own sanity—but the bags under my eyes could have rivaled Amaimon's at the least. Thinking back to what could have caused that because hey, I usually slept a good eleven hours every day, the only thing I could think of was the fact between waking up just a few minutes earlier I was really been put through the ringer.

The sort of absent-minded numbness emanating from my hips was the only proof I needed to confirm that I had indeed slept with a certain two Demonic males. It didn't hurt per se… But hell if I still couldn't feel like someone had unleashed a boa constrictor on my lower half!

Shuddering at those particular memories, I picked the toothbrush back up and finished, a slight blush dusting my cheeks. Just leaving it there on the counter I grabbed the pair of black slacks that Mephisto had sometime gotten washed and pulled them on, glad that I had a least _one_ article of clothing covering my legs…and unmentionables. _Damn clown… I would kill for some underwear right now…_

It kept my mind off certain _images_ that I didn't want to deal with at the moment.

Grumbling quietly with tail swishing behind me I made my way back out more aware of where I was actually walking this time around. And stopped as I stepped into every Otaku's dream.

Honey-Honey Sisters' posters lined the walls, body pillows with skimpily dressed magical girls lined the floor and all sort of figurines, stuffed animals, game consoles and all sorts of anime paraphernalia littered the confines of the room.

Walking forward with my jaw on the floor and eyes wide I almost ended face-planting on the checker-patterned floor when I tripped over a sprawled Demon King on the floor munching on a variety of pastries. "Onii-san!" Squawking at how dangerous it was for him to sit in the middle of the floor—who just stared up at me without a care in the world, cheeks stuffed to the brim—I was interrupted when a low deep chuckle echoed from behind me.

A pair of arms settled over my waist rubbing my hips in a way that made me squirm in embarrassment and I shuddered, slapping them away. Or I tried to. "Oi!"

"Ara, ara gone for all of three minutes and you're both are at it again, what am I going to do with you two?"

A chin made its resting place on top of my head and huffing I left it there tail wagging slightly at the fleeting warmth that was painting circles into my hipbones through my pants. Not wearing underwear sure made a difference when it came to that kind of stuff.

Heat blazing to life in my cheeks I pouted mumbling, "We weren't fighting."

Aniki let go of me and placed a light kiss on my mouth before he replied, "Sure you weren't. And I'm the Grim Reaper~"

Onii-san rolled his eyes behind the others back and I snickered slightly, which caused the taller male to swivel around with an eyebrow raised in question.

That is when I noticed that he wasn't wearing a yukata or for that matter, his usual clown get-up. Instead, a white jacket not unlike a certain prissy Paladin's was worn over a pair of white slacks and highly polished black shoes.

"Eh? Are you going somewhere?" Head cocked, I pointed at him eyes blinking innocently.

His eyes widened and he blinked before smirking, laughing a bit before leaning down to poke my cheek with a gloved finger he queried, "Are you?" And then he brandished my Koumaken out of nowhere and handed it to me.

"Kurikara!" I grabbed it eagerly; tail wagging in excitement to have my sword back before realizing he had asked me a question. Giving him a blank expression, I furrowed my eyebrows in an attempt to figure out what he meant. "I…don't think so?"

Mephisto grinned then cooed, "Hmm? Really~ So I guess you don't mind the Vatican signing your Death Warrant without a fair trial?"

It took a few seconds and then it hit me like a grand piano. "E-Eh?! Wh-what?! When?! How?! Are we late?!" Tail swishing urgently, my thoughts spiraling on how Yukio was going to kill me first if I was late I didn't notice Aniki snicker and wrap something around my collar.

Smirking in his insufferable, mocking way he held up a red, black, and white tie end in each hand, tilting his head in amusement. "Not if you let me tie this, you won't."

Blinking, I let my panic sizzle to nothing and grimaced. "Stop making me worry, ya damn clown." Huffing, I turned away, pulling my Koumaken's fuduka strap over my shoulder happily so I wouldn't have to see the other pout at his nickname.

And received a tug on my tail from behind in retribution.

"Ah~" Squeaking at the sudden feeling that sent sparks through my numb lower half I glared behind me, knowing that Amaimon was the only one with a free hand since Mephisto was currently tying my tie for me. "What was that for?!" Grabbing my tail away from his wondering hands, I puffed my cheeks in anger, not caring that my face was a light shade of pink.

Tilting his head to the side the Demon King still lying on the floor muttered in a flat tone, "So disrespectful." Eyes not leaving my own fiery eyes he nonchalantly addressed the older man in front of me, "Maybe we need to…"punish" him before he goes?"

If his voice hadn't been so monotone, I swear it would have been hopeful and sadistic all in one.

Eye twitching and face reddening at his insinuation I squawked, "No! No way, you both had enough!" Crossing my arms in an, "X," my tail wagged fervently along with exactly how I felt about anymore "punishment."

And they had. Too much from my point of view. But they were both Demons and who knew just how much they could both go in one night. It certainly didn't feel like they had went easy on me but I still knew it could have been a lot worse. Even if they had done unspeakable things to me while I was asleep too. They both certainly had no shame whatsoever! Face coloring at that particular memory I glared at the both of them in hopes it would ignite them and all their pervy thoughts to ashes. Hey, a guy could wish couldn't he?

Sighing with a rueful smile on his lips Aniki countered, "As much as I would love too,"

"Hey?!"

"I don't think our Otouto would be able to walk afterwards, maybe after the trial?" To Amaimon it was a peace offering to stop him from whining, to me it was a death sentence.

"Y-you! Teme, don't just decide things like that!" Turning around I noticed my tie had been done for quite a while now and so jerked myself out of his clingy hold growling, "I've had enough to last me decades." Glaring at them both I loosened my tie a bit and pulled my collar up knowing that even though I healed fast the hickies around my neck were still a light shade of lilac thanks to their insistent biting and licking. Face warming at the thought I couldn't help but remember the events that transpired after Aniki had his "turn." What was even worse was the fact that I couldn't erase the sensation of hands crawling over my skin.

Grumbling to myself, I walked towards the door, grabbing a cinnamon bun along the way to munch on while ignoring them both in hopes that Onii-san would just drop the subject. I still wasn't too comfortable with the fact that I had slept with _two_ men, my two _brothers_. Shivering at the memory of claws digging into my thighs I took a bite out of the bun nearly devouring half of it and turned around, a hand on my hip, feet tapping impatiently with my tail slashing the air in agitation. With my improvised breakfast in my mouth I grumbled, "Well? You both comin' or what?"

Both of them shared a look that sent something hot down my spine and Mephisto smirked, snapping his fingers. A poof of smoke appeared, choking the room for a few seconds before disappearing.

Along with Amaimon.

"Ara, ara, so impatient. We'll finish this discussion later I suppose."

I nearly growled. I was so going to be ambushed by two horny demons after the trial. Gulping down the chunks of cinnamon bun in my mouth, I whined, "Aniki!"

A wicked smirk on his face he stepped up to the door dumping something onto my head. "In the meantime, take care of him will you?"

Tilting my head in confusion I caught in my free hand whatever it was that the clown had put in my hair as it rolled off my head. And nearly died.

Rubbing its face a chubby green hamster flopped down across my open palm and spoke, "If you drop me I'll cut you."

I nearly did drop him—and my pastry—with a very girly shriek. Instead, I flinched and gulped, thinking along the lines of, "That is so wrong," and "Sugoi~" Unable to keep the latter expression from showing I muttered, wide-eyed, "So cool, how did you-? Oou, you can transform like Aniki?!"

If he had human features I sure his lips would have twitched at the awe-filled attention.

Mephisto beat him to the punch before he could reply however. "Yes, and one day I'll teach you but for now we have places to be and people to see." Turning his attention to the small ball of fat and fluff still lying in my hand he ordered, "As for you Amaimon, stay out of sight, or else."

The "Or else," didn't need to be explained. Nodding dutifully the hamster scrambled up my arm and along the way snatched a piece of my breakfast before I could blink, curling up in-between my collar and neck snacking on the stolen food. It was so in-character with the little garbage disposal that I didn't bother to say anything about the theft.

And while his whiskers tickled my neck, I managed to keep myself from giggling like a fool while I voiced my worry. "He's coming with us? Is that ok?" I sent Aniki a doubtful look, wondering how smart that was since we would be in a courtroom full of Exorcists.

He just grinned that grin of his and trilled, "It will be fine, no one will see him." The answer was pointed at the little fella curled up against the right side of me neck and he continued, "Now, let us be off! I doubt the Grigori would be too impressed if we were late."

Nodding in dread, I stuffed the rest of the gooey morsel into my mouth and swallowing loudly after chomping on it. I then stepped closer watching while the older demon pulled a key out of his sleeve and placed it in the door, turning it until it clicked.

And with that we were on are way.

[Amaimon]

It was warm against the side of Rin's neck and I curled into the warmth, lying flat out over his small shoulder in such a way I knew I wouldn't be seen. Despite having rested for far longer then I normally did I had no interest in what was happening outside—for there was neither food besides what little I had stolen nor anything particularly entertaining at the moment to grab my attention. So I blocked out the voices of my brothers and drifted in-between consciousness more than content to savor the events of the previous night.

[Earlier…]

When Aniue gave me Rin, I felt something stir in my stomach that wasn't completely lust. It confused me and I hugged the smaller half-demon to my chest. My fingers wrapped around his waist while I tried to figure out what was wrong with me.

Our bodies stuck and slid against each other due to sweat and his cum that had splattered onto me when he came twice before. I felt heat swamp my cheeks at how erotic it felt to have him plastered against my flesh. I didn't even notice the blood smears on my shoulders where his little claws had bit into my skin when he climaxed so cutely.

Burying my face in his sweaty hair, I inhaled his sweet scent as long as I could in one breath. His usual smell alone drove me insane but with that scent mixed with lust and sex clinging to him, I just wanted to sink my teeth into his skin. Having him so helpless in my arms was making my fangs and claws ache with the need to dominate my little brother. My erection twitched and my eyelids lowered at the thought of being sheathed inside of his warm, sweet walls.

Licking my lips and shooing the strange tightening of my chest away I quickly discarded my curiosity at the new feeling in favor of fondling my new toy.

The blue-eyed kitten squirmed in my lap when one of my hands dipped down to curl under his knee.

Lifting it up to spread his legs wide, I watched over his shoulder how the cum from when Aniue came inside of him dripped out of his opening and pooled onto the futon in a small puddle of cream white. "Sugoi~"

"O-onii-san!" His squawk of protest was amusing and I lifted his leg higher while batting away his hands so I could dip my other hand down to rub against the bright red pucker in front of me. I circled my index and forefinger around its entrance before rubbing them roughly up and down till the tip of my fingers were wet with Aniue and Rin's fluid. Then I slipped my index finger up to the knuckle inside allowing more of the still warm cum to spill out past my finger when I pulled it open, staring in fascination.

"Nahhh! ~ S-stop!" He shivered and mewled, covering his mouth while his face turned an interesting color of dark crimson.

Another hand appeared then, stilling my wrist and I glanced up to look at Aniue in question, eyebrows twitching slightly in annoyance. If he made me stop... _I'll throw his Hello Kitty collection into the nearest volcano._

"What do you say Amaimon?"

I stared and then cocked my head in confusion while mulling that question over in my mind hesitantly before answering a few seconds later, "Arigatou...Aniue?"

He smiled and released my wrist clapping his hands in delight, that shit-eating grin making an appearance onto his face. "Yay! You _are_ learning!"

Then he narrowed his eyes, glaring at me darkly. "But what did I say about getting my yukata dirty?"

I blinked and looked down at the cloth hanging off my body. It wasn't stained or anything as far as I could tell. I glanced back up, eyes furrowed to show I was confused. "Not to. It isn't."

He nodded head blandly. "Yes, I can see that. At least you can follow a simple order. But what do you think you should do to keep it from getting dirty?"

He was looking expectantly at me and it suddenly hit me that he wanted me to take it off so it wouldn't be messed up when I was playing with Rin. "Ah... I should take it off, yes?"

He smirked purring, "Yes, you should."

The condescending way he said it would have made me throw something at him or growl but before I did, I was distracted.

Rin tugged at my hand that was in-mid tease, cheeks a lovely shade of pink that made me think of cotton candy. "Onii-san~ Please take your finger out!" He shifted uncomfortably in my hold, his tail curling around his thigh in what I presumed to be shame.

I felt my lip twitch and I dug my finger a little deeper inside of him searching for that rough bundle of nerves that always made me scream when toyed with. When I couldn't find it, I scowled and decided to switch positions.

Slipping my finger out, he sighed in relief, slumping when I did so.

I felt a mad giggle stir in my throat but suppressed it before swiftly removing my yukata to toss it to the side. It crumbled by the numerous pillows piled at one end of the futon but I could care less.

Quickly grabbing Rin's shoulders I flipped our positions, with me hovering above the smaller male on his back.

"Oof! Hey!" He glared at me before realizing the position we were in. "Why did...you..." Trailing off, he swallowed; face switching to a bright red hue the color of a cherry lollipop.

"Open your legs."

He blanched and moved them tighter together despite the fact that he was already half-hard again. "No. I said I was tired! You made a deal and I'm saying not now!"

My eyelids lowered and I growled low in my throat, my claws digging into his biceps. "If you are whining you are not that tired. Open. Them." Before I could snarl at him though I felt a familiar jolt of pleasure race up my spine and I flinched, biting down on my bottom lip with a soft whine, eyes closed while my back arched at the unexpected stimulation.

The sharp feeling passed, my teeth letting go while my eyes fluttered open. I turned to glare at Aniue to our left, hands clenching around my little brothers shoulders in anger. The source of my discontent was still happily sending aftershocks through my system with every twitch of my body, my tail swishing through the air with rage while kinking at every wave of pleasure.

"A-Amaimon?" Ignoring the questioning look on my younger brother's face, I turned to the source of my newfound problem.

Lounging sensually amongst the pillows with his pink yukata hanging off his shoulders and pooling around his long, lithe, pale legs, the amethyst-haired Demon King smirked lewdly, "Don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the show from here."

As if he hadn't just snapped his fingers and turned the once-forgotten vibrator on inside of me at the highest level it could go.

I sneered, legs beginning to tremble from the delicious sparks twinging throughout my skin. "Turn! Hngh-It OFF Aniue!"

He snickered merrily and ghosted his hand down ever so slightly to his still hard cock that stood proudly against his flat abdomen, wet with cum from his previous adventure. Wrapping his long fingers around it delicately, he made a show of how aroused he was. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He sent a warning flick of his golden eyes towards me, his voice a low growl.

I stiffened, tail lowering and wrapping around my thigh in a show of difference. Aniue was the top dog, the Alpha, the elder. He got what he wanted when he wanted with just a flick of his finger. I may not like it all the time—like when he tried to order me around just to see if I'll kowtow to him or when he tried to make a fool out of me—but I was no match for him and he was _Aniue._ _**Big brother. **_ I had no choice in the matter.

Most of the time I would have to say I was quite happy to do as he said. He would shower me with presents and candy when I did a job well done. I liked candy. Aniue was certainly fun to play with. I loved the way he would wind his hands around me while fucking and the way he would say my name so hoarsely when he released inside of me.

But he was such a fucking _tease!_ And an asshole to boot when things didn't go his way. Which was rare. However, it did happen. And being the closest to him by blood and by birthright, he usually took it out on me. It made me angry but it was part of the job description.

As long as he remained Aniue, I would stay by his side. Even if I messed up a few of his plans on purpose or defied him every now and then, I was still loyal to him, to my Aniue. However, I was a Demon King too and if he wanted some pandering servant, he could just snap his fingers and have one. However, if he wanted me to stay loyal to him, he was going to have to work for it!

I don't bow to anyone who isn't strong enough to keep me in line.

And while I wanted to wring his neck I just ended up whining, "Aniue! ~ Onegai?" I saw his member twitch at my sickeningly sweet tone knowing he loved it when I sounded like that. He was an unabashed libertine who enjoyed holding power over another.

We were, after all, related. But Aniue also loved a challenge. And I was going to give him one.

His eyes widened but then he smirked wider, fangs glinting in hunger. "Please?" He tilted his head as if he was baffled by such a word. "I'm sure you can do better than that."

I narrowed my eyes, a frown half sketched onto my face. "A. Ni. U. E." I bit out his name in frustration. The unforgiving vibrations of the toy inside of me had me panting lightly; I could feel sweat starting to bead across my skin as my body heated further. Wanting to find more leverage so I wouldn't fall down I let go of Rin's shoulders, steadying myself better than before but also ended up brushing my hand down the side of Rin's hip in the process.

Which he responded to with a growl; tail swishing in anger to get my attention, "Jerks! Don't just ignore me! We m-made a deal Onii-san! Get off!" He attempted to push me away but I wouldn't let him, I was frustrated enough from having to deal with Aniue and there was no way I was just going to let the little brat boss me around.

I snorted and hefting a deadpan glower at the purple-haired brother of mine, I turned back to the boy underneath me. Leaning down and mumbling into his throat, I teased his Adam's apple with my fangs, leaving soft bite marks with every pass, "You never made me promise. If you want to get something out of a demon you make them swear on their Demon Heart or sign their intentions in blood."

I smirked into his skin, one hand moving further down to stop right over his smooth and lithe stomach while the other drifted towards his chest. "You did neither. I am under no obligation to stop."

The pale look that came over his face made me sneer vindictively. I hadn't paid him back enough for the previous incident that had gotten me in trouble.

Moving it further down, claws dragging in its wake, I wrapped my fingers around his cock and fondled it to get him to squeak with a thumb rolling his nipple harshly. I wanted to hear him beg me to take him.

He had other ideas though.

"How about you-ugh just ask nicely and I'll-ah!" He slammed a hand down on the futon. "Do it?! That's all I wanted you stupid candy addict!" He growled past said squeak, one hand trying to stop me from messing with his member and the other trying to halt any further ministrations on his chest. It seemed as if he was on the verge of losing it by the way he writhed and gasped pitifully between words.

I blinked not entirely sure I had him heard right. _He...wants this?_ My eyes narrowed. "Ask?" Tilting my head, I nipped his nose licking it once. "How?" If it got the little brat to cooperate then I would do it. Plus, he was on the edge of caving in; I would play his game for it would cost me nothing of particular value to tip him over the threshold of pleading for me to fuck him. Therefore, I stilled my hands waiting for him to explain.

Rin stilled then as well, face contorting into confusion before frowning. "I don't- Well, I mean-Ngh- Y-you just..." He rolled his eyes and grumbled, while wiggling away from my warm hands unsuccessfully, "You just have to say, "D-do you...want to...ha-havesexwithme," Alright?!"

He then glanced away a blush on his cheeks. "But next time I'm not giving you any hints..."

I raised an eyebrow. "You...are a very strange half-demon."

He growled tail tightening around my leg. "Coming from a guy as strange as you? Yeah, can it." Pouting his eyes darted back and forth between my own and the futon as if he was debating whether being swallowed by it would be less embarrassing then looking at me. "So? Are you going to ask?!" He then squirmed underneath me, eyes narrowed and looking at a spot above my shoulder, his whole body visibly bristling at my previous comment.

Sparks of pleasure beginning to melt my spine, I cocked my head in curiosity, and I observed his body language. His demanding tone would have annoyed except I was soooo close to having him! Deciding on my course of action I hummed in the back my throat and smirking replied, "Hai, silly Otouto. Can I fuck you?"

He stilled, blinking up at me for a few seconds before his face went even redder then before, eye twitching, biting out, "You always have to act like an asshole don't you? Gah! Fine! Just don't be too rough, I'm not an indestructible _**brick wall**_ like you."

His puffed up cheeks made him look even more delectable then before and I grinned madly, claws moving back to his shoulders before biting into his arms while I captured his lips with my fangs. "Hmmm~ Itadakimasu~!"

It was delicious. It was extravagant. It was sin incarnate and I loved every. Fucking. Second. Of. It.

Rin seemed to agree with me, for after a moment of hesitation he threw his dignity aside while heartedly responding to my playful tongue. I couldn't have ask for more. Aniue was always in control but this time I was and I could do as I please to the feast before me. I broke off, creating hickies down his throat before grabbing his thigh. "I want-"

"Amaimon,"

Growling low in my throat I almost felt my eye twitch. Almost. Turning my head in annoyance I snarled whining with a slight curl to my lips, "What?!"

Rising an eyebrow, he snapped his fingers, a vicious smirk on his face. "You may have his permission but you have yet to have mine."

Eyes narrowing but legs trembling from when he turned the toy up I gave in fairly quickly and whimpered nastily, "Can I _please_ fuck him?" _Like you keep saying but never actually fucking let me do?_

He looked positively gleeful with his hand to his goatee murmuring while he stroked it thoughtfully, "I don't know~"

My deadpan made my normal expression look like ecstasy. "What?"

He grinned, all teeth and little mercy. "If I did, what would you do for me?"

Seeing that this was just another one of his little games to wrap a leash around my neck I couldn't say I wasn't furious. He had got me good, there was no way in hell I was passing up this chance to ravish Rin and he knew it. So with a regret that was sure to compound afterwards I groaned, "Anything!" My eyes and slashing tail said just how impatient I was to get this over with. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rin's tail swishing in confusion while sending us both a strange look.

It made me want to touch him even more, just how could that simple naïvety be such a turn-on? It used to aggravate me to no end!

Not entirely ignorant to my current thought process and eyebrows raised the older Demon King chuckled, knowing he had won—just like he planned to—but still acting surprised, stalling for entertainment with asinine questions. "Anything? My, how desperate~ Are you su-?"

"Yes dammit!" My tail hit the futon and had I had access to my powers and if we had not actually been in a non-existent dimension of Aniue's making, I would have probably split the room in half due to my ire.

Eyes wide, he grinned that sharp grin of his eyes mischief dancing in his absinthe irises. "Then promise on your _**Demon Heart,**_ Demon King of the Earth. _Amaimon._ **Otouto.** _**Bruder."**_ He sat back on his fancy cushions, in his luxurious robe looking all for the world a king. Such impudence would strike down any other being but somehow Samael could pull it off with but a coy tilt of his head and the baring of his teeth in a haughty grin.

Rage and envy with respect and admiration dampened my lust but only for a second because what need did I have for such trifle feelings, especially at the moment with hazy lust burning through my body? Eyes narrowed in distrust but too frustrated to really care I swore and with just as much disdain that I could get away with, I grumbled flatly, "Can I fuck him _now?"_

Chuckling in delight the elder just waved his hand, a knowing spark in his eye, "With such a favor as, "Anything?" Dig in~"

Huffing in annoyance, I just tuned him out of my thoughts, narrowing down the world to the wiggling boy beneath me. Eyes gazing on his flushed body I felt that familiar ache compound, an itch that would not, could not be satisfied until I had indulged in it with greed.

So I used the leverage I had on his thigh and quickly dragged him closer while he was caught off guard, until we touched skin to skin and grabbed a fist full of his hair before yanking his lips to mine.

He gasped at my sudden actions but easily submitted, his tail sliding along my back coquettishly.

Length throbbing with need I angled myself until I was pressed against his ass and then ground against him teasingly, spreading the leaking cum from Aniue's release onto my own cock. Our tongues disconnected, leaving a trail of saliva in their place and for a second I marveled at the sight of midnight blue irises hazed with lust and the breathy gasps the other was mumbling out.

He looked up at me; mouth parted and sweat beading his throat before pleading with outstretched hands that wrapped around my neck pulling me in for another feast.

I answered without hesitation and before I knew it, I had kissed him breathless and pushed his hands away, pinning him to the futon. I hitched his legs over my shoulders, fangs nipping his collarbone that left bloody welts in their wake. I lifted his hips higher and then pushed inside to the hilt without warning, his body greeting me with only a split second of indecision before wrapping around my member completely with a whine of discomfort.

"Mnnnghhh! F-fuck! O-onii-ah-san!"

The navy-haired child swore, nails digging into the sheets while his back arched, legs tightening around my shoulders bringing the sweet warmth engulfing my core closer and I groaned, teeth gritting together in pleasure. I ducked to his chest biting his nipples, claws scratching stripes down his thighs while I pulled out and thrusted back in.

Rin tossed his head back and whimpered, hands twisting in my hair, tugging the short strands. "Guahhh~ Ngh-ahh!" It would seem as if he was still sensitive from his previous orgasm because he tightened and mewled at every little thrust.

My hands clawed against his bare skin, finally resting on his hips while I picked up speed trying to find that place inside of him that would have him pleading for me to nail him harder, a molten heat already pooling into my groin and compounding from the earlier stimulation of the toy Aniue had turned on.

He was warm, terribly so. It sucked me in and for one of the first times in my life I felt something more than apathy race through my heart. I had always been the bottom, always the youngest child, and the brat of the family. A practical doormat. The weakest of all the Demon Kings, even if Astaroth was below me in our hierarchy. But here was this young half-demon bending himself in half to please me! Giving me respect and submission! Something like hunger had been welling up inside me for months and now…now I was voracious.

And he was just the sustenance I needed to sate that gnawing emptiness.

It was glorious, the way he rocked back into me with a mewl and panted out, "Nnahah~ Onii-saagh! Ha-harder!" when I finally found the patch of nerves that would send him careening into screaming bliss.

His tail wrapped around my waist and in response, my tail uncoiled from my thigh to bind his hips closer. Claws pricking his flesh, blood running down his sides I moaned, devouring and being devoured by the carnal pleasure that arched and bounced between us while we enacted a blisteringly, gratifying copulation. It would seem we both wouldn't last long the first time around. "Rin, nnngha~ So, so tight!"

In response, he squeezed me harder, hand coming to cover his eyes in unfounded shame at the lewd moan that I ripped from his throat and I buried my teeth into his neck feeling the first of many orgasms beginning to build.

By the way he was beginning to tighten even further, I knew he wasn't that far either and I picked up the pace. Rocking forward until his knees almost pressed against his chest to drill further into his soft, pliant body I grabbed ahold of his erection and tugging on it I bit out in a rough, lust-addled voice next to his ear while I nibbled on it, "But if you want to-ha cum, y-nnaggh have to beg!" I punctuated the demand with a sharp tilt of his hips, allowing my erection to reach deeper and scrape longer against his prostate.

Rin hiccupped, a hand coming to cover his mouth at the first sign he was going to scream, his other hand digging into the back of my neck with little nails to ground him in the torrent of pleasure I was introducing him to. However, when I rubbed into his prostrate and dug my thumb into his slit, he wailed.

Panting out half words and nearly ripping the cover of the futon with his baby claws he managed out, "O-onii-saghhnn~ O-oneah mnnghaiiiiiiii!" He whimpered writhing while I continued to thrust into him and straight into the spot that turned him into a babbling mess.

I could feel the end coming quicker and was reduced to gasping in air, Rin's scent driving me crazy while I forced my way into his already supple entrance.

Hearing his pleas for relief I rubbed his length hard, dragging my fingers across the dripping wet thing and with a squeeze I felt him convulse around me and he came.

Hair tousled and head tossed back he keened, fingers slicing into both fabric and skin while he orgasmed.

His luscious insides gripping me from all sides set me off just seconds after his orgasm and I emptied myself with an equally rapturous howl. Drifting in the ebb and flow of such violent pleasure, I slumped against his body breathing in the scent of sex and our mingled sweat.

His thighs slid down and his feet touched the ground while I let his hips go in favor of nuzzling in the afterglow of post-coital bliss. Warmth stole through my sluggish limbs and I felt him half-heartedly move before stilling all together.

Eyes heavy and not really wanting to move but doing so anyway I let my sight wander over his passed out visage. Sweat clung to his wild hair and his skin was still flushed. A small trail of drool had formed sometime during our coupling and now slid down cutely from his parted mouth.

He had completely dozed off not seconds after coming!

Finding enough strength to pout I narrowed my eyes and reached out to wrap my hand around his tail intent on pulling it until he awoke. I still had not been totally satisfied with just one round.

However, a hand curled around my wrist before I could do so and I turned slightly ready to lash out at the interruption.

"My, my you seem to have tuckered the poor thing out." Eyes half-lidded and a smirk painted on his face teasingly he grabbed a hold of chin and kissed me deeply.

Breaking away, he murmured while he nipped down my throat, hand trailing my spine, "We'll let him sleep for a minute or two, yes?"

I then felt my own tail receive a tug and very nearly collapsed. Instead, I just became more aroused. "Ah-! Aniue!" I tried to glare at the feeling of fingers prying me open suddenly but he just ground his nails into my sensitive appendage making me whimper. _Ugh, tease! _I wanted to tell him to cut it out but knew he wouldn't listen so I just made to pull out of the sleeping teen below me.

"In the meantime…" He stopped me, suddenly yanking the toy out from inside me and before I could reacquaint myself with something as simple as thinking he pushed me down in a parody of the earlier position he had Rin. Except this time he was the bottom and dead to the world.

It struck me then what he was planning to do. It would have been funny had I not been riled up for the past few hours and I just knew that Rin was going to create an annoying fuss when he woke up to discover that he was being taken all over again. While he was knocked out.

"Your Aniue wants to play~"

I would have cursed at my brother had I not been too busy moaning his name for the next several hours.

Rin was going to hate me.

[Present]

Snapping out of my daydream, I felt the ridge of Rin's shoulder stiffen. Musing on the reaction, I recalled how hard the other had hit earlier that day after he had woken up to that situation.

He may be the baby of the family but his strength when irate was monstrous even for a half-demon!

Wanting to know what caused the tension in my temporary perch I half-heartedly peeked out of his shirt pouting at the memory of what Aniue had done to me prior to the blue-eyed male waking up. It would be a long time before I let him anywhere near my tail again!

What caught my eye when I peeked out nonchalantly though wasn't what I expected and it broke me completely from my recollections. The practical sea of Exorcists was astounding and made me just a little apprehensive. I could cut a swath through most of the cannon fodder but I could sense a Maken or two in the crowd and more than just a few powerful Tamer's.

Eyes narrowed, I began to chew on a nail; whether in nervousness or excitement at what promised to be an entertaining show, I, myself did not know.

But what I did comprehend was that this one blonde human beat them all. Death and blood rolled off his hideously dressed-form and I knew that this was the so-called champion of Exorcists around the world. The Paladin.

So this was the trial that would decide my brother's fate…

* * *

><p>And~ Here comes the trial. *Wipes sweat from forehead*<p>

And now I no longer have to worry about smut anymore. Done. I'm done. Only plot now, no smut writing for weeks now. I need a vacation from it!

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama

*And patient. very, very patient! Thank you!*


End file.
